


Другая экосистема

by Arnold



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fantastic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что тогда это было? Да хрен его знает. Может, военные с учеными доигрались, может, это пресловутое НЛО под прикрытием дало прицельный залп по старушке-Земле, или это просто гр*банный библейский Апокалипсис. Знаю только, что сейчас венец и царь природы совсем не человек. Другая это теперь экосистема, как говорится. Совсем другая экосистема, где человек – всего лишь ненужный паразит, от которого стоит избавиться. Чем они успешно и занимаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Пасхалка на пасхалке и пасхалкой погоняет. Только в первой главе их пять или шесть штук. Кто найдет - умница)  
> 2\. Хоть и жила долгое время в городе, который периодически мыли серьезные дяди в спецодежде, а кое-где фон, по слухам, был ничем не хуже Припятского, о радиации знаю весьма поверхностно, на уровне просмотра документалок о Чернобыле и фильмов-катастроф.  
> 3\. Исходя из предыдущего пункта, обоснуй кое-где издох. Но логика есть, клянусь своими плавниками.  
> 4\. В подарок для Эльмайры Л., которая ведь от меня не отстанет с этой темой)  
> 5\. Ксенофилия  
> 8\. Баннер от Dragon with grey eyes ♥♥♥

0.

И все же ученые знатно лажанулись, утверждая, что, случись вдруг что, выживут только крысы и тараканы. Пусть крысы - тараканов Том вообще смутно себе представлял - и продолжали спокойно жить и размножаться по сей день, но ученые все равно лажанулись. Потому что забыли про самую главную тварь, которая не просто уцелела после устроенной ею же ядерной войны, но намерена выживать и дальше.

Ученые совсем забыли про человека.

Том смутно помнил, что именно произошло в том две тысячи-уже-неважно-каком году, ему тогда было всего лет пять-шесть. Том помнил только какие-то вспышки вдалеке, помнил, как дрожали руки матери, обнимающей его, помнил, что они долго ехали куда-то прочь, как можно дальше от фактически уничтоженного города на своей старой машине, готовой заглохнуть в любой момент. Уже позже, повзрослев, Том поражался, насколько сказочно им повезло в тот день на самом деле. Уехать из заранее обреченного - все же военный завод не зря являлся одной из первоочередных целей для ракет уже нифига не вероятного противника - города, а предусмотрительность мамы, всегда носившей с собой документы в ярко-красной лакированной сумочке, значительно облегчила им жизнь после, пока не воцарилась анархия и не начался передел власти. 

Черт возьми, да даже вовремя заглохшая машина, из-за которой они так и не добрались в тот вечер до соседнего населенного пункта, где жила мамина старая знакомая, только сыграла им на руку! Потому что тот город, названия которого уже никто и не помнит, тоже разбомбили. Пусть не ядерными боеголовками, но выживших там было не намного больше.

Чертово везение.

Если о везении вообще уместно говорить в такой ситуации. Обо всем этом вообще говорить не хотелось, тем более что Том знал обо всем этом лишь по маминым рассказам.

А вот дядька Герман, да. Он много чего помнил - на момент начала войны ему было чуть больше двадцати, - даже многое из этого точно знал, а не придумал, и очень любил об этом поговорить. Точнее, порассуждать: а что же именно тогда произошло?

\- Зуб даю, не простые это ядерные боеголовки были, - частенько приговаривал он, в очередной раз лечась от радиоактивного излучения водкой. – Не могло простое излучение таких делов натворить. Какие там поражающие факторы? Свет, ударная волна, та же радиация, один хер. Вот где, в каком учебнике было написано про мутации? Не, двухголовые телята еще куда не шло, они и в Чернобыле в конце восьмидесятых прошлого века были, но вот это? – в такие моменты он обычно указывал пальцем в угол, где стоял словно смятый череп трехрогой собаки, из пасти которой торчали острые даже на вид клыки. – Вот это что, я вас спрашиваю? А что творится в городах? Помните рассказы тех отважных придурков, которые загорелись идеей сунуться в центр, решив, что на окраинах все закончилось? И ведь сунулись, остолопы. А потом выползли, непонятно как живые, и страшилки рассказывали про стонущие тени на стенах. Или про то, во что превратился зоопарк. Красивое место было, зато сейчас филиал Инферно. И что встретили крысиного короля размером с две легковые машины. Нет, представляешь? Две легковые машины! Такая куча сросшихся хвостами крыс. И ведь, самое веселое, не соврали те придурки: позже все эти чудеса видели и более серьезные люди, которым можно верить, и не раз, и не два видели. Наверняка, чем дальше в город, тем их больше и больше. А еще там есть ОНИ. Управляют всеми эти монстрами, сами монстры и твари. Не могут они быть людьми: люди не живут среди радиоактивных развалин, не имеют власти над этими существами. А они могут и имеют. Как взглянут на тебя, так все, душа в пятки, дрожь берет, да с места сдвинуться не можешь. Считай, пропал. А когда они начинают двигаться в твою сторону… 

Герман точно знал, о чем говорит. К восторгу и зависти Тома, он почти десять лет после войны ходил в разрушенные города, искал продовольственные склады, которые фонят не так сильно, добывал еду и оружие. Почетная и важная, мать вашу, работа. И возвращаются из таких походов далеко не все. Но Герману везло, всегда везло. Почти так же, как Тому с матерью в тот вечер. Со смертью он расходился буквально в нескольких миллиметрах, иногда в буквальном смысле.

\- Так вот, братец, - говаривал Герман Тому уже под хорошим градусом. – Не ядерные боеголовки все это натворили, не могли они такого эффекта дать. Что тогда это было? Да хрен его знает. Может, военные с учеными доигрались, может, это пресловутое НЛО под прикрытием дало прицельный залп по старушке-Земле, или это просто гр*банный библейский Апокалипсис. Знаю только, что сейчас венец и царь природы совсем не человек. Другая это теперь экосистема, как говорится. Совсем другая экосистема, где человек – всего лишь ненужный паразит, от которого стоит избавиться. Чем они успешно и занимаются.

После этого Герман либо напивался в хлам, либо доставал старый автомат и в очередной раз показывал Тому его устройство и как правильно чистить. Так что к восьми годам Том умел собирать и разбирать автомат не то что за считанные секунды, а с закрытыми глазами. 

\- Не провели в тот ад электричество: прости, братец, но жить-то все равно хочется. Особенно когда сидишь в бункере, а на поверхности бушует самый настоящий ядерный п*здец. Слыхал про тот особый восточный ветер? Так вот, в городах во время него лучше вообще носа не высовывать. Хотя, небо тогда особенно красиво…

Было ли это совпадением, или Герман просто любил потрепаться о том, каким прекрасным было раньше звездное небо, но погиб он именно ночью, не успев скрыться от того самого злого ветра. Говорят, его нашли лежащим на спине, взгляд был устремлен в небеса, а на губах застыла счастливая улыбка. Том не знал, никогда не видел тела Германа. Сталкеры обложили его сухими ветками и сожгли, чтобы не досталось зверью.

В их мире уже давно никого не хоронили, лишь «санитары» утаскивали тела подальше от поселений и сжигали. «Сжигать в пепел, а потом сжечь даже пепел», - мрачно шутил Герман, но так же, как и остальные, прятал глаза от цепкого взгляда санитаров. Никто толком не знал, откуда они появились, но все прекрасно знали, как их позвать, если кто-то начинал болеть. И человека больше никто никогда не видел, потому что эпидемия самого обычного гриппа могла выкосить их всех.

Поэтому санитаров и боялись. Боялись их самих, этих людей ни одна зараза не брала, боялись их страшных масок, закрывавших пол-лица, и странных, длинных и непонятных номеров на куртках, боялись, что санитары найдут-таки какую-нибудь болезнь у них самих.

До четырнадцати лет мама запирала Тома в комнате и запрещала выходить, пока санитары не уезжали прочь, в новый поселок за новыми больными. 

Пока однажды не заболела сама.

Это не было гриппом, Том смутно помнил его симптомы из далекого детства, не было ни температуры, ни кашля. У нее вообще не было никаких симптомов, кроме хриплого дыхания, несильной тошноты и жутких, по ее словам, головных болей. Никто даже не думал бить тревогу, пока не прибыли эти проклятые санитары.

Том прекрасно запомнил одного из них. Ростом почти под два метра, но тонкий: толкнешь, и упадет, словно его насильно вытягивали вверх; с какими-то совсем бесцветными волосами и покрасневшими глазами. «Альбинос», - шептали за его спиной и суеверно отшатывались прочь. Именно этот чертов санитар схватил маму за рукав, когда она проходила мимо, сунул под нос какой-то приборчик и велел дунуть в длинную и противную даже на вид трубку. Мама выдохнула. Приборчик пронзительно запищал и загорелся красным.

Санитары переглянулись. Один из них стянул перчатку и медленно, словно боялся, что мама на него набросится, коснулся ее лба. Пощупал кожу, покачал головой, достал из кармана салфетку и вытер руку, будто коснулся чего-то грязного. Потом обернулся к ожидавшей их машине - самая настоящая машина, способная пройти по какой угодно дороге; это ли не чудо света, спустя столько лет после войны? - махнул в мамину сторону и прокричал какой-то набор цифр. 

Что было дальше, Том помнил урывками. Помнил, как почти подрался с тем альбиносом, как крепко чьи-то руки держали его самого, не давая броситься за мамой. Как ее посадили в машину и куда-то увезли.

А еще помнил совсем молодого рыжего мужчину в старой военной форме и его цепкий, внимательный взгляд. А также предложение, от которого Том не смог отказаться.

Так он и стал сталкером на службе нового, еще только начинавшего зарождаться государства. Государства, которому совсем скоро предстояло противостоять новому врагу.

Потому что последняя ядерная война оказалась нифига не последней.


	2. 1.

Не сказать, что Тому эта идея не понравилась совершенно, но и особого энтузиазма она не вызвала. На его взгляд, она была несколько… дикой. И сложно выполнимой. Нет, правда, кто в подобное время бросит все свои дела и уедет за несколько километров в соседнее поселение, чтобы поучаствовать… в ярмарке.

Самой настоящей ярмарке, не только с товаром, который было сложно достать, вроде ярких тканей, выпущенных еще до Войны, самого настоящего сахара и конфет - Том пробовал, ничего такого, лишь зуб угрожающе хрустнул, - мелких безделушек, так любимых девушками в любое время, но и с развлечениями. 

Поговаривали, что откуда-то издалека приехали самые настоящие фокусники, которые творят чудеса, а кое-каким трюкам с удовольствием учат восторженных ребятишек. А еще привезли маленьких лошадей, пони, специально для детей.

Звучало все это настолько многообещающе и интересно, что даже нелюдимый Том заинтересовался, тогда как Георг, узнав о грядущем, буквально ворвался в импровизированный штаб их маленькой команды и, глотая от волнения слова, объявил, что они едут на эту ярмарку, даже если в этот день назначат ходку. 

Том тогда понимающе переглянулся с Густавом и лишь кивнул, плеснув другу его норму водки, положенной после вылазки. Георг выпил ее залпом, прикрыл рукой рот и вышел из комнаты, держа спину неестественно прямо.

Они никогда не говорили, чем занимались в последний день войны. Во всяком случае, специально, но по обмолвкам то там, то здесь, составить примерную картину не составляло труда. Густав рыбачил с отцом настолько далеко от крупных центров, что о произошедшем узнал лишь через несколько дней.

Георг был единственным из них, кто находился непосредственно в разрушенном городе в момент бомбежки и прятался с родителями в убежище. Как-то, напившись, рассказал, как дрожали стены, как сыпался на пол песок, какой стоял запах в маленьком пространстве, в котором были заперто восемь человек, как тряхнуло так, что никто не удержался на ногах, как побледнел отец…

И как они бежали. Уже буквально через пару часов, пока основная масса радиоактивной дряни не опустилась ниже или не пролилась дождем, взяв с собой все, что только могли унести.

Двадцать километров, дыша исключительно через вымоченную в чем-то тряпку, для ребенка показались самым настоящим адом. 

Утешала только мысль, что его, Георга, на этот раз обязательно отведут в цирк и позволят покататься на пони. А еще мама и папа не пойдут на работу и проведут весь день с ним.

Разумеется, никакого цирка и уж тем более пони не было, а родители вскоре умерли, отхватив слишком большую дозу радиации, раз за разом спускаясь едва ли не в каждую низину, чтобы помочь другим.

Идиоты жалостливые, оставившие ребенка на произвол судьбы в то время, когда никому ни до кого не было дела.

И так и не сводили его в цирк.

Пусть хоть в двадцать три на ярмарке повеселится. Неважно, что идти туда почти четыре километра. 

Том еще долго сидел в одиночестве за столом и бездумно смотрел на список вещей, которые необходимо добыть в зараженном городе. Длинный, стремящийся к бесконечности список вещей, которых все равно было не добыть, даже если забраться дальше окраин.

Все равно все будет заражено и непригодно для использования человеком. Том не был уверен, что даже мутанты в состоянии жить в центре городов. Что жизнь вообще еще существует, а не является одной сплошной галлюцинацией чьего-то больного разума. 

Пожалуй, именно праздника как раз и не хватает. Чего-то светлого в этой бесконечной серости.

Серые и безликие дома-бараки, возведенные на пустом месте, темная и немаркая одежда и какое-то равнодушное выражение на лицах окружающих людей. Хоть какие-то эмоции еще можно было увидеть на лицах сталкеров и Шухова, начальника всего и вся, когда-то также делающего вылазки, но сейчас предпочитающего координировать.

Скоординировал бы он еще все так, чтобы освободить им день, когда состоится эта злополучная ярмарка, и будет все прекрасно.

Том, на секунду замешкавшись, потянулся за потрепанным блокнотом на пружине и сточенным почти до основания карандашом. Не стоит надеяться на счастливую случайность, если можно на эту самую случайность повлиять. 

Тем более что сделать нужно такую малость, как просто попросить кое-что у человека, который и так расположен к Тому крайне благожелательно.

***

Вот уже четыре дня, как небо затянуто темными и тяжелыми, словно грозовыми тучами. Эти тучи медленно пришли откуда-то с запада, неотвратимо закрыв собой слабо греющее, несмотря на лето, солнце, и остановились.

Том мог поклясться, что эти проклятые тучи действительно остановились, накрыв их поселение, как большая крышка, и не хотели уходить по своей воле. Их не мог прогнать даже сильный ветер, что поднимался несколько раз и приносил откуда-то пыль, которая больно била по открытым участкам кожи и ужасно щипала, если попадала в глаза. Но счетчик Гейгера молчал, и все люди вздохнули спокойно.

У них еще есть время.

От радиации приходится бежать, особенно поначалу. Сейчас опасные зоны расширялись не так стремительно, как раньше. Том смутно помнил, как приходилось бросать все и куда-то ехать с военными, проходить бесконечные очистки и бояться, что его или маму однажды не пропустят через блокпосты.

Сейчас блокпостов с мрачными вояками уже не было и в помине, их место заняли местные дружины, которые готовы были отстаивать вверенные им участки не по приказу сверху, а потому что защищали своих близких.

Все это произошло как-то незаметно, хотя, скорее всего, тогда еще десятилетний Том просто не обращал на это внимания. Людей в форме становилось все меньше, остатки оружия и так давно перешли в руки гражданских. Лагеря для беженцев начали потихоньку расформировываться, люди искали для себя лучшего. Кто-то оставался. Кто-то уходил дальше в надежде найти не обезображенное войной село или даже маленький город, чтобы осесть там и забыть обо всех ужасах. Говорят, даже находили подобное. Где-то далеко-далеко на севере, вдали от всякой цивилизации, где было сложно выживать и в мирное время с поддержкой извне, но там не было руин. И не было той заразы, что медленно расползалась по земле.

Том был из тех, кто остался, даже когда дозиметры начали показывать вызывающие опасения числа. Фон не был смертельным, ни в коем случае, но и жить при нем – все равно что сидеть на пороховой бочке.

Ветер и дождь были самыми настоящими и безжалостными врагами. Потому что они не имели чувств. Ветер мог принести с собой пыль из зараженных городов, любую достаточно легкую вещь, даже обрывки одежды или бумагу, насквозь отравленную радиацией. Она подтачивала незаметно, исподволь, когда ее обнаруживали, как правило, становилось слишком поздно.

С неба мог пролиться радиоактивный дождь. Никто не мог толком сказать, откуда сейчас, спустя пятнадцать лет, в атмосфере могла вновь появиться такая гадость, но Том сам прятался от подобного дождя, с ужасом слушая, как щелкает счетчик, показывая все возрастающий фон. Том сам бежал по брошенному городу, по отравленным лужам, бросив в тайнике почти все, что нес с собой, надеясь, что твари не найдут его маленькое убежище, а радиация – не проникнет внутрь.

Не проникла, повезло. Спустя несколько дней они забрали рюкзак, целый, хоть лямки перегрызло какое-то мелкое животное, скорее всего, крыса.

Если крыс нынче можно назвать мелкими. В поселение как-то притащили одну такую: напугать тех, кто громче всех кричал, что раз сталкеры ходят в города без защиты, то и простым людям можно. Никто толком не верил в те «сказки», что рассказывали о тварях. Том бы и сам не поверил, не видь он их вживую.

Крыса была не просто огромной, она была гигантской. От носа до кончика длинного тощего хвоста почти метр, шерсть чернее ночи, острые зубы и когти, а глаза были красными даже после смерти. Страшные красные глаза, в которых словно горел огонь, грозящий спалить весь прежний мир.

Будь они размером поменьше и не так грозно… оснащены, фиг бы выжили в этом новом мире. Растерзали бы, съели несчастных крысят и даже ухом бы не повели. Вот и приспособились крысы, как и все прочие обитатели старого мира. Как и порождения нового, постъядерного - или какая там хрень еще на организмы повлияла - мира.

Другая, мать их, экосистема нынче.

И человек продолжает в ней барахтаться, как та лягушка.

Вот только маслице никак не взбивается, только тащит несчастную все глубже и глубже.

 

Ветер стих. Воздух был совершенно неподвижен, словно замер, как эти тучи над головой. Том сделал несколько глубоких и быстрых вдохов, не в силах выбросить из головы мысль, что воздух вот-вот загустеет и превратиться в воду прямо в легких.

Мерзкий мир, от которого не знаешь, чего ждать.

К дому, где жил Шухов с женой и дочкой, вела широкая дорожка, посыпанная желтым песком. Не хватает только сочной зеленой травы и качелей на ветке дерева на заднем дворе, чтобы это напоминало типичный домик довоенного времени. Даже сама постройка, вроде бы такая же, как и другие, разве что самую малость побольше и с выкрашенными в белый цвет карнизами длинных узких окон, казалась теплее и домашнее, чем все остальные. 

Том за эти годы никогда толком и не видел миссис Шухов, она как-то умело скрывалась в тени мужа, не вмешивалась в его дела и споры, лишь изредка показывалась на людях, предпочитая все время проводить в заботах о дочери и доме.

Наверное, это был всего лишь один из способов сбежать от окружающей действительности: сделать вид, что все хорошо и идет своим чередом. Метод страуса, которого Том не мог себе позволить.

У двери был электрический звонок. Муляж, конечно. Сколько Том жил здесь, он ни дня не работал. Еще одна деталь из прошлой жизни, с помощью которой закрывают глаза на нынешнюю.

Том громко постучал и сделал шаг назад. Вросшая под кожу привычка, опасение, что за дверью может сидеть тварь, которая только и ждет момента, когда можно будет наброситься на жертву.

Никакой твари, разумеется, не было. Дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом, и на крыльцо высунула острый нос дочка Шухова. У нее была застенчивая улыбка и темные волосы, а также привычка открывать всем людям, не спрашивая, кто они. Сколько родители ни бились, от этой привычки ее не смогли отучить.

Вот и сейчас девочка лишь улыбнулась Тому и спрятала руки за спину, ожидая, что тот сам скажет, зачем явился. Том на секунду замешкался под этим взглядом совсем не детских глаз, но, прокашлявшись, протянул ей записку.

\- Передай отцу, хорошо?

Девочка серьезно кивнула, спрятала бумагу в кармашек серого платья и медленно закрыла дверь. Щелкнул замок, и Том наконец отмер.

Она, дочка Шухова, его откровенно пугала. Пугала так, как не пугало ничто, даже брошенные города и их нынешние обитатели.

Небо над головой было все такое же серое и тяжелое, словно грозило вот-вот свалиться на головы людям и придавить весь мир своим колоссальным весом. Где-то вдалеке, почти на грани слышимости, что-то прогрохотало. Может, всего лишь одна из немногих сохранившихся тяжелых машин или даже танков проехала по давно разбитым дорогам, а может, это собиралась гроза.

В любом случае, все это было так далеко, что Тома никак в данный момент не касалось.

Поэтому он лишь привычным жестом приподнял воротник старой кожаной куртки и неспешно побрел в сторону дома.

***

Было у Георга одно нехорошее качество: он был слишком нетерпелив. Все время рвался куда-то, словно боялся не успеть, а любую вынужденную задержку воспринимал как личное оскорбление. Сидеть с ним в засаде или пережидать опасность в каком-нибудь подвале было самым настоящим испытанием. Георг шипел себе под нос, перебирал оружие, разве что на улицу не высовывался, инстинкт самосохранения еще не атрофировался до конца. Но терпения ему это не прибавляло, а окружающим – нервов.

Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы спокойно сидеть, курить с мужиками у блокпоста - чистая формальность этот ваш блокпост: несколько сваленных мешков с песком поперек дороги, только время тратить, если нужно на машине проехать - и ждать задерживающегося Густава, Георг ходил вдоль стены, окружающей поселение, и бормотал что-то недоброе.

Том лишь сидел на поваленном бревне, прикрыв глаза, краем уха слушал анекдоты, что от скуки травили дежурные, да поглядывал на пустую дорогу, уходившую на север. Дорога была узкая, двум машинам на ней в жизни не разъехаться, грязная и разбитая, идти по ней – никакого удовольствия. То ли дело трассы. Даже выбоины на асфальте скорее добавляли остроту, чем реально раздражали. Правда, уровень радиации на трассах всегда был выше нормы, так что охотников погулять по ним было не найти.

А жаль, Том бы с удовольствием прошелся бы и по трассам, где сквозь асфальт пробивается трава и даже кустарники, и по мертвым, давно оставленным человеком городам. Тому как-то довелось увидеть снимки этих городов. Кем был тот сумасшедший, что вышел на их отравленные радиацией улицы, не побоявшись ни облучения, ни мутантов, как именно пронес фотоаппарат и как проявил снимки, да и жив ли он сейчас, никто не знал. Также никто не знал, сколько именно снимков было сделано. Кто-то говорит, что двенадцать, кто-то настаивает на тридцати шести, да и не так уж это и важно, все равно эти снимки сейчас стоят таких денег, что при одной мысли волосы шевелятся.

Том видел три фотографии. Не слишком четкие, полутемные от неправильной проявки, но живые… Это глупо, но Том мог поклясться, что каждая улица, каждый дом на этих снимках жили и дышали. И каждый этот вздох – вздох боли и горечи. Никто сюда уже не вернется, никто не восстановит эти лежащие в руинах здания. Никто не закрасит эти страшные человеческие тени на когда-то светлых стенах.

Герман когда-то рассказывал про бомбардировку Хиросимы и Нагасаки, про тени на стенах, что остались после людей. Они просто исчезли, растворились от той температуры, оставив после себя лишь тень, темный отпечаток.

Звучит словно страшная сказка, и Том совершенно не хотел проверять, есть ли у этой сказки реальная основа, есть ли в его родном городе такие же тени.

На одной из фотографий вдалеке можно было рассмотреть храм. Самый настоящий храм с золотыми куполами, на которых играло солнце, и устремленным в небо крестом. Было плохо видно, но почему-то в груди зрела уверенность, что этот храм, в отличие от всего остального, цел и невредим, даже зверье обходят его стороной.

Вот такая грустная и двусмысленная картинка: вроде бы и храм Божий, устоявший под натиском человеческого Апокалипсиса, а с другой – просто пустое и очень крепкое здание, в котором этого самого Бога никогда и не было. Иначе бы сразу возник вопрос: а какого фига он вообще допустил всю эту войну и кинул своих адептов, раз такой милостивый и всепрощающий?

Том не верил ни в какие высшие силы, он их презирал. Помнил, как некоторые фанатики ходили по лагерям и кричали, что все это небесная кара и нужно вымаливать прощение за несуществующие грехи.

Солдаты их расстреливали на месте как «сеющих панику», за что Том даже в свои пять лет был им благодарен.

Кончилось время для молитв, сейчас все решает сила и количество патронов.

А третья фотография была какой-то совсем обыденной. И от этого самой страшной. Опустевший детский парк, где почему-то даже яркая краска на каруселях не облезла. Словно сейчас выходной и его, этот парк, просто закрыли, чтобы на следующий день открыть вновь. Качели и карусели, а также возвышающееся над ними колесо обозрения, в кабинках которого птицы свили гнезда. Огромные птицы и огромные гнезда. И темно-бурые пятна крови, принадлежавшей их жертвам.

 

Георг в очередной раз прошел мимо Тома, бормоча о том, что они точно никуда не успеют, что все закончится, когда они наконец дойдут, и прочие ужасы. Том хмыкнул и покосился на часы. Восемь утра, тогда как ярмарка официально откроется лишь в десять часов и продлится до самого вечера. Не будь недвусмысленного указания со стороны главы поселения, что такого количества чужаков он не потерпит ночью, ярмарка так быстро не сворачивалась бы.

Идти им никак не больше полутора часов, если чего не случится, конечно. Том, поймав себя на подобной мысли, суеверно сплюнул и постучал по дереву. Пусть в высшие силы он не верил, но приметы в этом мире работали как часы. Стоило только упомянуть про последнюю, а не крайнюю, ходку, так все, считай, что в следующий раз ты не вернешься домой просто так.

Но в любом случае, Георг зря так переживал, Густав вышел к блокпосту уже через несколько минут. На плече у него была старая сумка, с которой он, наверное, прошел и огонь, и воду, и чужие когти. В ней он носил аптечку для оказания первой помощи. Том удивленно приподнял брови, словно спрашивая «зачем», но Густав лишь неопределенно мотнул головой.

Снова у него плохое предчувствие.

Том почувствовал, как в живот проскользнуло что-то холодное, и проверил, легко ли выхватывается пистолет из кобуры.

Автоматы им брать запретили, все же были не простыми жителями из соседнего поселения, а самыми настоящими сталкерами, почти военными, да. Сейчас совсем не время для того, чтобы давать хоть малейший повод для вооруженного конфликта, у всех своих проблем хватает, но вот паранойя периодически зашкаливает.

Георг смерил Густава цепким внимательным взглядом, не нашел, к чему придраться, удовлетворенно кивнул, размашисто расписался в потрепанной тетрадке в когда-то красной обложке дежурных и решительно вышел на дорогу. Том поднялся на ноги и неспешно последовал за ним, Густав замыкал их маленькую процессию. В сумке его что-то негромко гремело.

Но все же, как странно, что такой порывистый человек как Георг мог быть таким хорошим командиром, за которым Том, не думая, полез бы даже в мертвые города. Даже если Георг надумал бы всего лишь нарвать там букет цветов или найти незараженный шоколад.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда все с самого начала идет хорошо – жди беды. Пусть это и суеверие, но Тому было просто необходимо споткнуться у блокпоста, уронить оружие, или чтобы вещи в рюкзаке так больно впивались в спину, что пришлось бы остановиться и переложить их. На худой конец, просто поругаться с начальством в лице Георга.

Но, как назло, оружия у них с собой не было, дорога на удивление легко стелилась под ногами, а у Георга было такое благодушное настроение, что он даже насвистывал себе под нос какую-то песенку.

Том же мрачнел с каждым шагом. Как будто что-то давило ему на плечи, отчего ноги подкашивались и словно наливались свинцом. А еще до боли хотелось обернуться. Том слышал шаги и негромкое дыхание идущего за ним Густава, знал, что именно он отвечает за безопасность тех мест, которые они уже прошли, знал, что Густав еще никогда не подводил, но…

Но он ясно чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Взгляд тяжелый и непонятный: желает ли его обладатель зла или ему просто любопытно? Тому хотелось обернуться, вскинуть отсутствующий сейчас автомат и уже сквозь прицел повнимательнее осмотреться. Но за его спиной была лишь петляющая дорога, уходившая в поселение. А от этой дороги вело несколько узких и почти неразличимых невнимательному путнику тропинок. 

Большая часть из них вела к разбитой трассе, точнее, незараженному ее участку, неподалеку от которого нередко собирались существа, внешне напоминавшие зайцев: сильные ноги, большие уши и шерсть грязно-серого цвета. Собственно, на этом сходство и заканчивалось. Размером они были меньше тех, о которых говорили старики, да и само их тело было устроено совсем иначе. Но у них было вкусное мясо, совсем не отравленное радиацией. Возможно, через несколько лет и всплывет какая-то гадость, разносчиками которой эти «зайцы» являлись, но пока от их мяса еще никто не умер.

По этим тропкам ходили охотники и помогавшие им мальчишки, в поселке было даже такое неофициальное соревнование: чей «заяц» будет больше весить. Взвешивали на старых, давно сбитых весах, непонятно, как и зачем сохранившихся, но исправно показывавших едва ли не рандомные числа.

А еще часть тропинок была запретной для простых людей. Да большинство даже по доброй воле не ступили бы на них. Потому что вели эти тропинки в города. После того, как сталкеры притащили в поселение дохлых крыс, что без страха бегают по заброшенным улицам, само слово «город» вновь начали произносить с ужасом и нескрываемой дрожью. Лично Тома такое положение дел устраивало: ему совершенно не хотелось видеть тела тех, кто безрассудно сунулся даже на окраины, движимый одним лишь любопытством, а не крайней нуждой.

«Неужели и тобой руководит нужда, а не любопытство?» - вкрадчиво спрашивал Тома его внутренний голос, а перед глазами вихрем проносились, будто запечатленные на пленку, пустые улицы, темные провалы на месте окон, ободранные стены квартир, в которых Тому доводилось прятаться. 

И, словно венец всего, темная человеческая фигура на крыше двухэтажного дома. Том так и не смог тогда ее рассмотреть: бьющее прямо в глаза солнце буквально ослепляло, но это точно было не причудливо мутировавшее животное. Это был человек, возможно, подросток: уж слишком хлипкая фигурка. И, пожалуй, это была девушка – поднявшийся ветер растрепал ее длинные волосы.

Точнее, на крыше стояло то, что когда-то было человеком. Радиационный фон вокруг здания зашкаливал, счетчики будто с ума посходили, а оно просто стояло на крыше и смотрело на сталкеров. Не было защитного костюма – ничего. А потом оно громко рассмеялось, помахало Тому рукой, словно в насмешку, бросило что-то вниз и ушло.

Том тогда глазам не поверил, когда увидел, что оно бросило ему под ноги. Миску с мелко нарезанным мясом.

Оно кормило местных птиц. Птиц, которые легко рвали своими когтями защитные костюмы, а ударом клюва могли пробить стекло на противогазе.

А оно их подкармливало, словно каких-то голубей, из которых они, возможно, и мутировали. Орнитолог хренов.

Неподалеку громко вскрикнула птица. Том невольно вздрогнул, замер, пригнувшись, но уже секунду спустя выпрямился и вздохнул полной грудью.

Всего лишь птица. Не та, не «голубь», а вполне себе безобидная. Никто толком ее не видел, только слышал, да изредка замечал неясную тень среди веток деревьев. Ее крик хоть и был ужасен, а с непривычки даже пугал - настолько походил на человеческий, - но в то же время неуловимо отличался: крик этой птицы обнадеживал.

Трусливая пташка: боится всего, кроме людей. Если где-то есть эта птица, значит, там безопасно. Значит, тот взгляд Тому только показался.

Внутри словно разжалась тугая пружина, а дышать как-то разом стало легче. Даже и без того благодушно настроенный Георг сейчас казался Тому еще более довольным собой, чем прежде. 

Вот оно, что-то плохое в начале пути – паранойя Тома. Значит, дальше все пройдет хорошо. Том не удержался и все же обернулся, желая убедиться, что все ему только показалось.

Позади были лишь разбитая дорога да темнеющее небо. Том нахмурился: он и не замечал, что черные облака закрывали лишь их поселение и участок длиной буквально полкилометра, а потом словно обрывались.

Бывают же столь интересные природные явления.

***

Было слишком… шумно. И ярко. И даже в чем-то раздражающе. А еще Густав и Георг успели куда-то исчезнуть, словно их и не было.

Том прикрыл глаза, потер переносицу в бесплодной попытке унять внезапную головную боль и еще раз взглянул на огромную - в разы больше, чем в их собственном поселении, - площадь.

Никогда еще ему не доводилось видеть столько ярких красок одновременно. Люди словно поджидали подходящего момента, чтобы открыть сундуки, где хранились довоенные вещи, и вытащить их на белый свет.

А еще здесь были звуки. Множество различных звуков: веселые, действительно веселые, счастливые голоса, громкое кудахтанье кур, хрюканье свиней – где-то недалеко был загон. Неужели они думают, что это реально купят?

Но, да, это продавали и это покупали. На глазах Тома сухонький старичок, державший в кулаке поселение Н-173, что в пяти часах езды отсюда, ударил по рукам с торговцем явно цыганской наружности и махнул кому-то рукой. Они только что купили корову и бычка.

Площадь, этот большой пустырь квадратной формы, разделили на две неравные части. В одной из них стояли два ярких шатра, в которых, судя по всему, устраивали представления; в другой громоздились длинные, явно наспех сбитые и потому покосившиеся узкие столы. На них были брошены старые ткани, призванные заменить скатерти. Ткани были разной степени потрепанности и чистоты, с множеством заплат и клякс, но вместе они отчего-то смотрелись не просто уместно, а даже празднично. А что лежало на самих столах…

Из-за суетящихся вокруг людей Тому было плохо видно, какой именно товар привезли с собой челноки. Разглядел он лишь множество женских побрякушек - от заколок до тяжелых ожерелий, - сваленных на одном из столов перед дородным мужиком с огромными усами, сахар и сладости – у другого и аккуратные стопки книг – у третьего. Народ там практически и не толпился.

Около книг Том невольно притормозил. Пожалуй, именно они были самым редким товаром: попадались даже реже каменно-твердых конфет и настоящих сигарет. Когда люди бежали из своих домов, в лучшем случае, они брали деньги, документы и еду, но никак не книги. Их привозили из разбомбленных городов потом. Потрепанные, порванные, чем-то залитые, с расплывшимися буквами, гнусно пахнущие плесенью… Других Том никогда не видел.

До этого дня.

На столе лежали совершенно новенькие книги, у некоторых даже обложка блестела. Том подошел ближе и взял в руки первую попавшуюся. Страницы не были белоснежными, вовсе нет. Они были потемневшими или серыми, но это от времени, а не от грязи или чего-нибудь еще.

\- Интересуетесь?

Том поднял голову и впервые взглянул на продавца. Хотя продавец ли это?

Перед ним стоял тощий парнишка, по самую шею укутанный в какие-то темно-синие тряпки, раньше явно бывшие шарфом или шалью. Он чуть склонил голову, с интересом рассматривая Тома.

Тот с не меньшим интересом смотрел на челнока.

На вид парнишке было лет семнадцать, хотя слишком бледная кожа и тощая фигурка могли сыграть свою шутку, и челнок мог оказаться даже старше Георга. На бледном лице неожиданно ярко выделялись даже не губы - они тоже были какими-то бесцветными, - а глаза. Большие карие глаза, зачем-то густо подведенные углем. Или той почти мифической косметикой. Говорят, ее еще находят и загоняют просто за дьявольские цены.

Парень поднял руку и отвел с лица черную прядь волос. На тонком запястье громко звякнули браслеты. Парнишка слегка покраснел и спрятал руку. Браслеты снова звякнули.

Нет, семнадцать ему, никак не больше. Том невольно усмехнулся, отчего неестественно яркий румянец вновь вспыхнул на щеках парня, и положил книгу на место.

\- Не думаю, что они мне по карману, - даже с сожалением признался Том. - Сомневаюсь, что они вообще кому-то по карману. Сколько, кстати?

Парень замялся. Переступил с ноги на ногу, как-то судорожно сглотнул и, опустив глаза, пробормотал что-то под нос.

\- Еще раз, сколько? – не расслышал Том. 

Но парнишка лишь бросил на него исподлобья почему-то злобный взгляд и шагнул назад, прячась за спину подошедшего мужчины. Хотя какого там мужчины. Кудрявый светловолосый парень выглядел буквально на пару-тройку лет старше челнока и, так же как и он, был закутан в темные одежды настолько, что видно было только лицо. На руках его были тонкие, на вид кожаные, перчатки. Тоже тот еще предмет роскоши, стоящий неимоверно больших денег.

Они едва слышно перекинулись буквально парой слов, после которых темноволосый вновь покраснел и опустил голову, а кудрявый, напротив, повернулся к ничего не понимающему Тому.

\- Прошу прощения, - голос у парня оказался неожиданно приятным, но не звонким, как почему-то ожидал Том. – Что вы хотели?

\- Да, похоже, уже ничего, - Том щелкнул ногтем по обложке книги. – Сколько?

\- Четыре, - не моргнув, заломил цену светловолосый.

Том невольно присвистнул. Четыре. И ведь не поспоришь, за книгу в таком состоянии можно было запросить и больше. Другое дело, что никто на них не позарится. И все же… Том достал из кармана рожок автомата, вытащил четыре патрона и медленно положил их на прилавок. Стук от соприкосновения металла и дерева почему-то показался ему оглушительно громким. 

\- Какую хотите? – через несколько секунд молчания спросил светловолосый.

\- Пускай он выберет, - Том, подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему чутью, кивнул на все еще стоявшего за спиной товарища парнишку. – Он знает наш язык, так что может не притворяться.

Парнишка оскорблено вздернул подбородок, отчего длинный шарф чуть не сполз с шеи, и, вытащив из стопки книг первую попавшуюся, положил ее перед Томом. Светловолосый, глянув на обложку, лишь хмыкнул и почему-то погрозил пальцем, на что парнишка фыркнул и хотел было отойти, но Том успел поймать его за руку.

Светловолосый качнулся вперед, словно хотел что-то сделать, но замер, глядя на их сцепленные руки.

Ладонь парнишки была теплая и такая мягкая, словно он никогда не знал тяжелой работы. Хотя, наверное, так оно и было: слишком аккуратный и ухоженный он был, несмотря на этот ужасный шарф. Парнишка в очередной раз сглотнул и наконец поднял взгляд. В карих глазах Том увидел искорки любопытства и почему-то удивление на грани шока.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Том сам не знал, что дернуло его за язык, но вопрос был задан. Парнишка оглянулся на светловолосого и только после его неуверенного кивка ответил.

\- Билл.

Имя сорвалось с его языка неестественно легко, словно заученное.

\- А я Том.

\- Я знаю, - Билл неожиданно вырвал свою ладонь из руки Тома. Браслеты громко звякнули. – Уходи, Том, просто уходи. Уходи туда, - он неожиданно прервался и деланно – пафосно закончил, - туда, куда зовет тебя сердце.

И, развернувшись на каблуках, буквально растворился в толпе. А Тому показалось, что все окружающие звуки вновь включили, словно до этого кто-то нажал на паузу или приглушил громкость. Он вновь слышал голоса людей, какие-то хлопки и крики со стороны развлекательной, не торговой, части площади.

Светловолосый придвинул Тому книгу.

\- Не забудьте, - мягко произнес он даже с каким-то сочувствием. – И не сердитесь на моего… друга. Он немного чудной. Сами понимаете, для неустойчивой психики сейчас не самые благоприятные условия.

Том лишь кивнул, взял книгу и пошел искать Густава и Георга. Ну, конечно же, тот парень, Билл, просто немного двинутый, это не редкость, а тем более сейчас.

Только через несколько минут Том взглянул на подсунутую ему книгу. Взглянул и громко рассмеялся. На серо-голубой обложке была изображена дорога, окруженная лысыми деревьями. Кажется, этот сосны, Том плохо их различал.

И ведь действительно, какая разница, как это произошло? Главное, что это вообще случилось. А винить тут ученых, НЛО или бога уже попросту бесполезно. С этим нужно только жить. Или умереть, тут уже что сам выберешь.

 

Он совершенно не удивился, когда нашел Густава и Георга около развлекательных палаток. И если Густав уже явно заскучал, пока наблюдал за простеньким представлением фокусников, то Георгу не хватало только сладостей в руках - кажется, это называлось сахарной ватой, - чтобы сойти за ребенка–переростка. Том закатил глаза и сел рядом с Густавом. Тот бросил на него уставший взгляд и зевнул украдкой. Похоже, восторга командира он не разделял от слова «совсем».

Том сочувственно кивнул Густаву и перевел взгляд на импровизированную сцену.

Честно говоря, они находились даже не в шатре: просто небольшой деревянный помост, перед которым стояло несколько рядов лавок, а сверху была натянута все та же цветастая ткань, сшитая из множества лоскутов. В центре «сцены» стояла рыжеволосая девушка, сейчас вытаскивающая из рукава якобы бесконечные платки, связанные между собой. Том улыбнулся: наверное, это один из самых известных и примитивных фокусов, но народ возбужденно шептался и аплодировал юной фокуснице.

Раскрасневшаяся девушка с довольной улыбкой низко поклонилась и вдруг взмахнула рукой, призывая к тишине.

\- Хотите увидеть настоящие чудеса? – пусть голос ее чуть дрожал, но говорила она громко и уверено. – Настоящие, что сродни магии…

Последние слова она произнесла таким загадочным шепотом, что все засмеялись, в том числе и Том. Георг же едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

\- Тогда! – девушка вскинула руки вверх. – Тогда давайте попросим нашего мага и колдуна продемонстрировать свои таланты, раз уж он к нам зашел. Билл, пожалуйста!

И она указала в дальний угол, где, прислонившись плечом к столбу, и правда стоял тот самый Билл, что наговорил Тому полнейшую ерунду. Девушка захлопала первой и громко крикнула «Просим!», давая пример остальным, но Билл лишь покачал головой и произнес что-то одними губами.

Некоторое время фокусница и Билл смотрели друг на друга, а потом девушка с сожалением тряхнула рукой - и снова те же самые браслеты, что и у Билла, - натянуто улыбнулась и громко хлопнула в ладоши.

Раздался тихий звон, словно от маленьких колокольчиков, что-то вспыхнуло, и у девушки в руках появился большой черный цилиндр, обвязанный ярко-красной лентой. Фокусница легким движением сорвала ленту и подкинула ее вверх. Лента вспыхнула и исчезла с легким хлопком, оставив после себя едва ощутимый запах гари.

Георг и все остальные восторженно зааплодировали. А девушка с широкой улыбкой потрясла цилиндр, демонстрируя, что он пуст.

Все затаили дыхание, прекрасно понимая, что именно сейчас произойдет. И девушка, не обманув их ожиданий, запустила руку в цилиндр и…

Нет, вытащила она не зайца или кролика. Том даже в первую секунду не понял, что именно сидит на ее ладони, а когда разглядел, то только восторженно охнул.

На ладони потешно чихал маленький, длинной не больше десяти сантиметров, самый настоящий дракончик. С хвостом, крыльями, острыми зубками и коготками. Девушка чуть пошевелила уже исцарапанными пальцами и вдруг подкинула дракончика. Тот пронзительно заверещал, но расправил маленькие крылья и взлетел.

Том не знал, из какого животного мутировал этот дракончик, но это существо, должно быть, не менее прекрасно. Дракончик больше всего напоминал золотой всполох: так быстро он двигался и так ярко отливался свет на его чешуе. Дракончик кружил над самым потолком так долго, что у наблюдавшего за ним Тома затекла шея. Но отвести взгляда от проворного зверька - или правильнее сказать «ящерки»? - он не мог.

Неожиданно дракончик вновь запищал и стремглав ринулся в противоположный угол шатра. Фокусница как-то испуганно охнула и резко обернулась в ту же сторону, виновато спрятав руки на спину.

А Том не сдержал смешок, когда увидел, как дракончик садится Биллу на плечо и ласково трется о его щеку. Билл негромко засмеялся и погладил выгнутую спинку. Дракончик что-то прострекотал, вновь взлетел, как-то в один миг оказался около фокусницы, нырнул в цилиндр и был таков.

Некоторое время стояло молчание, но потом кто-то начал хлопать, а уже спустя несколько мгновений к нему присоединились остальные, в том числе и Том. Он не был до конца уверен, что увиденное было именно фокусом, а не искусной дрессировкой мутанта, но, в любом случае, это было красиво и необычно.

А когда Том зачем-то обернулся к Биллу, его там уже не было. Он стоял рядом с фокусницей и о чем-то шептался с ней. Девушка эмоционально взмахивала руками и пыталась его в чем-то убедить, но Билл хмурился и качал головой.

Но, видно, фокусница сказала что-то такое, с чем Билл не мог поспорить. Поэтому взял из ее рук шелковую ленту и позволил завязать себе глаза. Фокусница взяла его за руку и заставила несколько раз обернуться вокруг себя. А потом вышла вперед и с неизменной улыбкой объявила:

\- А сейчас мы немного поиграем. Вы показываете вещь, абсолютно любую вещь, а Билл говорит, что у вас в руках.

Тому резко стало скучно. Старый добрый трюк с подставными лицами. И пусть он лично знал почти всех присутствующих здесь, актеры не гнушались заплатить местным за гарантию успешного представления.  
Поэтому Том шепнул Густаву, что уходит, и начал медленно пробираться к выходу. Небольшой шатер был заполнен почти до отказа, у актеров был аншлаг. Даже странно, при таком-то скудном репертуаре.

Хотя дракончик был прекрасен, с этим не поспоришь.

 

***

\- Вы с Аннет совсем не умеете держать язык за зубами, не так ли?

Том запнулся от неожиданности и остановился.

Время на часах приближалось к восьми вечера, уже с полтора часа как начало темнеть, и Том бы в жизни не полез в чужие разборки, если бы голос не был таким знакомым.

Говорил тот светловолосый торговец книгами, и, судя по голосу, он был крайне зол. Тому на несколько мгновений даже показалось, что вибрирует сам воздух, но всему виной явно был тот хмель, что гулял в крови Тома.

Наверное, пить со знакомыми сталкерами из поселения I-33 было плохой идеей. Но что сделано, но сделано. Остается только стремительно трезветь, иначе даже от благодушного Георга может влететь так, что в жизни пить больше не захочется.

Поэтому Том и забрел сюда, так далеко от центральной площади. Каждому было известно, что по всему периметру любого поселения стояли бочки с водой. На случай пожара или еще какого ЧП. Да для тех же пьяных сталкеров, которым необходимо было срочно освежить голову и мозги и уж точно не подслушивать чужие разборки.

Том уже собирался пройти мимо, как торговцу ответили.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу это контролировать, - зло отозвался Билл. Судя по звуку, он что-то пнул. – Юджин, я не могу ничего с этим поделать. И молчать я тоже не могу. Это ты свое можешь спрятать, мне же вот так не повезло.

Том прислонился спиной к стене дома, достал из кармана самокрутку и коробок спичек. Он ничего, он просто покурить остановился.

Но Юджин молчал. Молчал он долго, и Том уже решил, что продолжения не будет, и собирался уходить, но не успел. Юджин со вздохом заговорил:

\- Что ты видел?

\- Темноту, - отрывисто ответил Билл. – Много темных облаков. Совсем как там, ты помнишь? Тяжелые, свинцовые, готовые вот-вот прорваться. Видел их, - голос его дрогнул. – Их было немного, но людям с ними не справиться, даже нам пришлось бы поволноваться. Видел тени. И видел девочку среди них. Она наша, Юджин. Не знаю как, но родилась она у человека. Она наша, Юджин.

Юджин вновь надолго замолчал.

\- А причем тут тот мужик, что приходил за книгами?

Билл коротко и зло рассмеялся. Том передернул плечами, чувствуя, как по спине пробежали противные и холодные мурашки. Отвратительное чувство, но этого мальчишку он сейчас опасался всем своим сталкерским чутьем.

\- Он стоял рядом. И он убьет меня, совсем скоро, - зло произнес Билл и вновь чем-то ударил по стене. – Точнее, он ничего не сделает, чтобы меня спасти. Поэтому, прости, но я предпочту держаться от него подальше. И пошли отсюда, мне не по себе, словно…

Он проглотил окончание предложения. Том чудом успел шагнуть в тень, когда мимо него буквально промчался Билл, таща за рукав чуть отстающего Юджина. И он, в отличие от Билла, прекрасно знал, что их подслушивают.

Это Том видел в его насмешливых глазах, цвета расправленного золота. Шарфа на Юджине не было, что позволило увидеть длинную шею, покрытую золотистыми чешуйками. 

Том сглотнул, провожая взглядом странную парочку.

А ведь он, дурак, еще не верил, что мутанты сейчас обнаглели настолько, что рискуют вылезать из городов и заходить в человеческие поселения.

Они обнаглели настолько, что начали безбоязненно торговать с людьми.

Спрятанная под курткой книга словно обожгла кожу даже через ткань рубахи. Если она хоть сколько-нибудь радиоактивна, то о многих удовольствиях в жизни можно было уже забыть.


	4. Chapter 4

Том снял автомат с предохранителя и медленно обернулся. Улица обманчиво казалась пустой, только ветер гонял по проезжей части обрывки… чего-то. И тишина, полная тишина. 

Но не бывает такого нигде и никогда. Звуки наполняют этот мир, они есть всегда. И если они исчезают, то только при одном условии.

Где-то рядом сильный хищник.

Том буквально чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Цепкий и внимательный взгляд, совсем как тот, неделю назад, по дороге на злополучную ярмарку. Взгляд, от которого не спрятаться.

По виску медленно скользнула капля пота. Том пока не вскидывал автомат - еще рано, это может спровоцировать. Он лишь медленно отходил назад, не сводя взгляда с пробоины в стене дома.

Она, эта пробоина, возникла не в результате бомбежки или еще каких-то действий человека. Эту часть города не бомбили - смысла нет: только бесконечные гражданские склады. Больше всего это было похоже на то, что какой-то зверь с разбега врезался в стену, и та обвалилась под его напором.

Гадство – гадство – гадство! Том знал только одного зверя, способного на подобное. Медведь из городского зоопарка. Ни один разумный сталкер не забредет в те кварталы, где правят самые настоящие хищники с тысячелетней эволюцией за плечами, а не вчерашние домашние любимцы. Поэтому зверье само начало расползаться по городу.

Вот и славные бурые мишки добрались до складов. Том все так же медленно отходил назад, мысленно молясь, чтобы не запнуться и ни на что не наступить, не нарушить эту тишину и наступившее хрупкое равновесие.

А еще чтобы никакая гадость со спины не подобралась. Провал в стене гипнотизировал, казалось, что внутри здания клубится темнота. Забавное явление: физически не опасное, но мастерски ломает психически, стоит лишь оказаться внутри.

Но внутрь Том и не стремился ни разу, он хотел уйти отсюда. Он чуть ускорил шаг, рискуя в любой момент споткнуться. Послышался тихий рык, а среди той темноты вспыхнули два кроваво-красных огонька.

Проснулся мишка. С добрым утром, мать твою. Том замер. Он не знал, как вести себя с нормальными - не облученными - медведями, но с этим главное – не шевелиться. Было ли у него так устроено зрение, что он не видел неподвижные предметы, либо он просто тупой, но нападал он только на тех, кто имел глупость бежать.

Или даже просто отступать, как до этого делал Том.

Поднятый на уровень груди автомат словно прибавил несколько килограммов в весе: руки заныли и предательски задрожали. Пот заливал глаза.

Медведь вновь рыкнул и, судя по звуку, поднялся на задние лапы. Потерся боком о стену и медленно, почти вальяжно, выбрался наружу.

И только тогда Том почувствовал, что он по-настоящему вляпался. Потому что перед ним стоял самый настоящий гризли, внешне не тронутый мутацией.

Говорят, за пару месяцев до войны из Канады пришел подарок – два медвежонка гризли. Весь город приходил посмотреть на детенышей, пожалуй, самого свирепого медведя. Говорят, они были просто очаровательны.

Но в данный момент Тому было глубоко фиолетово, какими пушистыми комочками они были в детстве. Сейчас перед ним стоял не медвежонок, а разбуженная и поэтому крайне озлобленная машина для убийства в тонну весом.

Медведь был огромным, метра три в длину, а в холке немногим ниже Тома. Он был покрыт черной шерстью и имел длинные и острые когти.

Том бы не удивился, окажись они ядовитыми или еще что-то в этом духе. 

Гризли замер, оглядываясь по сторонам и шумно дыша. Пусть их разделяло несколько метров, Том мог поклясться, что чувствует на себе его горячее дыхание. Медведь перешел на другую сторону дороги и резко провел когтями по фонарному столбу. От этого звука свело внутренности. 

А еще хотелось закрыть глаза.

Автомат в руках Тома дрогнул, держать его становилось все тяжелее, мышцы начинало сводить. А медведь продолжал точить когти. Том медленно сделал шаг назад. Медведь не среагировал.

Кажется…

И тут Том услышал то, чего не хотел бы услышать никогда, а в особенности сейчас. Он осторожно повернул голову и прикусил язык, сдерживая рвущиеся с него ругательства.

Том стоял ровно на пересечении двух улиц. На одной из них точил свои страшные когти медведь, а на второй начала собираться стая собак.

Если Том продолжит так же стоять – на него нападут собаки. Если он выстрелит или попробует убежать – нападет медведь. 

В обоих случаях шансы выжить не просто минимальны, они уходят в глубокий минус. 

Что ты выберешь, сталкер?

 

***

Начиналось все до смешного банально: стандартная вылазка, не менее стандартное задание. Ничего сложного, на такие вещи иногда даже новичков в одиночку отправляют. Всего-то: пройти несколько кварталов по городу, вспугнуть собак или крыс, если их стало слишком много, замерить радиационный фон, дойти до еще закрытых складов, забрать с собой все теоретически полезное и вернуться в поселение.

Ничего особенного, всего-то на пять-шесть часов дел.

Да их даже отправили только втроем, не рассматривая возможность, что что-то может случиться. Бывалые ведь, мать вашу, люди.

Бывалые, как же. Зато попались, как новички желторотые. 

За теорию о том, что не одна радиация приложила свою мертвую руку к созданию нынешнего мира, говорили не только необычайно быстрые мутации животных или не менее страшные стонущие тени на стенах, но и совершенно необъяснимые аномалии чисто физического характера.

Бывало, что сталкеры натыкались на… странное. Просто странное, чему потом не могли подобрать названия и уж тем паче объяснения. Рассказывали про дымку в воздухе, от которой отскакивали пули, про непонятные уплотнения в земле и на асфальте, которые подбрасывали человека в воздух с такой силой, что при приземлении ломались кости. Кто-то упоминал про живой огонь и живое электричество, буквально разлитые по полу. Последние почему-то встречались исключительно в зданиях и были незаметны на первый взгляд.

Словно крокодилы, честное слово. Поджидают в казалось бы безопасной воде, а потом одним ударом убивают.

Кто-то истерично ржал и припоминал какие-то компьютерные игры и еще более непонятные пикники. Тому на них было плевать, его больше волновало, как бы не вляпаться в эти аномалии.

И уж точно он не горел желанием открыть новый вид этих самых аномалий.

Винить, кроме самих себя, было некого. У них был выбор: пойти в обход, попутно шуганув крыс в расположившемся неподалеку гнезде, или пройти сквозь клубящийся по асфальту серый туман.

Именно туман, не дым, которому еще можно было бы подобрать хоть какое-то разумное объяснение. Так нет ведь, решили, что самые умные, и пошли сквозь этот туман.

Стоит ли удивляться, что в какой-то момент – несмотря на предусмотрительно надетый противогаз – в глазах потемнело, а когда зрение прояснилось, Том стоял уже в районе складов, за несколько кварталов от того места, где был до этого.

Где находились Георг и Густав, он не знал – рация не подавала ровным счетом никаких признаков жизни. Может, этот туман не только переносил с места на места, но и попутно вырубал всякую электронику?

Благо, в старом добром Калашникове пресловутой электроники нет, и стреляет он практически в любом состоянии.

Вот только совсем не факт, что это ему сейчас поможет.

Медведь, никак не отреагировав на приближающихся собак, продолжал точить свои пятнадцатисантиметровые когти, оставляя на столбе настолько глубокие царапины, что их было видно даже Тому с его позиции.

Собаки приближались слева. Они никуда не спешили, словно знали, сволочи, что Тому попросту некуда деваться. Разве только саму себе в лоб пулю пустить. Том невесело усмехнулся, бросил короткий взгляд в сторону медведя и уже медленно поворачивался к собакам, как движение кого-то третьего привлекло его внимание.

Он находился в так называемом «старом городе», где стояли исключительно старые дома, в высоту не превышавшие двух-трех этажей. Как раз-таки на последнем, третьем, этаже со стуком распахнулось окно, и на подоконник, свесив вниз ноги, сел субтильный темноволосый паренек.

«Билл», - промелькнуло в голове Тома, а в животе расплылось какое-то теплое чувство, так похожее на надежду.

Билл, словно услышав его, поднял голову, усмехнулся и издевательски помахал рукой. Одет он был в растянутую черную футболку с красным знаком анархии на груди, неровно обрезанные джинсы, а на его ногах были почти развалившиеся сандалии.

Том невольно потянулся за счетчиком Гейгера, но в последний момент остановил себя. Здесь везде фон на немного, но превышал допустимый, поэтому сталкеры после ходок подвергались строгой дезинфекции. А этот так легко одет, с голой кожей и, похоже, даже поцарапанными коленями.

Мутанты, что с них взять. Мозги от радиации давно расплавились, если изначально вообще присутствовали. 

Мутант оторвал взгляд от Тома и медленно повернул голову к медведю. Чуть нахмурился, словно решая что-то, и вдруг резко оттолкнулся от подоконника, прыгая вниз.

Полет был недолгим, всего-то жалких несколько секунд, и, к удивлению Тома, не закончился увечьями. Во всяком случае, по мутанту нельзя было сказать, что у него что-то болит. Он лишь дернул ногой, словно вытряхивая камушек из сандалии, одернул длинную футболку и, совершенно проигнорировав собак, быстро пошел к медведю.

Когда мутант проходил мимо, Том едва не отшатнулся от него. Все внутри словно связалось в тугой узел, в котором перемешалось отвращение, испуг и что-то еще, чему Том категорически не хотел подбирать названия.

А ведь этот мальчишка поначалу показался ему очень красивым.

Мутант подошел к медведю практически вплотную, в очередной раз склонил голову на бок и, к ужасу Тома, отвесил зверю полноценного пинка по мохнатой лапе.

Медведь взревел так, что в рамах задрожали остатки стекол, собаки в панике заскулили и бросились прочь, а Том невольно зажал руками уши, выронив при этом автомат.

Вот, кажется, и все. Он и не подозревал, что мутанты склоны к самоубийствам, особенно таким оригинальным.

Но мутант даже не дрогнул. Он подался корпусом вперед и… зарычал прямо в морду медведя. Разумеется, его рык был лишь слабой пародией, словно ребенок пытался подражать басу взрослого мужика.

Медведь раскрыл пасть и… тяжело осел на асфальт, преданно заглядывая в лицо мутанта. Тот с улыбкой обнял его могучую шею, почти полностью потерявшись в шерсти гризли, и дернул его за уши. Медведь лишь недовольно проворчал в ответ.

Том медленно поднял автомат и закинул его на плечо. Сейчас он чувствовал себя зоологом или кем-то в этом роде, кому довелось увидеть нечто доселе неизвестное или считающееся мифом, но при этом опасное. И теперь перед ним дилемма: сбежать или понаблюдать. С одной стороны опасно, а с другой – чертовски интересно.

Мутант сел на лапу медведя и, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, трепал шерсть на его морде. Медведь ворчал что-то в ответ. Прямо мальчик и его большой питомец.

Полная идиллия, мать их.

Ходили слухи, что гуманоидные мутанты могли подчинять себе зверье. Но, глядя на местное зверье, даже на тех же когда-то умных и верных человеку собак, в подобные мифы верилось слабо. Не может это обезумевшее и насквозь больное животное кому-то подчиняться.

Так нет же, сидит подобный мутант и его домашний любимец, хоть картину пиши.

Даже жаль, что нет фотоаппарата.

Неожиданно медведь вскинулся, показав немаленькие клыки. Мутант тут же потянул его за ухо, вновь заставляя наклониться к себе и начал что-то негромко напевать. Том не понимал ни слова, он даже не слышал, что именно поет мутант. Словно между ними стояло стекло или стена, которая не пропускала звуки.

Рация в нагрудном кармане коротко и негромко зашипела, буквально выплюнув невнятные бормотания, и вновь замолкла.

Медведь продолжил рычать, не обращая уже никакого внимания на пытающегося его успокоить мутанта. Тот принялся как-то уж слишком лихорадочно гладить зверя, что-то говорил ему, но все без толку.

Зверь буквально взревел и поднялся на задние лапы. Билл свалился на спину, с силой ударившись затылком об асфальт, и так и не поднялся, прижимая руку к затылку.

Том вскинул автомат и наставил его на обезумевшего медведя, стараясь успокоить дыхание. У него был только один, максимум два выстрела. Потом зверь окончательно свихнется и бросится на Тома, уже не обращая внимания ни на боль, ни даже на остановившееся сердце.

Одной из самых главных и самых противных характеристик мутации была необычайная живучесть. Нередко приходилось разряжать весь магазин, прежде чем тварь рухнет и наконец издохнет.

Медведь резко прекратил реветь и опустился на все четыре лапы. На несколько секунд воцарилась полная тишина, словно кто-то выключил звук. Исчезли все те привычные шорохи, далекий лай собак и шорох крыс где-то в канализации.

Том медленно выдохнул, глядя на зверя сквозь прицел. Руки дрожали от усталости и, черт возьми, страха. Он никогда не видел мутантов такой силы и размеров, а уж тем более с такими способностями. 

Мальчишка со стоном перекатился на бок и приподнялся на локтях. Рассыпавшиеся волосы слиплись от крови на затылке, а кожа словно стала бледнее, чем до этого.

Те несколько секунд, которые Том потратил, чтобы взглянуть на мутанта, едва не стали решающими.

Медведь бросился вперед.

Все дальнейшие события запомнилось Тому лишь отрывками, словно он видел не картину целиком, а лишь отдельные ее моменты, запечатленные на пленку.

Вот медведь сделал один лишь шаг, разом преодолев треть разделяющего их расстояния.

Приклад автомата больно ударил по плечу от отдачи, дуло невольно забрало вверх, к бездушному серому небу.

Медведь сбился, завалился на правый бок и вновь заревел. Том своим выстрелом явно что-то перебил зверю.

Билл медленно поднял голову, отвел волосы со лба, оставляя на коже кровь. Зоркий глаз из племени Чингачгук, вылитый. Мутант что-то прохрипел и вновь рухнул на асфальт, тяжело дыша.

А пленку словно вновь запустили.

Медведь вел себя совсем не так, как должен вести себя зверь. Все, что Том знал о животных, все что читал, слышал и видел, говорило об обратном. Зверь не должен стоять и просто реветь от боли, даже не пытаясь броситься на того, кто эту боль ему причинил.

Том опустил автомат. Теперь, когда зрение не было ограниченно одним лишь прицелом, он видел всю картину целиком.

Мутант–зверь сидел в считанных метрах от Тома и продолжал реветь на одной ноте, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание других хищников.

Мутант–человек все так же лежал на асфальте, бледный до синевы, и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Теперь он лежал на спине, а взгляд его был устремлен куда-то в небо. Том не знал, что именно мутант там видел, но зрелище угнетало.

Том вновь вскинул автомат и навел его на Билла. Потом медленно, не будучи до конца уверенным в своих действиях, перевел автомат на медведя. Тот все так же сидел, но появилось в его движениях что-то новое, что-то… опасное.

Словно он просыпался.

\- Стреляй.

Том даже не понял, что это заговорил мальчишка. Он даже не пошевелился, голос его был тихим, еле слышным.

\- Стреляй, - повторил тот и закашлялся. Нехорошим таким кашлем, словно готов был вот-вот выплюнуть легкие, или что там у него вместо них. – Стреляй, пока я его держу. Он убьет обоих.

Медведь рыкнул, дернул головой и перевел на Тома злой взгляд налитых кровью глаз.

\- Стреляй же, идиот!

И Том, двумя прыжками преодолев разделяющие их с медведем расстояние, выстрелил прямо в глаз.

Медвежья кровь на вид ничем не отличалась от человеческой. Билл сдавленно хохотнул и громко застонал от боли.

Том передернул затвор автомата и медленно повернулся к нему.

Его всегда учили не оставлять за спиной тех, кто может причинить вред. А особенно тех тварей, что сейчас живут в городах.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Это было глупо. Глупо, безрассудно и попросту опасно для нас всех.

\- Том, заткнись.

\- Его стоило убить. Или хотя бы бросить там, рядом с его пушистым любимцем.

\- Он спас тебе жизнь, сукин ты сын, а ты хочешь отплатить ему за это пулей в спину?

\- Могу в рожу выстрелить, если тебе от этого станет легче. Он мутант, Георг. Мутант, понимаешь? Он априори наш враг, который в любой момент может…

\- Он тебе жизнь спас. А при падении заработал сотрясение, и в придачу к этому чуть мозги себе не спек, пока сдерживал медведя.

\- Вот именно, Георг, он контролировал медведя! Кто знает, может, он и человека сможет так же контролировать.

\- Заткнитесь оба, он скоро уже очнется.

Билл чувствовал, что его вот-вот стошнит, но продолжал лежать, стараясь не шевелиться. Под головой было что-то бесформенное и условно мягкое, а сам он точно лежал не на матрасе или одеяле. Скорее всего, на голом полу какой-нибудь брошенной квартиры. Будь они все еще на улице, Биллу было бы намного холоднее.

Разговаривали трое. Тот мужик с ярмарки, кажется, его звали Том, остальных Билл не знал. Но эти двое определенно были на его стороне и отговаривали Тома угостить его пулей.

Разумеется, заслуженной, по мнению этого придурка-человека.

Тошнило просто немилосердно. В какой-то момент Билл понял, что еще немного, и он попросту захлебнется. Грязно и некрасиво.

Все тело жалобно заныло, когда он дернулся, переворачиваясь на бок. Руки дрожали, с трудом удерживая вес тела. 

Билла тошнило долго и больно, казалось, желудок вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, словно слишком узкую перчатку. 

\- Что ж, теперь мы можем с уверенностью сказать, что это сотрясение, - прозвучал чей-то голос. – Во всяком случае, симптомы те же, что и у человека.

\- Только это не человек, - буркнул в ответ Том.

Билл сплюнул вязкую слюну и медленно поднял голову, отводя волосы от лица.

Как он и думал, они находились в заброшенной квартире. Кажется, он даже знал, в какой именно: слишком уж эти выцветшие плакаты на стенах были ему знакомы. Именно здесь он жил последние несколько дней.

Они проникли в его- пусть и временный - дом.

Билл подавил в себе поднявшееся раздражение и осторожно сел, поджав под себя ноги. Он не доверял людям точно так же, как и они ему.

Вот только сейчас у людей было численное преимущество. Даже со всеми своими «фокусами» Биллу с ними не справиться.

Мужчин было трое, все вооружены. Один настроен агрессивно, двое - нейтрально, но, в случае чего, займут сторону этого Тома.

Билл невольно зарычал, показывая зубы. Зарычал тихо, но светловолосый мужчина поспешно одернул руку. Том победно хмыкнул, словно получив доказательство всех своих теорий. Длинноволосый вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя.

\- Ты меня понимаешь?

На принятие решения было всего несколько секунд. Билл хотел уже промолчать, но, поймав взгляд Тома, кивнул на вопрос длинноволосого. Притворяться нет смысла, он уже говорил с одним из них.

\- Я вас понимаю, - голос его чуть дрожал, голова раскалывалась от боли, и его снова тошнило.

\- Хорошо, - длинноволосый присел напротив него и попытался заглянуть в глаза.

Билл отвернулся. Он не боялся людей, вовсе нет. Но и встречаться с ними взглядом не хотел. Мало ли что им в голову взбредет.

Молчали недолго, по ощущениям Билла, всего пару минут, но минуты тянулись, словно резиновые. Долго, бесконечно и мучительно. Билл закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь и вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. Этот маленький фокус не раз и не два спасал ему жизнь. Нужно раствориться в окружающем мире, позволить сердцу замереть, а дыханию остановиться. Это только мешает.

В городе шел дождь. Самый обыкновенный дождь, радиация ощущается совсем иначе. Словно тысячи мурашек по коже, щекотно, необычно и в то же время приятно. Дождь был самый обыкновенный, но вот ветер, что зарождался там, за несколько кварталов от них… Тот самый Желтый ветер! Сама мысль о котором пробирала до костей. Билл не знал, что это за ветер, но боялся до темноты в глазах.

А вот люди его не боялись и не прятались в свои норы.

Идиоты.

\- Нужно уходить.

Люди прекратили шептаться. Билл буквально чувствовал их взгляды. Недоумевающие, настороженныеи в чем-то даже злые. Билл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Этим они и отличаются от людей: у них инстинкт самосохранения лучше развит. Если кто-то говорит «бежать», то все бегут, а вопросы задают потом. В более подходящее время и в более подходящем месте.

Билл оперся руками о пол и медленно поднялся сначала на четвереньки, а потом на колени. В голову словно воткнули горячую иглу, прожигающую мозг, и еще садистки проворачивали ее со всей любовью к процессу.

Кто-то поддержал его под локоть, помогая подняться. Билл благодарно кивнул и наконец открыл глаза.

Косой дождь попадал через выбитые стекла в комнату, от этого на полу образовалась лужа, которая все увеличивалась в размерах. Рядом с лужей лежал дозиметр, готовый в любой момент предупредить об опасности.

Рядом с Биллом стоял тот самый светловолосый мужик и заглядывал в его лицо с каким-то беспокойством.

Билл сделал несколько шагов к окну и навалился на подоконник, жадно дыша начавшим заряжаться воздухом. Ничем необъяснимая аномалия, когда радиация словно появлялась из ниоткуда и за считанные часы доходила до заоблачных уровней. 

Надо бы предупредить людей.

\- Нужно уходить, - повторил Билл, сжимая пальцами подоконник. – Вы не переносите радиацию, а я – Желтый ветер. Надо уходить отсюда.

Билл ожидал, что за его предложением последуют возражения или, на худой конец, вопросы, но светловолосый лишь вновь подхватил его за локоть,помог отцепиться от подоконника и сделать несколько шагов. В глазах темнело, колени дрожали, а желудок словно вновь сжала невидимая рука. Билл слышал, как люди собирают брошенные вещи, как шепотом спорят между собой, но лишь закрыл глаза и позволил вести себя по узкому коридору, послушно обходя все косяки и провалившиеся ступеньки.

Дождь на улице лишь усилился. Если раньше он напоминал скорее частую морось, то сейчас это был самый настоящий ливень.

Светловолосый, будто запнувшись на пороге подъезда, остановился, наверняка не решаясь выйти из-под защиты здания. Люди, они такие, то цепляются за любой, даже самый иллюзорный спасательный круг, то устремляются навстречу опасности сломя голову.

Билл их не понимал. И не хотел понимать, если честно.

Больше всего сейчас он хотел вернуться домой. И чтобы эта головная боль прошла.

Светловолосый глубоко вздохнул, натянул на голову капюшон и спросил:

\- Куда мы идем? В смысле, понятно, что идем отсюда, но куда именно?

\- Проще показать, чем объяснить, - покачал головой Билл и поморщился от вновь вспыхнувшей боли. – Там еще висит большой баннер, практически на все здание. Серый такой. Там много зверья, так что и не знаю, бывали ли вы в том районе. Говорит о чем-нибудь?

\- Нет, - светловолосый закинул руку Билла на свою шею и обнял его за пояс, буквально ставя его на ноги. – Поэтому тебе лучше не терять сознание. Сможешь?

\- Должен, - хмыкнул Билл и первым шагнул на улицу.

Дождь оказался не таким холодным, как ожидал мальчишка. Скорее даже теплым и ласковым. Билл задрал голову и приоткрыл рот, с наслаждением сглатывая капли. Боль медленно стихала, затаившись, словно зверь в засаде, готовая вырваться в любой момент.

В кармане светловолосого затрещал дозиметр. Человек выругался, затянул Билла обратно в здание и захлопнул дверь.

Капли громко стучали по металлу, словно собирались всеми силами проникнуть внутрьи добраться до людей. Билл хмыкнул про себя: разумный дождь – это слишком даже для них. 

Светловолосый беспомощно обернулся на спускавшихся по лестнице товарищей.

\- Георг, что делать? Мы не можем выйти на улицу.

\- Но и здесь оставаться нельзя, - тот бросил ему рюкзак. – Здесь половина стекол перебиты и ни одной целой квартиры. Ноги стоит уносить как можно скорее. Долго до твоего убежища? – это уже к Биллу.

\- С чего вы вообще взяли, что я вас туда отведу? – огрызнулся тот, но все же ответил, борясь с новым приступом дурноты. – Три квартала. Все, кроме последнего, чистые от зверья. Во всяком случае, неделю назад были.

\- Что могло измениться за неделю?

\- Ничего. И всё. Всё может перевернуться за несколько часов. Какие вы сталкеры, если не знаете этого?

\- Мальчишка, - Георг одним шагом преодолел разделявшие их ступеньки и, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий окрик светловолосого, встряхнул Билла за плечи. – Ты ведь прекрасно понял, о чем я говорю. Что могло измениться за неделю? Что нас там может ожидать? Дождь заражен, мы не можем рисковать и терять время.

Билл поморщился и навалился на светловолосого. Георг и его злость на него давили, мешали собраться с и так путающимися мыслями. Голову словно набили старой ватой. Грязной, мерзкой, совершенно не держащей форму, пахнущей чем-то мерзким. Казалось, сейчас она заполняла все тело.

Сердитые голоса доносились все тише и глуше, а дневной свет становился все серее, пока не померк окончательно.

Иногда обморок может быть спасением для измученного организма. И Билл с чистой совестью позволил себе потерять сознание.

***

\- И что нам теперь делать? – Георг первым озвучил буквально повисший в воздухе вопрос.

Том зло сплюнул на пол и бросил взгляд на дозиметр. Цифры насмешливо мигнули и вновь сменились. В большую сторону, естественно.

Мутант благополучно что-то вякнул и вырубился. Висит теперь на плече у Густава и думать не думает, как унести ноги из незнакомого района под зараженным дождем, рискуя в любой момент наткнуться на второго и даже третьего мишку или очередную стаю собак. От радиации они еще больше звереют.

Густав охнул и перехватил свою ношу поудобнее. Голова мальчишки лишь безвольно дернулась. Том про себя пожелал ей слететь с тощей шеи.

\- Предлагаю бросить монетку, в какую сторону пойдем, - мрачно пошутил Том и, приоткрыв дверь, выглянул на улицу.

Дорога была пуста, лишь на противоположной стороне пробежало несколько некрупных крыс, а в выбоинах асфальта начала собираться вода. Идиллия, одним словом. Только вот совать нос в эту самую идиллию лучше не стоит. 

А им нужно.

Том скривился и с такой силой захлопнул дверь, что задрожали остатки стекол в рамах. Густав шикнул на него и осторожно усадил мутанта на пол, встревожено щупая пульс на шее и что-то бормоча под нос.

\- Что с ним? – Георг ткнул дулом автомата в сторону мутанта. Том позволил себе надеяться, что тот сейчас выстрелит. – Как-нибудь растормошить сможешь? Нашатырь там дать или что-то вколоть?

Густав отрицательно покачал головой и прижал ладонь ко лбу мутанта. Тот даже не дернулся.

\- Лучше этого не делать, - наконец, произнес он. – Мозг – вещь нежная, с ним лучше не шутить. Если я ему сейчас вколю что-нибудь, это плохо скажется на работе мозга. К тому же, понятия не имею, насколько сильно он отличается от нас. Может, ничем, а может, всем. Лучше всего просто дать ему отлежаться. 

\- Он вообще не человек, он не может не отличаться от нас, - побормотал под нос Том, стараясь не глядеть на мутанта, и добавил уже громче: – Нужно уходить. Решаем: куда и берем ли мы с собой это.

Георг смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Хороший и правильный Георг, который явно не понимал, кого он собирается спасать и чем это может обернуться. Том закатил глаза, но кивнул, дав согласие на то, чтобы тащить мутанта с собой.

Как будто оно, его согласие, кому-то вообще нужно было.

\- Может и правда монетку кинуть? – спросил, поднимаясь, Густав. – Никто из нас здесь толком не ориентируется, поэтому какая разница, куда идти?

\- Или вколоть витаминчик и поставить на ноги мутанта, пускай ведет насв свое убежище.

\- Том!

\- Что? Хуже ему от этого не станет.

\- А если станет? – упорствовал Густав. – Я всегда знал, что ты можешь быть той еще сволочью, но такое отношение к тому, кто спас твою жизнь и сам при этом пострадал, просто…

\- Да он просто развлекался, когда таскал медведя за уши, а когда тот вышел из-под его влияния, струхнул и полез искать защиту!

\- Но при этом….

\- Заткнитесь оба!

От злого окрика Георга Том с Густавом тут же замолчали и обменялись недовольными взглядами. Когда Георг начинал кричать, молчание – самое лучшее решение: больше шансов не попасть под горячую руку.

\- Мы теряем время, - переведя дыхание и немного успокоившись, произнес он, глядя то на Тома, то на Густава, и постучал по стрекотавшему счетчику. – А время – это единственное, что у нас сейчас есть. Поэтому хватаем мутанта и идем налево.

\- Почему налево? Почему не прямо или направо? – спросил Густав, поправив очки.

\- Потому что прямо ничего нет, мы сами оттуда пришли, а направо – слишком очевидно. В незнакомой местности почти все идут направо. Ну а мы пойдем налево.

\- Твоя теория попросту бредовая, ты знаешь об этом?

\- Знаю, Том, - устало кивнул Георг. – Но другой у нас нет, верно?

А другой у них и в самом деле не было, иначе они бы не шли сейчас под дождем, тяжело дыша под душащими противогазами и сковывающей движения одеждой.

На мутанта, несмотря на возражения Тома, тоже натянули балахон и простенький респиратор, завалявшийся в сумке. На тощем Билле подобная амуниция смотрелась комично.

Вот только смеяться не хотелось.

Они шли не так долго, всего-то десять или пятнадцать минут, а поблизости не было видно ни одного целого здания или подвала. Заходить во дворы и пытаться найти убежище там было бы слишком долго,и не было какой-либо гарантии на положительный результат.

Поэтому они и перлись вперед по этой почти бесконечной улице, таща на своих плечах еще и проклятого мутанта, который, казалось, не испытывал ни малейшего неудобства от подобного способа транспортировки.

Конечно, хорошо ему в обмороке-то.

Может, он сделал всем одолжение и все же незаметно издох?

Но нет, мутант тихо застонал и дернулся с такой силой, что чуть не выскользнул из рук. Том от неожиданности запнулся, неловко подвернул ногу, вляпавшись во что-то вязкое, что расползлось на асфальте темной лужей, и зашипел сквозь зубы. Лодыжку словно прострелило острой болью. Густав тихо выругался и притянул мутанта к себе, перенося практически весь его вес на себя.

Том благодарно кивнул, неловко ступил на пострадавшую ногу и, немного прихрамывая, нагнал Георга. Тот давно уже ушел вперед, обогнав их на добрый десяток метров. Сущий пустяк в поселении и огромное расстояние в городе, где в любой момент из любой дыры мог выскочить кто угодно.

Георг остановился и ждал Тома,оглядываясь по сторонам. В противогазе и плаще он выглядел откровенно жутко. Том покачал головой и неловко провел рукой по собственному противогазу, смахивая со стекол воду.

Ни черта не видно.

Искушение снять этот душащий противогаз росло с каждой минутой и с каждой мелькнувшей где-то вдали тенью. Во время дождя мутанты почему-то предпочитали отсиживаться где-нибудь под крышей, словно он мог испортить их насквозь отравленные радиацией шкуры. Только идиоты-люди брели куда-то, не зная, дойдут ли.

Георг коснулся плеча Тома и махнул куда-то в сторону уходящего вправо бульвара. Тот перевел взгляд и, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Чуть не задохнулся при этом, но зато смеялся от души.

Кажется, они нашли место, в котором предлагал спрятаться мутант.


	6. Chapter 6

«Надежным местом» оказался маленький кинотеатр, подсобные помещения которого находились достаточно глубоко под землей и были практически полностью изолированы от города.И совершенно свободные от какого-либо зверья.

Том мог поклясться, что кинотеатр… не пустовал. Это чувство не отпускало, преследовало буквально по пятам, заставляя обращать внимание на детали.

Сдвинутые лицом друг к другу кресла образовывали узкие и шаткие, но все же лежанки, стопки книги по углам были слишком аккуратно сложены – и вообще непонятно, откуда они здесь взялись? – а пол был хоть и грязный, но не настолько, насколько можно было ожидать.

И тихий шорох на втором этаже, где располагались кабинеты администрации – или что там еще? Ни Густав, ни Георг их не слышали, а Том в очередной раз предпочел на все закрыть глаза и лишь подпер двери полуразвалившимися шкафами.

Удержать они, конечно, незваных гостей не удержат, но шуму наделают много. А большего и не требуется.

\- Вот интересно, - задумчиво произнес Густав, сбрасывая плащ за дверью, - они все такие или у нас всего лишь частный случай?

\- В смысле? – не понял Георг. 

Том тоже удивленно обернулся.

\- Обратили внимание на фасад здания? – Густав с умным видом поправил очки, а Том закатил глаза.

Когда Густав так делает – жди длинных и пространственных объяснений тех вещей, о которых Том желал знать только самый минимум. Георг, похоже, тоже не горел желанием выслушивать лекции, поэтому скомандовал:

\- Короче.

Густав на секунду поморщился, но послушно спрятал руки в карманы и выпалил на одном дыхании, словно сдавал отчет:

\- На фасаде до сих пор сохранилась ярко-красная афиша, тогда как мутант говорил осерой, из чего следует, что либо он говорил о другом месте, либо перед нами классический случай дальтонизма.

И перевел дыхание. Том лишь пожал плечами: на то, как устроены у мутанта глаза, ему было, в сущности, наплевать. А вот Георг заинтересовался.

\- Они же не ночные, тогда почему у них дальтонизм? – он удобно развалился в кресле, положил автомат рядом и с хрустом потянулся, вытянув ноги. – Разве он мешать не будет?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался Густав. – Вообще, да, это больше свойственно ночным, - он на мгновение замялся, - хищникам. В темноте все равно цвета мало чем друг от друга отличаются, но, теоретически, встретиться может у кого угодно. Говорю же, возможно, у нас частный случай. 

\- Вот нахрена вам это? – не выдержал Том, взмахнув руками. – Вам не все равно, каким они видят мир? Цветной ли он, черно-белый ли, есть ли в нем яркие краски, - разве это важно? Не будете же справляться у крыс о здоровье их тетушек или не болят ли язвы у собак? Нет, потому что они несут угрозу, потому что они – смерть, это ясно всем. Но стоит той же самой угрозе принять более близкий к нам облик, - Том ткнул пальцем в сторону мутанта, - то все тут же забывают о ее больной сущности и начинают строить не имеющие никакого смысла теории.

Некоторое время стояла тишина. Том смотрел на Георга, а тот смотрел на лежащего на сдвинутых креслах мутанта. Густав предпочел отойти в сторону, понимая, что это был не его спор.

\- Знаешь, Томас, - наконец медленно произнес Георг, – когда я учился в школе, на одном из уроков задали такой вопрос: является ли человек венцом природы или он лишь одна из ступеней эволюции. Кто-то утверждал, что именно человек – вершина всего, но почему-то они забывали, что некоторые насекомые устроены намного… изящнее и лучше, чем человек.

\- Над насекомыми, как бы круто они ни были устроены, нас возвышает разум, если ты забыл о такой важной мелочи.

На это Георг лишь усмехнулся, поднялся с места и, оставив автомат, подошел к мутанту. Том нехотя сделал несколько шагов в ту же сторону.

Мутант спал, почему-то это было ясно сразу. У того, кто в обмороке, не может быть подобного выражения лица. Какого-то… умиротворенного что ли. Он спал и видел сон.

Том невольно скривился: такой красивый мальчик и такой гнилой внутри, что хотелось плюнуть на все распоряжения Георга и выстрелить. В голову или сердце, чтоб немучился. 

\- Они совершеннее нас.

\- Что, прости? – не поверил своим ушам Том. Густав за его спиной что-то уронил на пол. – Они и совершеннее? Не ты ли говорил про «всего лишь ступень эволюции»? 

\- А не ты ли говорил, что он даже близко не человек? – парировал Георг и, склонившись над мутантом, провел ладонью по его щеке. – Посуди сам: им не страшна радиация, они выживают даже в таких экстремальных условиях, они лучше приспособлены к этому миру, а если вспомнить про твой рассказ о медведе и что он с ним творил… Ты понимаешь, насколько это совершенный разум, если владеет такой силой, что способен управлять другими?

Том закатил глаза и махнул рукой.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что Георг запишется в ряды тех сумасшедших, что кричат о совершенстве нового постядерного мира.

Густав возился с чем-то позади Тома, усиленно делая вид, что его все это никак не касается.

Там, снаружи, все еще шел дождь, Том слышал, как его капли все сильнее и сильнее бьют по стеклам.

Кажется, они здесь застряли надолго.

 

\- Ему нужно отлежаться, - задумчиво произнес Густав, осматривая зрачки мутанта. – Пару недель как минимум.

Тот проснулся минут десять назад, а сейчас сидел, вцепившись пальцами в сидение кресла, и настороженно поглядывал на Тома.

Знал ведь, паскуда, кто больше всего ему не рад. 

Том демонстративно провел тряпкой по длинному, не нуждающемуся в чистке ножу. Мутант фыркнул и так же демонстративно отвернулся. Побледнел от резкого движения, сглотнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Нужно отлежаться, - повторил Густав и обернулся к Георгу.

Тот лишь медленно покачал головой.

\- Мы не можем взять его с собой, - произнес он, – не можем привести в поселение мутанта. Нас просто не поймут, а его – сразу же застрелят.

Том прямо почувствовал, каким острым стало желание дотащить мутанта до ближайшего блокпоста. Усмехнулся и опустил взгляд на нож. Бросят они его здесь или потащат с собой до первой же пули – его устраивали оба варианта.

Густав понимающе кивнул и толкнул мутанта в грудь, вынуждая лечь на спину. Ложился он с осторожностью, видать, боль он чувствовал так же, как и все нормальные люди. Но болевой порог у человека явно ниже – он бы так просто не сидел.

Несправедливость. 

\- Тебе есть, где спрятаться? – спросил Георг, присев на корточки рядом с мутантом. – Может тебе кто-нибудь помочь?

Билл медленно моргнул, словно не понимая смысла вопроса. Ну вот, у них даже никаких привязанностей в группе нет. Кто бы сомневался.

\- Юджин, - наконец произнес он. – Да, Юджин. Он поможет.

\- Можешь ему как-нибудь сообщить о себе, или это придется сделать нам?

Том разве что не подскочил на месте. Идти на поиски одного мутанта, чтобы спасти другого? Ну уж нет, увольте, он на это не подписывался, когда вступал в отряд.

\- Георг, - окликнул Том. – Ты помнишь еще про Шухова? Мы и так возвращаемся ни с чем, да еще и с такой задержкой. Мы не можем…

\- В тебе хоть капля благодарности есть? – неожиданно зло оборвал его Георг. – Это ведь даже не пресловутое благородство, помощь раненым и прочая чепуха, которая не работает в реальном мире. Это просто благодарность, которая рано или поздно бумерангом к тебе же и вернется. Или скажешь, что это не так?

Том не ответил. Про то, что «вернется бумерангом», Георг был прав. Но не мутанту же помогать, честное слово! Однако спорить Том не стал, лишь с силой загнал кож обратно в ножны и демонстративно скрестил руки, отвернувшись.

Он не участвует в этой операции по спасению, ну уж нет, даже авторитет Георга его не заставит изменить решение. 

А расспросы между тем продолжились.

\- Как связаться с твоим Юджином?

\- Никак, - просто ответил мутант, пожав плечами. – Он сам ко мне придет.

Георг с Густавом переглянулись.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Абсолютно, - кивнул тот. – Вы только свалите раньше него, а то и мне, и вам влетит. Рассекретил убежище и все такое.

Он сделал неопределенный жест рукой и почесал нос.

\- Только не уходите посреди ночи, - зевнув, добавил мутант. – По ночам здесь лучше не бродить даже нам. Лучше поутру уносить ноги. Юджин будет очень зол. И… спасибо что ли.

Георг на секунду сжал его плечо, поднялся на ноги и отошел в уже облюбованный им угол, где и собирался спать. А Густав, на секунду замешкавшись, достал из кармана брюк платок поросячье-розового цвета.

Мутант удивленно приподнял бровь, не понимая, что от него хотят. Густав вытащил что-то еще, завернутое в желтую бумагу, и спросил:

\- Какого они цвета?

\- Серого, - уверенно ответил мутант и закрыл глаза.

Густав довольно кивнул и ушел на свой пост у двери.

\- Это не дальтонизм, - услышал Том бормотание Густава. – Он просто видит все в черно-белом спектре.

***

Люди оказались не совсем идиотами и убрались еще до того, как Билл проснулся. Некоторое время он лежал, не открывая глаз и вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. Слышал, как воет неподалеку раненая собака, как завывает ветер, запертый в тесных городских кварталах, как шуршат перелистываемые страницы и чуть скрипит кресло под чьим-то весом.

Билл вздохнул и открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок, серый от времени, почти теряющийся где-то вверху.

Книгу закрыли с негромким хлопком, кресло скрипнуло в последний раз. Билл не видел, но чувствовал, как к нему кто-то подошел.

\- Меня накажут? – почти равнодушно спросил Билл, все так же глядя вверх. – Юджин?

Но Юджин не ответил. Лишь положил руки на лоб Билла и осторожно помассировал большими пальцами его виски. Тот, почувствовав, как медленно отступает боль, благодарно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Я знал, что ты меня найдешь, - тихо сказал Билл, чувствуя, что снова засыпает. – Ты не мог не найти.

Он знал, Юджин, милый и такой родной Юджин, сейчас улыбается.

\- Джения… - чужое и непривычное имя словно вязло на языке, хоть и было до смешного простым, но Билл все никак не мог его правильно произнести.

\- Женя, - поправил его Юджин и несильно щелкнул по носу. Билл шутливо поморщился. – Гилтиас по тебе скучал и кое-что принес.

На грудь Билла, словно только и ожидая этого момента, с веселым стрекотанием спикировал дракончик. Он начал было что-то верещать и взмахивать крыльями, но под строгим взглядом Юджина быстро унялся и выпустил из маленьких лапок большую гайку, странной формы.

Билл в первую секунду ничего не понял, но, коснувшись металла, облегченно выдохнул и осторожно погладил дракончика по голове. Гилтиас застрекотал еще пуще, рассказывая истории на каком-то своем языке. А Юджин чуть надавил на плечи успевшего приподняться Билла, вынуждая вновь лечь на спину, и положил гайку ему на лоб.

\- Гилтиас сам вызвался лететь за ней, - произнес Юджин, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. – Сказал, что знает места, где большая концентрация силы и много «полных» вещей. Но притащить смог только это, остальные слишком тяжелые.

\- Он чудо, - улыбнулся Билл, поглаживая дракончика. – Он нашел новое место? Это же прекрасно.

\- Для нас – да, - кивнул Юджин. - А вот для людей не очень. Недолго им осталось жить здесь, сила скоро доберется и до них.

\- И поделом, - Билл чуть дернул головой, от чего гайка едва не слетела. Гилтиас рассерженно выдохнул дым и куснул Билла за палец. – Вы с ним похожи, ты знаешь?

\- Мы с ним одно целое, так что не говори ерунды, - Юджин подхватил возмущенного дракончика и спрятал за пазуху. – Помнишь, что ты мне сказал тогда, на ярмарке?

Билл напрягся. Он помнил все, от первого до последнего слова. 

\- Это снова был он, да? – Юджин расспрашивал мягко, словно ненавязчиво, но не ответить ему было нельзя. – Ты снова это видел?

\- Что меня убивают, а он просто смотрит? Нет. Я просто видел.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Юджин нахмурился. – Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что…

\- Да, - просто кивнул Билл и закрыл глаза. – И к медведю сунулся именно поэтому. Точнее… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, Юджин. Ты не видел подобного, уверяю. Это слишком прекрасно, полный красок мир. Но все этот так мимолетно, непостоянно. Словно яркая вспышка перед глазами. Было интересно, на что я еще способен, а медведь просто под руку подвернулся. Я не собирался спасать человека!

Последние слова он почти выкрикнул, поэтому Юджин успокаивающе сжал его плечо. Билл тяжело дышал, а сердце его билось так сильно, словно было готово в любой момент вырваться из груди.

Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя….

Билл медленно выдохнул, выравнивая дыхание, и коротко кивнул Юджину, безмолвно благодаря за помощь.

\- Цветной мир – это прекрасно, - Юджин поднялся и отошел в сторону, скрестив руки на груди. – Но человек… Мы разные, Билл. С этим придется смириться, мы не просто разные виды, мы разные ветви эволюции. Мы похожи только внешне: у нас разные зоны комфорта, мы питаемся разной пищей. Помнишь, мы читали про неандертальцев и кроманьонцев? У нас с людьми пропасть еще шире. У тех были хотя бы одинаковые условия. Если тот мужчина как-то влияет на твой организм, что ты начинаешь различать цвета, это ничего не значит. Держись от него подальше, не ведись на любопытство, иначе тебя убьют либо он и его сородичи, либо ты убьешь его сам. Они не переносят ту энергию, которой питаемся мы.

\- Почему? – Билл медленно сел, сжимая в руках почти разрядившую гайку. – Ведь она прекрасна.

Юджин лишь пожал плечами.

\- Говорят, так называемая радиация крайне плохо на них влияет.

* * *

Дождь шел долго, практически до самого рассвета. Минуты безжалостно утекали, счетчики негромко трещали, фиксируя радиационный фон, мутант спал.

Это бесило больше всего.

Когда он спал, то до ужаса был похож на простого человека, уставшего после тяжелого дня. Даже румянец на щеках появлялся, чтоб его.

Густав периодически порывался нащупать пульс у мутанта и проверить температуру, но Георгу было достаточно коротко шикнуть, чтобы тот оставил свои попытки. Хотя тревожно поглядывать на мутанта Густав не переставал.

Том маялся от безделья – и это он еще жаловался, что Георг нетерпелив, – и ходил из угла в угол, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не пнуть какую-нибудь аккуратную стопку вещей.

Их, как оказалось, было много. В том числе и книги, которыми мутанты торговали на ярмарке. Чистенькие, аккуратные книжки, сейчас - бесполезные листы бумаги, которые все равно никто себе позволить не мог.

В углу лежали детские игрушки: Том разглядел старого потрепанного мишку непонятного цвета, безволосую куклу, что-то, бывшее мячом, но сейчас прокушенное острыми зубами…

\- Что за звери, – пробормотал Том и, сорвав с одного из кресел какую-то тряпку, набросил на игрушки.

На одно бесконечно долгое мгновение ему показалось, что кукла на него смотрит.

Георг отдал приказ уходить за полчаса до рассвета. Они собрались быстро, меньше чем за минуту, не забыв прикрыть за собой дверь.

Том не знал, как остальные, но он намеревался сюда больше никогда не возвращаться и уж точно – не видеть этого мутанта.

На темном мокром асфальте, словно в мутном зеркале, отражались лучи их фонарей, отчего казалось, что они не идут, а парят в воздухе. 

Том, признаться, опасался смотреть под ноги: с каждым шагом внутри почему-то крепло ощущение, что вместо асфальта он увидит отражение их самих.

Зверья в столь ранний час практически не было: ночные уже ушли, а дневные еще не вылезли. Том лишь пару раз услышал, как кто-то шуршал в переулке, а над головой пролетела стая птиц, со звоном уронив что-то позади них. Возвращаться и выяснять, что именно уронили птицы, никто не собирался. Густав лишь поудобнее перехватил оружие и чуть ускорил шаг. 

Где-то вдалеке глухо грохотал гром. Том несколько раз оборачивался, но видел лишь темное небо. Слишком темное для раннего утра. 

\- Это обычная гроза, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Георг. – Грязные дожди не идут два раза подряд.

Том рассеяно кивнул, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ни Георг, ни Густав этого не видят. Как и понимал, что эта фраза про дожди ровным счетом ничего не значила. 

Эта новая природа не подчинялась ни законам, ни народным приметам.

Может, когда-нибудь это и случится, но точно не сейчас. 

* * *

Вот без чего Том с удовольствием бы прожил, так это без знания того, каким Шухов бывает в моменты настоящего гнева.

Шухов орал. Нет, не так. Шухов орал. Густав с Томом то и дело вздрагивали от его голоса, хотя находились в другой комнате. Каково приходилось Георгу, принявшему основной удар начальства на себя, даже думать не хотелось. 

В поселении их встретили молчанием. Просто расступились перед ними, пропуская к штабу, только дежурные у ворот сочувственно хлопнули по плечам и шепнули, что Шухов в ярости. 

Легенда была обговорена заранее, предусмотрены ответы на любые вопросы, за это никто не волновался. Том не знал, о чем беспокоились остальные. Его самого почему-то мучил стыд перед человеком, который так много сделал для него.

Собственно, что они натворили? Ну, кроме того, что пропали почти на сутки в городе и не сделали никаких попыток связаться со штабом. О, самую малость: позволили мутанту жить.

Какими бы альтруистами и мутантолюбами ни были Георг с Густавом, головы на плечах у них имелись, и про загадочного мутанта они в любом случае молчали бы в тряпочку. 

Шухов разделял мнение Тома как о положении этих уродов в новом мире, так и о новой пищевой цепочке.

Поэтому о мутанте и случае с медведем было решено молчать. Рассказать следовало лишь о загадочном тумане, даже сознаться, что так глупо попались, а потом свалить все на «грязный» дождь, который пришлось переждать эти неполные сутки.

Все это должен был доложить Георг, но, судя по всему, тот не успел сказать и слова. Лишь изредка слышались его «да, сэр» или «нет, сэр».

Густав покосился на часы и покачал головой. Георг находился в кабинете уже почти полчаса, и было совсем не похоже, что его собирались отпустить в ближайшее время.

\- Безвыходных положений не существует в принципе! – рявкнул Шухов и, судя по звуку, что-то смахнул со своего стола. – Даже если тебя замуруют, ты все равно можешь выползти откуда угодно, хоть из самого саркофага. Вы должны были связаться с нами, слышишь?! Просто обязаны. Забыл все правила?

\- Никак нет, но…

\- Семецкий * умирал, но все равно нашел возможность связаться со штабом, а вы…

\- Конечно, у него-то опыта в умирании куда больше; тут всякий приспособится, – пробормотал под нос Том и резко поднялся на ноги.

Шаткий стул возмущенно скрипнул, но устоял. Густав сглотнул и удивленно уставился на Тома. А тот тремя большими шагами пересек комнату и решительно толкнул дверь в кабинет.  
Шухов оборвал свою речь на полуслове, а Георг даже не обернулся.

\- Если ругать, то всю группу, сэр, – отчеканил Том, становясь рядом с Георгом. – С решением командира согласились все, отвечать тоже должны все вместе. 

Шухов хмыкнул и откинулся на стуле, скрестив руки на груди. Под его взглядом Том всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, словно что-то натворил и сейчас получит заслуженную взбучку.  
Когда он действительно виноват, этот взгляд ощущался еще гаже.

Том с трудом сдержался, чтобы не передернуть плечами, и уставился, на старую, еще довоенных времен карту, висевшую за спиной командира. Карта была потрепанная, на сгибах и вовсе почти истертая. Прежних названий было уже не разобрать, да и кому они сейчас нужны? Разными цветами были отмечены зоны, нанесены действующие поселения, а вдоль почти всех трасс были проведены толстые красные линии – радиационная опасность. Гнезда мутантов были раскрашены зеленым, коричневым – неизвестные участки, которые по каким-то причинам никто так и не смог пройти. Таких мест было не так много: всего восемь, и каждый площадью меньше квадратного километра.

Хуже было то, что, когда Том в последний раз видел эту карту, подобных пятен было всего пять. 

\- Значит, отвечать будете втроем? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Шухов, выпрямляясь. – Тогда где третий?

\- Здесь.

Густав некоторое время потоптался на пороге, но потом прошел в кабинет и остановился слева от Георга. Сейчас они стояли перед заваленным папками столом Шухова и ждали его вердикта.

«Словно нашкодившие школяры перед строгим директором», – мелькнуло в голове Тома, отчего он сам едва не улыбнулся.

Шухов его за это закопал бы на месте. 

\- Значит так, – Шухов положил руки на стол и смерил их насмешливым взглядом. – С вашей стороны это было серьезным нарушением всех писанных и неписанных правил. Это во-первых. Вы себя не чувствуете виноватыми, это во-вторых. Нет, Том, не смотри на меня такими глазами, это так. А если вы не чувствуете себя виновными, никто не может гарантировать, что вы снова не исчезнете на сутки или двое, не подавая никаких сигналов о себе. И все мы знаем, к чему это приведет.

Том опустил голову. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя виноватым, особенно когда ничего уже не мог исправить.

\- Я отстраняю вас от заданий. Пока на один месяц, а там посмотрим. Все дежурные получат указание не выпускать вас троих за пределы поселения. Вам все ясно? Тогда свободны.

Том слышал, как облегченно выдохнули Густав и Георг, краем глаза видел, как те коротко кивнули и, развернувшись, вышли за дверь. Сам он остался стоять посреди кабинета не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем.

Отстранить? На месяц? Но это же… невозможно? 

При мысли о том, что он не ступит на темные извилистые улицы города, перехватывало дыхание. Том резко поднял голову, чувствуя, что задыхается.

Шухов остался невозмутим. Лишь поднялся на ноги, запер дверь кабинета и достал из нижнего ящика шкафа темную початую бутылку.

Алкоголь был насыщенного темного оттенка и неприятно обжигал гортань. Том, залпом выпивший протянутый ему стакан, закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы, но стало легче, словно внутри разжалась невидимая пружина, дышать стало свободнее.

\- Отпустило? – сочувственно спросил Шухов, садясь за стол.

Том коротко кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться. Он не пил алкоголь, совсем, только обязательную после ходок стопку водки, а эта вещь оказалась даже крепче.

\- Только ты так отреагировал на мое решение об отстранении, – продолжил говорить Шухов, глядя куда-то в окно. – Понимаешь, что это значит? Нет? Это плохо, Том. Это очень плохо.

\- Почему? – он с трудом поднял голову. Алкоголь на пустой желудок сделал свое дело. – Почему это плохо, Рэд?

Шухов криво усмехнулся.

\- Мертвые города втянули тебя в свои сети. Они заманивают, Том, они опутывают своими нитями так крепко, что их невозможно порвать. Они тянутся к каждой улице, к каждому дому, к каждой чертовой аномалии, которую мы не можем объяснить. И уже никогда не отпускают.

\- Но я ненавижу их. Ненавижу мутантов.

\- Это не имеет значения, Том. Это не имеет никакого значения. Будь моя воля, ты бы никогда больше не пересек границы поселения. Работы здесь хватит на всех.

\- Не пересекал границы поселения… Совсем как ты?

\- Совсем как я.

Шухов криво усмехнулся и налил себе еще.

* Не сдержалась, простите. Его все убивают, хочу и я.


	7. Chapter 7

Гилтиас беспокойно заверещал. Билл шикнул на него и осторожно тремя пальцами зажал его пасть. За это тут же и был укушен. Несерьезно, почти шутя, но все равно до крови.

\- Да чтоб тебя, – сквозь зубы выругался Билл и, подхватив легкое тельце, без церемоний запихнул в сумку, неаккуратно смяв крылья. – Сиди тихо.

Гилтиас что-то пискнул, но почти сразу успокоился: наверняка Юджин пригрозил всыпать по первое число, когда вернется. Билл потуже затянул на затылке хвост, чтобы волосы не мешали, и осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. 

Он сидел на корточках на крыше, прячась за выступающим входом на чердак, этакой небольшой будкой. А прятался он от… В общем, он прятался. 

Билл быстро огляделся. Крыша была пуста. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, все еще не выпрямляясь в полный рост, и осторожно вышел с чердака. 

Здание было достаточно узким, но до ужаса длинным, Юджин как-то назвал его «перевернутый небоскреб». Что такое «небоскреб» Билл понятия не имел, но само слово ему понравилось.

Здание не было прямым: примерно в середине оно резко изгибалось на девяносто градусов и тянулось практически до самого перекрестка.

Билл очень не любил это здание. Он просто ненавидел его из-за малого количества входов и выходов на крышу. А еще там любили гнездоваться Скальноклювые. 

Кем были эти птицы до, Билл не знал и знать не хотел, его больше интересовало, что делать с ними сейчас.

Птицы были относительно небольшие и совершенно невзрачные: серое оперение – реже совсем черное, – длинные лапы, не особо впечатляющий размах крыльев, но самое главное – острые когти и массивный клюв.

Как он им только голову не перевешивает.

Но птичкам этот клюв не приносил никакого неудобства, одну пользу: Билл лично видел, как одна из птиц, спикировав, одним ударом по темени оглушила некрупного пса. Еще тремя ударами вскрыла ему череп. Билл до сих пор помнил, как замер от изумления, не в силах пошевелиться. Тогда он еще не рассматривал птиц как что-то, что может навредить ему или Юджину – лишь как некий раздражающий фактор, как правило, не стоящий внимания. Те же собаки волновали его куда больше.

В его мире ничто не было постоянным, а любое изменение несло опасность. Как эти же птицы. Они просто появились в один день, разнеслись по всему городу, словно зараза, которую никто не смог сдержать. 

Билл мог насчитать буквально с десяток зверей и аномалий, расползавшихся все дальше и дальше, которые представляли для него реальную опасность. И скальноклювые – кто вообще придумал такое дурацкое название? – неизменно входили в почетную тройку. 

И если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства, фиг Билл вообще полез бы на эту крышу. 

Гилтиас зашевелился в сумке, царапая острыми когтями даже сквозь толстые слои ткани, и Билл вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

Что за привычка размышлять о том, что не нужно, там, где не надо. Билл поправил сумку на плече и осторожно, ступая как можно тише, подошел к краю крыши.

С высоты девятого этажа земля казалась такой далекой, что у Билла даже слегка закружилась голова. Он отошел от края и огляделся.

Скальноклювые вили гнезда. Не такие огромные, как у некоторых, но все равно достаточно большие, чтобы на ровной площадке сразу их заметить.

Крыша была пуста, не было даже уже привычного мусора. Вполне возможно, что его попросту снесло тем ураганным ветром, что пронесся над городом прошлой ночью, а может…

А может, кто-то специально расчистил свое… жилище. 

Билл сглотнул, осторожно обошел подозрительное темное пятно, медленно расползающееся по бетону. Нужно поскорее разобраться со всеми делами и убраться отсюда.

До следующего входа на чердак было метров двести. Если бежать, путь займет меньше минуты, но можно не успеть затормозить. Билл бросил короткий взгляд на ослепительно-синее небо и вздохнул.

Как будто у него был выбор.

Еще раз вздохнув, он побежал. Сумка больно билась о бедро, а Гилтиас в очередной раз заверещал, привлекая к ним ненужное внимание. 

Может, Биллу и показалось, но позади него кто-то громко хлопнул крыльями. Он добежал до входа, прижался спиной к хлипким дверям и перевел чуть сбившееся дыхание. Здесь была уже привычная тишина, если не считать звуков города. 

Билл в последний раз огляделся и, не заметив ничего подозрительного и опасного, осторожно потянул дверь на себя. 

Та нехотя открылась, скрипнув петлями. Уходящая вниз лестница терялась в темноте, но Билл знал, что уже на следующем пролете она резко поворачивала. А там уже и окна во всю стену и вообще…

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, напоследок больно ударив по спине. Билл невольно сделал несколько шагов вперед, чуть не навернулся с крутой лестницы и потянулся к застежке на сумке. Гилтиас тут же вылетел оттуда и умчался куда-то вниз, мгновенно исчезнув из вида.   
Билл замер. Без Гилтиаса он чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным. 

\- Ох, Юджин, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что мы делаем, – пробормотал Билл, напрасно оглядываясь. Все равно темно, хоть глаз выколи.

Он передернул плечами и начал медленно спускаться вниз, для равновесия касаясь кончиками пальцев стены.

 

На самом деле, Билл совсем не должен был быть здесь. Изначально идти должен был Юджин. Ему и Гилтиасу не привыкать работать в паре, тогда как Биллу…

В общем, Юджину пришлось бы легче, чем ему, определенно. Да и в темноте он видел намного лучше.

Билл медленно спускался вниз, вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. Дом пустовал, во всяком случае, его верхние этажи. Звери редко поднимались выше второго – максимум третьего – этажа, люди здесь не появлялись в принципе – слишком далеко от границ города, – а другие…

Ну, с другими сейчас договаривается Юджин в десятке кварталов отсюда и пробудет там еще по крайней мере несколько часов. Во всяком случае, Билл на это надеялся.

Он чуть не врезался в стену, внезапно возникшую на пути. Окна на последнем, девятом этаже были заколочены. Билл, нахмурившись, провел ладонью по грубым, необработанным доскам, чувствуя, как в пальцы впиваются занозы, и тихо свистнул.

Гилтиас примчался уже через несколько секунд. Билл плохо видел в темноте, поэтому вздрогнул, когда на его плечо опустился достаточно тяжелый дракончик. Но тот успокаивающе потерся носом о щеку Билла, шершаво лизнув ее, и замер, словно изваяние. 

\- Что мне делать, Юджин? – едва шевеля губами, спросил Билл. – Идти дальше на ощупь? Или возвращаться? 

\- Идти дальше, – Юджин словно шепнул ему на ухо. – Гилтиас и я проведем тебя. Второго шанса у нас может и не быть.

\- А получится? – Билл знал, что Юджин его не видит, но все равно нахмурился. – Ты сможешь одновременно вести меня и говорить с ними?

\- Уверен. А сейчас поворачивай направо и шагай. Осторожно, лестница через два шага.

\- Твоих или моих?

\- Билл, иди. Гилтиас проведет. И будь осторожен.

\- И тебе удачи, – пробормотал Билл и повернул голову направо.

Темнота давила на глаза, она пугала. Наверное, это и называлось страхом. Билл сглотнул и медленно пошел вниз. 

Гилтиас все так же неподвижно сидел на его плече, обвив длинным хвостом его шею и обжигая щеку своим горячим дыханием.

Первая ступенька стала неожиданностью. Билл почувствовал, как все внутренности ухнули вниз точно так же, как и его нога. Но опора была быстро найдена, и второй шаг оказался легче. Билл медленно спустился на пролет и прикоснулся к тому месту, где, по его подсчетам, должно было быть окно.

Оно не было забито досками, уцелевшее стекло было густо замазано краской. Во всяком случае, на ощупь ощущалось именно так. Билл задумчиво щелкнул ногтем по стеклу. То отозвалось звоном.

\- Как думаешь, они его искусственно вырастили?

Юджин отозвался не сразу, Билл даже успел начать беспокоиться.

\- А у тебя есть сомнения? – голос его был уставшим. – Высота и темнота – одни из обязательных условий. Ты боишься?

Билл прислушался к себе и передернул плечами.

\- Скорее да, чем нет. Но это не значит, что я не пойду дальше. На каком оно этаже?

\- Ходят слухи, что на шестом. Гилтиас утверждает, что на седьмом. Кому ты будешь верить? Другим или Гилтиасу?

\- Я верю вам, – Билл вытер руку о джинсы. – Гилтиас, веди.

Дракон бесшумно взмахнул крыльями и взлетел. Чешуя его мягко засветилась в темноте золотистым светом. Билл пошел за ним.

Оставалось только надеяться, что никто не попросит Юджина показать шею. Чешую на коже спишут на мутацию, но вот если она будет светиться… 

Юджин был единственным симбионтом, которого знал Билл. Слышал еще о парочке, но это больше походило на слухи, чем на правду.

Гилтиас и Юджин были уникальны. Единый организм, разделенный на два тела, два существа с общими мыслями и чувствами. Билл не был до конца уверен, но предполагал, что они делят на двоих не только мысли и тактильные ощущения, но о своих догадках предпочитал молчать.

У всех были свои секреты и особенности, о которых лучше помалкивать. 

Девятый этаж Билл преодолел без проблем, разве что несколько раз запнулся и чуть не свалился с лестницы.

Это было бы нежелательно. 

В пролете между восьмым и седьмым пришлось задержаться. Сначала замер Гилтиас, зависнув в воздухе, а потом и вовсе опустился на плечо Билла, прижимаясь головой к его щеке. 

\- Все так плохо? – спросил он, осторожно погладив между крыльев. – Юджин? 

\- Не совсем, – Гилтиас ткнулся головой под подбородок Биллу. – Там завал. Не слишком большой, но в темноте тебе его не разобрать, слишком много всего и все части крупные. Полезешь сверху?

\- А я смогу обойти?

\- Разве что по шахте лифта.

\- Увольте, – Билл поморщился. – Значит, полезем сверху? Оно меня выдержит?

\- Должно. В любом случае, коридоры здесь узкие, далеко не улетишь.

\- Ты сама доброта, – пробормотал Билл, скидывая с плеча возмущенно пискнувшего Гилтиаса. – Если нас завалит, то только вместе с Гилтиасом.

\- И тебе удачи.

Билл не касался дракона, поэтому голос Юджина он едва расслышал. Гилтиас кружил под потолком, пока Билл, прищурившись, пытался разглядеть перед собой хоть что-то.

Кажется, перед ним был перевернутый стол, узкий шкаф и много-много ящиков. Наверняка не пустых, так просто не опрокинешь. Билл вытер и так сухие ладони о рубашку и осторожно поставил ногу на первый ящик, перенося на него вес своего тела.

Тот заскрипел, но не прогнулся. Билл уже увереннее ступил на следующий ящик и тихо свистнул Гилтиасу, кивнув на потолок.

Гилтиас молча рванул наверх и завис над баррикадой. Сияние от его чешуи усилилось, и теперь Билл мог разглядеть, что именно под ним. Он медленно вдохнул и полез наверх.

* * *

Шухов был прав, работы в поселении хватало с головой. Начиная банальным «принеси и почини» и заканчивая возней с оружием. Шухов в последнее время был настоящим параноиком в этом плане. В каждом доме было огнестрельное, запас патронов и ножи. Том предпочитал не знать, где Шухов его раздобыл и зачем, но оно было. Точка.

Бывало, Том подолгу сидел рядом с блокпостом, курил горькие сигареты и смотрел на уходящую вдаль дорогу. Дежурные поначалу хотели его прогнать, принимая указания Шухова слишком буквально, но потом махнули рукой. Только считали идиотом и адреналиновым маньяком.

Тому было откровенно наплевать. Он тосковал.

Вечерами приходили Георг с Густавом, что-то говорили, что-то обсуждали. Том участвовал в разговорах, но о чем они говорили, он, хоть убейте, не помнил уже через несколько часов.

Шухов несколько раз останавливал его на улице, осматривал от макушки до пяток, но ничего не говорил и шел дальше по своим делам.

Прошла всего неделя. Долбанная неделя из четырех, а Том уже готов лезть на стену от раздражения и какого-то неясного сосущего чувства внутри, с которым он ничего не мог поделать. 

Георг с Густавом переносили вынужденное безделье намного легче, кажется, оно им даже нравилось. Им не приходилось никуда ходить, волноваться, дергаться, продумывать ходки. Том смотрел на них, злился и завидовал их спокойствию.

Тучи над головой сгущались все больше. Том поймал себя на мысли, что уже недели полторы не видел чистого безоблачного неба. Тучи серые, давящие, словно поздней осенью.

Вот только на календаре была еще середина лета, осень даже близко не стояла.

Наверное, Том стал слишком часто смотреть на небо: в один из вечеров его на улице встретил Шухов, но не прошел мимо, как это обычно бывало, а кивнул в сторону крытой беседки.

С этими беседками, на самом деле, интересная история вышла. Были они, можно сказать, элитными, из какого-то дорогущего дерева, едва ли не из золота, в количестве трех штук. В разобранном, разумеется виде, но разве это проблема для такой толпы мужиков? 

Нашли их давно, лет десять назад или чуть больше, когда поселение только-только начало становится таким, каким было сейчас, с Шуховым во главе и без военных. Тогда приходилось много ходить по окраинам городов и незараженным трасам и переть все, что не было намертво приколочено и могло, хотя бы теоретически, пригодиться для обустройства жизни.

Беседки были в подсобном помещении давным-давно разграбленного то ли мебельного, то ли еще какого-то там салона. Тома с ними тогда не было, а рассказы всегда разнились. Нашли почти случайно, с трудом, но притащили в поселение и уже хотели было пустить на растопку, как одна из женщин вдруг взмахнула руками и разрыдалась.

Оказалось, эти самые элитные беседки она видела в глянцевом журнале и копила деньги, чтобы приобрести одну из них на свой задний двор.

Накопила, кстати.

Так и появились в поселении эти самые беседки, почти рандомно расположенные на территории. Чужой их точно не найдет, если специально искать не будет. А местные их очень любили. Особенно девушки. Ну уж очень им нравилось собираться под сводами этих беседок, есть сладости и, хихикая, обсуждать кавалеров.

Старшее поколение это почему-то успокаивало. Говорили, что совсем как раньше, словно и не случилось ничего страшного, так, просто мелкие неприятности.

Ага, мелкие неприятности, которые в прыжке могут сразу в шею вцепиться и противогаз прокусить. А так, да, совершенно мелкие неприятности.

\- Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, Том, – голос Шухова отвлек от мрачных мыслей. – И меня это пугает.

\- Почему? – удивился Том, садясь на широкую скамью. – Разве ты не был таким же?

\- Не в этом дело, – Шухов оперся спиной об одну из балок и достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

Настоящих сигарет, а не тех самокруток, что ходили по поселению. Шухов закурил.

\- Не в этом дело, – повторил он, выдыхая дым. – Ты не так сильно похож на меня, как бы нам обоим этого ни хотелось. Единственное, что нас связывает, это легкая паранойя – не смотри так, она у нас обоих, просто по-разному выражается, – и привязанность к мертвым городам. Тебе же больше всего хочется вернуться, не так ли? И пройти еще дальше, куда еще никто не доходил. Как насчет детского парка? У тебя есть воспоминания о парке, о сахарной вате? - он выгнул бровь, чуть подавшись вперед. - Есть? Счастливый, а я этого времени почти не помню. А ты знаешь, что почти в центре города стоит собор? Самый настоящий собор удивительной красоты. До войны я был в этом городе только один раз, проездом, видел его лишь краем глаза. Но сколько фотографий! – воскликнул он громче. – Даже от них перехватывало дух, что же случится с человеком, если он его в реальности увидит? И самое интересное, говорят, что он практически не пострадал, даже двери заперты. Представляешь, если такая красота и уцелела?

\- Рэд, к чему ты клонишь? – не выдержал Том. – Подбиваешь, чтобы я туда сбежал, а потом рассказал во всех подробностях о том, что увидел?

Шухов усмехнулся.

\- А я бы не пошел туда. Смелости бы не хватило. Куда угодно, но только не туда. Страшно. Это прошлая жизнь, про которую хочется забыть, иначе жить станет просто невыносимо. Но как думаешь, у того, кто туда помчался бы, был шанс? И кто бы туда бросился, забыв обо всем?

\- Герман? – после нескольких секунд раздумья предположил Том. – Да, Герман бы пошел. 

\- Герман бы пошел, – кивнул Шухов. – И ты бы пошел. И знаешь, он точно так же долго смотрел на небо. И взгляд у него был такой же. Настороженно-восторженный. Ты знаешь, чем все это закончилось.

\- Это было случайностью. Он не самоубийца.

\- Я и не утверждаю это. Герман был умным человеком, так сводить счеты с жизнью было бы не в его характере. Герман просто… увлекся. Начал чувствовать себя частью нового мира. И новый мир весьма красочно продемонстрировал, что он ошибся. Подумай об этом.

Шухов выбросил недокуренную сигарету, хлопнул Тома по плечу и ушел, оставив его в одиночестве.

Том выдавил из себя кривую улыбку и лег на спину, растянувшись на скамейке во весь рост.

Он хотел увидеть это низкое серое небо. Но увидел лишь потолок беседки.

Шухов совершенно прав. Это чужой мир. Не его. Ему здесь не место.

Вот только про какой именно из двух миров Том думал в этот самый момент, он и сам толком не мог сказать.

* * *

Билл неожиданно понял, что он ненавидит больше всего на свете.

Темноту.

Оказывается, он ненавидит ее до дрожи, почти до истерики. Только присутствие Гилтиаса и тихий голос Юджина в голове заставляли хоть как-то держать себя в руках.

Он шел по темным лестницам уже почти час. Медленно, замирая на каждом шагу, выверяя каждое свое движение, рискуя в любой момент кувырком полететь со ступеней и сломать себе шею.

Гилтиас кружил неподалеку, изредка садясь на его плечо и ласково утыкаясь мордочкой в его лицо. Но Билл лишь отмахивался. Гилтиас хотел поддержать, но лишь отвлекал, без Юджина он оставался лишь зверьком, умным, но зверьком.

В какой-то момент Билл подумал, а таким ли он им нужен? Стоило так рисковать? Юджину идти к другим, рискуя не вернуться, а Биллу соваться в этот ненавистный дом? 

Спрашивал и сам же отвечал: да, стоило. Он сам видел, что может произойти совсем скоро, и эта вещь…

У Билла даже руки зачесались при мысли, что с этой вещью можно сделать. Он ускорил шаг, запнулся обо что-то и устоял на ногах только потому, что ухватился рукой за стену.

Стена была горячей.

Билл удивленно моргнул и подозвал Гилтиаса. Тот послушно пролетел вдоль стены и завис напротив двери, практически неразличимой при этом свете.

Внутри что-то екнуло, и сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок. Билл подошел ближе, коснулся ручки двери. Та, к его изумлению, поддалась и открылась без малейшего скрипа. Билл заглянул в квартиру, но уже спустя секунду в ужасе захлопнул дверь.

Гилтиас встревожено застрекотал, но Билл лишь отмахнулся и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Билл? Ты в порядке?

\- Я видел, Юджин, – хрипло отозвался тот, отрывая руки от лица. – Там огонь. Такой… красивый. И ярко-красный.

\- Ты знаешь, как выглядит красный цвет? Откуда?

\- Читал. Слышал. Это может быть только красный, Юджин. Так… больно глазам.

\- Крепись, малыш, – в голосе Юджина прозвучало искреннее сочувствие. – Ты сможешь войти? Билл, скажи, что сможешь, мы не можем остановиться в полушаге.

\- Я знаю, Юджин. Я знаю.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, уставился в пол и вновь открыл дверь.

Языки пламени плясали на стенах, Билл ощущал их жар, но хуже всего был цвет. Билл видел яркие краски всего несколько раз в жизни, но ни разу в таком количестве. Все остальное осталось серым, кроме этого ослепляющего огня.

Билл зажмурился. Глаза слезились. И сделал шаг вперед.

Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась с оглушающим грохотом. Вздрогнув, Билл поднял голову. Огонь теперь окружал его. Глаза постепенно привыкали, только пальцы дрожали от нервного напряжения. 

Но он уже видел, зачем пришел.

Оно горело алым, словно… Билл не знал слова, которым он мог бы описать это. Оно было алым. И красивым. Те несколько шагов, что их разделяли, показались Биллу бесконечными. Но вот он уже держит его в ладонях, оно обжигает холодом пальцы, его хочется выбросить, но… Но Юджин прав, они не могут отступить в полушаге от намеченной цели.

Билл спрятал это в карман и, на секунду задумавшись, сунул туда еще и лежавший рядом красивый камешек. Он ему просто чем-то понравился.

Огонь как-то разом поблек. Билл невольно протер слезящиеся глаза и облегченно выдохнул. Так намного легче.

\- Идем домой, Гилтиас, – произнес Билл, выходя в темный коридор. – Здесь нам больше делать нечего.

И лучше им тут не быть, когда другие обнаружат пропажу.


	8. Chapter 8

У Юджина было плохое предчувствие. Узнав об этом, Билл рассмеялся и сказал, что они наконец-то поменялись местами: обычно это он ходит и утверждает, что должно произойти что-то нехорошее. Но Юджин в ответ на это только пожал плечами. Ему было не до шуток, он действительно чувствовал, что что-то не так.

Вроде бы все прошло гладко: Билл забрал тот самый столь нужный ему камень, пока Юджин заговаривал зубы другим, и его, камня, никто не хватился.

Пока что.

Юджин не был предсказателем и не мог оценить ценность этого артефакта в той же мере, что и Билл, но раз другие хранили в тайне сам факт его существования … Это о чем-то да говорит. 

Сам же Билл с этим камнем даже спал. Серьезно: он каким-то образом – Юджин предпочел не спрашивать, как же ему это удалось – закрепил его на длинной цепочке и теперь таскал на шее, не снимая.

Точнее, оба камня.

На вопрос, зачем ему понадобился этот булыжник, Билл лишь загадочно улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. А Юджин решил не допытываться: мало ли что Билл увидел в своих видениях. 

Вроде бы все прошло гладко, но все равно что-то в их до крайности простом плане пошло не так. И Юджин никак не мог понять, что же именно. И это его злило. Он просто ненавидел ощущение беспомощности, а сейчас он был именно беспомощен, потому что не знал, как и, самое главное, от чего защитить свою семью.

Билл и Гилтиас были его семьей. Странно, но Юджин был уверен, что они были с ним всегда, хотя и понимал, что это невозможно. Билл младше его, пожалуй, на все двадцать с лишним лет, а Гилтиас просто не мог существовать до Вспышки, как Юджин называл про себя произошедшее с этим миром. 

Да, это была именно Вспышка. Потому что только ослепляющую вспышку Юджин и помнил из произошедшего. Еще помнил, что ему тогда было двадцать три, что на самом деле его звали Женей и что он должен был быть совсем в другом месте. Остальные воспоминания попросту отсутствовали, словно кто-то прошелся мокрой тряпкой и стер всю информацию о прошлом, как пыль с книжных полок. 

Обидно, горько, но ничего не поделаешь.

Юджин не помнил, когда осознал, что не стареет. Точнее, совершенно не меняется: даже мелкая царапина, появившаяся с утра, к вечеру почти заживает. Интересная особенность, словно Юджин, нет, тогда еще Женя, попал в какую-то своеобразную временную петлю.

И ему было интересно: исцелит ли эта самая петля от более серьезных травм? Если он не умрет, естественно, к тому моменту, когда петля в очередной раз замкнется. 

Но проверять эту теорию на практике совершенно не хотелось, Юджину вполне хватало другого умения, о котором, впрочем, он предпочитал помалкивать.

Если Билл умел предвидеть будущее, то Юджин мог с точностью до метра сказать, где находится та или иная вещь. Ну или человек, хотя с этим было сложнее: люди имели дурную привычку передвигаться с места на место. Юджин помнил, как тяжело приходилось в первые годы: людей оставалось слишком много, и их передвижения были хаотичнее некуда. В том, что люди застрелят их на месте, Юджин даже не сомневался. Тогда много стреляли, по поводу и без. А от него - так как-то сказал один человек, прежде чем выстрелить в него, - так и несло опасностью. 

Юджину тогда чертовски повезло: пуля, оказавшаяся последней, лишь задела плечо и больше испортила одежду, чем нанесла реальный вред. Но одному научила железно: от людей стоит держаться подальше.

Также Юджин не помнил, когда в его жизни появились Билл и Гилтиас. Просто однажды он поймал себя на мысли, что волнуется, где же носит его дракона. А в это время нескладный мальчишка со странной татуировкой на шее, то появляющейся, то исчезающей, готовил обед. 

У самого Юджина на шее и вовсе была чешуя, так что то проявляющиеся, то впитывающиеся в кожу чернила – это такая ерунда, что не стоит даже самого упоминания о ней. 

А потом у Билла начались видения. Юджин помнил тот страх, который он поначалу испытывал всякий раз, когда Билл прикасался к нему голыми руками. Боялся, что тот увидит что-то страшное. Почему-то мысль, что Билл может увидеть и хорошее, ему в голову даже не приходила. Так что первое, что Юджин сделал, когда они вернулись в покинутый людьми город, это нашел перчатки. Много перчаток на любой, даже самый привередливый вкус.

Он думал, что Билл обидится. Но оказалось все совсем наоборот: Билл был счастлив. Видения, когда он еще не умел ими хоть как-то управлять, тяготили его не меньше, чем окружающих. Постепенно он начал почти полностью заворачиваться если не в одежду, то в ткани, оставляя открытым только лицо. Хоть Юджина это и веселило, он предпочитал не смеяться, лишь подсказывал, где можно раздобыть еще одежды.

Но, право, подросток в джемпере, перчатках и узких джинсах в разгар лета – это просто смешно. Билл пыхтел, потел, но лишь спрашивал Юджина, как сочетаются цвета у одежды.

Свое черно-белое зрение Билл не считал недостатком, хоть и видел цвета в своих видениях. По его словам, цветной мир больше ассоциируется со страхом, нежели с чем-то прекрасным.

\- Хотя это прикольно, признаю, - правда, тут же добавлял он.

Наверное, Билл с удовольствием бы обменял свой дар на нормальное, человеческое восприятие этого мира.

Вот только людьми они не были.

Это признать было тяжелее всего. Билл до сих пор иногда забывался и рвался в поселения. Это жестоко, но Юджин надеялся, что наведенный на него автомат того сталкера, которого спас Билл, хоть немного прочистит мальчику мозги. Иначе все может плохо кончиться, Юджин чувствовал это.

У Юджина было плохое предчувствие, и он понятия не имел, откуда именно ждать опасность.

* * *

Билл любил плавать. Юджин как-то неудачно пошутил, что тот чуток промахнулся с биологическим видом и забыл отрастить себе жабры. После этого Билл не разговаривал с ним почти три дня, только заявил, что он ничуть не похож на тех уродов-амфибий. 

Тут он был прав, «речники» больше напоминали уродливую помесь человека с рыбой, к тому же воняли тиной и почему-то разложением. Эдакий пост-апокалиптический вариант русалок во всей своей красе.

Так вот, Билл очень любил плавать, мог часами не выходить из воды, если у него было подходящее для этого настроение. Сегодня, видимо, был именно такой день. 

Прошло уже больше двух часов, а вылезать Билл, похоже, и не собирался. Юджин поднял с мостовой тяжелый камень и бросил его в реку. Тот ушел под воду практически безо всякого всплеска, несмотря на свой вес. Юджин поежился: ему не нравилось это место, набережная алогично пугала.

И, похоже, не только его.

За те два десятка лет, что прошли с момента Вспышки, природа практически полностью отвоевала свои позиции даже у мегаполисов. 

«Слишком быстро, - подсказывало что-то внутри Юджина, - все происходит слишком быстро». Может, и так, но это происходило. Деревья, не говоря уже о траве, росли повсюду, пробивая асфальт, цветы распускались прямо на крышах, а встретить в квартире крупное животное – и вовсе в порядке вещей.

Но только не здесь, не на этой проклятой набережной. Единственно место, где был только асфальт и камень, узкая полоска импровизированного пляжа, покрытого серым песком, и такая же серая, неподвижная вода. Наверное, так должен был выглядеть кисель - Юджин смутно помнил это напиток. Только вот он не вызывал у него такого невообразимого ужаса.

За пять лет, что они жили в этом городе, Юджин ни разу не сошел с набережной вниз по узким ступеням и не коснулся песка. Хотя вода была слегка радиоактивна и обещала досыта накормить, исцелить буквально от всего, а на дне, по словам Билла, находился нечто, исполняющее желания, правда, только один раз.

Свое единственное желание, кстати, Билл совершенно бездарно потратил, попросив шоколад. Ему тогда было тринадцать, ребенок еще совсем, к тому же, он совсем не жалел об этом и, изредка вспоминая, каким вкусным тогда был шоколад, довольно жмурился.

Юджину было что загадать, но если ради этого придется не только подойти к воде, но и нырнуть, то нет, спасибо. Ему еще дорога собственная психика.

Билл наконец-то вынырнул, он был практически на середине реки. Юджин покосился на часы и невольно хмыкнул: почти двадцать минут, Билл явно умудрился отрастить себе жабры. Главное, ему об этом не сказать. 

Юджин усмехнулся и одернул рукав толстовки, закрывая часы. Пожалуй, они были сейчас одной из самых важных вещей. Он так и не смог избавится от привычки хоть как-то измерять время, а достать часы спустя двадцать лет - сродни чуду, которое вряд ли повторится.

Билл не понимал этой зависимости Юджина от часов, каждый раз морщился, когда видел их на его запястье. Для него время измерялось солнцем, ветром, огнем, чем угодно, но только не механическими стрелками. Наверное, рожденный уже после Вспышки Билл был намного лучше приспособлен к новому миру, чем Юджин, застрявший где-то между двух реальностей. Тело уже мутанта, но сознание – человека.

Главное не перепутать. 

Где-то неподалеку заволновался Гилтиас. Юджин поднял голову и невольно посмотрел в сторону того самого «перевернутого небоскреба». Гилтиас не вернулся вместе с Биллом, лишь проводил его до ближайшего перекрестка и куда-то улетел. Юджин не волновался: Гилтиас улетал так не раз и не два и всегда возвращался, но сейчас…

Сейчас Юджин всем естеством чувствовал, как страшно Гилтиасу, даже между лопатками заныло, словно это он, а не Гилтиас сейчас мчался во весь опор. Юджин помнил, как могли ныть уставшие крылья, если лететь слишком быстро.

Билл все так же плавал, но уже ближе к берегу. Юджин нашел его взглядом, но окликать не стал. Река достаточно большая, если не выискивать Билла там специально, то и не увидишь.

Тем более что он сам опасности не чувствовал. Все то же предчувствие чего-то ужасного, но никак не связанное с нынешним моментом. Поэтому Юджин лишь отошел с дороги к домам и, прислонившись спиной к стене ближайшего, замер.

Теперь и он, кажется, понял, что же именно напугало Гилтиаса. Тот опасался многого. Дракончик был осторожен, совсем как Юджин, но действительно боялся только одного.

Машин. Особенно больших.

Почему-то именно машины, эти почти исчезнувшие свидетельства человеческого ума, пугали Гилтиаса… Если бы тот был человеком, то Юджин сказал бы, что пугали до истерики. Описать иначе все те обычно простые чувства, что испытывал Гилтиас, Юджин не мог.

Вот и сейчас Гилтиас испугался машин.

Вопрос стоял только в том, чьи эти машины. Если людей – это плохо. Они редко заходили так далеко в город, а если и заходили, то вооруженные до зубов, что по определению не может привести ни к чем хорошему.

Обычно в такие моменты Юджин предпочитал прятаться. Ему нечего делить с людьми, а значит, не стоит им и встречаться. 

Но машины были не только у людей.

При мысли о тех, других, по спине пробежал холодок. Юджин передернул плечами. Они не могли их искать, вовсе нет. Пропажу камня они так и не обнаружили, а если обнаружат, то искать их на машинах смысла нет.

Отдельно Юджин и Билл жили только на словах, в реальности все прекрасно знали, где их искать - все секретные прибежища. И не только их: в городе жило как минимум еще с пять таких же «семей». Все прекрасно знали друг о друге, но предпочитали молчать. Так всем было спокойнее. И в чем-то безопаснее.

Гилтиас буквально свалился с неба, Юджин только и успел, что поймать его буквально в метре от земли. Крылья дракона безвольно повисли, а сам он дышал так часто, словно пролетел не несколько кварталов, а весь город.

Юджин осторожно провел двумя пальцами по шее Гилтиаса, пытаясь успокоить. Тот в ответ лишь клацнул зубами и, резко перевернувшись, встал на лапы. Острые коготки оставляли на ладонях царапины. Гилтиас тряхнул головой и заглянул в глаза Юджину.

\- Прячься, - услышал тот и почувствовал, как мир на мгновение дрогнул.

Крылья и правда болели. Юджин потянулся всем телом, зевнул, громко клацнув зубами и взлетел. Драконье тело было сильным и гибким, не чета его собственному, такому тяжелому и неторопливому. Юджин редко обращался, не хотел привыкать к этому ощущению, тем самым подавляя Гилтиаса.

Что бы ни считал Билл или ни говорил сам Юджин, они с Гилтиасом не были одним целым. Гилтиас был сильнее. Вот и сейчас он осторожно, словно невзначай, отодвинул Юджина, взяв управление их общим телом на себя.

На одном из окон второго этажа отсутствовали стекла. Юджин осторожно сложил крылья, лег на подоконник и замер, практически не дыша.

Страх Гилтиаса передался и ему. К тому же, сейчас и он слышал подъезжающие машины. Две машины, тяжелые, в моторе у одной из них что-то стучит. И стучит так знакомо, что…

Юджин невольно дернул хвостом, задев стоявший на подоконнике горшок. Тот с грохотом упал на пол и откатился куда-то вглубь комнаты.

Все немного хуже, чем думал Юджин.

Они вернулись. И они ищут.

Юджин не вполне был уверен, что хочет знать, за кем они приехали. Зато точно знал, чего хочет больше всего на свете: убраться отсюда и не возвращаться до тех пор, пока они не уедут.

Два внедорожника проехали совсем близко к их краю дороги. Юджин закрыл глаза и мысленно попросил Билла нырнуть поглубже. Они слишком долго хотели заполучить Билла в свою теплую компанию, чтобы не воспользоваться таким шансом.

Кажется, Юджин оказался прав: дела их действительно очень плохи и, похоже, грозят стать еще хуже.

Только бы они проехали дальше, только бы пришли к людям, а не к ним. К людям.

«Видел тени,– вспомнились ему слова Билла, сказанные какой-то месяц назад, - и видел девочку среди них. Она наша, Юджин. Не знаю как, но родилась она у человека».

Юджин осторожно выглянул на улицу: машины уже скрылись за поворотом. 

Ох, Билл, лучше бы тебе ошибаться насчет нее.

Но вряд ли им настолько повезло.

* * *

Том ненавидел такие пробуждения. Когда просыпаешься неожиданно, резко, безо всякой раскачки. Когда еще несколько жалких секунд назад мозг отдыхал, а сейчас начал работать практически на пределах своих возможностей.

Тяжело дыша, словно после сумасшедшего марш-броска, Том встал с кровати, босиком, в чем был вышел из своей комнаты и прошел на общую кухню. Слишком теплый для этого времени года ветер чуть шевелил занавески на единственном окне, распахнутом сейчас настежь. Том глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух, снял с переносной плиты чайник и отпил прямо из носика.

У воды был мерзкий привкус каких-то трав. Том едва сдержался, чтобы не выплюнуть воду, и с трудом сглотнул.

Надо в очередной раз пообщаться с соседями на тему неприкосновенности чужих вещей. Иногда Том жалел, что не согласился на подселение к тем же Георгу с Густавом, которые делили один дом. Но потом представлял, каково было бы все время видеть одни и те же лица, и успокаивался. 

Друзья друзьями, но постоянно находиться с ними Том бы не смог.

Хотя они вряд ли бы «лечились» травой, собранной непонятно где. Точнее, вполне понятно, где: за территорией поселения. 

Слухи о чудесных исцелениях впервые появились года три назад. Какой-то сумасшедший утверждал, что их окружает не радиация, что это некий дар свыше, который нужно только суметь взять. Мол, сам он вылечился именно такими отварами.

Правда это или нет, но последователи у этого чудака нашлись. Они говорили про новое слово в медицине – Густав на этих словах обычно так кривился, что любой такой последователь предпочитал отойти подальше, – про неизведанные тайны природы и человека и несли такую чушь, что Том предпочитал их не слышать и просто проходить мимо.

Где именно брали эти травы захожие торговцы, никто не спрашивал: не фонят и ладно. Как говорил Шухов, пока никто от этого гербария не умер, и запретить они его не могут.

Вот и приходилось Тому периодически выливать эту мерзкую смесь из собственного чайника. Наверное, выливать за окно кухни не слишком красиво, но Тому, по большому счету, было плевать.

Сейчас ему было практически на все наплевать. Вот какая ты, ломка.

Том сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять в руках дрожь. Сколько он уже не спал нормально? Трое или четверо суток? Стоило только закрыть глаза, как внутри что-то щелкало, приходили сны. Сны изматывающие и вязкие, словно болото. Том уже несколько дней не спал больше трех часов к ряду. И когда все-таки засыпал, каждый раз видел одни и те же улицы, серые и безликие, только в подворотнях шевелилось что-то темное и зловещее. Город ждал его, Том знал это. Ждал и подготовил сюрприз к его возвращению. Том не сможет не вернуться, город этого не допустит.

Том устало провел рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь стереть многодневную усталость. Он уже начал мысленно говорить с мертвым городом, словно это живое существо. Что дальше? Он начнет вспоминать о тонких запястьях или странных темных глазах того мальчишки-мутанта?

Наверное, он просто начинает сходить с ума.

Стук в дверь посреди ночи, как правило, не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Подобный стук Том слышал трижды: один раз, когда начался пожар, который едва не уничтожил половину поселения, второй – когда принесли весть о смерти Германа. И вот сейчас - третий.

Том медленно поставил чайник обратно на плиту и потянулся к кобуре на боку. Ее там, естественно, не оказалось. Он, может, и сумасшедший, но не настолько параноик.

Стук повторился.

Вряд ли это к соседям, молодой семейной паре, занимающейся мелким ремонтом. А среди ночи к сталкерам, особенно опальным, как Том сейчас, с хорошими вестями не приходят.

Путь до входной двери показался бесконечным, а сама она – тяжелой, Том с трудом открыл ее.

Уличное освещение не работало после десяти часов вечера – экономия, и при свете керосиновой лампы – даже не спрашивайте, откуда она взялась у него, – Том не сразу понял, кто перед ним стоит.

Белый, как смерть, Георг шагнул, да что там, практически ввалился в дом, поспешно захлопывая за собой дверь. Прислонился к ней спиной и медленно сполз на пол, тяжело дыша, словно долго бежал к Тому. Или бежал от кого-то.

\- Что случилось?

\- Санитары, - глухо ответил Георг, поднимая голову. – Санитары приехали.

В небе глухо прогрохотали первые раскаты грома. Тяжелые тучи над поселением наконец-то разразились грозой.

* * *

Санитары и правда прибыли.

Эта весть мгновенно разлетелась по всему поселению. Кто успел пройтись по домам, чтобы сообщить об этом? Том не знал. Они с Георгом всю ночь просидели на кухне, что-то пили и молчали. Том не знал, кого санитары забрали у Георга - никогда не спрашивал. Потому что иногда видел в кошмарах, как мама садится в их проклятую машину, а сам Том не может ровным счетом ничего поделать.

На его памяти после этого санитары приезжали еще трижды и каждый раз забирали кого-то с собой. В основном пришлых, тех, кто прожил в поселении менее полугода, так что горевать о них было некому.

Но даже после этого санитаров бояться не перестали. Об этом никто никогда не говорил вслух – суевернее были, наверное, только совсем уж древние люди, – но этот страх ощущался всегда. 

На страх люди реагируют по-разному. Кто-то бежит, кто-то пытается драться, но большинство замирает. Они просто замирают и с ужасом ждут, что же произойдет дальше. Вот и поселение словно выпало из времени, которого, казалось, больше не существовало. Все ждали, когда они уедут.

Кому-то действительно везло, и санитары проходили мимо. Напротив некоторых они останавливались и долго смотрели, словно пытаясь просканировать взглядом плоть и кровь. Но потом тоже проходили мимо, лишь изредка называя друг другу понятный только им набор цифр.

Санитары никогда не ходили по домам, словно проверяющие. Никогда не стучались в двери и не требовали прийти на осмотр. Они просто ходили по улицам, обедали в общей столовой. Однажды и вовсе не вышли из машины. Постояли несколько часов и уехали.

Тогда было страшнее всего. Когда не знаешь, что ожидать от врага – а санитары считались именно врагами, много превосходящими по силе, – от этого только хуже. Действия санитаров предсказать было невозможно.

Том даже не был уверен, что санитары были людьми.

Они ничем толком не отличались от поселенцев, но все равно были иными. Их «инакость» нельзя было толком сформулировать словами, но у Тома все внутри замирало и словно покрывалось льдом, когда он случайно встречался взглядом с кем-то из них. Это не было детским страхом перед темнотой или чем-то похожим. Это был несколько иной страх. Такой же, как страх темноты, но на другом уровне. На том уровне, на котором ты точно знаешь, что в этой темноте что-то есть.

Если вы не боитесь темноты, значит, у вас плохо с воображением? Черта с два.

У Тома было отвратительное воображение. В детстве он не знал, что машины могут быть не только темных цветов – других-то он не видел! Но темноты Том все равно боялся. Потому что точно знал, что в этой темноте живет нечто страшное.

Это нечто страшное было… никаким. Оно не имело какой-то определенной формы, не издавало никаких звуков, но оно следило. Следило за каждым шагом Тома и выжидало. 

Вот и с санитарами было точно так же. На первый взгляд самые обыкновенные, ничего примечательного или, наоборот, пугающего. Но в их глазах было нечто такое, что заставляло в ужасе отшатываться или замирать, как кролики перед удавом.

Том предпочитал быстро уходить. Это не его сражение, тут он пасовал. 

* * *

Наверное, все же стоило следить, что именно они пили. Так плохо Том не чувствовал себя уже давно. Голова нещадно болела, глаза открывать было банально больно, а думать о привкусе во рту категорически не хотелось. Тома и без этого тошнило.

Раздавшийся с пола громкий стон резанул по ушам, но принес какое-то мрачное удовлетворение. Георгу было ничуть не лучше. 

Поэтому Том только нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке припасенную «на всякий случай» бутылку с водой, ополовинил ее одним глотком, привычно поморщился от легкой боли в груди, появляющейся каждый раз после подобного фокуса, и рухнул обратно на подушку.

Георг с пола проворчал что-то нелицеприятное.

\- По какому поводу мы так нажрались? – спросил он через несколько минут.

Том нехотя открыл глаза. Потолок чуть шатался, а причина вчерашней пьянки упорно не хотела возникать в памяти.

\- Санитары, - хрипло ответил он, наконец вспомнив. – Санитары приехали, а ты ввалился ко мне посреди ночи.

Георг что-то простонал и, судя по звуку, со всего маха врезался локтем в кровать, или тумбочку, или просто стену - хрен его разберет.

\- Соседей разбудили?

\- Не знаю. Во всяком случае, они нам не мешали. Кажется.

В голове потихоньку начинало проясняться. Том потер лицо руками и осторожно сел. Комната не качнулась, это уже хорошо.

Георг лежал прямо на полу, почти у противоположной стены. Хотя при столь маленькой площади – полтора шага – это все равно что у самой кровати. И выглядел он неважно, даже новый синяк на лице появился.

Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание, как Георг два раза подряд не вписался в дверной проем. Том хмыкнул и коснулся собственной рассеченной брови. А вот он, кажется, что-то не поделил с окном. Оставалось надеяться, что стекла целы: менять их слишком дорогое удовольствие даже для сталкера.

\- Шухов нас убьет, - мрачно резюмировал Георг.

Тот тоже уже сидел, озадаченно трогал синяк, и вдруг неожиданно хмыкнул.

\- Как думаешь, санитары синяки заговаривать умеют?

Тома буквально передернуло.

\- Не шути так, - попросил он и поднялся с кровати.

Ноги словно ватные, но в целом все нормально. До туалета и умывальника дойдет.

\- Ты тоже трезвей быстрее, - обернулся Том у самого порога. – Шухов наверняка нас захочет видеть. Время сейчас будет неспокойное.

\- Да пошел этот Шухов к чертовой матери, - пробормотал Георг, но на ноги все-таки поднялся. Осторожно так, держась за стену. Теперь понятно, кому вчера больше всего надо было выпить.

Том хотел было хмыкнуть, но в этот момент голова разболелась так сильно, что он только и смог, что покрепче сжать зубы и буквально вывалиться в общий коридор.

* * *

Росло на самой окраине города одно растение. Внешне оно напоминало ромашку, только с черными лепестками и кроваво-красным стеблем. Выглядело оно жутко, и очень долгое время его предпочитали обходить стороной. Но вот однажды, непонятно с какой дурости, кто-то умудрился заварить несколько цветков в самом обыкновенном чае.

Вкус такой чай имеет сладкий, до вязкости во рту, но мозги прочищает в один момент и выдает сразу такую порцию адреналина, что просто жуть - не каждое сердце выдержит.

С десяток лепестков – самое первое средство от похмелья, и, что примечательно, водилось оно буквально в каждом доме.

При нынешней ситуации, даже водка – это, в первую очередь, лекарство от радионуклидов – или как эта гадость называется? – что уж говорить про самый обыкновенный самогон. 

Том убежденным трезвенником не был, но и предпочитал не выходить за пределы обязательной нормы. Хотя несколько засушенных цветов были припрятаны и у него. Так, на всякий случай вроде этого.

Вода в ведре была не просто холодной - ледяной, словно только что из колодца. Том, фыркая, быстро умылся, мысленно пообещав себе сказать спасибо соседям, что принесли воды и на него. Но все это потом, сейчас есть дела поважнее.

Умница Георг уже хозяйничал на кухне, заваривал ту самую «ромашку», что-то бормоча под нос. Том предпочел не вслушиваться, что именно, лишь залпом выпил отвар из своей кружки.

Они все здесь двинулись, просто в разной степени. Георг вот говорит сам с собой, Густав раз за разом перебирает содержимое своей сумки, словно от этого зависит его жизнь – хотя, наверное, это так и есть, ведь в городе всякое может случиться, – а Том…

А Том просто постоянно слышит, как его зовет мертвый город. Зовет, словно своего заблудившегося ребенка. 

Только вот Том был человеком, которому не прижиться в новой экосистеме. Он не умеет взаимодействовать с мутантами.

«Ромашка» в очередной раз сработала безотказно: в мозгах словно что-то щелкнуло, прошла головная боль, и стало так легко-легко, что, казалось, оттолкнешься от земли посильнее - взлетишь. 

Георг скривился: он эту «ромашку» просто на дух не переносил. Том с кислой ухмылкой отсалютовал ему своей кружкой.

Говорить не хотелось. Не потому, что сказать было нечего, а просто не хотелось. Том протер глаза и сел на стул. Апатия, не отпускавшая уже неделю, навалилась с новой силой. Это раздражало.

\- Пойдем что ли к Шухову? – предложил Георг, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Может, помощь какая понадобится или…

\- Скажи, - оборвал его Том. – Ты хочешь вернуться?

Георг вздрогнул всем телом, но предпочел прикинуться дураком.

\- Куда вернуться? – якобы непонимающе переспросил он. – Мы никуда и не уходили, насколько мне помнится. Том, кончай и пошли уже. Густав обещал быть на месте в восемь, а сейчас уже хорошо за одиннадцать.

\- Ты хочешь вернуться в город?

Уже приподнявшийся Георг тяжело осел на стул. Положив руки на стол, сцепил пальцы. Он до того старательно смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Тома, что тот уже заранее знал ответ до того, как Георг открыл рот.

\- Прости, Том, - тихо ответил Георг, наконец переведя взгляд на него. – Прости, но нет. Я не хочу возвращаться. Это отстранение многое показало. Это как будто не дали новую дозу наркотика, и я смог оглядеться вокруг, оценить со стороны, во что превратилась моя жизнь. И она мне не понравилась. Я не хочу снова подсаживаться на эту иглу. Я хочу нормальной жизни здесь, в поселении. Хочу забыть, как воют на луну псы, как трещит эта серебристая нёх* во дворах. Я хочу забыть город, словно это был всего лишь страшный сон, который никогда не повторится. Я не хочу возвращаться. 

Том ничего не ответил. Он лишь хлопнул по своим карманам и пожалел, что так и не начал курить. Самокрутка сейчас была бы весьма кстати.

\- Осуждаешь? – с легким смешком спросил Георг, поднимаясь с места и убирая со стола обе кружки. - Осуждаешь и считаешь трусом? Помнится, ты никогда не признавал для мужчины иного рода занятия.

\- Нет, не осуждаю, - спокойно ответил Том, наблюдая за суетливыми движениями Георга. – И не считаю трусом. Просто… просто ты уже отдал городу все, что мог. И он тебя отпускает.

Георг криво усмехнулся.

\- Ты все еще веришь в эту бредовую теорию? Что город на самом деле сейчас живой организм?

\- Часть новой экосистемы? Да, я верю в это. Иначе как объяснить всю ту хрень, которая нарушает все известные законы физики? 

Георг неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Я попрошу у Шухова перевода, - произнес он, убирая вымытые кружки в шкаф. – Может, посижу на КПП или буду патрулировать улицы.

\- Не слишком интересно.

\- Зато безопасно, - резонно возразил Георг. – И, Том…

\- Что?

\- Густав подал рапорт еще вчера.

И все же, надо начать курить.

\- Значит, это конец нашей группе?

\- Да. Но надеюсь, на нашей дружбе это не скажется, - Георг говорил осторожно, словно опасаясь, что Том его пошлет куда подальше. – Ведь не скажется?

\- О чем разговор? – Том порывисто поднялся со стула, хлопнул Георга по плечу и подмигнул. – Обещаю, притащу из первой же ходки голову какого-нибудь особо страшного мутанта. Будешь коллекционировать черепа, совсем как Герман.

Георг поморщился. Подобная перспектива явно его не привлекала. А Том никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его предали самые близкие люди.

 

* * *

Когда приезжали санитары, улицы не пустели, вовсе нет. Мало кто мог позволить себе такую роскошь: просидеть дома несколько дней, заперев двери и окна. Для работы в поселении не существовало праздников и выходных. Шухов говорил, что у сердца или легких выходных не бывает, как не может быть выходных у работников генератора или дежурных врачей.

Приезд санитаров не мог стать исключением. Улицы не пустели, но детей на них не было. Тома самого в такие дни запирали дома, так что ничего удивительного. Это даже к лучшему: не стоит детям видеть, если их родителей вдруг заберут они.

Том не удержался и бросил неприязненный взгляд в сторону их черной машины. Курящие около нее санитары даже бровью не повели.

Когда Том с Георгом вошли в штаб, Шухов был доволен, что не пришлось за ними посылать молодняк. Говорил Шухов негромко, быстро и четко, как и всегда, когда отдавал приказы. Сталкеров в поселении было не так много: десять человек, считая тройку Георга.

«Нас останется восемь, когда Георг с Густавом уйдут», - отстраненно подумал Том и пересчитал присутствующих.

Всего шестеро. Одна тройка сталкеров все еще в городе – они не вернулись со вчерашнего дня. Их еще ждал неприятный сюрприз по возвращении: санитары так просто обратно не впустят, пока не проверят что-то своими странными приборчиками. И еще один полусумасшедший старик. Одиночка. Так и не явился.

Не густо.

Шухов не хотел привлекать излишнее внимание. Паника в поселении ни к чему, но им в своих опасениях признался честно.

\- Что-то недоброе чую, - сказал он, обводя сталкеров цепким взглядом. – Они давно не были не только у нас, но и вообще в ближайших поселениях. Сами знаете, просто так они не наведываются. Что-то гады задумали. Еще и этот чертов дождь.

Все невольно перевели взгляд на окно.

Дождь не был редкостью, но всегда нес с собой опасность. Никто не мог сказать, откуда сейчас облака могли вобрать в себя радиоактивную гадость, но они ее находили. Поэтому дозиметры никогда не отключались.

Думать о том, что, если уровень будет слишком высок, им придется бросить буквально все и уходить подальше, никто не хотел.

\- Итак, - Шухов быстро стряхнул с себя невольное оцепенение и оторвал взгляд от окна. – У меня на руках два рапорта об отставке. Надеюсь, никто не будет против, если я подпишу их только после того, как эти санитары уберутся? Нет? Отлично. Тогда слушайте расстановку сил.

 

Расстановка сил была такова: Том с Георгом дежурили около главных ворот, краем глаза следили за машиной санитаров и, откровенно говоря, зря мокли под дождем.

\- Представляешь, что начнется, если дождь внезапно станет радиоактивным, как тогда, в городе? – мрачно спросил Георг, смахивая с носа каплю. – Ты же помнишь?

\- Гео, это четвертое твое «помнишь» за полчаса, - ответил Том, передернув плечами. Холодные капли противно скользнули по спине. – Это слишком много для человека, который твердо решил завязать с ходками, ты не находишь? 

Георг в ответ только закатил глаза и отвернулся. Том тоже перевел взгляд на машину и сунул руки в карманы.

Нарушение правил безопасности, но вряд ли прямо сейчас кто-нибудь вылетит на середину улицы и начнет палить или из-за угла выскочит собака или крыса.

Все тихо, до отвращения. Надо будет переговорить с Шуховым, может, он разрешит отправиться в город раньше, чем истечет срок его наказания. 

Санитары выбросили сигареты – Том почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что это именно сигареты, а не самокрутки, – перекинулись парой слов, о чем-то договариваясь. Потом один из них сел в машину, а второй, поправив капюшон плаща, неспешно отправился дальше по улице.

Том с Георгом переглянулись. Шухов дал весьма двусмысленное задание: стоять у ворот и следить за санитарами. О том, что они могут разделиться, никто не упоминал.

\- Я остаюсь здесь, а ты за ним, - Георг поплотнее запахнул куртку. – Удачи.

Том кивнул, вытащил руки из карманов, мимоходом коснулся пистолета и пошел за санитаром. Прятаться он и не пытался: в отличие от санитара, он был на своей территории. И ему плевать, если тот считал иначе.

Санитар шел быстро, не глядя по сторонам, словно точно знал, куда идет. Надежда на то, что тот просто заранее договорился о встрече с другими, робко подняла голову.

Но разве им могло так повезти?

В поселении было не так много улиц и поворотов, но те, что были, по праву назывались «мертвыми». Стоя посередине улицы, было невозможно увидеть, что происходит за поворотом. Если бы в поселении было много машин, это, однозначно, приносило бы много неудобств.

Как оказалось, и для слежки тоже.

Том даже не успел понять, когда санитар повернул. Просто в один момент его долговязая фигура исчезла из поля зрения Тома. Тот невольно сбился с шага. В голове мелькнула абсолютно шальная мысль, что санитар тоже может быть из этих.

\- Привет, - донес ветер до Тома детский голосок. – Хочешь конфету?

Наверное, теперь Том точно мог сказать, каково это, когда все внутри сначала застывает, а потом падает вниз. Этот голос знал, наверное, каждый в поселении. Голос маленькой Эльзы Шухов. 

\- Ты хочешь конфету? – повторила Эльза, протягивая санитару завернутую в бумагу сладость. – Они вкусные, их мама делала.

Санитар ничего не ответил. Лишь присел на корточки, рассматривая девочку. Резкий порыв ветра сорвал с его головы капюшон, и Том почувствовал, что задыхается.

Это лицо он не забудет никогда. Сложно забыть того, кто увел у тебя мать. Эти белые волосы, светлая кожа и красноватые глаза… Именно этот чертов альбинос взял ее тогда за локоть и…

Рука сама потянулась за пистолетом.

\- Отойди от девочки, - словно со стороны услышал Том собственный голос. – Отойди от девочки или я тебя застрелю.

\- Прямо на глазах у ребенка? – вкрадчиво переспросил альбинос, не поворачивая головы. 

И протянул руку к улыбающейся Эльзе.

Нет, конечно же, не при ребенке.

Первый выстрел ушел в воздух. Его звук эхом разнесся по всему поселению. Эльза вздрогнула и что есть силы обняла зайца, которого держала в руках. В ее глазах Том впервые увидел страх.

\- Не бойся, - мягко сказал санитар. – Не бойся, он тебя не тронет. И, пожалуйста, пусть дождь кончится, он мне надоел.

Том удивленно моргнул. Человек не может вести себя настолько спокойно после выстрела. Просто не может. А санитар не обратил на него никакого внимания. И причем тут дождь?

Но, к его удивлению, Эльза серьезно кивнула и зажмурилась.

А небо над поселением прояснилось впервые за долгие недели.

\- Очень хорошо. Значит, ты управляешь погодой? А хочешь, мы научим тебя чему-то большему?..

\- Отойди от ребенка, - повторил Том, делая шаг вперед.

На этот раз санитар медленно обернулся.

\- Ты еще не понял? – почти с жалостью произнес он. - Она наш ребенок. Ребенок, который никогда не был человеком. Идем, малышка, с нами тебе будет лучше.

Бросившегося вперед Тома словно что-то ударило в грудь, отбросив на несколько шагов. От удара в голове зазвенело. И, прежде чем потерять сознание, Том увидел, как Эльза взяла санитара за руку.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Расскажи еще раз, что случилось, - тихо попросил Шухов, осторожно касаясь занавески на окнах.

Том медленно выдохнул. Едва ли не впервые на его памяти Шухов не требовал, а просил. И уж точно впервые выглядел таким убитым. Осколки разбитой чашки, которую Шухов просто не сумел удержать, на полу – не единственное тому подтверждение. 

\- Она ушла с ним сама, - повторил Том, глядя на Шухова. – Взяла за руку и ушла. Мне кажется, - он на секунду прервался. – Мне кажется, он ее либо загипнотизировал, либо…

\- Либо?

\- Либо он сказал правду, и она действительно…

\- Мутант? Не человек? – Шухов вскинул голову. – Даже если так, что с того? В первую очередь, она моя дочь, и я не позволю…

Он задохнулся и медленно опустился на стул. Том, на секунду замешкавшись, подошел ближе и чуть сжал его плечо.

\- Мы только теряем время, - тихо произнес он. – Прошло уже больше часа, они уходят все дальше.

\- Где ты будешь их искать? – горько хмыкнул Шухов. Казалось, за эти полтора часа он постарел лет на десять. – Они уехали в город, куда они двинутся дальше – неизвестно. 

\- Можно поехать в город и расспросить. 

\- Кого? Пустые здания? Или собак с крысами? – в дрожащем голосе послышались истерические нотки. – Том, некого будет спрашивать.

\- В городе живут не только животные, и ты об этом знаешь.

Шухов слово окаменел.

\- Ты хочешь расспросить… их? – осторожно спросил он. – Ты же знаешь, что они не люди, они твари и…

\- И они могут помочь найти твою дочь. Ирония, правда? На наше счастье, во время прошлой вылазки мы спасли одного из них. Надеюсь, у них принято отдавать долги.

Шухов дрожащей рукой сжал его запястье.

\- Спасибо, Том, - тихо сказал он. – Большое тебе спасибо.

\- Не волнуйся. Сестренка даже заскучать по дому не успеет, как мы привезем ее обратно.

И, поспешно вырвав руку, Том вышел из кабинета, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

В крошечной приемной его уже ждали Георг с Густавом. Один сидел на узком продавленном диване, а второй стоял около окна и выводил узоры на пыльном стекле. Том остановился. Доски под его ногами тихо заскрипели, привлекая внимание.

Неужели…

\- Ну что, когда выходим? – словно между делом спросил Георг, поднимаясь со скрипнувшего дивана.

Густав лишь передернул плечами и быстро провел ладонью по стеклу, стирая все свои закорючки.

Том нашел силы только на то, что бы улыбнуться. 

\- Спасибо, парни.

\- Да не вопрос, - подмигнул Георг. – В конце концов, Шухов наши рапорты так и не подписал, так что…

\- Да ну вас к черту!

И все трое облегченно рассмеялись.

Они снова вместе, даже если только на одну ходку.

 

* * *

Юджин вновь замолчал. Он, в принципе, никогда не был болтуном, но когда он молчит уже целые сутки – это настораживает. Особенно, если вспомнить, как до этого он говорил о своих предчувствиях. 

Билл еще некоторое время смотрел на Юджина, который, сгорбившись, сидел на крыльце, а потом, решившись, спрыгнул с дерева и подошел ближе. Юджин даже не шелохнулся. Билл неуверенно коснулся камня на цепочке, но потом решительно одернул руку.

Надеть этот камень можно было только один раз, и сейчас явно не тот случай, когда стоило рискнуть и снять его, тем самым лишившись единственного способа контролировать видения. Поэтому он лишь подошел к Юджину и, бесцеремонно подвинув его в сторону, спросил:

\- Как дела?

Юджин лишь чуть передернул плечом. Все хорошо у него, как же.

Билл вытянул ноги, мимоходом отметил несколько новых царапин на светлой коже – он почему-то совершенно не загорал – и вновь повернулся к Юджину.

А он красивый.

Эта мысль почему-то до ужаса смутила, и Билл поспешно отвел взгляд, вновь уставившись на свои колени. 

Впервые на его памяти молчание между ним и Юджином было неловким, а не теплым и домашним. Иногда Билл с ужасом представлял, чтобы было бы, не будь рядом с ним Юджина. Хорошего, рассудительного, надежного и красивого Юджина.

Ну вот, опять…

\- Джейня, - неловко выговорил Билл, дернув Юджина за рукав рубашки. – Ну, Джейня.

\- Женя, - устало поправил его Юджин, словно отмерев. – Я – Женя, Билл.

\- Я знаю. Просто выговорить не могу.

\- Врешь ведь, - слабо улыбнулся тот и потрепал Билла по волосам.

То привычно дернул головой, но больше никак не отреагировал. Только взглянул туда, куда уже несколько часов смотрел Юджин.

\- Ты ждешь кого-то? – осторожно спросил он. – Кого?

\- Никого, малыш, - покачал головой Юджин, обнимая Билла. – Скорее наоборот. Я не хочу никого здесь увидеть.

\- Они узнали, что мы сделали? – Билл невольно сквозь футболку коснулся камня. – Они узнали, что мы выкрали его? Так быстро?

\- Нет, не думаю, - Юджин чуть поморщился. – Они не проверяли камень несколько месяцев. А до его полного созревания еще почти четыре. Вряд ли они хватятся его раньше.

\- Надеюсь, - пробормотал Билл и положил голову на плечо Юджина.

От его прикосновений внутри ощущалась приятная щекотка. Юджин осторожно гладил его по волосам, а Билл довольно жмурился. Он любил такие вечера, он любил такого Юджина. Спокойного, не переживающего из-за пустяков и такого привычного.

\- Как думаешь, он вернется? – тихо спросил Билл, взяв свободную руку Юджина в свою.

Тот невольно замер.

\- Вернется кто? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Ну, тот сталкер. Том, кажется, - Билл с трудом вспомнил его имя. – Он забавный и так смешно злится.

\- Он может тебя убить.

\- Кишка тонка, - пожал плечами Билл.

\- Совсем недавно ты говорил обратное.

\- Видения изменились.

Юджин коротко хохотнул.

\- Ты так легко об этом говоришь. Словно речь идет не о твоей жизни.

\- Зато о моих видениях. Он ничего мне не сделает. Но и на помощь не придет.

\- Это меня и волнует, - проворчал Юджин и поднял голову. – Уже закат.

\- Да, я вижу, - Билл потянулся и поднялся на ноги. – Может, прогуляемся? Совсем скоро начнется дождь.

Но Юджин лишь покачал головой и тоже встал. Бросив в последний раз взгляд на дорогу, он к чему-то прислушался и потянул Билла в сторону подъезда. 

\- Пойдем отсюда, - произнес он. – Не стоит бродить по вечерам. Зверье в последнее время беспокойное.

Билл нахмурился, но безропотно позволил себя увести.

Зверье, значит, беспокойное? И только это? Ох, недоговаривает Юджин что-то, недоговаривает.

Камень, на мгновение нагревшись, сильно обжег кожу. Билл с трудом удержался, чтобы не охнуть. Искушение расстегнуть цепочку было велико, даже в кончиках пальцев появился зуд, но он лишь сжал кулаки.

Это единственная его защита от видений, и хрена с два он от нее откажется добровольно. Если, конечно, от этого не будут зависеть жизни его или Юджина.

А на остальных Биллу было откровенно наплевать. Ну а Гилтиас сам кого хочешь обидит.

Камень лишь притупил его дар, словно стерев всю картинку, что всегда вставала перед глазами, но не подавил его полностью. Билл знал это, но все равно, почувствовав необъяснимое волнение, опешил. До этого он всегда, или почти всегда, доподлинно знал природу всех его чувств, но в этот раз…

Билл дрожащим руками отставил чашку в сторону и сжал виски. Юджин взволнованно подался вперед, но, наученный горьким опытом, даже не попытался коснуться или окликнуть Билла.

В прошлый раз, помнится, Юджин долго залечивал ожоги на ладонях.

Чувство беспокойства все крепло. Билл, дрожа, обнял себя руками и начал шепотом считать. Медленно, старательно проговаривая каждую букву и сосредотачиваясь на числах.

Есть только числа, всего остального мира не существует, он – мираж.

Постепенно дрожь отступала, а дыхание выравнивалось. И тогда Билл начал медленно перебирать в памяти все известные ему места, внимательно следя за своими ощущениями.

Он знал, что ему придется это делать, что полностью избавиться от видений у него все равно не получится.

Но он не думал, что это окажется настолько кропотливой работой.

Билл слышал, как Юджин поднялся со своего места и, обойдя стол, положил руки на его плечи, щедро делясь силой. Руки Юджина были теплые. Самое оно в царстве холода, в котором он оказался. 

Словно с головой окунулся.

Билл очень любил плавать, умел задерживать дыхание практически насколько угодно долго, и это сейчас ему помогало. Потому что в свое несостоявшееся видение он буквально нырнул. Его окружал звук чужих шагов, чужой шепот и чужое дыхание. Но он ничего не видел. Его в буквальном смысле окружала только вязкая, словно осенняя грязь после дождя, темнота.

Билл уже хотел скинуть с себя эту темноту, как наконец ухватил за хвост то самое видение, которое искал. Ухватил и улыбнулся. Да, у него получилось.

Он открыл глаза, схватился за кружку и выпил ее содержимое один большим глотком – настолько пересохло в горле. Он не пробовал ничего вкуснее этой ледяной воды.

\- Что там? – тихо спросил Юджин, не убирая рук.

Билл вытер влажные губы и робко улыбнулся.

\- У нас будут гости, - произнес он довольно. – Люди поняли, что только мы можем им помочь.

Но Юджин, похоже, совсем не разделял его самодовольства. Потому что подзатыльники даже он просто так не раздает.

* * *

\- У нас есть хоть какая-то гарантия, что они будут там?

Густав был первым, кто решился задать подобный вопрос. Георг в ответ только ускорил шаг, а Том сжал зубы.

Нет, конечно. У них нет никаких гарантий, что мутанты все еще сидят в своем кинотеатре. У них нет никаких гарантий, что они покажутся им на глаза. Нет гарантий, что они захотят им помогать. И нет гарантий, что Том не пристрелит того черноволосого мальчишку.

Второй парень, Юджин, почему-то не вызывал у Тома такого приступа злости.

Наверное, он больше походил на человека, чем тот мутант со странными глазами.

\- Ну так что? – не отступал Густав.

\- Я не понял, - Георг резко обернулся и чуть толкнул замершего Густава в грудь. – Ты хочешь найти Эльзу?

\- Я не хочу давать ложных надежд Шухову, - холодно ответил Густав, оттолкнув Георга. – Нет ничего хуже, чем обрести надежду и вновь ее потерять. И, да, зря рисковать своей жизнью, гоняясь за призраком, я тоже не хочу.

\- Помнится, за тем мутантом ты весьма охотно ухаживал, а как дошло дело до человека, так сразу «не хочу рисковать жизнью», так что ли?

Густав буквально побелел то ли от злости, то ли от обиды.

\- Не передергивай, это другое. В случае с мутантом нам троим ничего грозило.

\- А если бы…

\- Хватит, - холодно прервал Том. – Прекратите оба. Если мутанты нам не помогут, то мы вернемся назад в поселение. Куда могли двинуться санитары, никто не знает. Прочесать весь город в их поисках просто невозможно. Ищем мутантов, если те не помогут, то уходим. План ясен?

Все кивнули.

\- Отлично, - Том выдохнул и перевел взгляд на стремительно темнеющее небо. – Который час?

\- Шесть сорок, - ответил Густав, бросив взгляд на часы. – Ты тоже понимаешь, что еще слишком рано для заката?

\- Да. Поэтому пошли быстрее, не хватало еще на чью-нибудь охоту угодить. 

Словно ожидая именно этих слов, из-за угла ближайшего дома появилась собака. Большая такая, с длинными шрамами от чужих когтей на боках. Она медленно вышла на середину улицы, села и, подняв морду вверх, протяжно завыла.

\- Твою ж мать, Том, умеешь же ты накаркать, - пробурчал Георг, снимая автомат с предохранителя.

Тот ничего не ответил, лишь отошел к стене, уводя с собой и Густава.

Вою собаки вторила целая стая. На слух не определить, но что-то мрачно подсказывало, что если там десяток голов – им повезло.

Вот сучка, еще и вожак.

Том никогда не спрашивал, что чувствуют остальные в такие моменты, но сам при стрельбе был абсолютно спокоен. Адреналин накатывал потом, через несколько часов. Когда наступало время стрелять, сознание Тома было кристально-чистое. 

Как летнее, мать его, небо.

Вот и сейчас, он спокойно, без суеты нашел взглядом опрокинутый мусорный бак и кивнул на него Георгу.

Тот кротко кивнул, давая согласие, и они, все трое, осторожно, но быстро, не отводя прицелов от сидящей собаки, перебрались под неважное, но все же укрытие. Густав привычно отвернулся от них: на нем всегда была защита их спин от нежданных гостей. Никто не мог вспомнить, откуда это повелось, но перестраиваться никто не захотел.

Стая завыла вновь.

Наверное, им еще повезло: так и не законченная стройка, точнее, забор вокруг нее, чудом сохранившийся, не давал собакам обойти их и взять в кольцо. Переть можно было только напролом, прямо в морду.

Тем лучше, улица недостаточно широкая, так что…

Первый пес из стаи показался в лучших законах жанра: медленно и неспешно вышел и сел рядом с собакой. Та широко лизнула его в морду и отошла в сторону наблюдать из безопасного места. Том бы скривился, да ситуация не располагала. 

Поэтому он лишь достал из кобуры пистолет и выстрелил.

Собака взвыла и рухнула на асфальт, дергая лапами от боли. Том чуть промазал, поэтому она сдохла не сразу, а через несколько наполненных протяжным воем секунд.

Вот и все, кончилась твоя история.

Хотя шрамы на боках были зачетные.

\- Идиот, - цокнул языком Георг, словно до этого еще надеявшийся разойтись со стаей полюбовно, и тоже выстрелил.

Пес успел уклониться от пули чудом, не иначе. Оскалившись, залаял и бросился вперед. Словно ожидавшая именно этого стая, прятавшаяся за углом, высыпала на улицу.

Сколько там Том предположил? Десять голов? Умножьте на два с половиной, и будет в самый раз.

Том приник к прицелу. Автомат знакомо дернулся и ударил в плечо, а внутри расплылось какое-то теплое чувство, которое даже несколько напугало.

Наконец-то он дома.

Он чувствовал молчаливое и надежное присутствие Густава за спиной, его колена изредка касались ноги Георга, перед ним был однозначный и понятный враг и достаточно патронов для его уничтожения.

И никаких гуманоидных мутантов поблизости, которых одновременно хотелось и застрелить, и подпустить поближе, потому что интересно.

Первым перезарядился Георг, он всегда расстреливал быстрее. Том привычно чуть повел дулом автомата, сбивая с ног пса, устремившегося к Георгу.

Напротив их бака неровной горкой лежали уже с десяток таких псов. Остальные отошли назад. Все еще в зоне обстрела, но уже достаточно далеко для того, чтобы решить, что псы могут и отступить. Они же не тупые, умеют рассчитывать силы свои и чужие.

Иногда Тому приходила ужасная мысль, что псы могут быть не просто умными, они могли быть разумными. Самый, пожалуй, страшный сон любого сталкера. Зверье, способное мыслить.

Густав, так и не сделавший ни одного выстрела, осторожно обернулся. Георг пожал плечами, передернул затвор и выпрямился. Теперь все зависело от того, уведет ли новый, стихийно возникший вожак стаю прочь или они продолжат атаку.

Раненый пес, хромая и оставляя на асфальте кровавый след, вышел вперед. Том тут же перевел на него автомат. Но пес даже не шелохнулся, хотя не узнать вещь, причинившую ему такую боль, он не мог.

Вместо этого он чуть вильнул хвостом и рыкнул. Но рыкнул не на них, а на стаю. И, поджав хвост, медленно отступил назад, уводя значительно поредевшую и недовольную свору за собой.

Да, парень, неудачное начало, но что поделать.

Том опустил автомат и вытер пот со лба. Он и не успел заметить, что вымок, словно мышь. Георг вышел из-за баков, пнул ближайший труп и сплюнул себе под ноги.

\- Дело дрянь, - коротко высказался он и поднял голову к уже к алому закатному небу. – Мы либо срочно ищем мутантов, либо ищем укрытие. Но тоже срочно.

Густав и Том тоже подняли головы и взглянули на небо.

«Оно прекрасно, - прозвучал в голове Тома голос Германа. – Ты даже себе не представляешь, как прекрасно это небо над городом ночью».

Во рту мгновенно пересохло, а в желудке что-то екнуло от предчувствия чего-то до крайности нехорошего.

Том невольно облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя соленость пота.

\- Ищем укрытие, - первым произнес он. – И желательно с целыми стеклами.

Интуиция так или иначе развита у всех и просыпается в самые неожиданные моменты. Поэтому спорить никто не стал, лишь все разом перевели взгляд на ближайшую многоэтажку. 

\- Восьмой этаж, - первым разглядел Густав. – Стекла целы, и это однокомнатная, быстрее будет обыскать.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь, что она однокомнатная?

\- Знакомая планировка, - коротко ответил Густав.

Больше расспрашивать никто не стал. Знакомая и знакомая.

* * *

\- Думаешь, они придут сегодня? – спросил Юджин, подбрасывая вверх гайку.

Найденный и зачем-то починенный счетчик Гейгера негромко, но выразительно трещал. Юджина, похоже, это только забавляло.

А вот у Билла уже голова разболелась. 

\- Придут, - коротко ответил Билл. – Гляди.

Юджин неспешно подошел к окну, на подоконнике которого сидел Билл, и посмотрел вниз.

Именно в этот момент раздался первый выстрел, эхом раздавшийся по всему кварталу. Юджин невольно присвистнул и коротко скомандовал:

\- Подвинься.

Билл скривился и подтянул ноги к груди, позволяя парню сесть рядом.

\- Как думаешь, кто победит? Ставлю на людей.

\- Тупиковый спор. Даже дураку ясно, что они всех тут перестреляют.

\- Ну, предположим, что не всех, так что… Пятнадцать псов. Ты на сколько ставишь?

\- Я не играю в эти глупые игры.

\- Не дури. Сколько?

Он на секунду задумался.

\- Четырнадцать, - наконец, сказал он. – С половиной.

Юджин нахмурился и даже оторвал взгляд от происходящего внизу.

\- Это как?

\- Одного ранят, сдохнет позже.

\- Прохвост, опять предсказал.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет, - важно ответил Билл, как бы невзначай поправляя камень на груди. - Просто предположил.

И спрыгнул с подоконника. Результаты короткой стычки людей и псов его не интересовали. И да, он действительно видел ее результаты.

Но Юджин-то об этом не знает, хоть и догадывается.

\- Встретишь их внизу, а? – попросил Билл, потягиваясь. – Меня они точно на месте застрелят, а с тобой еще поговорят. Наверное.

\- Ты сама доброта, Билл, - еле слышно пробормотал Юджин, словно невзначай касаясь шеи, покрытой чешуей.

\- Ага, я тоже тебя люблю, - откликнулся тот и наконец со всей силы швырнул задолбавший его счетчик об стену.

Тот тут же замолчал. И, да, Биллу стало от этого значительно легче.

* * *

Том почему-то совершенно не удивился тому, что на площадке четвертого этажа их поджидал мутант. В этот раз он не стал прятать свою изуродованную шею под тряпками, напротив, он ее едва ли не демонстрировал. Он кивнул им словно старым знакомым и неопределенно махнул рукой, предлагая следовать за ним. Шел впереди, переступая сразу через две ступеньки и даже не оглядываясь. Словно не боялся удара в спину.

И, самое противное, он был совершенно прав.

Мутант шел быстро, успевать за ним было очень тяжело, отставать – страшно. Пару раз Том мог поклясться, что слышал, как за приоткрытыми дверьми брошенных квартир кто-то ходит. Ходит кто-то тяжелый, а его шаги глухо разносятся по всему подъезду.

И это однозначно было не животное.

Но мутанта, казалось, это совершенно не пугало, разве что мимо таких квартир он походил чуть быстрее. Правда, на общем фоне это было не слишком заметно. Пять этажей: за какое время их можно пройти спокойным шагом? Минуты две – три? Мутант их пролетел буквально за минуту и уже ждал их около приоткрытой двери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Они остановились на пролет ниже.

\- Мы ему доверяем? – тихо спросил Георг, поправив автомат на плече. – Мы ему доверяем настолько, что зайдем в незапертую квартиру, на косяке которой растет… что-то, и в которую при иных обстоятельствах даже не сунулись бы?

\- А у нас есть выбор? – также тихо ответил Том. – Не забывай, это мы к ним пришли, а не они к нам. Так что будем играть по чужим правилам и… молиться, что они действительно настроены поговорить.

\- Вот так и становятся верующими даже закоренелые атеисты, - произнес куда-то в сторону Густав и первым поднялся к квартире, но на несколько секунд замешкался перед входной дверью. Мутант ободряюще улыбнулся и толкнул ее. Та бесшумно отворилась. Густав переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сделать шаг.

\- Знаю, фильм ужасов немного напоминает, - неожиданно сказал мутант, потерев шею. – Но там ничего страшного нет, только один Билл. Зуб даю.

Зуб даю.

Почему-то эта старая клятва, которую в детстве давали, наверное, все, успокоила Тома. Он в несколько шагов преодолел ступеньки и лестничную площадку и, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо Густава. 

Квартира была самой обычной, ничего ужасного или страшного, она даже чем-то отдаленно напоминала ту, которую Том помнил как свою. Короткий узкий коридор, кухня по левую руку, по правую – две двери, ведущие в небольшие комнаты. Только у них не было так грязно, пыль не валялась под ногами клочьями, а обои не отходили от стен.

Том сделал несколько шагов и остановился напротив висящих на стене фотографий. Изображений не было видно под толстым слоем пыли, но Том почему-то был уверен, что на снимках трое – отец, мать и ребенок. Мальчик или девочка. И никак не старше двенадцати лет.

Непонятно, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но проверять ее правдивость совершенно не хотелось.

\- Она в хорошем состоянии, - услышал Том свой собственный голос. – Эта квартира. Почему так? Столько лет прошло.

Мутант пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Может, находилась слишком высоко, животные не поднялись. В этом районе не было бомбежек и мародеров. К тому же, двери были заперты, когда мы сюда впервые пришли.

\- Вы живете здесь?

\- Не совсем, - неопределенно ответил мутант, обернувшись. – Вы или заходите, или идите отсюда. Здесь не то место, в котором стоит привлекать внимание.

\- Мутанты опять расплодились?

Вопрос сорвался с губ прежде, чем Том успел подумать о том, кому он его задает. Мутанты расплодились, это уж точно.

Тот расхохотался.

\- Можно и так сказать, - сквозь смех ответил он. – Но вам, людям, этого не понять. Просто здесь нельзя стоять долго даже нам.

\- Так вы медиумы? – продолжал допытываться Том. – Чувствуете колебания энергии и все такое?

Руки мутанта чуть дрогнули, а сам он резко перестал смеяться.

\- Это не твое дело, человек, - медленно произнес он. – Мы с тобой не друзья и никогда ими не станем. Мы никогда не разделим кров добровольно, особенно, если у нас будет выбор. У нас разные источники энергии, разная мораль, разные мысли и разное восприятие этого мира. Мы похожи только внешне. Одна голова, одно туловище, две руки и две ноги. И это ты пришел к нам за помощью, а не мы к тебе.

\- С чего ты взял, что нам нужна помощь? - поднял голову Георг. – Может, мы так, мимо проходили.

Мутант усмехнулся, словно невзначай демонстрируя белые зубы.

\- Вы пришли за помощью, - он не спрашивал, а утверждал. – И я даже догадываюсь, за помощью какого толка. Они что-то забрали у вас, верно? Хотя, подозреваю, что кого-то. Девочку.

Пистолет оказался в руке быстрее, чем Том успел подумать об этом. Дуло смотрело прямо в лоб мутанту. Тот приглашающее развел руки, полностью открываясь.

\- Стреляй, - почти ласково разрешил он. – Только ты уверен, что это, - он презрительно вскинул подбородок, - мне навредит? Знаешь, если животное ранить, а не убить, оно звереет и до последнего вздоха будет пытаться убить своего обидчика. А ведь мы животные, так ведь вы считаете?

\- А кто вы, если не животные? – и нет, его рука не дрожала.

Мутант пожал плечами.

\- Я бы назвал себя ново сапиенс, если бы люди не внушали мне такое омерзение. Опусти пистолет, мальчик. Сегодня у нас с вами перемирие, нехорошо его нарушать. 

\- Я тебе не мальчик.

\- В сравнении со мной ты всего лишь мальчишка. Идем.

И, бесцеремонно отодвинув Тома в сторону, мутант прошел в одну из комнат, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Краем глаза Том увидел, как кивнул поудобнее перехвативший пистолет Георг и как Густав вытащил длинный нож. Если мутанты все же задумали что-то, то так просто они не уйдут.

Из комнаты донесся смех. Том вздрогнул. Он слышал этот голос и этот смех всего несколько раз, и всегда при таких обстоятельствах, которые нескоро забудешь.

Как и обладателя этого смеха.

Тот мутант со странными глазами и умением влезать без мыла в чужие мозги. Мерзкое сочетание, на самом деле.

В комнату Том вошел первым, на полшага опередив Георга. 

* * *

\- Так сколько собак вы застрелили?

Это явно был не тот вопрос, который можно ожидать услышать от злобного пси-мутанта. Да и не тянул мальчишка на такого монстра.

Том невольно окинул взглядом его фигуру. Те же дранные джинсы, только футболка другая. А еще – странная татуировка на шее.

Мутант моргнул и одернул футболку. Татуировка тут же поблекла и исчезла уже через мгновение.

\- Так сколько их было? Сколько застрелили? – повторил вопрос мутант, спрыгивая со стола.

\- Не помню, не считал, - буркнул Том, опуская пистолет.

Никогда прежде не подводившее его чувство опасности сейчас молчало.

\- Врешь, считал, - мутант топнул ногой. – Невольно, но считал, это каждый делает. Поэтому вспоминай, это очень важно. Мы с Юджином поспорили, что он все же нырнет в реку, если я угадал число.

\- Эй, ни на что такое мы не спорили, нечего заливать, - возмутился из другого угла комнату мута… Юджин. 

Да, Юджин. Пора перестать звать их мутантами, если Том хотел договориться с ними. Только, как зовут мальчишку?

\- Считай, что поспорили, - отмахнулся тот. – Так сколько?

\- Четырнадцать, - вместо Тома ответил Георг. – Их было четырнадцать, учитывая ту суку, что Том успел застрелить до того, как все началось. Как твоя голова?

\- Отлично моя голова, - поморщился мальчишка. – А ранили кого-нибудь? Пожалуйста, скажите, что да, а то Юджин мне выигрыш не засчитает.

\- Нет, - мстительно соврал Том. – Стреляли всегда наверняка.

Мальчишка скривился, словно проглотил что-то кислое. Махнул рукой и взгромоздился обратно на стол, болтая босыми ногами. Юджин в своем углу облегченно выдохнул, видно, купание в их реке не входило в его ближайшие планы. 

Георг вышел вперед.

\- Откуда вы знаете про Эльзу? – задал он один из самых главным вопросов. – Вы заодно с санитарами?

\- Санитарами? – вскинул голову мальчишка. – О, вы так их называете? А почему?

\- Потому что они ищут по поселениям и забирают больных. Года через три после войны они появились, если не ошибаюсь.

\- Через три года? – эхом повторил мальчишка, задумавшись. – Юджин, а когда другие начали собираться в группы?

\- Через два года после Вспышки, - Юджин оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к мальчишке. – Похоже, что эти ваши санитары стали разведотрядами. Собирали изменившихся по всему выжившему миру.

\- Изменившихся? – Том нахмурился. – Мутантов?

Мальчишка и Юджин скривились, как по команде.

\- Да, таких, как мы, - кивнул Юджин. – Но не совсем… мутантов. Видишь ли, кто-то просто приспособился к местной радиации, а кто-то взял нечто большее. Билл, - он положил руку на плечо мальчишки, - видит будущее. Кто-то двигает предметы силой мысли, кто-то контролирует погоду. Мы не знаем, почему и как возникли эти способности, и вряд ли узнаем в ближайшее время. Мы ими просто пользуемся.

\- И куда санитары увозят их? Тех, кто изменился?

Юджин пожал плечами.

\- Не имеем ни малейшего понятия. Они сами нас пытались увести с собой, но мы смогли сбежать. Сами понимаете, продолжать общение с ними нам было несколько не с руки.

Георг выругался, Густав пнул стену, только Том даже не шелохнулся. Тот факт, что эти двое не смогут помочь в поисках Эльзы, практически прошел мимо его сознания. Тома волновало совсем другое.

Санитары забирали мутировавших, а не больных. Санитары забрали его мать. Значит, и мама была… И есть все шансы, что и он сам тоже.

Том вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Биллом. Тот сидел на столе, обняв колени, и не сводил внимательного взгляда с Тома. Смотрел не моргая, словно какой-нибудь крокодил. Опасный хищник, почти все время выглядящий спокойно и почти безобидно.

По спине пробежал холодок. Том передернул лопатками и отвернулся. Этот Билл больше не вызывал у него такой ненависти. Теперь он пугал.

\- Значит, вы нам не сможете помочь? – словно сквозь слой ваты донесся до Тома голос Георга. – Или вы видели, куда поехали санитары?

\- Нет, не видели, - ответил Юджин, чему-то довольно улыбаясь. – Но, опять-таки, нет, помочь мы как раз сможем. Я же говорил про интересные способности. Я вот, например, могу найти что угодно. Или же кого угодно. Все зависит от цены.

\- И что же вы хотите взамен? – устало и как-то обреченно спросил Георг.

Ну, конечно, они все равно согласятся, выбора-то нет.

Назвать цену Юджин не успел.

\- Хочу его, - Билл бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в Тома и зачем-то пояснил. – Он вызывает во мне странную реакцию, хочу узнать: почему.

Том сжал зубы. Он чуть было не послал этого мелкого гаденыша куда подальше, но в последний момент сдержался.

И лишь кивнул.

Не убьет же он его, в самом деле? А все остальное Том переживет. 

Наверное.

* * *

Билл с трудом удерживался, чтобы не потереть в предвкушении руки. Потом, наедине, Юджин, конечно же, его убьет за самодеятельность и будет долго перечислять все то, что они могли потребовать с людей, если бы не каприз Билла.

Список будет длинным, Билл знал это. Но любопытство победило.

Он еще не представлял, что будет делать с Томом, но сам факт, что теперь он может вертеть им, как только заблагорассудится, занимал. 

Билл не удержался и, прикусив губу, чуть склонил голову, рассматривая Тома. Что же в нем было такого, что заставляло Билла видеть мир совсем иначе?

Тому было явно неуютно под этим пристальным взглядом. Во всяком случае, люди, по мнению Билла, именно по этой причине передергивают плечами и старательно отводят взгляд. И это забавно.

Билл широко улыбнулся и тут же получил по уху от Юджина. Не столько больно, сколько обидно.

\- Эй!

\- Хватит их пугать, - строго велел ему Юджин. – Может, ты и не в курсе, но они частенько стреляют, когда нервничают. Мы же этого не хотим?

Он обвел присутствующих строгим взглядом. Билл задумался, но взгляд отвел. Ничего, он еще доберется до него.

\- Итак, - Юджин сел рядом с Биллом. – Как давно они увезли девочку?

\- Около четырех часов назад, - ответил Георг и, оглянувшись и не найдя ни одного стула, сел прямо на пол, скрестив ноги.

Автомат лежал на коленях. Билл фыркнул, но комментировать никак не стал. Люди забавные создания, этого у них не отнимешь.

\- Четыре часа назад? – недоверчиво переспросил Юджин. – И вы только сейчас очухались? Нет, я знал, что вы несколько… медлительны, но не настолько же!

\- Эй, полегче! – оборвал его Том, вставший у стены. – Учти, что мы еще потратили немало времени, чтобы найти вас. Спрятались у черта на куличках, понимаете ли.

В ответ на это Юджин только хмыкнул, а Билл закатил глаза. У черта на куличках, как же. Это они еще в центре города не были.

\- Ладно, проехали, - свернул тему Юджин. – Как понимаю, вопрос, знаете ли вы, куда они направились дальше, стоит считать глупым? Так я и думал. Тогда следующий: у вас есть что-то, что принадлежало девочке? Или самим санитарам?

\- Нет, - медленно покачал головой Георг. – А это обяза…

\- Есть.

Все обернулись к Густаву. Тот расстегнул молнию на сумке и, чуть порывшись, вытащил детский пластмассовый браслет. Несколько секунд повертел в руках, а после протянул Юджину.

\- Это подойдет? – спросил он и, поймав недоуменные взгляды напарников, воскликнул. – Что? Шухов сунул в последний момент. Сказал, что на всякий случай. Пригодилось, как видите.

Юджин его не слушал. Он с интересом рассматривал простенький браслет бледно-розового цвета, украшенный когда-то светлыми бусинами. Половины, правда, уже давно не было.

\- Она ведь не первая его хозяйка?- спросил Юджин, поднимая голову. – Нет? Плохо. Это несколько усложнит поиски. 

\- Почему? – Том чуть подался вперед.

Юджин закатил глаза.

\- Да все просто, - Билл ясно расслышал в его голосе раздражение. – Она не единственная, кто его носил, а значит, не единственная, кто оставил на нем свой след. След, который не стирается даже спустя годы. Теперь ясно? И откуда он вообще попал к ней?

Люди недоуменно переглянулись и пожали плечами.

\- Говорят, Шухов принес из одной из ходок, - ответил Георг. – Из этого города.

\- Еще лучше, - проворчал Юджин и сунул браслет в карман. – Ладно, слушайте. Уже стемнело, а в этом районе даже мы на улицу ночью выйти не рискнем, поэтому все откладывается на завтра. Если хотите, можете спать здесь. Если нет – ищите себе пустую квартиру сами. А по-настоящему пустых здесь мало, так что лотерея вас ждет знатная. С восходом солнца обдумаем план действий. Всем спокойной ночи.

И Юджин, спрыгнув со стола и дернув за собой Билла, вышел из комнаты. Билл почувствовал, как дрожат руки Юджина, но ничего не сказал.

Промолчал и тогда, когда Юджин завел его во вторую комнату, запер дверь на щеколду и, для верности, подпер еще и письменным столом. И только когда тот устало сел на пол, потирая виски, спросил:

\- Что это было?

\- Я им не доверяю, - просто ответил Юджин, поднимая голову. – Не доверяю и тебе не советую. Какого черта ты вообще это сделал?

\- Сделал что? – якобы непонимающе переспросил Билл, лихорадочно придумывая себе оправдание.

Юджин нахмурился.

\- Билл, ты прекрасно меня понял. Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Тебе правду сказать или соврать? Ладно – ладно, не смотри на меня так. Я все понял. У меня появилась одна теория. Нет, тебе я ее не расскажу, потому что она звучит уж слишком бредово даже для меня самого. Но если я ее докажу… - Билл расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. – Короче, будет круто.

Юджин покачал головой.

\- Напомни, сколько тебе лет? Больше ведь, чем тринадцать?

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно и все такое, - Билл сел рядом с Юджином, вытянув ноги. – Лучше скажи, если ты сейчас их боишься, то как собираешься вести к другим? Вообще спать не будешь?

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь вести их всех? Вполне хватит одного, остальные –лишняя обуза.

\- И что ты им соврешь?

\- Зачем врать? – пожал плечами Юджин. – Я скажу правду. Выбора-то у них все равно нет. Не правда ли, человек? – он повысил голос. – Подслушивать нехорошо, а я прекрасно знаю, где находится каждый из вас.

Услышавший отдаляющиеся шаги Билл хихикнул и пересел на свой матрац. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотал он, ложась. – Но оправдание лучше придумай. Боюсь, что они не разделят твоего мнения.

\- Да куда они денутся, - ответил Юджин, вновь доставая из кармана розовый браслет.

Билл закрыл глаза. Юджину сейчас лучше не мешать.


	10. Chapter 10

Вокруг него была вода. Безумно холодная серая вода, вязкая, словно кисель или даже не застывшая смола. Вода как будто цеплялась за него, за его одежду, не позволяя шевелиться, и утаскивала за собой вниз. Но в этой воде он мог дышать.

Том медленно шел ко дну, бессильно глядя, как все больше тускнеет слабый свет над головой. Откуда-то он знал, что вниз нельзя смотреть, ни в коем случае. Под его ногами бездна, в которой живет нечто, что лучше не тревожить.

И он спускается в эту бездну, и самое лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать, это не шуметь.

Свет над головой в последний раз вспыхнул особенно ярко и потух, оставляя Тома в полной темноте. Тот медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Теперь они бесполезны.

Через мгновение исчезли звуки. Том и не предполагал, как много их оказалось в этой воде, пока они не ушли, словно кто-то повернул регулятор громкости, вроде того, что был на старом побитом магнитофоне Шухова.

А потом пришел шепот. Еле слышный шепот, непонятно что бормотавший, этот шепот словно проникал под кожу, он был много холоднее воды, что окружала Тома.

Он был ледяным, как те снежинки, отравленные радиацией, что принес из города ураганный ветер.

И тогда Тому стало действительно страшно. Страшно до такой степени, что он очнулся от своего полузабытья, в котором пребывал, и одним рывком вырвался из оцепенения. Шепотки на бесконечно долгие мгновения смолкли, чтобы вернуться с удвоенной силой.

Женщины, мужчины, дети, на разных языках. Кто-то был в отчаянии, кто-то радовался, кто-то, на самой грани слышимость, плакал навзрыд. Том чувствовал, как внутри все медленно леденеет от страха.

Он внезапно понял, кто это. Или что это.

Они все утонули в неправильной воде этого нового мира.

Вода была плотной, но она не выталкивала тело, она медленно, но верно тянула его вниз, словно зыбучие пески. Том с трудом шевелил руками, в тщетной попытке выплыть. Но вот наверху появился проблеск света. Том и не представлял, как сильно его пугала темнота, пока не увидел этот свет. 

Плыть стало немного легче, теперь у него была цель.

Вода все так же тянула вниз, но уже не так сильно, словно раздумывала, а так ли ей нужен этот сталкер? Том не хотел дожидаться, когда она определится и, наконец-то скинув с плеч до этого словно приросший к ним рюкзак, поплыл вверх.

И вода отпустила. Том это сразу понял, плыть стало намного легче, когда тебя никто и ничто не тянет вниз, словно к ногам привязали груз. Вода отпустила.

Как будто в этом рюкзаке было что-то, что ей было важнее самого Тома. Тот в несколько мощных гребков всплыл до поверхности воды и…

И ладонь уткнулась толстый слой льда.

Он в ловушке.

Вода его не отпустила, она лишь играла, дала безумную надежду на спасение, как и всем тем, чей шепот окружал Тома на глубине.

Первым делом она отобрала способность дышать. Вода хлынула в рот и нос, Том едва не захлебнулся в первые же секунды, его спасла случайность. Он успел сделать последний глубокий вдох.

Том с трудом, дрожащие от холода и усталости руки почти его не слушались, длинный нож, с которым не расставался, как мог, размахнулся, целясь в лед, и…

И за секунду до удара вокруг его ноги обвилось чье-то щупальце и с силой дернуло вниз. 

Выпустивший из рук нож Том взглянул вниз и встретился взглядом. С чем?

Неважно. Они смотрели друг на друга. Человек и нечто, чему в его языке нет названия. Нечто бесформенное, словно клякса от пролитых чернил, с множественными ложноножками. В памяти что-то оставалось из курса биологии, учебника, прочтенного почти случайно.

Примерно так же там рисовали амеб. 

Том расхохотался, остатки кислорода с готовностью вырвались и пузырьками устремились вверх.

Это даже смешно.

Тело «амебы» расступилось, давая Тому поместиться в образовавшемся мешке, и за мгновение до того, как тело замкнулось, образовывая вакуоль, Том выстрелил.

Разумеется, безрезультатно, под водой его пистолет не может стрелять.

Том закричал.

 

***  
И проснулся, сразу же встречаясь с внимательным взглядом Юджина. Некоторое время они сидели напротив друг друга. Том пытался отдышаться, а Юджин рассматривал его лицо, словно то изменилось за прошедшую ночь.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так не люблю эту реку.

\- Эта… эта гадина, - голос звучал так, словно Том действительно чуть не утонул, а горло горело от боли так, словно по нему прошлись наждачкой. – Эта гадина действительно там живет?

Юджин меланхолично пожал плечами.

\- Кто его знает, - произнес он, отводя взгляд. – Об этом лучше спросить Билла, это он влюблен в реку, как-то доплыл практически до самого Залива.

\- Практически? – Том почему-то споткнулся на этом слове. – А почему не до самого… Залива?

Договорил и вздрогнул. Про Залив все боялись говорить. Просто – боялись, не объясняя причин.

Губы Юджина дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Сказал, что ему запретили, - он хлопнул Тома по колену и поднялся на ноги. – Идем, все только нас и ждут.

Он даже шел, как-то не так, человек так не может ходить. Юджин шел слишком легко и слишком быстро, словно ноги его практически не касались земли. Из своего полулежащего положения Том ясно видел это.

Около двери Юджин обернулся. Солнечный луч скользнул по его неприкрытой волосами шее, заставляя чешую блестеть, словно золото.

Том видел нечто похожее на картинках в старых книгах. Видел в старой потрепанной книге сказок, где храбрые принцы спасали из заточения прекрасных принцесс, убивая пленивших их драконов.

У Юджина был дракон, Том помнил об этом. А сам Юджин больше всего напоминал того принца из сказки в золотом панцире, только вместо лат у Юджина была чешуя.

Юджин неожиданно широко улыбнулся, так искренне, словно они не были врагами, старой и новой природой, словно они даже не союзники, а лучшие друзья.

И Том не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Идем, - повторил Юджин. Нас ждут, а твои друзья… нетерпеливы. 

И вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Том встал, протирая глаза в попытке прогнать остатки сна. Ему редко снились сны и, тем паче, кошмары. Наверное, жизнь и так достаточно кошмарна, и мозг благоразумно не мучает сознание еще и по ночам.

Том осторожно поставил автомат, в обнимку с которым заснул, и прошел по маленькой комнате, разминая мышцы. Те противно ныли, но быстро приходили в рабочее состояние. Спину неприятно тянуло, когда Том слишком резко поворачивался, поэтому он продолжил кругами ходить по комнате, попутно осматриваясь.

Все квартиры после войны стали неуловимо походить одна на другую. Том еще помнил, что раньше это если и было, то не так сильно бросалось в глаза. У каждой квартиры была своя индивидуальность, которую невольно вносили ее жильцы.

Сейчас квартиры опустели и словно обезличились. Хотя нет, не совсем верно.

Кажется, раньше это называли собирательным образом или как-то так. Когда одно вбирает все черты похожего. Когда-то давно Том в своей школе с гуманитарным уклоном учил научное определение всему этому безобразию, но это было слишком давно и слишком неважно. Эти квартиры, каждая, без исключений, были собирательными. Такое можно встретить в каждом доме, где сохранились стены и крыша.

Не слишком много книг, огромный черный ящик или не менее огромная доска – телевизор. Истлевший ковер или продавленный диван. У кого-то были фотографии. Лиц на них не разглядеть, да и кого это интересует?

Сейчас мертвые не интересны никому, даже самым их близким людям.

Смерть хотя бы тысячи – это уже статистика, а не трагедия. Все они отныне всего лишь часть огромной такой статистики, по ним никто и никогда не заведет метроном, о них даже никто не вспомнит.

Может быть, уцелеют египетские пирамиды, если их уже не снесла волна взрыва, может быть, сколько-то еще простоят каменные соборы, которые строили навека, но их города, что росли как грибы после дождя, их города совсем скоро исчезнут, не справятся с природной силой ветра и дождя.

К тому же, Том слышал, что где-то далеко еще детонируют когда-то невзорвавшиеся бомбы. Снаряды – это не игрушка, за ними уход нужен. Но кто обеспечит им этот уход? Да и нужно ли?

При мысли о том, что военные склады и их запасы могут попасть кому-то в руки, Том всегда холодел. Наверное, в этот момент начнется второй конец света.

 

Он уже пару минут стоял около покосившейся полки, на которой чудом удержался мутный от пыли шар. Большой, больше кулака Тома, он манил к себе какой-то загадочностью.

Том осторожно снял его с полки и провел рукавом, стирая пыль. Ну конечно. Он с силой встряхнул шар и еще некоторое время смотрел, как на серую башню странной формы медленно падает снег.

Внизу еще можно было прочесть почти стершуюся надпись.

PARIS

Том осторожно поставил шар на полку и отступил назад. 

Он больше не имел права на этот разрушенный мир, где существовали такие вот снежные шары и можно было есть мороженое в уличных кафе. Они все, все человечество, потеряли это право, когда нажали на злополучные красные кнопки.

Интересно, устоял ли Париж? Или Лондон? Или Барселона? Кто их знает, связь с ними навсегда потеряна.

Том усмехнулся, поднял с пола автомат и повесил на плечо. Связь потеряна. Дисконнект, дамы и господа, абонент не может ответить на ваш звонок и все такое.

 

Они ждали его на кухне. Почему для собрания выбрали самую маленькую комнатку, было непонятно, но спорить Том не стал. Лишь протиснулся мимо Густава и сел на покосившуюся тумбочку. Та жалобно заскрипела, но разваливаться не спешила. А может, ее поддерживала та груда кастрюль, которой тумбочка была забита?

Кроме него сидел только Билл. Как всегда на подоконнике, свесив ноги в пустоту и что-то рассматривая внизу, вытянув шею.

Том помнил его прыжок с третьего этажа. Интересно, он тоже только отряхнет коленки, если сорвется и отсюда?

Странно, но порыва проверить это, почему-то не возникло. Слишком забито и жалко Билл выглядел в своей поношенной, серой от времени, толстовке, которая была велика ему как минимум на три размера и мешковатых штанах. На его руках, как Том успел заметить, были перчатки, рванные между пальцев.

Юджин прокашлялся, и Том, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Билла. Юджин благодарно кивнул и положил в центр стола браслет Эльзы. 

\- Я знаю, где они, - негромко заговорил он, не отводя взгляда от браслета. – Не чувствую, как обычно, а действительно знаю. Я бывал там.

\- Это хорошо? – подал голос Георг. Судя по теням под глазами, сегодняшнюю ночь он не спал. – Или нет.

Юджин пожал плечами.

\- Это смотря как посмотреть. Мы не будем блуждать по городу, это хорошо. У них там… логово. И это плохо. Думаю, всем понятно почему?

Они кивнули. Естественно, понятно.  
\- Выбора все равно нет, - озвучил общую мысль Георг и подался вперед. – Когда мы идем?

Юджин улыбнулся. Не так, как тогда Тому, сейчас его улыбка не дошла до глаз. Сейчас она скорее пугала.

-«Мы» никуда не идем, - ответил он. – Я еще не сошел с ума, проводить троих людей в центр города. Тогда оттуда никто не вернется, мы в том числе. Нет, я не сумасшедший.

\- Ты хочешь сам вывести девочку оттуда?

\- Нет, - Юджин склонил голову, продолжая улыбаться. – Мы идем с Биллом, - тот удивленно вскинул голову, - и возьмем одного из вас.

Том продолжал смотреть в сторону окна, но всем телом чувствовал, как Юджин перевел взгляд на него.

Кто бы сомневался. 

***  
Они не спали практически всю ночь. Юджин не выпускал из рук браслет, изредка что-то шепча себе под нос на незнакомом Биллу языке. Он частенько сбивался на него, когда пытался кого-то найти, но каждый раз, когда Билл пытался его расспросить, недоуменно моргал и совершенно не понимал, о чем идет речь.

Билл уже махнул рукой на попытки выяснить, о чем Юджин говорит, когда бывает в своем трансе. Хотя было интересно.

Как интересно рассматривать совершенно новый для себя цветной мир. Билл жадно смотрел вниз, разглядывая знакомые и в то же время чужие дома и короткий отрезок улицы, что был виден из окна. Даже на подоконник залез, чтобы лучше было видно.

У него были мысли, почему это происходит, но, чтобы изучить данный феномен лучше, нужно приблизить к себе Тома, чему тот наверняка будет сопротивляться. Зря, потому что выбора у него все равно не будет.

Билл покосился на остановившегося в шаге от него Тома и невольно сжал пальцы на подоконнике. Он не был уверен, что ничего себе не сломает, если он даже спрыгнет с такой высоты, а уж если его скинут…

Камень, висевший на цепочке, чуть обжег грудь, словно напоминая о себе. Билл с трудом оторвал руку от подоконника и сжал камень сквозь ткань толстовки. Нет уж, он его с себя не снимет, ни за что на свете.

Видения его поначалу пугали, а потом начали раздражать. В эти момент он был беззащитнее ребенка. Билл до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал, как однажды «завис» прямо в воде и мгновенно пошел ко дну. Как выплыл – сам не понимал и не хотел вспоминать.

Страха перед водой, как у Юджина, у него не появилось. Но возникла буквально ненависть к видениям. Его совершенно не интересовало будущее, тем более, непосредственно его самого оно касалось редко, а смотреть, что ждет других… Нет, спасибо. А потом и Юджин запретил рассказывать, что он видит про него.

Как-то в раз суеверным стал, такое бывает.

Билл не слушал, о чем говорит Юджин, его короткую речь они вместе сочиняли. Они без особых проблем могли взять всех троих, не все ли равно? Но тогда оставшиеся двое могли помешать Биллу.

Он осторожно покосился на Тома. Тот сидел на тумбочке и с явным неудовольствием слушал Юджина. Билл тихо фыркнул и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы потереть ладони от нетерпения. Он еще смутно понимал, что именно будет делать, но одно знал точно.

Это будет интересно. А Билл всегда был любопытен, иначе бы не полез в воду. 

Он чуть навалился на оконную раму и принялся ждать.

 

Ждать долго не пришлось. Первым голос повысил не Том, как того ожидал Билл, а их командир – Георг.

\- Это невозможно, - решительно произнес он. Мог бы, наверняка и по столу стукнул бы, для весомости. – Это невозможно. Мы или идем все вместе, либо не идет никто.

\- Не идите, - в голосе Юджина не было наигранного безразличия, ему действительно было совершенно наплевать. – Идет либо один, либо никто.

\- Тогда почему именно Том?

\- Так Билл выбрал.

Билл почувствовал, как взгляды людей обожгли его спину в безмолвном вопросе. Но никак не отреагировал, сегодня он разыгрывает сумасшедшего. Поэтому лишь достал из кармана аккуратно зашитого медведя и сделал вид, что чрезвычайно занят.

Интересно, если поднести медведя к их счетчикам, те сразу же взорвутся своим воем? Он невольно поморщился, этот писк всегда вызывал у него головную боль, покрепче сжал медведя и потянул содержащуюся в нем Силу.

Противная слабость, что начала накапливаться, тут же отступила, а по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Люди не правы. Радиация далеко не всегда несет смерть. Им она дарит жизнь. Хотя, тот же Том вряд ли будет горевать, если все они вымрут.

Билл поморщился и спрыгнул с подоконника. Пора заканчивать.

\- Идет либо Том, либо никто, - сказал он, ни на кого не смотря. – Решайтесь, у вас десять минут. Потом мы уходим. И еще, - он все-таки перевел взгляд на Тома. – Мы идем в самый центр города. Надеюсь, противогаз у тебя изолирующий, а костюм в порядке.

И, дернув Юджина за рукав, потащил за собой из кухни. Люди пусть спорят хоть до хрипоты, но Билл-то знал, что они согласятся на все условия.

Нет, он это не предсказал. Просто иначе быть не могло. Этот Том слишком сильно зависит от города. И город наконец-то его позвал к себе. А что именно Биллу с Юджином выпало быть его проводниками…

Что же, это не так плохо, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

 

***   
Они спускались по лестнице подъезда, когда измотанный Юджин отобрал у него игрушку и прижал к своей щеке. Еще голодный Билл лишь развел руками, Юджину это было явно нужнее.

\- Что ты задумал? – спросил Юджин спустя один лестничный пролет.

Но Билл пока не был готов ответить. Он сам не знал ответа.

\- А где Гилтиас? – постарался перевести тему Билл, притворно оглядываясь, словно только сейчас заметил его исчезновение. – Неужели?

\- Да, - Юджин кивнул. – Лучше разведать путь заранее, тебе не кажется? И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- Потому что мне нечего ответить, - Билл привычно снизил голос, проходя мимо угольно-черной железной двери. Не стоит тревожить ее квартирантов, целее будешь. – Юджин, просто доверься мне, хорошо? Кажется, я нашел нечто необыкновенное.

Но Юджин все еще сомневался, Билл видел это по его глазам.

\- Пожалуйста, - он остановился на несколько ступеней ниже Юджина и взял его за руку. – Просто поверь, нам это не навредит.

\- Точно?

\- Теоретически, - не стал лукавить Билл. – Но оно того стоит. Это должно быть нечто такое, - не найдя подходящих слов, он просто неопределенно взмахнул руками и повторил. – Оно того стоит.

Юджин медленно кивнул и, осторожно высвободив руку, продолжил медленно спускаться по лестнице.

А Билл наконец-то перевел дыхание.

Теперь главное, чтобы он не ошибся. Этого Юджин ему не простит.

 

Том вышел первым. Буквально вывалился из подъезда и мрачно уставился на Билла, явно считая именно его источников всех бед. Билл лишь только фыркнул. Да пусть обвиняет в чем угодно, хоть в причине Вспышки, ему на это абсолютно наплевать.

И в доказательство этому, Билл широко улыбнулся, прыжком оказался рядом с Томом и буквально повис на его руке, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

Том дернулся, но Билла было не так просто скинуть, хоть от его движения, Билл больно прикусил язык.

\- Осторожнее, - прошипел он, сплевывая кровь. – У нас был уговор. Юджин ведет к девчонке, а я получаю тебя для изучения. Так что, будь добр, не вырывайся и иди спокойно. Чего мы ждем, кстати?

\- Гилтиаса, - одними губами ответил Юджин, вглядываясь в низкое серое небо.

Билл понятливо кивнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь полностью сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях.

Близость Тома ничем особенным не отражалась. Ни тебе статистического электричества, которым изредка бился Юджин, ни каких-либо перестроек в организме Билла, ничего такого. Разве что немного дрожат колени, а в животе становится как-то приятно-горячо, но это явно не то, что Билл ищет.

Ровным счетом ничего такого. Билл уже собирался отойти, как совершенно случайно задел что-то в ментально плане.

Билл замер, недоверчиво «разглядывая» свою находку и с трудом удерживаясь от криков «Эврика» или что-то в этом роде.

Нет, он, конечно, предполагал, что он найдет нечто похожее, но настолько.

\- Идем.

Громкое верещание Гилтиаса спугнуло хрупкую связь, что начала формироваться, Билл зашипел от боли, и сделал шаг в сторону от Тома. Тот брезгливо одернул рукав и быстро пошел вслед за Юджином.

Довольно улыбающийся Билл нагнал их спустя минуту. Все это время он стоял не шевелясь и не в силах поверить в свою находку.

И такая красота могла запросто пройти мимо него.

Он не ошибся, а Юджину все-таки придется залезть если не в воду, то, по крайней мере, войти с ним в чернильницу. Кажется, пару лет назад они спорили, возможно ли существование нечто подобного.

Билл выиграл. Оно существовало и шло буквально в нескольких шагах от него.

Кажется, одному сталкеру придется пересмотреть свои убеждения или торжественно застрелиться.

***

Этот мутант его пугал. 

Том шел прямо за Юджином, стараясь не оглядываться, он и без того всей кожей чувствовал, что за его спиной идет Билл, что-то напевая себе под нос. Это незамысловатый мотив песни как раз больше всего и нервировал.

В какой-то момент Тому показалось, что Билл прекрасно понимает его чувства и специально издевается.

Шли быстро, очень быстро, Том и мечтать не мог о такой скорости, когда ходил с Георгом и Густавом. И дело было даже не в знании города, для этого у них была карта и хорошая память Густава, а совершенно в другом.

Просто они не чувствовали себя хозяевами, даже когда ходили просто на окраины. Они были ворами, которые опасались возвращения настоящих жителей и готовые были дать деру в любой момент.

Юджин же шел уверенно, без опасений поворачивал в заброшенные дворы, срезал углы и даже несколько раз шикал на крыс, что копошились в одном из подвалов. Дракончик на его плече расправлял крылья и, вторя хозяину, тоже что-то негромко верещал. Том слышал, как негромко смеется Билл за его спиной, и каждый раз напоминал себе.

Не оборачивайся.

Хотя хотелось, что уж скрывать.

Том впервые в жизни мог рассматривать мертвый город, не опасаясь, что кто-то набросится из-за угла или нападет со спины.

И этот город… Этот город был прекрасен. И ужасен. Хотя, скорее как раз наоборот: город был ужасен, но прекрасен одновременно.

Первое, что замечалось, это даже не пустующие здания. Это тишина. Не та гнетущая тишина, которая служит предвестником настоящей бури, а тишина хорошая. Словно все замерло в спокойствии.

Том раньше думал, чем дальше от окраины, тем больше мутирующего зверья им встретится, а уж кто, вот они точно молчать не умели. Но нет. То ли Юджин вел их какими-то окольными путями, находящимися вдалеке от звериных троп и мест обитания, то ли Том просто все до конца не понимал.

За тот час, что они шли, Тому ни разу не пришлось поднимать автомат или касаться ножа. И он не знал, пугало его такое положение дел или радовало.

А еще, он впервые обратил внимание, что ни у Юджина, ни у Билла не было ничего, что могло бы послужить оружием.

Том даже с шага сбился, когда заметил.

В город без оружия не ходят, если хотят прожить дольше получаса. Это знали абсолютно все, от мала до велика. Но у мутантов оружия не было. Ни холодного, ни огнестрельного. И это было как-то… правильно? 

«Они часть новой экосистемы, - вспомнились Тому почти забытые слова Германа. – Если мы здесь всего лишь паразиты, то вот они – полноправные ее члены и ее дети. И кто знает, какими приспособлениями их наделила матушка-природа»

А еще вспомнилось, как Билл «договаривался» с медведем. Если бы не Том, тот спокойно бы пошел мимо, ничем, собственно, не рискую. Но это Билл, он пси, а Юджин?

В это момент на плечо Юджина тяжело опустился дракон и что-то застрекотал. А Юджин… а Юджин ему ответил такой же трещеткой.

\- Интересно, правда? – спросил Тома нагнавший его Билл. – Мне всегда было интересно, о чем именно они сплетничают.

И улыбнулся. По-детски открыто и доверчиво. Было тепло, и Билл скинул с головы огромный капюшон толстовки. Волосы были собраны в высокий хвост на макушке, открывая причудливую татуировку на шее.

\- Что она значит? – не удержался от вопроса Том, покосившись на рисунок. – Она ведь что-то значит?

\- Возможно, - пожал плечами Билл. – Может, она значит очень многое, может, в ней даже указан секретный код, а может, она не значит ничего, - и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Тома, пояснил. – Не я ее создавал. Когда я осознал себя, она уже была. Юджин говорит, что где-то раз в неделю она меняется. Появляются новые линии, а старые, напротив, исчезают. Забавно все это.

И Билл опять натянул капюшон, словно пряча татуировку. Том отвел взгляд.

\- Далеко до центра? – спросил он.

Они проходили мимо огромного когда-то застекленного здания, по всей видимости, бывшее раньше торговым центром. Теперь оно смотрело на неширокую улочку слепыми провалами окон, в некоторых еще как-то держались остатки стекол. Почему-то солнце в них отражалось особенно ярко.

\- До центра… - задумчиво повторил Билл. – Наверное, часов десять ходьбы. Да, всего десять часов, город-то маленький. Мы посчитали, расстояние между станциями можно преодолеть за полчаса-сорок минут, если никто не задержит и не придется идти в обход.

\- Станциями? – Том остановился. – Ты про метро, что ли? Разве оно еще действует?

Билл шикнул и дернул его за рукав.

\- Тише ты, - прошипел он. – Да, станциями метро. Нет, его давно уже затопило, а где не затопило – туда лучше не соваться, целее будешь. Просто Юджин жил здесь, до Вспышки, он знает город безо всяких карт, они и раньше могли завести непонятно куда.

И Билл улыбнулся, явно вспоминая что-то приятное.

\- Сколько же лет Юджину?

\- Много, - коротко ответил Билл. – Лучше не спрашивай об этом. Пошли.

И потянул Тома за рукав. Они и так порядочно отстали от Юджина. За все время их с Биллом короткого разговора, Юджин ни разу не оглянулся.


	11. Chapter 11

Хотелось пить. Том несколько раз порывался остановиться и достать флягу с водой, но Юджин шел так быстро, а неширокие улицы так сильно петляли, что потерять его из вида было проще простого.

Билл плелся где-то позади, обняв себя руками, словно мерз, и изредка бросал короткие взгляды на Тома. Тот буквально всей кожей чувствовал это, а интуиция раз за разом подавала голос. Приходилось прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы идти спокойно, не оглядываясь на каждый шорох за спиной, и не выстрелить в мальчишку.

Но одновременно с этим в голове вновь и вновь звучал тот вопрос, что задал ему Юджин прошлым вечером: «А ты уверен, что это меня убьет?»

Том никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то застрелил мутанта, так похожего на человека. От них все без исключения пытались убежать. У кого-то это даже получалось. Даже Герман - а он был храбрецом, каких поискать, или же попросту сумасшедшим, - всегда говорил, что лучше уносить ноги, как только возникнет хоть малейшее подозрение, что мутанты близко.

А еще кое-что Том знал и безо всякого Германа. Если хищное животное не убить сразу, то оно до последнего будет стараться убить тебя.

Билл мог сколько угодно выглядеть подростком и вести себя соответствующе, но кто знает, как он поведет себя в случае опасности. Да и Юджин не останется в стороне.

Том невольно сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и прибавил шаг, догоняя того.

\- Долго еще? - спросил он, выравнивая дыхание. 

Почти трехчасовой марш-бросок не мог не сказаться. Очень и очень плохо.

\- Часов шесть, если пойдем с такой же скоростью, - Юджин чуть повернул голову. - Устал?

\- Ничуть, - соврал Том. 

Он еще не сошел с ума, чтобы признаться Юджину в своей слабости. Подобная откровенность может дорого стоить. Но Юджин понимающе усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу с такой силой, что у Тома невольно подогнулись колени.

\- Через час-полтора остановимся, - ободряюще произнес Юджин. - Есть тут одно место, где можно переждать и переодеться. Противогаз хороший?

\- Вполне, - осторожно ответил Том. - Может быть, уже пора, к чему медлить?

Отравиться радиацией его совсем не прельщало. Но Юджин покачал головой.

\- Не думаю. Они эстетами оказались, в исторический центр не попало ни одной бомбы. Ни обычной, ни сам понимаешь какой.

\- А он красивый? Исторический центр ваш. О нем даже у нас столько говорят, но никто никогда не мог толком описать, что же там такого.

\- А это и не описать словами. Это нужно просто увидеть и навсегда влюбиться. Смотри сам, - выйдя наконец из очередного двора на широкую улицу, Юджин указал направо.

В этом здании не было ровным счетом ничего примечательного. Высокое, намного выше типовой пятиэтажки, к которым привык Том, красивое, хотя и изрядно обшарпанное. Если как следует приглядеться, то можно было разглядеть остатки лепнины и почти стертый барельеф. Том невольно замер, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же именно изображено на этих темно-красных стенах, когда позади него тихо рассмеялся Билл.

\- Впечатляет, правда? - спросил он, подходя ближе и так же задирая голову. На его шее вновь проступила тонкая вязь татуировки. - Это еще ничего, веришь? Самый обыкновенный жилой дом. Зато на той стороне реки, - он неопределенно махнул рукой вперед, - стоит дворец, самый настоящий. На этом берегу тоже есть несколько, но туда не попасть - их охраняют.

\- Кто охраняет? Мутанты, как и вы?

\- Нет, - Билл покачал головой. - У этого города всегда была своя стража. Безмолвная, незаметная, призванная хранить его ото всех бед. Видимо… - он усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Тома. - Видимо, мы ей показались достаточно серьезной угрозой, чтобы они сошли со своих постаментов.

Юджин, остановившийся на несколько шагов впереди них, поморщился.

\- Это все сказки, Билл. Никто никогда не видел, чтобы они даже шевелились, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сошли со своих мест. Как сидели львы, так дальше и сидят, если еще от времени и отсутствия ухода не развалились.

\- Но ангела-то на шпиле нет, - возразил Билл, скрестив руки на груди. Похоже, этот спор у них случился уже не в первый раз, и аргументы были давным-давно подготовлены. - Нет ни ангела, ни креста. Как ты это объяснишь?

Юджин фыркнул.

\- На реставрацию забрали, перед самой Вспышкой. Или рухнул наконец-то. Почти триста лет стоял, в конце концов.

\- А обломки куда делись?

\- Растащили или водой унесло. В первые годы наводнения здесь были такие, что страшно вспоминать.

\- Тогда пошли в чернильницу? Вот прямо сейчас, все равно будем мимо проходить.

Юджин осекся.

\- Нет, - наконец решительно ответил он. - Нет, я никогда не коснусь воды в реке и никогда не войду в чернильницу. Разговор закрыт, - и, развернувшись, быстро пошел вперед.

\- Он все же в это верит, - довольно прошептал Билл и победно вскинул кулак. - Да, я всегда это знал.

\- О чем речь? - Том достал фляжку и сделал несколько глотков. - Какой ангел, какая чернильница?

Билл несколько секунд удивленно смотрел на него, потом усмехнулся и соизволил ответить.

\- Чернильница – это один из соборов. Неофициальное название, конечно, - его так поначалу прозвали, потому что он и вправду напоминает чернильницу. Он, кстати, никому сначала не нравился, но в итоге стал одним из символов города, как Эйфелева башня в Париже. Представляешь Эйфелеву башню? Нет? Ну и ладно, всегда подозревал, что ты тот еще неуч.

\- А ангел? - Том проглотил оскорбление. 

\- О, ангел, - Билл мечтательно прикрыл глаза. - Мне как-то рассказывали, что у этого города два основных защитника: этот ангел и Всадник. Всадника до сих пор можно увидеть около чернильницы, а вот ангела и крест, что он держал в руках, нет и все тут. Я видел старые фотографии и открытки: тогда, до Вспышки, очень любили снимать именно эту площадь, ангела там сложно не заметить. А сейчас его там нет.

Билл что-то еще говорил, но Том его уже не слушал. Он всегда любил людей, увлеченных своим делом и любящих о нем говорить. В такие моменты в них что-то загоралось, и Том долго не мог отвести от них взгляда. С Биллом все было точно так же. Вроде бы все тот же: растрепанные черные волосы, небрежно стянутые в хвост, слишком бледная кожа, не тронутая даже румянцем, все та же выцветшая толстовка и темные перчатки, - но вместе с этим в нем что-то неуловимо изменилось.

На мгновение даже показалось, что Билл самый обыкновенный человек, но только на мгновение. Билл был и оставался мутантом, этого не изменить, как бы Тому этого ни хотелось. Нет, он совсем не думал, что... Разумеется, нет, но... черт. Почему-то стало до ужаса обидно, и Том, резко отвернувшись, быстро пошел вслед за Юджином, уже ушедшим далеко вперед.

\- Эй! - обиженно окликнул его Билл, но Том не обернулся. - Ты еще и хам, вдобавок ко всему.

Совершенно нелепая и необъяснимая обида стала еще сильнее, и Том ускорил шаг, считая про себя окна, мимо которых проходил. Это всегда успокаивало.

Юджин остановился так резко, что не успевший затормозить Том врезался ему в спину. Тот даже не шелохнулся, лишь слегка повел плечом и повернул голову к Биллу.

\- Только не говори, что ты боишься, - усмехнулся тот, подходя. - Юджин, серьезно, мы это уже проходили.

\- Я не боюсь, - Юджин чуть поморщился. - Просто не люблю эту набережную, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь.

\- Предлагаешь идти в обход? - Билл закатил глаза. - Помнишь, там несколько улиц просто с землей сравняли, когда...

Он осекся, покосился на Тома, – тот в ответ демонстративно коснулся кобуры на поясе, – и быстро продолжил.

\- В общем, это единственный путь, другого нет.

Юджин поморщился, глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперед. Том замешкался, но все же вышел вслед за ним.

Это была, пожалуй, самая длинная улица, что он видел. Может, таковой она только казалась, из-за того, что дома ограничивали ее только с одной стороны, а по левую руку была река. Никогда прежде Том не видел таких рек. Широкая - все те, что Том знал прежде, были уже в два-три раза, - серая, словно свинец, она была... прекрасной.

Последнее Том сам не заметил как произнес вслух. Юджин проворчал что-то под нос, а Билл неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, перебежал через дорогу, уперся руками в каменный выступ, тянувшийся по всему течению реки, и счастливо рассмеялся.

\- Смотри, - продолжая смеяться, он ткнул пальцем на ту сторону реки. – Во-о-он там, видишь? Две скульптуры, огромные такие.

На противоположном берегу стоял туман. Белый, неприятный даже на вид, он словно замер около самой воды не в силах перейти эту естественную границу. Но сквозь этот туман он разглядел очертания чего-то огромного. Но что это, Том так и не мог понять.

\- Не хотелось бы, чтобы они тоже сошли со своих постаментов. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то после этого уцелеет.

Смех Билла резко оборвался.

\- На ту сторону нет мостов, их все взорвали, - грустно ответил он. - А те, что уцелели, находятся слишком далеко. Ту сторону уже бомбили, и через некоторые кварталы попросту не пройти. Как и не пройти туда. 

Он вытянул руку, указывая на что-то правее. Как Том ни пытался, он ничего не увидел, поэтому лишь покачал головой.

\- Ну да, - Билл вздохнул и отошел на проезжую часть. - Тот остров почти всегда в тумане. Там крепость, первая, что построили здесь, с нее начался город. Говорят, там водятся призраки тех, кто там погиб.

\- По твоей логике, призраки должны водиться на каждой улице, - возразил ему Юджин. - Думаю, здесь погибло достаточно людей. И до Вспышки, и уж точно после нее.

\- Но здесь не было тюрьмы. И вообще, Юджин, ты зануда, каких только поискать.

\- Должен же кто-то возвращать тебя с небес на землю. Идемте, скоро будет дождь.  
Все они одновременно подняли головы. Небо было низким и серым, как и всегда.

\- Дождя не будет, - пробормотал Билл и сжал что-то сквозь ткань толстовки. - Будет самый настоящий ливень. И Желтый ветер. Быстрее, - и, натянув на голову капюшон, буквально бросился бежать. 

Юджин, дернув Тома за рукав, бросился следом. Впервые Том увидел на его лице нечто, больше всего напоминающее страх.

* * *

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, дыхания не хватало, но и остановиться Билл уже не мог. Желтый ветер его пугал больше всего на свете, даже больше, чем те существа из Залива. Если на них всегда было интересно взглянуть хотя бы краем глаза, то Желтый ветер Билл никогда не хотел видеть.

Том и Юджин уже отстали на несколько метров. Билл понимал, что долго бежать так не сможет, что просто не хватит сил, но только при одной мысли, что они могут не успеть, внутри все леденело от ужаса.

\- Билл! - громко крикнул Юджин. - Билл, стой же!

Билл бы остановился, если бы не выбоина в асфальте, за которую он и зацепился носком ботинка. Падать на такой скорости с высоты собственного роста оказалось очень больно. Билл невольно вскрикнул, чувствуя, как разодрал колени и ладони. Сердце все так же оглушительно стучало где-то в горле, а на глаза навернулись слезы.

Удивительно, он мог без проблем спрыгнуть с третьего этажа, но всегда обдирал кожу, если падал не специально. И каждый раз это было безумно больно.

Все-таки догнавшие его Том и Юджин так же запыхались. И если Юджин еще стоял прямо, разве что дышал чаще и тяжелее обычного, то Том с трудом стоял, склонившись и упираясь руками в колени.

\- Все хорошо, - тяжело выдохнул Юджин, медленно выпрямляясь и протягивая Биллу руку. - Мы успеем, понимаешь? В крайнем случае, укроемся не в Спасе, а в чернильнице, она выдержит и не такое. Ты же всегда хотел побывать внутри, так? Тем более, что она здесь и...

Обернувшийся Юджин неожиданно замолчал. Том и Билл удивленно взглянули на него.

\- Что случилось? - Том достал из кобуры пистолет. - Не молчи.

Но Юджин лишь указал пальцем вперед. Билл, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, заглянул ему за плечо. Вроде бы, все нормально. Все тот же парк, все тот же купол чернильницы, оказавшийся золотым, темный постамент Всадника. Пустой темный постамент Всадника. 

Билл медленно сглотнул и тихо спросил:

\- Как думаешь, его тоже забрали на реставрацию? 

Юджин покачал головой. Против этого даже он ничего не мог возразить.

\- Идем отсюда, - прошептал он. - И быстро, пока...

Закончить он не успел, его прервали громкий, почти оглушительный лязг и тяжелая конская поступь. Билл и Юджин замерли, напряженно ожидая, с какой стороны появится Он. Том же явно не знал, кого ожидать, поэтому лишь толкнул их обоих и прошипел:

\- Бежим!

Позже Билл объяснял себе, что Том не побежал один, бросив их там, на площади, по одной просто причине: он не знал, куда идти. О том, что мотивы могли быть совершенно иными, Билл запретил себе даже думать.

А пока Том убрал пистолет, схватил их обоих за шиворот, и потащил дальше вдоль набережной. Первым очнулся Юджин. Уперся пятками в асфальт, останавливаясь.

\- Не туда, - выдохнул он. – Там львы, там не пройти. Сюда.

И бросился в сторону сада, откуда и доносился тот ужасный лязг. Билл вцепился в руку Тома, дернувшегося было за Юджином. Он уже понял, где находился Всадник. В арке через дорогу, где всегда клубился какой-то темный дым и где Билл никогда в жизни не был.

\- Мы либо бежим туда, либо вперед, вдоль реки, - прошипел Том, вырывая руку. – Решай, быстро.

Билл поднял голову, взглянув на Тома. Сейчас он впервые в жизни видел эту площадь не в черно-белом спектре и никак не мог сориентироваться. 

\- Вперед, - выдохнул он. – В смысле, за Юджином. Только не смотри направо.

И, вновь схватив его за руку, потянул вперед, где темнел парк.

Он и не думал, что это может быть так больно. Больно не ободранным ладоням и даже не содранным коленям, а больно глазам. Слишком много информации, слишком много новых красок - Билл и не думал, что их может быть столько! 

Бежать пришлось, не поднимая головы, благо дорогу через парк Билл давно изучил вдоль и поперек. Как знал, что пригодится. 

Том, вынужденный отставать от него на полшага, тяжело дышал и - Билл мог поклясться - боролся с искушением оглянуться. В какой-то мере Билл понимал его, ему самому, несмотря на страх, хотелось остановиться и как следует осмотреться. Но нельзя.

Парк кончился неожиданно. Вот в один момент их окружали деревья, а в другой – они выбежали на широкую проезжую часть. Билл в последнюю секунду успел остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в насквозь ржавый остов автомобиля.

Позади все затихло.

Том все же вырвал руку и резко обернулся, вскидывая свой неизменный пистолет. Билл, тяжело дыша, тоже медленно повернулся. За годы запустения парк превратился в небольшой лес. Исчезли дорожки, что раньше всегда были аккуратно убраны и присыпаны песком, а где-то в стороне Билл краем глаза успел увидеть те развалины, что остались от чаши фонтана.

Ничто уже не напоминало о прошлом.

\- Что это было? – хрипло спросил Том, не опуская пистолета. – Хотя нет, плевать, что. Оно еще идет за нами?

Билл коснулся щеки, стирая каплю крови. Он и не заметил, в какой момент одна из веток хлестнула его по щеке с такой силой, что рассекла кожу.

\- Не знаю, - наконец ответил он, вытирая пальцы о рукав толстовки. – Но проверять не хочу. Идем.

И снова дернул Тома за руку, заставляя повернуться к парку спиной. Тот не послушался и продолжил отступать за Биллом, не отводя взгляда от угрожающе темнеющих деревьев.

«Не смотри туда», - Биллу хотелось шикнуть, но он сдержался, хотя и с большим трудом. Это чувство ничем не подкреплялось, ни интуицией, ни тем более видением. А Том ему и так не доверяет и доверять не собирается. Вряд ли им стоит еще больше усложнять отношения. 

Билл лишь снова дернул Тома за рукав и первым пошел вперед, аккуратно обходя выбоины в асфальте. Юджин прав, здесь никто никогда не бомбил, но, глядя на эту дорогу, Билла нередко терзали сомнения. Кто знает, что здесь происходило после Вспышки. Билл спиной чувствовал, что Том идет за ним. Пятится ли он все так же спиной вперед или же все же смог отвернуться от парка, Билл не знал, а оборачиваться не хотел.

Все его внимание было приковано к громаде собора, что возвышался перед ним.  
Он впервые подошел к чернильнице так близко. Раньше Юджин постоянно его одергивал, буквально за шиворот оттаскивал подальше и от этого парка, и от самого собора. Этот собор его пугал почему-то ничуть не меньше, чем река.

«Я его не чувствую, - как-то сказал Юджин. - Словно его здесь нет, понимаешь? Любое живое существо оставляет свой след, не только на вещах, но и в помещении, каким бы огромным оно ни было. А здесь нет ничего, словно после Вспышки в нем никто не бывал. И, знаешь, я совсем не хочу на своей шкуре проверять, почему его все обходят стороной».

Не хотел сам и не пускал Билла, как бы тот ни упрашивал.

И вот сейчас Билл стоял перед чернильницей, в шаге от ее огромных ступеней, и, задрав голову, смотрел вверх. Купола собора терялись в вышине, огромные колонны и двери в три человеческих роста вовсе не давили, а словно несли спокойствие.

Билл медленно стянул перчатки, чуть морщась от боли, и бросил их прямо на асфальт. К этому камню хотелось прикоснуться, обнять эти колонны насколько хватит рук и остаться здесь навсегда.

\- Эй! - грубо окликнул его Том. - Не спи.

Билл вздрогнул, словно очнувшись. Собор оставался все таким же безмолвным. Билл закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Кажется, он наконец-то пришел в себя и успокоился. Он все еще чувствовал приближение дождя и Желтого ветра, все еще опасался Всадника, что наверняка просто затаился, но теперь все это ощущалось словно со стороны и не сводило с ума.

Так и должно было быть, если Камень все еще действует. Билл осторожно коснулся его сквозь одежду, тот привычно отозвался теплом. Все хорошо.

\- Ты сможешь их открыть? - спросил Билл, кивая на закрытые двери, и тут же прикусил язык, осознавая всю глупость заданного вопроса.

Огромные двери, тяжелые даже на вид, Биллу ни за что их не сдвинуть с места. Тому, разумеется, тоже. Тот это тоже понимал, поэтому лишь покрутил пальцем у виска и кивнул в сторону.

\- Предлагаю обойти, здесь не может быть только один вход.

\- Их три, если ты об этом, с севера, запада и юга, на востоке их нет, там всегда устанавливается алтарь и... - начал было Билл, но замолчал под насмешливым взглядом Тома. - Ты не о том спрашиваешь?

\- Совершенно. Запомни, всегда есть запасной или служебный вход.

\- Через который можно пустить осла с золотом?

\- Не умничай, - Том обошел Билла, осторожно осматриваясь. 

Если по колоннам он лишь скользнул взглядом, то вот двери его явно заинтересовали. Правда, рассматривал он их не больше нескольких секунд, быстро поборол любопытство, сошел со ступеней и небрежно махнул Биллу рукой. Мол, пошли уже.

Билл с неохотой отошел от колонны, напоследок проведя рукой по холодному камню, и пошел следом за Томом. Впервые он видел вблизи, как люди передвигались по Городу. 

Том шел небыстро, сжимая в опущенной руке пистолет, держась середины дороги и, в отличие от Билла, не вскидывал то и дело голову, чтобы, щурясь от солнца, рассмотреть скульптуры, что украшали собор. Том, казалось, вообще ни на что не обращал внимания, хотя Билл понимал, что подобное впечатление обманчиво. Он сам видел, с какой скоростью Том мог реагировать на изменившуюся обстановку. Это восхищало и ужасало одновременно.

Том остановился через несколько десятков метров, резко подняв вверх свободную руку. Билл послушно замер.

\- Ты слышишь? - тихо прошептал Том. - Собаки.

Билл покачал головой.

\- Нет, это просто ветер. Он всегда здесь так завывает.

\- Ну да, - недоверчиво протянул Том, но не стал спорить. Лишь кивнул в сторону. - Что я говорил про запасной вход?

Небольшая - относительно парадных - дверь практически терялась в тени колонн собора, и если бы Том не указал на нее, Билл благополучно прошел бы мимо, не заметив. И плакала бы его мечта оказаться в чернильнице.

\- Идем? - неуверенно предложил он, чувствуя, как от нетерпения чуть дрожат руки.

\- Я не уверен, что...

Но Билл, уже ничего не слушая, со всех ног бросился к собору. Ступеней перед ним он словно и не заметил, одним махом преодолев их все, уже почти коснулся заветной двери, как замер, остановленный неясным предчувствием. Что-то было не так, чего-то не хватало, но чего именно? Мысль неясно крутилась в голове, но Билл никак не мог до конца осознать ее. 

Он медленно обернулся к так и стоящему на дороге Тому. Тот даже не дернулся, когда Билл побежал, словно ожидал, во что все это выльется. Вспомнилось его собственное, Билла, предсказание, что Том точно так же ничего не сделает, когда Бил будет умирать.  
Может, это как раз тот момент? 

Билл собирался отойти от двери, когда на асфальт упала огромная тень. Билл еще не видел ее обладателя, но уже совершенно точно знал, чья она. И он закричал.

* * *

Билл мог не кричать, Том все равно не разобрал, что именно он ему кричал. Главным правилом сталкера всегда было неизменное: «Если встретил что-то непонятное - уноси ноги как можно скорее». Поэтому, когда эта тень к нему только приблизилась, Том уже бросился бежать.

Единственным относительно знакомым местом здесь был этот проклятый собор, где уже стоял Билл. Если выжил он, то есть шансы, что уцелеет и Том. Поэтому, уже ни о чем не думая, Том взбежал по ступеням, отпихнул от двери замершего Билла и толкнул дверь.  
Та, к его удивлению, заперта не была и легко поддалась. Внутрь они с Биллом шагнули практически одновременно. И, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, Том не удержался и все же взглянул на дорогу.

Это действительно был всадник. Огромный черный всадник в плаще и верхом на черном коне. С такого расстояния Том не смог его разглядеть, но даже от того, что он увидел, по спине пробежал холодок. Вот уж кто совершенно точно не отпустит и не даст убежать.

Дверь захлопнулась с глухим стуком, погружая огромное помещение во тьму. В этой темноте было отчетливо слышно их с Биллом тяжелое дыхание.

\- Так кто это все-таки был? - прошептал Том, осторожно снимая рюкзак и доставая фонарик.

\- Всадник, - Билл поморщился от неяркого света фонарика и поспешно отвернулся. - Один из тех защитников, что я говорил. Так что Юджин мне проиграл и...

Он осекся.

\- Где Юджин?! - одновременно произнесли они.

Некоторое время смотрели друг на друга. Точнее, Том смотрел на Билла, а Билл - в темноту, где должен был стоять Том.

\- Он был прав, - тихо произнес Билл. Видимо, он точно так же опасался повысить голос. - Юджин был прав, в чернильнице что-то не так. Не просто так мы про него забыли, не просто так...

Билл все еще продолжал что-то бормотать, а Том осторожно приподнял фонарик, пытаясь рассмотреть, что находилось за спиной Билла. И увиденное ему не понравилось. Совершенно не понравилось.

\- Билл, - тихо прервал он его бесконечное бормотание. - Обернись.

Тот замер, медленно сглотнул и так же медленно повернулся, справедливо опасаясь того, что мог увидеть.

\- Твою же мать, - только и смог выдохнуть он.

Едва ли не впервые Том был совершенно с ним согласен.

Все огромное пространство собора покрывала паутина. Одна чертова огромная паутина, явно принадлежавшая не менее огромному и не менее чертову пауку.

Паутина чуть серебрилась при свете фонарика и казалась плотной и липкой даже на вид. Проняло даже Билла. Насколько Том понял, тот всегда тянул руки ко всему, чего трогать не стоит. Но сейчас Билл явно старался держаться подальше от паутины, даже с места не сдвинулся.

\- Том, - прошипел он. - Отойди от нее. Если этот мутант вернется, он тебе спасибо не скажет.

Но Том лишь отмахнулся. Теперь любопытство мучило его. Хотелось коснуться этой липкой материи, вслух рассуждать о том, кем мог быть паук, что сплел все это, посоветоваться с Юджином и...

Посоветоваться с Юджином?

Том сначала замер, а потом шарахнулся в сторону. Это были не его чувства, определенно. Такого поведения можно было скорее ожидать от Билла, тогда как он...

А вот Том должен был вести себя именно так, как сейчас Билл. Стоять в стороне, шипеть на непонятную паутину, исподволь ее рассматривать, но не приближаться.

Он обязательно выяснит, в чем тут дело.

Билл сидел в углу около двери и чуть вздрогнул, когда Том приблизился. Он осторожно сел рядом с ним на пол, положил фонарик на колени и спросил:

\- И что нам теперь делать?

\- Выключи фонарик для начала, - Билл чуть поежился. - Свет только внимание привлекает. Паук нас не хватится, пока мы не коснемся паутины. Ты ведь ее не трогал? 

Том покачал головой и послушно погасил фонарик. Темнота неприятно давила, Том невольно вздрогнул, когда Билл положил руку на его колено.

\- Мне тоже страшно, - тихо произнес он. - Темнота - это вообще самое ужасное, что может существовать.

\- Тишина хуже, - возразил Том.

Он не видел, но был уверен, что Билл пожал плечами.

\- Кому как, - тихо откликнулся он. - Тогда радуйся, молчать я не собираюсь, иначе сойду с ума. А двинувшийся мутант... В общем, не думаю, что тебе понравится это зрелище.

Он тихо рассмеялся, Том почувствовал, как пальцы не его колене чуть сжались.

\- Почему именно я? - задал он наконец тот вопрос, который мучил его уже почти сутки. – Почему я, не Георг или Густав?

\- А ты еще не понял? Том, ты мне... интересен. Что-то есть в тебе такое, чего я не могу объяснить. У меня есть некоторые догадки, но все это только теория, которую еще нужно проверить.

\- И как ты собираешься... проверять?

Билл снова хихикнул. Наверное, это нервное.

\- Это не больно, не бойся так.

\- Я и не боюсь.

\- Я знаю.

Они замолчали, а Билл так и не убрал руку с его колена. Наверное, так ему было легче перенести ту темноту, что окружала их. Том не хотел признаваться, но так легче было и ему самому. В тишине прошло много времени, Том не мог сказать точно, сколько именно.  
В темноте и бездействии время было крайне сложной штукой. Они могли просидеть так и пять минут, и полчаса, и хоть целые сутки.

\- Чего мы ждем? - спросил Том, упираясь затылком в стену. Снова хотелось пить и есть.

\- Когда он уйдет, - тихо откликнулся Билл. - И да, я его чувствую. У него очень сильные... эмоции.

\- Он же памятник, какие у него эмоции?

\- Просто заткнись и прислушайся.

Том фыркнул, но послушно замолчал, и правда невольно пытаясь вслушаться в окружающую их тишину.

Поначалу он не слышал ровным счетом ничего нового. Тихо выл, все крепчая, ветер за стенами, что-то негромко звякало. Том уже хотел высказать все то, что он думает по этому поводу, как действительно услышал.

Это длилось всего несколько мгновений, но было так ярко, что Том с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Лишь выпрямился, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Здорово, правда? - спросил понявший все Билл. - Это злость, самая яркая эмоция. А Всадник очень и очень зол. И я подобное чувствую постоянно.

\- Но почему...

\- Почему ты все это почувствовал? - судя по звуку, Билл повернулся к нему, меняя позу. – Вот с этого начинается все самое интересное. Ты, Том, не такой уж человек, каким хочешь показаться. Кого другие забрали у тебя?

\- Маму, - коротко ответил Том. - Но разве...

\- Я не знаю, - резко оборвал его Билл. - Правда, не знаю, подобное вижу впервые в жизни. Ты, как бы сказать, хамелеон. Знаешь, кто это? Ты тоже подстраиваешься под окружающих. С людьми ты человек, а вот с нами... С тобой я вижу все в цвете, ты словно запускаешь мои способности. Не в полную силу, конечно, но до этого я видел цветной мир только в своих видениях. И сейчас, видимо, ты достаточно провел рядом и умудряешься перенимать еще и мои способности, даже частично поведение. Хотелось ведь потрогать паутину? А я от тебя заразился паранойей и недоверием к окружающему. Клево, правда?

\- Хреново, - честно ответил Том. - От этого никак не избавишься? Не хочу быть как вы, уродцем.

Билл фыркнул.

\- Но козлом ты был и остаешься. Нет, не избавишься. Хотя у меня есть теория, проверять ее будем от противного.

\- Что ты...

Но закончить Том не успел. Наверное, даже при свете он не успел бы среагировать - так быстро Билл подался вперед.

И поцеловал его.


	12. Chapter 12

Такого Билл, если честно, даже и не ожидал. Нет, он предполагал, что такой исход вполне возможен, но вот так сразу? 

Том, явно опешив, замер на пару секунд, а потом ответил.Хорошо поставленным ударом в челюсть.

\- Ауч!

Билл потер челюсть и отстранился. Место удара словно онемело, но зубы, кажется, все на месте.

\- Ты совсем охренел? - с трудом выговорил он. –Зачем так сразу-то?!

\- Я охренел?! - почти выкрикнул Том. В его голосе явственно звучала паника. - Это я охренел?! Да ты просто маленький!..

Но, подавшись вперед, Билл уже зажал ладонью его рот – как только нашел, в темноте-то? – не давая вырваться.

\- Тихо ты, - прошипел он Тому прямо в лицо. - Заткнись и слушай.

Похоже, до самого Тома уже дошло, что шуметь в логове гигантского паука – не самое лучшее решение, поэтому он перестал трепыхаться, лишь что-то прошипел себе под нос и дернул головой, отстраняясь.

Как будто Биллу было нужно это. Сейчас его больше интересовало, не привлек ли Том своими воплями к ним чье-либо совершенно ненужное внимание.Но в соборе стояла все та же тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием сталкера. Билл чуть поморщился и отодвинулся. Люди вообще были на редкость шумными созданиями, даже тренированные, вроде Тома, а уж когда они злились...Билл покачал головой, мысленно прося кого-то свыше, чтобы их никто не нашел.

Они же в жилище их Бога, что был до Вспышки, верно? Вот пусть он тогда и помогает.

\- Это что вообще было? - прошипел Том Биллу прямо в ухо. 

Тот чуть вздрогнул, про себя радуясь темноте.Тому совсем не обязательно знать, что он его боится.

\- Говорю же, теория, - тихо ответил Билл. - Теория, которую лучше всего проверять от противного. Я бы тебе объяснил подробнее, но ты вряд ли что-то поймешь.

Звук, с которым пистолет снимают с предохранителя, было ни с чем не спутать.

\- Не беси меня, - почти ласково произнес Том. - Что за теория? Быстро, коротко и популярно, раз уж я такой идиот.

Билл закатил глаза. Пистолет его не особенно пугал, прицелиться у Тома возможности нет, а незаметно «убедить» его, что Билл стоит совсем в другой стороне, тот сможет с легкостью даже в полной темноте.Но, пожалуй, так откровенно злить вооруженного человека все равно не стоило.

\- Я думаю, - неуверенно начал Билл, тщательно подбирая слова. - Я думаю, что ты, как вода, принимаешь любую форму. Не перебивай, ты наверняка совсем о другом подумал. Не внешне, совсем нет, скорее внутренне. Когда ты с людьми,ты человек. Самый обыкновенный, среднестатистический, если хочешь. Может, более везучий и живучий, чем остальные, но не более. В городе же ты меняешься. Эти изменения накапливаются в тебе, и их уже никуда не вытравить. Может, приходи ты сюда не так часто, ничего бы и не произошло. Наше с Юджином появление сработало как катализатор, что-то изменилось, и ты начал накапливать в себе не случайные черты, а уже конкретные – мои. Так понятно?

Некоторое время Том молчал. Билл слышал, как тот барабанил пальцами по каменному полу. Ничего, пусть понервничает, самое интересное у него все равно припасено на потом.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, произнес Том. - Но какого черта ты полез лизаться?

Билл не удержался и поморщился. Все равно Том тот еще козел.

\- Если я прав, - ответил Билл, - то чем теснее контакт, тем быстрее ты изменяешься. Да не шарахайся ты так! Полностью как я ты все равно никогда не станешь, твой организм на такое вряд ли рассчитан. Но вот в городе адаптируешься быстрее, это точно.

\- Нахрен мне эта ваша адаптация, - сплюнул Том. - Особенно такой ценой. И вообще, не приближайся ко мне, понял?

Билл лишь пожал плечами. Самое главное он уже узнал, а наблюдать можно было и со стороны. Поэтому он лишь поднялся на ноги, не забыв прихватить с собой фонарик. Тот громко и противно прочертил по каменному полу.

\- Ты куда? - тут же спохватился Том.

\- Посмотрю, что там дальше, - честно ответил Билл, включая фонарик на самой малой мощности. - Не зря же мы сюда залезли? А я об этом мечтал уже лет...

Билл осекся, пытаясь подсчитать. Не слишком удачно.

\- В общем, давно, - махнул он рукой. - Ты со мной или подождешь?

При свете фонарика Билл видел, как Том поднимается на ноги и отряхивается.

\- Кажется, приходим в себя? Ты снова лезешь непонятно куда, а я хочу все тут к черту сжечь. Может, так и поступить?

Билл едва не подпрыгнул от подобного предложения.

\- Совсем сдурел?! - прошипел он. - Если он устоял даже во время войны, то сжечь его сейчас, это просто... просто... А! - он махнул рукой, так и не подобрав подходящего слова. - Ты все равно не поймешь.

\- Не пойму чего?

\- Всего. Это самое настоящее произведение искусства. Архитектору чернильницы, кстати, предсказали смерть сразу, как только закончится строительство.

\- И что?

\- И ничего. Действительно умер. Теперь здесь бродит его дух и пугает окружающих.

\- Ага, и плетет свою паутину, - фыркнул Том, осторожно касаясь пистолетом длинной серебристой полосы. - Как ты собираешься здесь хоть что-то увидеть?

Билл поднял фонарик, позволяя его лучу осветить теряющийся в высоте потолок. Том, к сожалению, прав. Кем бы ни был этот паук, свое дело он выполнил на совесть, не оставив ни единого клочка голых стен.

\- Видимо, никак, - со вздохом заключил Билл, разочарованно опуская фонарик. - Видимо, Шелоб на славу постаралась.

\- Кто, прости?

Но Билл уже махнул рукой и, развернувшись, прошел к двери. Осторожно коснулся ее, словно спрашивая разрешения на вмешательство, закрыл глаза и прислушался.

Все же кое в чем камень ему мешал. Сосредотачиваться именно на эмоциях, а не на окружающих звуках, было гораздо сложнее, и с каждым разом это действие требовало все больше и больше концентрации.Вот и сейчас, ему понадобилось больше минуты, чтобы собраться с силами и позволить себе «выглянуть» наружу.

Он чувствовал присутствие небольшой стаи собак – надо же, а Том оказался-таки прав, – а наверху, у колоколов, кружило три или четыре птицы. Не опасные, всего лишь падальщики, но все равно приятного мало.

Не хватало только одного:всадника Билл нигде не чувствовал. Не чувствовал он поблизости и Юджина с Гилтиасом.

Внутри все сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Юджин, конечно, помнил в этом районе каждый угол, и уж точно мог себя защитить, в крайнем случае, слиться с Гилтиасом, но Билл все равно нервничал, когда тот вот так внезапно исчезал. И уж особенно, когда поблизости находится этот сумасшедший защитник города, чтоб он провалился!

\- Ну, что там? 

Голос Тома заставил вздрогнуть и разорвать контакт. Голова тут же отозвалась резкой болью. Билл зашипел и зажмурился, даже неяркий свет фонарика больно обжег глаза.

\- Никогда, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, - никогда больше так не делай, понял?

\- А то что?

О, это Билл ему с превеликим удовольствием продемонстрирует…

Когда он крепко ухватил сталкера за руку, тот не успел даже удивиться, с какой скоростью Билл преодолел расстояние между ними, как в глазах буквально потемнело о боли.Том только и смог, что выдохнуть сквозь зубы, сдерживая стон. А Билл, напротив, выпрямился и облегченно улыбнулся.

\- Клево, правда? - довольно произнес он, издевательски похлопав Тома по плечу. - Оказывается, связь работает в обе стороны, не только ты на мне можешь паразитировать, но и я на тебе.

\- Что ты сделал? - Том с трудом поднял голову, перед глазами все еще двоилось.

\- Сбросил излишки. Такое всегда бывает, когда меня сбивают и не дают закончить. Теперь, значит, есть с кем разделить эти незабываемые ощущения, - Билл отдернул руку. - Главное, мне от тебя человечины не нахвататься, фу, гадость какая.

Он поспешно сделал шаг назад, не демонстративно, в попытке задеть Тома: он и правда считал эту идею просто ужасной.

\- Не надейся, человеком ты точно не станешь, - Том не удержался, и вернул Биллу его же шпильку.

Но Билл лишь облегченно выдохнул.

\- Ну и замечательно, - кивнул он. - А теперь предложение такое: мы открываем дверь и быстро, не оглядываясь, бежим вперед по проспекту. Так, конечно, длиннее будет, но обегать чернильницу и терять на это время я не хочу, случиться может всякое. Вопросы?

\- Как долго бежать и будем ли искать Юджина? - последний вопрос Тома интересовал особенно. Уверенности, что Билл сможет довести его до нужного места, у Тома не было.

С ответом Билл слегка замялся.

\- Поверь, ты поймешь, когда остановиться, - наконец сказал он. - Это все? Тогда идем.

\- Юджин, - напомнил Том.

Билл поморщился.

\- У нас есть место, где мы должны встретиться, если что-то случится. Туда и пойдем. Не переживай, - хмыкнул он, правильно поняв выражение лица Тома, - это все равно по дороге, так что твои планы не пострадают.

В его последних словах отчетливо слышалась язвительность, но Том только фыркнул. Вот что-что, а это уже давно его совершенно точно не задевало.

\- Мне сейчас стоит скончаться от мук совести и все такое? - с насмешкой уточнил он. - Пойми ты наконец, что твой дорогой Юджин совершенно прав. Мне абсолютно наплевать и на тебя, и на него. Вы мне помогаете, а я за это расплачиваюсь и расплачиваюсь честно, у тебя даже все зубы на месте. Цену, если забыл, ты сам озвучил, так что нечего выступать и требовать чего-то еще, понял?

Билл сощурился. В его глазах на мгновение мелькнуло что-то темное и совершенно точно нехорошее.

\- А я ошибся. Ты не просто козел, ты...

Мысль он не закончил, лишь распахнул дверь и бросился вперед. Том, щурясь от слепящего солнца, последовал за ним, буркнув под нос:

\- Неженка.

Правда, для неженки Билл лишком быстро бегал. Слишком быстро для человека, но к этому Том уже успел привыкнуть. Поэтому лишь бежал следом, стараясь не слишком сильно отставать, благо улица была прямой и пустой, поэтому плутать не приходилось.

Еще никогда он не видел столько не разрушенных зданий одновременно. В них даже стекла были целыми! Все это Том замечал машинально, по старой, въевшейся в кровь и кости привычке. Также по привычке отметил огромную тень на стене. Не ту, которую отбрасывал Всадник, - она вообще не была человеческой.

Наверное, именно про эти тени рассказывал Герман длинными зимними вечерами. А может, и не про них. Подходить и проверять, так ли это, все равно не было ни времени, ни желания. Билл уже оторвался на добрую сотню-другую метров. Если он сейчас где-нибудь повернет, Том попросту не найдет его в этих бесконечных улицах и тупиковых дворах, выход из которых знали только просвещенные вроде Юджина.

Но Билл никуда не повернул. Напротив, он резко остановился, словно налетел на невидимую стену и обернулся, поджидая Тома. Этот паршивец даже не запыхался.

\- Чувствуешь? - с восторгом спросил Билл, когда Том приблизился. - Ты ведь это тоже чувствуешь?

\- Чувствую, что?.. - начал было Том, но осекся. Синяк на лице Билла медленно затягивался, как и ободранные ладони. - Что за черт?

Ответил ему не Билл, а счетчик Гейгера, все еще благополучно висящий у Тома на поясе. Он начал пищать, все громче с каждой секундой.Билл рассмеялся и поднял лицо к серому низкому небу.

\- Я же говорил, что будет дождь.

Первая капля упала ему прямо на нос.

Никогда еще Том не натягивал изолирующий противогаз так быстро. Проблема возникла только с перчатками, точнее, с рукавами куртки, которые надо было крепко перевязать на уровне запястий. Никакого полного костюма противорадиационной защиты у них, разумеется, не было, приходилось обходиться тем, что имели. Жаль куртку, конечно, ее потом придется выбросить, как и всю верхнюю одежду.

От Билла помощи не было никакой: он все так же смотрел на небо, подставив лицо редким пока еще каплям. Закончив возиться с перчатками, Том крепко тряхнул его за плечо. Билл вздрогнул.

\- Ты уже? - искренне удивился тот. - Жалко. Бежать сможешь?

Том показал ему оттопыренные большие пальцы. Говорить сквозь противогаз он мог, но крайне не любил. Дышать было и так сложно.Билл в очередной раз вздохнул, в последний раз взглянул на небо и махнул рукой, мол, за мной.

Стоит отметить, сейчас он бежал гораздо медленнее, чем каких-то две минуты назад. То ли жалел Тома, то ли хотел как можно дольше пробыть под этим дождем. Тому, если честно, было наплевать, поэтому он лишь нагнал Билла и чуть толкнул его в спину.Тот проворчал что-то, но послушно увеличил скорость.

\- Тут недалеко, - крикнул он, чуть обернувшись. - Скоро сам увидишь.

И Том действительно увидел.Это был первый разрушенный дом, что он увидел почти за сутки. Изломанные стены и арматура, словно ощетинившись, смотрели в равнодушное серое небо, от когда-то красивых арок не осталось и следа, лишь камни лежали на дороге, перекрывая улицу.

Билл остановился и, вытянув шею, пытался что-то рассмотреть. Капюшон давно упал с его головы, толстовку Билл расстегнул сам, и теперь Том мог видеть его длинную,чистую от татуировки шею.

\- Придется лезть прямо по камням, - Билл, явно отчаявшись найти то, что искал, неопределенно махнул рукой вперед. - Они не радиоактивны, не бойся. А вот крысы- да, они тут часто шастают.

И первым полез наверх, хватаясь за выступы камней, стараясь удержать равновесие. Высота завала была большой, метра в три. И сам завал достаточно крутой, но когда у сталкера был выбор? Камень скользил под руками, ногам не хватало опоры, а организму в целом - воздуха. Больше всего хотелось снять противогаз и перчатки, но писк счетчика быстро прочищал мозги, и Том лез дальше.

Билл ждал его уже на той стороне, от нетерпения чуть притопывая. Стоял он прямо в луже, но, похоже, от этого ему становилось только лучше: вон, даже на щеках румянец выступил.

На асфальт Том буквально свалился, сорвавшись в последний момент. Нога скользнула, словно его кто-то толкнул. Но Билл даже не смотрел в его сторону, лишая возможности обвинить его во всем.

\- Итак, - торжественно произнес Билл. - Добро пожаловать на главный проспект города, одну из достопримечательностей и просто очень красивое место. К сожалению, - грустно добавил он, - уничтоженное почти полностью. 

Том медленно поднялся на ноги.А вот здесь бомбардировка совершенно точно шла.

\- Идем, - буркнул Билл, ухватив Тома за край рукава, и потащил следом за собой.

Мания у него какая-то- постоянно трогать Тома. Он поспешно выдернул руку, прекрасно помня слова Билла об опасности тесных контактов. Тот, обернувшись, некоторое время смотрел на него, потом фыркнул и пробормотал:

\- Да больно мне все это нужно. Не отставай, потеряешься еще.

И, натянув на голову капюшон толстовки, сунул руки в карманы и быстро пошел по своему хваленому проспекту.Том шел на шаг позади. Мало ли какая тварь из-за угла выпрыгнет, Биллу он в этом плане не доверял абсолютно.

***

Билл злился. Даже не так, Билл ЗЛИЛСЯ. Том бесил его одним лишь своим присутствием. Как-то на расстоянии он казался ему симпатичнее, но нет же, приспичило же Биллу выбрать именно его.Юджин всегда говорил, что однажды любопытство доведет его до беды и, похоже, этот момент наконец настал. Правда, Юджина не было поблизости, чтобы в полной мере оценить все это.

Идти, по прикидкам Билла, оставалось не более часа, если не возникнет никаких заминок. Самой главной и самой вероятной станет отсутствие нужного им моста.В последний раз Билл был здесь около полугода назад, целую вечность, если судить по нынешним меркам. Измениться могло все и в считанные дни.

А Юджина и Гилтиаса не было.

Предчувствия никогда не мучили его зря, что особенно пугало. Хотелось снять камень и увидеть наконец то видение, что так и маячило где-то на периферии, но камень пока его надежно блокировал.Его было просто необходимо снять. Но потом, когда они доберутся до безопасного места. Если – Билл невольно оглянулся, – если, конечно, он будет в безопасности рядом с Томом.

А еще и этот проклятый Желтый ветер…

Билл невольно передернул плечами и оглянулся. Кажется, все было спокойно. С Желтым ветром Билл сталкивался лишь однажды, много лет назад. Но тот ужас, что он тогда пережил, останется с ним, наверное, навсегда.

Он не знал, почему этот ветер назвали Желтым. Формально, это даже ветром-то не было -небольшое облако песка, Билл тогда даже не обратил на него внимания. Как не обратил внимания на тихий, еле слышный звоночек интуиции, что не стоит проходить сквозь него.Но это облако, хоть и не слишком большим было, занимало собой всю арку, через которую Биллу нужно было пройти, чтобы не идти в обход.Естественно, тогда он пошел вперед.И наступил самый настоящий ад.

Когда-то давно, еще в прошлой жизни, Билл слышал, что самая страшная пытка для человека – это лишение возможности слышать, видеть и осязать. Почти невыполнимая тогда, она стала реальностью в новом мире.Наверное, так ощущается смерть. Когда нет возможности что-либо почувствовать, что-либо сказать, услышать или увидеть. И Билл умер на ту бесконечно долгую минуту, когда был подхвачен Желтым ветром.

Уже позже он узнал его название и много позже-что на людей он совсем никак не действует. Почему? Ни Юджин, ни кто-либо еще так и не дали ответа. Это просто было, стоило принять как данность.

И было это еще одной причиной, чтобы не любить людей. Биллу вообще приходилось часто уносить ноги, когда на их территории появлялись люди. Вопреки устоявшемуся среди людей мнению, обычно именно они гнали таких, как Билл, с их насиженных мест, а не наоборот.

Только вот поверит ли во все это Том?

Билл невольно оглянулся.Том все так же шел позади, отставая на полшага и внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, не любуясь домами, конечно, хотя даже их остатки все равно были прекрасны. Том к ним, к огорчению Билла, оказался совершенно равнодушен. Выглядывал Том мутантов, которые так и жаждали человеческой крови. Только вот Билл ясно видел, как огромная темная кошка при виде них поспешила спрятаться, а на стене дрогнула тень.

Билл почтительно кивнул ей и поспешил пройти.Нехорошие они, эти тени. Юджин как-то назвал их неупокоенными душами и категорически запретил Биллу даже приближаться к ним и уж точно- расспрашивать об их истории.

Билл и сам дураком не был и чувствовал границу, которую нельзя было пересекать ни в коем случае.Это была одна из тех границ. Как границей был Залив или львы, что охраняли заброшенные дворцы.

Том за его спиной обо что-то запнулся, но, судя по звуку, на ногах устоял. Билл не обернулся. Вид Тома в противогазе вызывал смех, и он справедливо полагал, что не сможет сдержаться и совершенно точно рано или поздно за это поплатится.Поэтому он лишь ускорил шаг, чувствуя, как противно липнет к телу мокрая толстовка.

Чем раньше они дойдут, тем лучше будет для всех, в том числе и для Билла. В конце концов, никто не отменял даже самую банальную простуду, от которой никуда было не скрыться.

\- Ускоримся? - спросил Билл, оборачиваясь и шагая спиной вперед. - Сейчас осень, темнеет рано и быстро, так что...

Том поднял голову, а Билл уже чувствовал, что его трясет от смеха. Как не вовремя…

\- Ну так что?

Том кивнул, а Билл, довольно подпрыгнув, развернулся и бросился бежать.И ему было почти наплевать, успевает ли за ним Том.

***

Мост был. Частично, но он был. Если не считать провала метра в полтора в ширину около противоположного берега, то все было просто замечательно. Жаль только, что Том с этим явно был не согласен, что умудрился демонстрировать, даже не открывая рот.

\- Все могло быть гораздо хуже, - говорил Билл, стоя на краю провала и осторожно глядя вниз. - Моста могло вообще не быть и все такое. Зато не придется лезть в воду, если не промахнешься, когда прыгать будешь.

Ответом ему была лишь злость в глазах сталкера, на что Билл только и смог, что развести руками. В сложившейся ситуации был виноват кто угодно, но совершенно точно не он. Поэтому причин злости Тома он абсолютно не понимал и понемногу начинал сердиться в ответ. Тупиковая ситуация и донельзя глупая. 

Билл лишь отошел к краю моста и, вдохнув побольше воздуха, побежал вперед. Оттолкнувшись от самого края провала, он почувствовал, как нога предательски соскользнула. Но уже секунду спустя он стоял на другом берегу канала. Сердце билось, словно сумасшедшее, и Билл не сразу нашел в себе силы обернуться.

Том все так же стоял, словно не мог решиться. Билл усмехнулся и издевательски помахал ему рукой.

\- Не трусь! - крикнул он. - Это не так страшно, как кажется, даже человек сможет.

С такого расстояния не было видно, но Билл был уверен, что в этот момент Том в очередной раз на него недобро зыркнул и произнес, даже про себя, явно что-то непечатное. Но он еще раз помахал рукой и отошел в сторону. На всякий случай: Том его, конечно, тяжелее, но кто знает, где он приземлится.

Сталкер все так же стоял, не шевелясь. Билл собирался уже крикнуть что-нибудь еще, но не успел. А потом стало не до смеха.

\- Прыгай, придурок! - крикнул он, цепляясь за железную решетку, что тянулась по берегу канала. - Быстро!

«Но только не оборачивайся», - следом промелькнуло в голове. 

Том, слава небесам, словно услышал оба его призыва и с короткого разбега-всего в пару шагов-прыгнул. Не слишком удачно: Билл лишь в последнюю секунду успел схватить его за край куртки, не давая соскользнуть.

Все это время он не сводил взгляда с противоположного берега, где темнела огромная фигура.Он появился неожиданно, Билл так и не понял, откуда именно. Но он тут в своей мрачной красоте. Черный конь переступал с ноги на ногу и еле слышно фыркал и тряс головой. Всадник же оставался безмолвен. Он лишь внимательно смотрел на Билла, и тот чувствовал, как от этого взгляда у него дрожат колени.

\- Я люблю этот город, - онемевшими губами прошептал он, все так же держа Тома за отвороты куртки. - Клянусь, я никогда не причиню ему вреда. И не позволю сделать это другим.

Всадник склонил голову, словно принимая его клятву, тронул коня, и они медленно ушли. Еще долго слышался по пустому проспекту цокот копыт, а Билл пытался отдышаться. Том покорно стоял, позволяя на себе висеть.

\- Это был он? - голос Тома звучал глухо. - Всадник, да?

Билл лишь кивнул, отстраняясь и одергивая толстовку. 

Дождь закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Впрочем, тут всегда так было.

\- Идем, - хрипло позвал Билл. - Тут совсем недалеко. Дождемся Юджина, переночуем и завтра с самого утра пойдем дальше.

Что будет, если Юджин так и не появится, Билл предпочел не говорить, а Том не спрашивал.

* * * 

Это было ничем не примечательное здание высотой всего в три этажа. Наверное, когда-то оно было светло-голубого цвета - сейчас Билл мог разглядеть почти полностью облупившуюся краску, -но теперь оно было серым от времени и дождей.

А еще здесь была очень тяжелая дверь. Настолько тяжелая, что можно было решить, что она наглухо заперта. Билл с Юджином чисто случайно обнаружили, что это не так. С тех пор и использовали это место как тайное убежище. Звери сюда не попадут, а других оно не заинтересует: плотная дверь, отсутствие окон и почти полная герметичность единственной комнаты сделали практически невозможное. Сюда не попала радиация. А нет радиации - нет пищи. Нет пищи - нет никакой пользы от такого убежища.

Иногда они, правда, мыслили, словно животные. И это раздражало. Билл не хотел быть животным. Но так же не хотел быть человеком. Оставалось застыть где-то посередине или стать чем-то принципиально новым.Получалось плохо.

Дверь открывал Том. Долго, с трудом, но та поддалась с ужасным скрипом. Билл, все еще дрожащий после встречи с Всадником, быстро скользнул внутрь, на ходу стягивая мокрую толстовку. Ходить в ней стало невыносимо.

\- Можешь снимать этот кошмар, - сказал он Тому, бросая толстовку в угол. Туда же отправились мокрые кеды. - Здесь безопасно.

Естественно, Том сначала сверился со своим счетчиком. Как будто Биллу есть смысл его травить.

Мощный фонарь нашелся в привычном тайнике, как и запасные батареи. Сидеть в темноте никогда не нравилось ни Биллу, ни Юджину.

\- Что здесь раньше было? - спросил Том, с явным облегчением стягивающий противогаз и куртку с перчатками. Их он держал аккуратно, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно боялся испачкаться.

Точно же, радиация. Билл об этом как-то сразу и не подумал. Люди плохо на нее реагируют.

\- Не знаю, - все же ответил он на заданный вопрос. - Когда мы его нашли, оно уже пустовало, так что... Наслаждайтесь тем, что есть.

Он развел руками, словно демонстрируя пустое помещение. Они сначала хотели принести сюда хоть что-то, на чем можно спать, но позже отказались от этой идеи. Чем меньше это место похоже на обитаемое, тем безопасней. Другие могли нагрянуть в любой момент, и будет лучше, если они все-таки пройдут мимо.

\- Я бы на твоем месте лег спать, - добавил Билл, глядя, как Том садится в углу около противоположной к выходу стене. - Сегодня мы никуда не идем, так что нет никакого смысла бодрствовать. 

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что я засну в твоем присутствии? - похоже, что Том вполне искренне удивился. - Да ты шутишь.

Билл лишь пожал плечами.

\- Твое дело. Но плохо завтра будет тебе, а не мне. Я-то могу не спать хоть несколько суток. А вот ты нет.

Том медленно вытянул ноги, расслабляясь.

\- Что ты делаешь? - с трудом спросил он.

\- Заставляю тебя уснуть, - честно ответил Билл. - Мне нужно сделать кое-что, а ты мне в этом можешь помешать.

Ответить Том не успел. Лишь свесил голову на бок и уснул. Нехороший сон, Юджин всегда злился, когда Билл так делал, но выбора нет.Билл выдохнул и осторожно снял с шеи камень. Тот блеснул, словно укоризненно. Билл и сам понимал, как сильно он рискует.Но ему нужно найти Юджина, и это был единственный доступный ему сейчас способ.Поэтому он закрыл глаза и позволил себе скользнуть в видение.


	13. Chapter 13

Это оказалась небольшая комната, на удивление чистая, и встретить такую в городе – большая редкость. Обычно любое помещение здесь не использовали слишком долго, чтобы не начать беспокоиться о том, как выглядит временное жилье. Но это был явно не тот случай.

Билл огляделся, привычно попытался коснуться скатерти на невысоком круглом столе, в очередной раз забыв, что здесь он лишь бесплотный призрак. Рука прошла сквозь столешницу и мгновенно зачесалась. Но Билл только сжал кулак. Это скоро пройдет, а пока...

Комната маленькая - всего-то в три шага. Почти все пространство занимал широкий диван, не слишком удобный на вид, но чистый и не продавленный; из него не торчали острые пружины, а в дырах на его обшивке не копошилось нечто черное. Пожалуй, дольше, чем целые диваны Билл не видел только хорошие кровати.

А комната продолжала удивлять. Мало того, что на столе лежала чистая светлая скатерть, так еще и стекла в окнах не были разбитыми, а сами они – прикрыты легкими, почти воздушными занавесками. В углу комнаты на шатком стуле неаккуратной стопкой лежала чистая одежда: старая растянутая футболка и потрепанные джинсы. Рядом стояли высокие ботинки.

Вот именно эти ботинки, а не одежду, Билл и узнал. Юджин не раз говорил, что когда-то эти ботинки стоили целую кучу денег и были весьма модными. Билл же, в свою очередь, интересовался, не застали ли Юджин и его ботинки рассвет эпохи динозавров. Тот на это лишь смеялся и говорил, что что-то в этом мире не меняется.

И вот, сейчас Билл стоял рядом с этими ботинками и не понимал, что делать дальше. Свои видения он практически никак не контролировал, к вещам и предметам прикасаться не мог, а значит, не мог и выйти из комнаты. Оставалось только ждать.

Билл отошел к окну. Вид из него был ничем не примечателен. Широкая разбитая дорога, солнце отражается в многочисленных лужах, длинное здание, явно технического характера, - собственно, и все. Ничего такого, за что мог бы зацепиться взгляд. Билл разочарованно вздохнул.

Легче не стало. Он все еще понятия не имел, где он и, самое главное, где Юджин и Гилтиас. А видение никогда не длилось больше нескольких минут, совсем скоро Билла просто выкинет отсюда. Нужно было что-то делать, чтобы задержаться в видении как можно дольше. Но вот только что? 

Билл беспомощно огляделся. Никогда прежде он не старался остаться здесь дольше необходимого. А между тем в глазах уже знакомо потемнело. Билл махнул рукой, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, но без толку. Уже затухающим зрением он смог разглядеть, как открывается дверь и в комнату входит...

\- Ты?!

Это Билл выкрикнул уже в реальном мире. Том вздрогнул, но сон, в который он был погружен, оказался сильнее. Сам же Билл поспешно вцепился в камень, чтобы не провалиться в следующее видение, и пытался отдышаться.

Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Это не мог быть он - Билл просто ошибся. Пусть эти белые волосы нельзя было ни с чем спутать - он все равно ошибся. Мало ли альбиносов в этом мире?

Мало, еще меньше, чем было раньше. Так что и ошибки быть не могло.

Билл уткнулся лицом в колени и тихо застонал. Если он прав, то дела обстоят еще хуже, чем он предполагал. Они все-таки добрались до них, при этом до последнего следуя букве того договора, что они когда-то заключили.

Они не имели права воздействовать на Билла с Юджином, пока те находились на своей территории. Вся загвоздка в том, что со своей территории они вышли в тот момент, когда ступили на площадь с Всадником.

Они и раньше нарушали эту границу, но никогда прежде не брали с собой человека. Человека, чье присутствие было ничем не скрыть. Естественно, это сразу же доложили другим. Другие буквально слились с этим городом, их шпионы были везде. А ведь Билл с самого начала чувствовал, что что-то шло не так. Никогда прежде другие не забирали с собой детей. Даже увозя взрослых, они прикрывали все это некой болезнью.

В принципе, они не врали. Поэтому случай с Эльзой... Случай с Эльзой был лишь только для того, чтобы выманить их с Юджином. У Альбиноса тоже был дар. Не такой сильный, как у Билла, но проследить причинно-следственные связи на несколько дней вперед он мог.

\- Дьявол! - не сдержался и выкрикнул Билл, ударив кулаками по полу.

Пальцы привычно отозвались болью – как-то слишком часто в последние дни он стал биться о камень, – но он не обратил на это внимания. Нужно было что-то делать, и делать срочно. Но вот только что? 

Юджин бы точно знал, что им делать. Юджин всегда знал, что делать.

Билл обнял колени. Ему было страшно. Это не тот мимолетный страх, который вызывал у него Всадник или Желтый ветер, это был другой страх. Глубже, ужаснее, от него не избавиться.

\- Юджин, - одними губами прошептал он. - Где же ты? - и медленно разжал руку, позволяя камню упасть на пол.

Это все же был он. Никогда прежде Билл не видел альбиноса таким довольным. И одновременно таким спокойным. Он все так же был в той самой комнате с диваном, сидел на стуле около стола и смотрел на...

Билл медленно повернул голову. На диване сидел Юджин. Бледнее обычного, с синяком на скуле, но на первый взгляд невредимый. Билл облегченно выдохнул. Тяжесть в груди стала гораздо меньше. И тут Альбинос заговорил:

\- Ты не устал бегать? Сам же понимаешь, что это бессмысленно. Рано или поздно вы все равно придете к нам.

\- Лучше поздно, - спокойно ответил Юджин. - И сомневаюсь, что это вообще когда-нибудь случится.

Альбинос улыбнулся. Хорошо так улыбнулся, от души, вот только красные глаза оставались все такими же холодными.

\- Я не желаю вам зла, Евгений. Ни тебе, ни Биллу, ни тем более Гилтиасу - этому совершенству. Я просто хочу помочь всем нам. Поодиночке нас легко уничтожить, только вместе мы можем противостоять главной заразе этого мира.

\- Людям? Они ведь причина всего этого.

\- Вот видишь, - кивнул Альбинос. - Ты же сам все понимаешь. Да, людям. Знаю, что ты сейчас возразишь. Когда-то мы тоже ими были. Но мы изменились, Женя. Что-то выбрало именно нас, позволило нам найти место в новом мире, мы приспособились. Люди же не изменились, все так же копошатся далеко внизу. Их сбросили с вершины пищевой цепочки.

Альбинос замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Юджина. Тот даже не шелохнулся, все так же внимательно изучая поверхность стола. Альбинос вздохнул.

\- Они могут подняться снова, - вкрадчиво продолжил он. - И тогда не избежать новой катастрофы. Мы не можем допустить этого, понимаешь? Это окончательно убьет мир.

\- Знаю, - неожиданно кивнул Юджин, поднимая голову. - А еще я знаю, что никто из ныне живущих не нажимал те пресловутые красные кнопки. Их ты тоже собираешься убить?

\- Почему же убить? - Альбинос удивился почти искренне. - Среди них могут быть наши собратья. Поэтому мы лишь выберем их среди людей и просто захлопнем границы городов. Всех городов, не дадим им пользоваться остатками их цивилизаций.

\- И это их убьет.

\- Не нашими руками, Женя.

\- Я не хочу и не буду в этом участвовать. И ты нас не заставишь. Ни нас с Гилтиасом, ни Билла.

\- Не заставлю. Но и не позволю остаться в нейтралитете, который ты так любишь. Помнишь же? Нейтралитет – рай для подлецов. А ты не подлец, Женя. Рано или поздно ты сделаешь свой выбор. И я не хочу, чтобы ты ошибся, - альбинос встал. - Отдыхай, - ласково посоветовал он. - И ни о чем не волнуйся. Когда мы найдем Билла и Гилтиаса, мы ничего ему не сделаем.

\- А человеку? Его вы отпустите?

Смех Альбиноса, на удивление, не показался отвратительным. Обыкновенный мужской смех, немного хрипловатый, и он никак не вязался с тем образом всеобщего зла, который уже успел составить себе Билл.

\- А это… - наконец ответил он, - это мы посмотрим по обстоятельствам. Есть у меня одна теория... Совсем как у Билла, ведь верно?

Альбинос неожиданно повернулся и посмотрел именно туда, где сидел Билл.

\- Не убегайте далеко, - посоветовал он. - Иначе нам придется искать вас еще дольше, а Желтый ветер может начаться в любой момент. Ты ведь помнишь, Билл, какая мука - его действие? Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы попали под его влияние. И к тому же, - он улыбнулся, - у тебя одна моя вещь. Сохрани ее для меня. А сейчас - иди, - он махнул рукой.

Похоже, он все же сильнее, чем Билл думал. Самому ему никогда прежде не удавалось почувствовать чужое присутствие. 

Билл медленно вытянул затекшие ноги и прислонился затылком к стене. Голова болела, как всегда при насильственно прерванном видении. Теперь все становится понятно. Нужно было уходить. Билл осторожно поднялся на ноги. Голова еще кружилась, и сосредоточиться удавалось с трудом. 

Том все так же спал в углу. Интересно, сколько прошло времени? Во время видений Билл совершенно не контролировал это чувство, могло пройти как пара минут, так и часов. Извечная загадка, которую они так и не смогли разгадать.

Пол дрогнул, и Билл с трудом удержался на ногах. Кажется, он значительно переоценил свои силы. Он поспит совсем немного. Всего несколько минут, и он обязательно встанет, разбудит Тома, и они уйдут. Куда угодно, но здесь они не останутся совершенно точно.

Билл тихо вздохнул и лег прямо на пол, свернувшись клубком. Никогда прежде видения его не выматывали так сильно.

\- Это ненормально, - только и успел прошептать он, прежде чем заснуть.

Правда, больше всего это походило на обморок.

 

* * *

Проснулся Том так же резко, как и заснул. Голова гудела, словно после хорошей пьянки накануне. Он с трудом поднял голову и огляделся. Фонарик посреди комнаты горел все так же ярко, но это ничего не значило: Том не знал изначально, какие там батареи и насколько они уже были израсходованы. Рядом с фонариком лежал Билл. А вот это уже пугало: Том ясно помнил слова Билла о том, что он мог не спать несколько суток.

Соврал или что-то случилось?

Подняться на ноги получилось не с первого раза. Вблизи Билл выглядел, пожалуй, еще хуже. Прокушенная губа, кровь на подбородке - жуткое зрелище.

Опрокинуть его на спину удалось не сразу, как и нащупать пульс. Он был, еле ощутимый, но был. Хотя кто знает, какой он у мутантов. Том достал из рюкзака фляжку с водой и осторожно плеснул на лицо Билла. Это только в кино все так просто, в реальности все оказалось иначе.

\- Эй, - Том несильно хлопнул его по щеке. - Билл, очнись, слышишь? Ты мне обещал и все такое.

Но тот не дрогнул.

\- Черт, - Том поднялся на ноги, сжал кулаки и прошел из одного угла комнаты в другой. 

Интуиция – или что там было на ее месте? – а вместе с ней и опыт говорили, что выходить на улицу будет абсолютным самоубийством. Единственный вариант - дождаться, когда Билл очнется. Или сдохнет окончательно - смотря, что случиться раньше. 

Поэтому Том лишь подсунул под голову Билла его собственную толстовку – кстати, та уже успела высохнуть, а счетчик Гейгера молчал – и сел в уже привычный угол. Время вынужденного бездействия нужно было использовать с толком. А именно поесть и проверить состояние оружия. Кто знает, когда на это еще найдется время?

Том всегда неважно ориентировался во времени без часов. Те, в свою очередь, остановились уже давно, он даже не успел понять, когда именно. Скорее всего, в чернильнице, после нее он даже не смотрел на них, было некогда.

Сейчас свободного времени был целый вагон, но вот часов, чтобы засечь это время, как раз и не было. Он не знал, сколько так просидел. Билл за это время лишь пару раз пошевелился да четырежды громко вздохнул. Не сдох еще, значит.

Том поймал себя на мысли, что было бы печально, если бы Билл умер безо всякой на то причины, просто... печально. 

Глупость все это. От бездействия, не иначе. Том вновь поднялся на ноги. Не стоит, чтобы мышцы затекали, кто знает, что придется делать уже через несколько минут. И тут, словно подтверждая его мысли, на входную дверь обрушился глухой удар.

Том сжал пистолет, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет. Он ничего не мог поделать с этим страхом, он всегда преследовал его. И его всегда удавалось подавлять.

Еще один удар, через пару минут. Словно кто-то разбегался и ударялся о дверь. Но это был не человек и даже не ребенок - тогда удар был бы сильнее. А проверить, кто это, можно было только одним способом. Том распахнул дверь за мгновения до того, как раздался третий удар. 

В комнату влетело что-то маленькое и ярко-желтое, словно всполох света.

* * *

Как ни странно, но когда Билл все же смог открыть глаза, у него ничего не болело. Некоторое время он лежал, глядя в потолок, и пытался понять, где находится. События минувших суток вспоминались с трудом, словно Билла чем-то опоили. Такое уже было однажды, но больше он на подобные уловки не велся, хватило одного раза.

\- Очнулся?

Голос Тома звучал слишком громко. Билл поморщился и с трудом сел. Тело не болело, но было таким слабым, что казалось просто бесполезным.

\- Эй, ты живой?

\- Иначе бы не шевелился, - не удержался и огрызнулся Билл. - Что произошло?

\- Знаешь, этот же вопрос я хотел задать тебе. Ты что вообще творишь? Юджин не рассказывал, что можно в ухо получить, если усыплять людей, не спрашивая на то разрешение?!

\- Ты мне мешал.

\- И чем же ты, скажи на милость, занимался все это время? - вот теперь Том действительно злился. - Медитировал?

\- Искал Юджина.

\- Не выходя наружу?

\- Я и не такое умею, - Билл осторожно коснулся затылка. - Что произошло дальше? После того, как я отрубился?

Том хмыкнул и ткнул пальцем в потолок:

\- У нас гости.

\- Гилтиас?! – воскликнул Билл и протянул руки. - Иди сюда, мой хороший!

Гилтиас медленно спикировал вниз. Билл прижал его к себе, с облегчением чувствуя такую знакомую тяжесть. Гилтиас не сопротивлялся, просто повис на его руках, позволяя обнимать себя так крепко, как Билл только мог.

\- Что случилось? - прошептал он в морду Гилтиаса. - Ты сбежал от них? Как Юджин?

Но Гилтиас лишь заклекотал что-то в ответ. Видимо, ни у Билла, ни у Юджина не хватало сил для подобного общения.

Том зашевелился в своем углу, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Погоди минутку, - вкрадчиво начал он. - Что значит «сбежал от них»? Что ты знаешь, Билл?

\- Что отсюда надо уходить и быстро. Если нас нашел Гилтиас, то они тоже найдут и совсем скоро.

Билл закинул Гилтиаса на плечо и потянулся за кедами. Том, к счастью, больше никаких вопросов задавать не стал. Лишь кивнул, подхватил с пола рюкзак и вытащил пистолет из кобуры. Гилтиас слабо взмахнул крыльями и ткнулся носом в щеку Билла. Тот рассеяно почесал его по шее.

Он все еще не знал, что им делать. Самым разумным было бежать обратно, на свою территорию, и там прятаться. Но это означает, что тогда придется бросить Юджина, а этого Билл допустить не мог. К тому же и Том встанет в позу и не позволит ему уйти. Он скорее пристрелит его, стоит Биллу только заикнуться о подобном.

А это значит...

\- Куда мы? - спросил Том, словно точно зная, о чем Билл сейчас думает.

Гилтиас тоже заинтересованно поднял голову. Ну разве Билл мог не оправдать его ожиданий?

\- Вперед, - решительно ответил он. - Проберемся к ним, заберем Эльзу и Юджина и сбежим куда подальше.

\- Думаешь, Юджин там?

\- Я в этом уверен, - тихо ответил Билл, невольно коснувшись камня на груди. Он и не заметил, в какой момент успел надеть его обратно. - Доставай противогаз, я не знаю, что сейчас происходит снаружи.

Том некоторое время внимательно смотрел на него, потом кивнул и достал противогаз. Билл поспешно отвернулся. Если он сейчас рассмеется, то у него случится самая настоящая истерика. И он не мог гарантировать, что сможет быстро успокоиться.

Первым к двери скользнул Гилтиас, на прощание коснувшись крылом щеки Билла, и тот невольно улыбнулся. Гилтиас всегда был для него символом чего-то светлого и хорошего. Он всегда успокаивал одним только своим присутствием. 

Билл медленно выдохнул, окончательно приводя в порядок мысли и чувства, и кивнул Тому, уже стоящему около двери. Тот склонил голову в ответ и резко потянул дверь на себя. Первым вышел все-таки Билл.

Занимался рассвет, а небо было безоблачным. Билл накинул на голову капюшон толстовки и сунул руки в карманы. Ветер был просто ледяным. Том опять держался на шаг позади, а Гилтиас взмыл в воздух.

Билл вышел на середину проспекта и огляделся. В штабе, как называл это место Юджин, он был всего два раза и оба раза волновался так сильно, что почти не запомнил дорогу. Но кто же знал, что ему это знание понадобится?

Том подошел к нему и коснулся плеча. Билл лишь покачал головой и кивнул:

\- Нам туда.

И быстро пошел вперед, чувствуя спиной взгляд Тома. Тот ему не доверял и правильно, наверное, делал. После всего, что Билл видел этой ночью, он и думать забыл про Эльзу и, уж точно, - самого Тома. Сейчас его волновал Юджин и только Юджин. Этот альбинос еще пожалеет, что связался с ними. Билл отомстит. Он еще не знал как, но обязательно отомстит.

* * *

Билл так и не сказал, что именно он видел. Но то, что это явно что-то нехорошее, было и так понятно. И это «что-то» его весьма разозлило, вон, как быстро шел, почти бежал. Том обычно так шел на драки, даже если они обещали для него плохо кончиться. 

Ему только и оставалось не отставать. Говорить с Биллом сейчас было бесполезно, да и сложно, честно говоря. Том предпочел бы не тратить дыхание на такую ерунду. Позже. Позже он прижмет Билла к стенке, и тот ему расскажет все и даже больше. Нужно только дождаться удачного момента.

Они шли около часа. Тому уже откровенно надоели эти бесконечные дома. Наверное, он просто слишком долго смотрел на них, теперь эти заброшенные здания не вызывали той внутренней дрожи, которая обычно возникала, когда он смотрел на них. Бесконечно длинные, высокие, в пять этажей и с огромными окнами, они тянулись вдоль всего проспекта и, казалось, что это один дом. Дом, который все никак не заканчивался.

Но Том то тут, то там видел проржавевшие таблички с номерами домов. Старые, что делали задолго до войны. Том, когда их увидел в первый раз, долго рассматривал: чем-то они его забавляли. В той части города, куда он ходил раньше, они были редкостью, здесь же они были практически на каждом доме. Исторический центр и все такое.

Исчезновение Юджина не могло не напрягать и не пугать. Что Юджин их попросту бросил - об этом даже мысли не возникало. Он бы не бросил Билла и своего дракона. Значит, его увели против воли. Но он жив, что бы Билл там ни увидел, Юджин в относительном порядке, иначе тот бы бросился к нему сломя в голову. 

И что он имел в сухом остатке? Они в заднице. Кто бы ни забрал Юджина, они вернутся и за Биллом с Гилтиасом. И этими «кем-то» наверняка были те, «другие». Или санитары. Как раз те, что забрали Эльзу. Они забрали и Юджина и, похоже, вот-вот заберут Билла. Зашибись ситуация, что уж тут сказать.

Билл, обогнавший его на пару-тройку метров, резко остановился, повернув голову вправо. Том нахмурился и ускорил шаг. Ничего спросить или сделать он не успел. Билл как-то резко побледнел и обернулся к Тому. В его глазах был страх.

\- Они рядом, - сказал он. - Совсем рядом.

\- Санитары?

Билл кивнул.

\- Другие. Они идут за нами.

Теперь и Том услышал еще далекий, но уже различимый звук двигателей. Машины. Скорее всего, две.

\- И что нам делать? Бежать и прятаться?

Билл покачал головой и обнял себя руками.

\- Бесполезно, если они нас вычислили, то прятаться нет смысла. У меня есть другая идея.

Том почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Нехорошо как-то это прозвучало. Совсем не хорошо.

\- Мне эта идея не понравится?

И Билл впервые за эти часы улыбнулся.

\- О, - довольно произнес он. - Она тебе совершенно не понравится. Сдавай оружие - и быстро.

Том всегда догадывался, что не любит, когда его держат на мушке, а сейчас имел неудовольствие в этом убедиться. Билл запретил ему оставить при себе даже нож, без которого Том не всегда даже выходил из дома. И уж точно – не совался без него в город.

\- Ты мне доверяешь? - тихо спросил Билл, когда машины появились в конце улицы. - Том, ты мне доверяешь?

\- Ничуть, - не стал врать тот. - Просто это единственный способ выжить и вытащить из этого кошмара Эльзу.

\- Все это ради нее?

\- Ну не ради тебя и Юджина же.

Том не видел, но был уверен, что Билл за его спиной закатил глаза. Но ответить не успел. Машины остановились всего в метре от них. Том опустил голову, помня короткие инструкции, что успел дать ему Билл.

Не смотреть в глаза. Не разговаривать. Слушаться во всем.   
Он всего лишь жалкий человек, его жизнь не стоит и коробка мокрых спичек.  
Поэтому оставалось только слушать.

Дважды хлопнули дверцы, но только одной машины. Значит, из второй никто не вышел. Громкий и веселый смех: здесь они чувствовали себя хозяевами, хотя тот же Билл без необходимости не повышал голос.

\- Билл, свет моих очей, вот мы и встретились, - голос был мужским и смутно знакомым, значит, это был один из тех санитаров, что приезжали в поселение. - Да ты к тому же и не один. Познакомишь?

\- С этим? - в голосе Билла прозвучало самое настоящее отвращение. - Это грязь, но грязь занимательная. Думаю, Альбиносу на нее захочется взглянуть.

\- И чем же эта грязь так интересна? Может, снимем с нее противогаз и посмотрим?

Внутри похолодело, но Билл лишь рассмеялся.

\- Он сразу сдохнет, Майк. Альбинос нам этого не простит. Не подбросишь, кстати?

\- Куда это? - Майк явно опешил. - Неужели к Альбиносу?

\- А к кому еще, - Билл громко фыркнул.- Юджин наконец-то свалил, можно не прятаться. Вы, ребята, клевые, я всегда это знал.

\- Тогда почему так сопротивлялся?

\- Не хотел обижать Юджина. А теперь, когда он меня так откровенно кинул с этим убожеством...

От сильного толчка в спину Том невольно сделал несколько шагов вперед, практически врезавшись в Майка. Тот хохотнул и тоже толкнул Тома так сильно, что тот едва удержался на ногах.

\- Вот как тебе можно отказать, Билли? Садись. А этого… Прости, но придется сделать это. Не боись, шкурка не попортится, дядя Майк гарантирует.

И на голову Тома обрушился удар.


	14. Chapter 14

Комната была почти точной копией той, в которой Билл успел побывать в своем видении. Но совершенно точно – не той же самой. 

Перед Биллом стояла огромная кружка, до краев наполненная когда-то горячим, а теперь уже давно остывшим, чаем. Кружка была смешной: светлой, с голубыми и криво нарисованными цветочками, которые Билл, как ни старался, узнать не мог. Но это была настоящая кружка из прошлого мира. И чай был настоящим. Даже не тот, из пакетиков, что иногда еще можно было найти, а другой, заваривать который – целая церемония.

Наверное, при других обстоятельствах Билл смог бы оценить и смешную чашку, и настоящий чай, и сахарницу, и даже конфету, что лежала перед ним. Но не сейчас.

Они ехали достаточно долго: точно больше, чем полтора часа. Даже если учитывать, что некоторые улицы приходилось объезжать, поездка все равно оказалась слишком долгой. И привезли их совсем не туда, где раньше Биллу доводилось бывать.

За все время пути ни Билл, ни Майк, ни его спутники не проронили ни слова. Какие были причины у Майка, Билл не знал. Может, приказ, может, еще что-то, да и вообще болтливостью тот никогда не отличался, в отличие от самого Билла.

Билл же просто опасался, что голос начнет дрожать. Страх отступил, словно его и не было. Как там было сказано? Когда придет время, бояться будет просто некогда? Вот и сейчас страх был слишком большой роскошью.

Прекрасно понимая, что камень у него отберут сразу же, как только они приедут, Билл создавал щиты. Это было сложно - слой за слоем закрывать сознание тонкой пленкой, которая на первый взгляд ничего не скрывала, но одновременно с этим и не показывала то, чего не следовало демонстрировать. Намного проще было бы закрыться огромными блоками, наглухо перекрывая вход в свою голову, но тогда Альбинос все сразу же поймет.

Он не был так доверчив, как тот же Майк, и на него Билл не сможет так откровенно повлиять. Если честно, то Билл очень удивился, когда этот трюк удался с Майком. Человека следовало уничтожить на месте, а не везти в штаб. Тома же только оглушили. Билл несколько раз порывался внушить Майку, что неплохо было бы проверить пленника, но каждый раз с сожалением отказывался от этой идеи.

Пока все идет хорошо, лучше ничего не предпринимать, Майк мог «сорваться» в любой момент. Поэтому все, что оставалось Биллу, это смотреть в окно и запоминать дорогу: если у него все получится, то это пригодится Тому. 

План родился совершенно стихийно, казался почти безумным и - Билл был в этом уверен практически на все сто - обречен на провал еще в самом начале. Нет, правда, им просто не может так повезти, такого не бывает.

Но он все равно смотрел в окно, запоминал дорогу и возводил щиты, тщательно перебирая воспоминания, определяя, что можно показать, а что лучше как можно глубже спрятать. Больший вопрос вызывало то видение, которое пришло к нему первым, когда он только увидел Тома. Когда тот оставляет его умирать. С одной стороны, это ясно покажет, как Билл должен к нему относиться, с другой...

А с другой возникал логичный вопрос: почему Билл не устранил его первым до того, как его пророчество исполнится?

В итоге, Билл все же прикрыл это воспоминание щитами, но не слишком сильными, чтобы при случае подсунуть его Альбиносу, не вызывая ненужных подозрений.

А Альбинос, тем временем, опаздывал. 

Билла привели в эту комнату уже с полчаса назад, льстиво улыбаясь, подсунули чай и конфеты, бормоча что-то про то, что сладкое любят все менталисты, и закрыли дверь. Звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замочной скважине, Билла ничуть не удивил. Он просто сел, отодвинул кружку с чаем, положил руки на стол и опустил на них голову.

Спать не хотелось, напротив, мозг почти лихорадочно работал, просчитывая варианты. Катастрофически не хватало данных. Билл не знал ни где именно они находятся, – в этой части города он никогда прежде не бывал, – ни сколько здесь других, здесь ли Эльза и Юджин, сюда ли привезли Тома и, если это так, где его будут держать?..

Его план не стоит ничего, если он ошибся по последним пунктам. Проверить это можно лишь двумя способами. Первый совершенно нереальный: выйти из комнаты и пойти их искать. Надежды на успех не просто не было - она стремилась в минус. Второй способ казался более надежным. Но одновременно с этим, он был гораздо опаснее. Если в первом еще можно было наплести с три короба на тему «простите, я немного потерялся», то вот во втором... Если его засекут, то далеко не факт, что оставят в живых.

Билл должен был снять все щиты и позволить себе провалиться в видение. На чужой территории. Рядом с таким же менталистом, настроенным враждебно-нейтрально. Причем враждебно намного больше, чем нейтрально.

Это даже звучало безумно. И как же оно будет выглядеть на практике?

Нужно было что-то делать. Продолжать сидеть без дела Билл уже просто не мог. Страха все еще не было, зато ощущалась нервозность, которая буквально сводила с ума.

Однако решить, что именно ему делать, Билл так и не успел. В замочной скважине повернулся ключ и быстро выпрямившийся Билл встретился взглядом с такими знакомыми красными глазами. Ну, вот и все. Теперь можно уже никуда не дергаться, они проиграли. Сейчас его раскроют, и все планы станут прахом.

\- Здравствуй, Билл, - Альбинос широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя слишком острые зубы. - Вот мы и встретились. Ты рад, мой хороший?

\- Тебе честно сказать? - Билл все же не удержал язык за зубами, но осекся спустя мгновение. 

Что поделать, он всегда грубил, когда чувствовал себя неуверенно. Неужели этим он все испортил? Но Альбинос, к его удивлению, лишь расхохотался, запрокинув голову. И рассмеялся вполне искренне, насколько Билл разбирался в его эмоциях.

\- Ну, хвала небесам, - сквозь смех, произнес Альбинос. - А то я уже решил, что тебя подменили или ты решил меня обмануть. Ты ведь не обманываешь меня, радость?

Билл тут же покачал головой. Пока он и правда не соврал ни одним словом. А что ему передал Майк - так он просто кретин: Билл совсем другое имел в виду.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Альбинос кивнул и сел напротив. Даже в таком положении он оставался почти на полторы головы выше Билла. - А теперь, золотце, у тебя есть одна вещь, которая по праву принадлежит мне. Не отдашь?

Билл невольно сжал камень в кулаке. Он знал, что его отберут, но все равно не был готов так просто от него отказаться. И Альбинос прекрасно видел его смятение.

\- Так и быть, - милостиво произнес он. - Этот камешек можешь оставить себе. Он тебе что-то напоминает? Помнится, в детстве я тоже привозил много камней с побережья, они словно хранили в себе частичку моря и солнца.

Билл недоуменно моргнул. Ему послышалось?

\- Отдать тебе это? - он как можно небрежнее продемонстрировал ему ярко-алый камень. Кажется, Юджин сказал, что это рубин.

Альбинос кивнул:

\- Совершенно верно, солнце. Отдай папочке, будь хорошим мальчиком.

Билл медленно снял с шеи шнурок, развязал узел, снял камень, положил на стол и подтолкнул его рукой к Альбиносу. Тот тут же схватил его и спрятал в карман.

\- Умничка, - Альбинос протянул было руку, но прикасаться к Биллу не стал. - Глупая идея: я ведь не хочу, чтобы ты невзначай прочел мои мысли, правда? Будь хорошим мальчиком, ложись спать. Последние дни у тебя выдались сумасшедшими.

\- Где мой пленник? - все же решился Билл. - Я провожу эксперимент, не хочу, чтобы он провалился из-за какой-то ерунды.

\- Эксперимент? Над человеком? Очень любопытно, - заинтересовался Альбинос. - И какова цель? 

\- О, тебе понравится, - пообещал Билл. - Скучать не придется точно.

И ведь снова не соврал: скучать точно никому не придется.

Альбинос помедлил, внимательно вглядываясь в Билла. Тот послушно подсунул ему мысли о том, что он сделал бы с Томом, будь он злобным гением из старого кино. Альбиноса это удовлетворило и успокоило. 

\- Он на нижних ярусах. Хочешь навестить?

\- Чуть попозже, хорошо? Ты прав, мне стоит выспаться. Пусть ко мне зайдут часика через три, - и демонстративно зевнул.

Альбинос фыркнул:

\- А ты наглец, - почти восхищенно. - Хорошо, через три часа я к тебе загляну, - он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Билл тут же вскочил на ноги, прислушиваясь – и ментально, и вполне по-человечески: тишина, лишь удаляющиеся шаги Альбиноса. Значит, его оставили без охраны. Вполне обоснованно, на самом деле. Билл слишком долго носил камень, сейчас его должны просто захлестывать все пропущенные видения. Вот только... 

Билл не удержался и довольно фыркнул. Альбинос и правда идиот. Не отличить простую стекляшку от настоящего артефакта, будучи менталистом, это сильно. Билл сжал в руке невзрачный камешек, довольно улыбнувшись. У них еще есть шанс. 

Чуть поерзав, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване, Билл закрыл глаза и позволил щитам упасть.

Других здесь было меньше десятка. Полная ерунда, учитывая площадь и количество помещений. И он оказался прав: это действительно был заброшенный завод, причем брошенный еще до Вспышки. Эльзу он почувствовал в двух этажах от себя. К счастью, ниже, а не выше. Том в подвале, судя по всему, огромному, тянувшемуся подо всем зданием. А Юджин...

Вот Юджина Билл как раз и не чувствовал. Он невольно прикусил губу и сплюнул, ощутив во рту неприятный привкус крови.

Что ж, план придется немного подправить.

Он встал с дивана, чуть покачнулся, но тут же выпрямился. Поблизости он не чувствовал никого из охраны. Самое время бежать. Только кое-что... Билл стянул толстовку, как мог, смял пушистый плед и подушку, – какие все они заботливые, прямо душу трогает! – пытаясь придать им вид лежащего тела. Не особо получилось, но и так сойдет. И, достав припрятанный за поясом нож Тома, Билл вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Он очнулся в тот момент, когда машина остановилась, но вида не подал. Слышал довольный голос Билла, но в слова не вслушивался.

Он соврал ему тогда. Соврал ему и самому себе. Он доверял Биллу. Вот так глупо, неразумно и необъяснимо, но он доверял. Почему верилось - или хотелось верить, - что он его не продаст, и они выберутся из этой каши?..

Поэтому Том даже не дернулся, когда его взвалили на чье-то плечо, словно мешок с костями, и куда-то понесли. Как есть, вниз головой, при поворотах иногда ударяя этой самой головой о стены. Несли, к счастью, недолго. Вскоре Том услышал звук отодвигаемого засова, – отвратительный такой звук трения металла о металл, – и его куда-то закинули, захлопнув двери. Некоторое время он лежал неподвижно, на случай, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, а потом осторожно приподнял голову.

Это была даже не комната, а скорее техническая кладовая. Достаточно длинная и узкая, словно пенал. В одном углу были свалены какие-то крайне мерзко пахнущие тряпки, в другом – явно чистящие средства. Том не мог сказать, что из этого воняло больше. Окон не было, а дверь была массивная, железная, но в ней не было даже глазка, так что едва ли у санитаров была возможность подглядывать за пленником. Все это освещала тусклая лампочка под потолком.

Том с трудом сел, потер уже ощутимую даже сквозь противогаз шишку на голове. Странно, кстати, что противогаз все же не сняли. Вряд ли здесь доза была достаточной для мгновенной смерти, для этого надо сразу нырнуть в ядерный реактор или хотя бы долго гулять рядом, а их вряд ли должно волновать, если Том через месяц загнется от рака.

Значит, Билл. А Том оказался прав: на людей тот мог влиять - и на санитаров тоже умудрился.

Том усмехнулся. Сейчас он не был уверен, что воспользуется этой информацией так, как воспользовался бы еще пару дней назад. Все как-то стремительно поменялось. Даже слишком стремительно, если можно так сказать.

Согласно теории того же Билла, это означало, что Том просто слишком много времени провел в городе и слишком тесно общался с мутантами. Нужно только вернуться в поселение, к людям, и все встанет на свои места. И не стоит допускать мысль, что его совершенно устраивает такое положение дел.

Том огляделся, пытаясь в тусклом свете лампочки разглядеть хоть что-то, что могло бы сойти за оружие. Прикасаться к тряпкам в углу и вообще к любой вещи без особой на то надобности он откровенно опасался. Счетчик у него отобрал Билл, а значит, Том не мог в полной мере судить о том, к каким последствиям приведет то или иное его действие.

Поэтому он лишь сел поудобнее, подобрал ноги, чтобы суметь подскочить от любого подозрительно звука, и приготовился ждать. Ждать он, в отличие от того же Георга, все же умел, хоть и тоже страсть как не любил.

Наверное, он задремал. Тот знакомый звук отодвигающегося засова просто не мог раздаться так скоро. Том тут же вскочил на ноги, выставляя вперед себя кулаки. Стрелять в него сразу санитары вряд ли будут, так что как минимум нос кому-нибудь сломать он точно успеет.

Но это были не санитары. В кладовку буквально ввалился Билл. Резинку он уже потерял, поэтому сейчас, обрамленное черными волосами, его лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем обычно. Он остановился в шаге от Тома, тяжело дыша, видимо, после долгой пробежки по лестницам. 

\- Живой? - тихо спросил он.

Том кивнул. Билл облегченно выдохнул и осел на пол. Дернувшегося к нему Тома он остановил взмахом руки.

\- Я в порядке. Просто в жизни столько по узким лестницам не бегал. Кстати, - он поднял голову, - этот ужас можешь снимать, здесь нет радиации. Похоже, сейчас мы в чистом районе.

Том скептично хмыкнул, но стянул противогаз. Если уж доверять, то доверять до конца, иначе в городе было не выжить. Он как-то разом забыл, что Билл не был человеком, сталкером и напарником, с которым он вместе пробирался на чужую территорию за чем-то ценным. Точнее, Том помнил об этом, но помнил как-то отвлеченно, не придавая этому должного значения. А между тем Билл отдышался и выдал:

\- У меня есть план.

\- Он мне не понравится? - привычно отозвался Том, прекрасно зная, какой получит ответ.

Билл не разочаровал:

\- Ты будешь просто в ужасе. Слушай. Эльза на втором этаже, правда, в другом конце здания. Я смогу тебя провести туда, я чувствую других. Они меня не хватятся еще часа два – два с половиной, прямого приказа Альбиноса они не ослушаются, а он такое точно приказал, я слышал. Дальше. Во дворе стоят машины. Ты угоняешь одну, я – другую. Ты едешь с Эльзой в свое поселение, а я ищу Юджина. Ну как тебе?

Том некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом выдал:

\- Ты прав, я в ужасе, - Билл расплылся в довольной улыбке. - Где подвох? Все слишком складно. 

\- Даже не скажешь, что план слишком простой?

\- Самые простые планы как раз лучше всего и работают, на своем опыте проверено. Поэтому говори уже, где подвох?

Билл заметно поник, даже улыбка увяла.

\- Машины заражены, - наконец, ответил он, - а ехать очень далеко, твоя защита слишком слаба, ты быстро облучишься. 

Том замер. Что ж, он знал, что это рано или поздно случится.

\- Но доехать я успею, - не то спросил, не то утвердил он. - А Эльзе радиация не страшна, так?

Билл кивнул, явно не понимая, к чему тот клонит. Идиот.

\- Значит, через пару месяцев сыграю в ящик и благополучно отойду в мир иной. Главное, что девочку довезу.

Билл ничего не ответил. Все так же сидел на полу, пытаясь проковырять пальцем дырку в плохо подогнанном линолеуме, непонятно как еще державшемся. А Том облегченно вздохнул. Когда все решишь, так сразу легко становится!

\- Есть один способ, - медленно произнес он, не поднимая головы. - И тебе он понравится еще меньше. Но это твой единственный шанс выжить.

Том нахмурился. Внутри зажегся такой неуместный огонек надежды.

\- Объясни.

\- Помнишь, в чернильнице я говорил, что ты можешь заимствовать чужие способности? Ну, с людьми ты становишься человеком, а с мутантами – мутантом, - на последних словах он ощутимо скривился. Не любил он это слово, да.

\- Продолжай, - хоть Том уже прекрасно понял, к чему клонит Билл, он не верил до конца.

Билл вскинул голову и поднялся на ноги, сжимая кулаки. Тоже нервничал, явно не каждый день предлагал подобное.

\- Я знаю, как передать тебе способность усваивать излучение. Не слишком надолго, но тебе хватит.

\- И для этого нужен тесный контакт. Ты ведь не поцелуй имеешь в виду, правильно?

Билл лишь кивнул и, поочередно наступив на задники кед, ступил на пол в одних носках. Под таким же внимательным и бесстрастным взглядом Тома стянул футболку и зло буркнул:

\- Среагируй уже как-нибудь!

И Том, преодолев одним шагом разделявшее их расстояние, крепко прижал к себе Билла и поцеловал его.

* * *

Ладно, Том умел целоваться. И целовался очень хорошо. Билл с облегчением обмяк в его руках, несколько эгоистично позволяя себе наслаждаться поцелуями, лишь слабо отвечая.

В движениях Тома абсолютно не было нежности, да и не могло быть, не такой он человек. Или не-человек, Биллу в тот момент было плевать. Он вообще не собирался предлагать ничего такого: от той дозы, что Том получил бы в машине, он бы не умер, если бы ехал быстро и вовремя бросил ее.

Но одно только его спокойное решение умереть, чтобы спасти эту девочку. Прав был Юджин, Билл тот еще глупый романтик, который... Дальше додумывать Билл не стал, лишь вцепился одной рукой в жесткий воротник куртки Тома, а второй спешно нащупывал молнию на ней.

\- Сними уже эти перчатки, - чуть вывернувшись, прошипел Билл. - Неприятно.

Извиняться Том не стал, лишь перехватил одной рукой подбородок Била, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и снова поцеловал. Глубже и сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, отчего Билл буквально задыхался.

А перчатки так и не снял, сволочь.

Билл только закрыл глаза, оттолкнул вторую руку Тома от пояса джинсов и сам расстегнул тугую пуговицу. Вытряхивал его из джинсов Том уже сам. Билл же приподнял подбородок, подставляя шею поцелуям, оставляющим чуть зудящие синяки, и позволил себе расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие.

Он и не думал, что будет так здорово. Не было того слащавого милования, не было того единения тел, и души никуда не вырывались. Было немного щекотно, когда Том касался его боков, немного больно, когда растягивал и входил. Вошел он резко, не давая прийти в себя. Билл его за это до крови укусил в шею, заставляя шипеть от боли в ответ.

Но потом стало хорошо, просто хорошо. Билл цеплялся за Тома, подаваясь навстречу каждому толчку, и просто ловил кайф от движений внутри. Резко вперед, замереть на несколько долгих мгновений - и медленно назад, чтобы опять толчком вернуться. И так раз за разом, доводя практически до изнеможения

Перед глазами мелькали неясные тени видений, но Билл просто не мог сосредоточиться на них. Он сжимал в руке футболку Тома, почти разрывая ее, чувствовал, как сильно трут чужие грубые штаны внутреннюю сторону бедер, слышал, как то и дело тихо звякает тяжелая пряжка ремня, и понемногу сходил с ума.

Кончил он тихо, лишь снова укусил Тома, чувствуя, как тот крупно дрожит, продолжая все так же двигаться внутри него. Билл просто лежал на спине, пытаясь отдышаться и позволяя Тому кончить.

\- Мы потеряли много времени, - сказал Том.

Он все так же нависал над Биллом и даже не вышел из него. Он внимательно смотрел на него, изредка облизывая пересохшие губы. Билл не сдержался и, подавшись вперед, широко их лизнул. У Тома был горький и вкусный пот. 

\- Это того стоило, - наконец ответил он, чуть пошевелившись. 

Ощущение члена внутри уже становилось неприятным. Том почувствовал это и, провокационно улыбнувшись, чуть двинул бедрами. Внутри что-то приятно отозвалось, и Билл позволил себе насладиться этим чувством целых семь секунд, прежде чем оттолкнуть Тома и вылезти из-под него.

\- У тебя эйфория, - коротко сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. - Знаю, тебе сейчас хорошо, но собери мозги в кучу и вспомни, где мы. Упадет сразу.

Том хмыкнул, заправил член в белье и застегнул штаны, наблюдая, как Билл одевается. Тот, чувствуя его взгляд, лишь фыркнул. Люди.

\- Ты просто плохо меня знаешь. Самому захочется повторить.

Билл в ответ лишь закатил глаза:

\- Ты даже не разделся, придурок. Будь я девчонкой, я бы смертельно оскорбился.

\- Но ты не девчонка, и мне это очень нравится, - он прижал уже одевшегося Билла к стене, попутно облапав его задницу, и попытался поцеловать.

В ответ Билл отвесил ему такую оплеуху, что тот еле удержался на ногах. Зато взгляд прояснился.

\- Полегчало?

\- Да, - Том тряхнул головой. - Прости, я тебя... сильно, да?

\- Не сильнее того, что я сам позволил, - Билл поднял нож, отлетевший к стене. - Расслабься, поначалу это были не твои эмоции, я немного помог.

\- И ты мне это так спокойно говоришь, протягивая оружие? 

Билл в секунду оказался рядом, прижался всем телом и скользнул рукой Тому между ног.

\- Только в начале, милый, - прошептал он ему на ухо. - Потом ты меня трахал вполне себе самостоятельно и весьма качественно. Так что разберись со своими фантазиями, а потом поговорим, - он издевательски медленно провел рукой по уже твердому бугру так, что у Тома внутри все снова сжалось - но времени на это попросту нет, - и направился к двери.

И почти сразу упал. Он пропустил тот момент, когда видение его все же настигло.

* * *

Том в последнюю секунду успел подхватить Билла и, когда понял, что он вполне себе дышит, просто у него очередной «приступ», не отказал себе в удовольствии скользнуть ладонями под футболку и сильно ущипнуть его за бок. 

Так, надо собраться. Билл прав, с ним точно что-то не так. Том уже собирался усадить Билла на пол, как тот открыл глаза.

\- Все хорошо?

Тот перевел на него ничего не выражающий взгляд и медленно кивнул:

\- Ничего особенного я не увидел, - и, тряхнув головой, выскользнул из рук Тома. - Идем, пока они меня не хватились.

И первым выскользнул из кладовки. Том уже привычно поспешил за ним. 

Билл шел, не особо глядя по сторонам, так что вертеть головой приходилось Тому. Едва они поднялись из подвала, как оказались в огромном помещении, явно бывшем цехе. Электричества тут не было, но солнце светило прямо в окна. На целых стеклах оно бликовало, не давая поднимать голову и долго смотреть в ту сторону. Том даже не понял поначалу, что ему кажется странным. Все стекла были целыми. Хозяйственные, жить в разрушенном здании не захотели.

Помещение было огромным и просматривалось со всех сторон, поэтому его они пересекли бегом, не задерживаясь. Остановился Билл только у дальней стены, в самом углу, куда наверх вела узкая лестница.

\- А она выдержит? - с сомнением протянул Том, касаясь ржавых перил.

Но Билл не был настроен на какой-либо диалог.

\- Лезь быстрее, - коротко скомандовал он.

Сам он начал подниматься первым, изредка замирая и вертя головой, явно «высматривая» санитаров. Том переложил нож в левую руку, а правой вцепился в перила. Срываться с такой высоты он бы не советовал даже Биллу.

Поднялись, как ни странно, быстро и без происшествий, если не считать того момента, когда где-то наверху послышались голоса. Билл выжидал еще несколько минут, прежде чем продолжить подниматься.

Второй этаж сильно отличался от первого. Узкий коридор, бесконечные ряды комнат и тусклые лампочки под потолком. Билл шел вдоль всех этих комнат, кончиками пальцев касаясь каждой двери, пока не замер около пятой по счету.

\- Она здесь, - тихо сказал он и толкнул дверь, входя.

Том еле успел скользнуть за ним.

Эльза действительно была здесь. Спала на диване, закутавшись в одеяло. Рядом на полу валялись многочисленные фантики из-под конфет. Здесь же был и светловолосый громила, явно несколько опешивший от их внезапного появления. Том поднял нож, хотя и понимал, что пользы от него будет не так уж много. Это понимал и усмехнувшийся громила.

Том не успел ничего сделать, как перед ним возник Билл. Несколько секунд он смотрел на громилу, а потом как-то ласково приказал:

\- Умри. Быстро.


	15. Chapter 15

Вот так просто.

Том еще несколько долгих секунд не мог отвести взгляда с определенно мертвого мутанта. Определенно мертвого, да. Он просто взял и...Просто потому, что Билл так ему приказал? Тому невольно вспомнились слова, которые он сам же сказал Георгу целую вечность назад.Он ведь оказался прав: Билл действительно может вот так просто убить их всех. Просто приказав, не оставив ни единого шанса.

Сам же Билл, похоже, на этом не зацикливался ни секунды. Он лишь перешагнул тело, рухнувшее плашмя, даже не взглянул на него и подошел к дивану, на котором, свернувшись клубочком, спала Эльза.Том видел, как тот осторожно коснулся ее щеки, скользнул пальцами по маленькому, чуть вздернутому носику. Губы парня беззвучно шевелились, но Том не смог ни слова разобрать.

\- Закрой дверь. Нам не нужны гости.

Том вздрогнул от неожиданности. И правда, что это он? Ну,сдох еще один мутант, делов-то. Какая разница, как это произошло?Пусть Том и понимал, что разница есть, и большая: одно дело застрелить или заколоть, чтобы шансы были хоть как-то уравновешены, другое – вот так вот...

Том тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и присел перед рухнувшим мутантом на корточки. Казалось, что он просто спит. Том не удержался и прижал пальцы к его широкой шее. Ничего, ни намека на пульс.

Билл тем временем все так же суетился около Эльзы, теперь уже чуть громче шепча. Хотя толку-то от этого Тому? Он все равно ничерта не понимал.

Эльза так и не пошевелилась. Щеки ее оставались все такими же бледными, а дыхание –  
прерывистым.

\- Она в порядке? - тихо спросил Том, поднимаясь. - Билл?- вруке он сжимал нож, и убрать его оказалось выше его сил - не хватало решимости.

Билл медленно поднял голову. Некоторое время молчал, словно обдумывая ответ:

\- Нет, - наконец словно через силу произнес он. - Нет, Том, она не в порядке. Ее опоили. Я догадываюсь, чем, но сейчас определенно никак не могу ей помочь.

\- А потом? - напряженно произнес Том, подходя ближе, для этого ему пришлось перешагнуть через мертвого мутанта. - Потом ты ей поможешь?

\- Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Это редкий наркотик, я встречал его всего пару раз в жизни. Самое гадкое в нем то, что он не выводится из организма сам собой. Потому что он воздействует не на тело, а... - Билл выразительно постучал указательным пальцем по лбу. 

Том сглотнул. Он про такое никогда прежде не слышал, но и не верить Биллу у него теперь не было причин.Слишком часто тот его спасал.

\- Сейчас ты должен высказать что-то вроде: «Тебе, Том, такое не грозит, мозгов у тебя все равно нет», - нервно хмыкнул он. - Билл, у нас нет времени. Нужно бежать. Ты намного лучше меня ориентируешься в городе. Черт возьми, я даже понятия не имею, в каком районе нахожусь в принципе, и на сто процентов уверен, что никогда прежде не был здесь! Мне не уйти одному. И это означает не только мою смерть, но и смерть Эльзы.

Том резко замолчал. Самые главные слова он так и не смог произнести. Просто язык не поворачивался. Просить о помощи мутанта? Том до сих пор не мог понять, как они рискнули идти в город к Юджину, лелея лишь надежду, что им не откажут.А тут...

Он понимал, что Билл выполнил свою часть договора: он все-таки привел его к Эльзе, заплатив за это свою цену. Он понимал, что Юджин и вновь невесть куда исчезнувший Гилтиас были дороже Биллу, чем Эльза и Том вместе взятые и помноженные на всех людей – или даже мутантов, - оставшихся в живых.

Том не мог этого произнести. 

Билл все так же сидел около Эльзы и осторожно гладил ее по щеке. Том стоял рядом в полный рост и опустив голову. Нож в руке теперь казался чем-то бесполезным: здесь он никак не поможет.

Вот так и бывает. Он, считавший себя лучше и выше по развитию, не мог набраться сил, чтобы попросить помощи у того, кого презирал столько лет. Презирал ли он конкретно Билла? Он запутался.

\- Том, - тихо позвал Билл, медленно поднимая голову, - просто скажи это.

Том лишь помотал головой. Он не сможет. Билл грустно улыбнулся:

\- Юджина тут нет, - так же негромко продолжил он, - и я лишь смутно представляю, где его можно найти. Мне предстоит много дней скитаться по всему городу, пока я не смогу уловить хотя бы отголосок его эмоций или эмоций Гилтиаса. Хотя я уверен, что они сейчас слились в одно целое, поэтому Гилтиас пропал. Так им всегда было проще. Том, я могу тебе помочь. Но не стану, пока ты сам это не скажешь.

\- Не скажу что? - почти привычно огрызнулся Том. - Что я благополучно сдохну на первом же перекрестке? Что Эльзе без тебя не выкарабкаться? Я это все уже сказал, так что тебе еще нужно?!

Билл как-то грустно улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. Эльза беспокойно дернулась во сне, и тот осторожно пригладил ее волосы.

\- Не это, Том. Совсем не это.

Сталкер зло сплюнул в угол. Не мог он этого произнести, просто не мог! Но Билл все так же смотрел то на него, то на Эльзу и явно собирался так стоять еще очень и очень долго.

\- Ладно, - наконец выдохнул Том, признавая поражение. - Ладно, хорошо, - глубоко вдохнув, скороговоркой выпалил: - Мне без тебя не справиться, пожалуйста, помоги нам.

Тот цокнул языком:

\- Не совсем то, что я ожидал услышать... Но на первый раз сойдет.

Подавшись вперед, Билл подхватил Эльзу на руки. Та даже не шелохнулась, лишь тихо позвала отца. Том вздрогнул: он редко слышал голос Эльзы, и каждый раз он казался ему каким-то неправильным. Тем временем Билл подошел к окну и, встав на цыпочки, посмотрел на улицу. Том не знал, что именно он там разглядел, но Билл довольно кивнул и отошел в сторону.

\- Сможешь его открыть? Только не разбивай стекло - это все равно, что повесить транспарант, что мы сбегаем.

Том подошел ближе, невольно коснувшись Билла, и провел рукой по раме. Когда-то у нее была ручка и даже шпингалеты, но сейчас все это было аккуратно срезано. Хотя, если дернуть достаточно сильно...

\- Не вариант, - тут же помотал головой Билл, поняв, о чем Том думает. - Может вылететь стекло, все сразу же примчатся на шум.

\- Почему они вообще еще не хватились нас?

Билл прикусил губу и опустил глаза:

\- Скажем так, я умею не только с медведями разговаривать. С более развитым мозгом это, конечно, посложнее, особенно на такой площади, но отвлечь от одной-единственной мысли вполне могу. Тем более, что Альбинос сам задал нужную волну: велел меня не беспокоить некоторое время.

\- А еще ты сердца умеешь останавливать? - Том кивнул на мертвого мутанта.

\- Сердца? - удивленно переспросил Билл. - Нет, конечно, нет. Не уверен, что это вообще кто-то умеет. Да и зачем? После остановки сердца можно жить. Я нейтрализую сразу мозг. Давай уже, дергай, выбора-то все равно нет.

Том еще некоторое время смотрел на него, за что Билл несильно пнул его по ноге. Ну и тормоз же он! Как только выживал столько времени? В ответ Том прошипел что-то нецензурное и взялся за остатки ручки на краю рамы. 

Билл сделал шаг назад, пытаясь понять, как именно упадет рама, если у Тома не хватит сил. У самого Билла этих самых сил почти не осталось. Слишком многое он передал Тому, потратился на смерть охранника, да и к тому же Эльза медленно, по капле, перетягивала энергию на себя.

Юджин тоже любил строить теории, иногда еще более невероятные, чем Билл вообще мог себе представить. Он говорил, что их способности делятся на два условных типа. Внутренние, как у Билла, который черпал силы в основном из себя и воздействовал словно «вовнутрь»:считывал эмоции, переживал видения, блокировал кое-какие процессы в «мозговой активности», как заумно говорил Юджин. Были также и те, кто брал силы извне. К ним, скорее всего, и принадлежала Эльза. Обессиленная сейчас, она интуитивно нашла единственный мощный источник.

Похоже, это была еще одна причина, почему Альбинос завел свою базу в чистом районе. Нет радиации – нет дополнительной подпитки, нет подпитки – нет возможности быстро восстановить силы.Тому об этом Билл, разумеется, не сказал. Это не его мир, чтобы тот об этом ни думал, и эти тайны принадлежали не ему.

Итак, рама. Окно находилось над диваном, на который Том взобрался с ногами, пачкая обивку. Если он вырвет раму с первого раза и удержит ее в руках, то все обойдется. Стекла лишь громко звякнут, но вряд ли на это обратят внимание. А если нет...

Они на втором этаже. Но, вспоминая высоту потолка на первом, то считай, что это почти четвертый. Билл еще сумеет спрыгнуть без особых последствий, но вот Том в лучшем случае сломает одну ногу: внизу остатки асфальта, а не относительно мягкая земля.В худшем... Впрочем, их не устраивал даже лучший вариант.

Чуть левее находилась пожарная лестница. Шаткая, наверняка проржавевшая насквозь,но она была единственным шансом для Тома.Возвращаться на первый этаж по коридорам и уж тем более выходить через главный вход Билл бы уже не рискнул да и Тома не пустил бы. Значит, вниз по пожарной лестнице.

\- Погоди.

Том, только ухватившийся за раму, удивленно обернулся. Билл влез на диван и, прижав Эльзу к груди, снова выглянул в окно. Все не так плохо, как он думал. Где-то на полметра ниже оконного проема тянулась узкая лопатка шириной почти в шесть дюймов. Служила она в качестве декоративного элемента или укрепления, Биллу было наплевать.

\- Смотри, - он кивнул вниз. - Тебе придется пройти по ней вон туда. Видишь лестницу? Не смотри на меня так, спрыгнуть ты все равно не сможешь, значит, доберешься до лестницы. Лучше надень перчатки, мало ли что там можно подцепить.

\- Без тебя знаю, - пробормотал тот, отодвигая Билла в сторону. - Кыш отсюда, поцарапаешься.

Билл спорить не стал, слез с дивана и отошел на полтора шага в сторону. Отойти дальше не позволяли размеры комнаты, хотя будь его воля, отошел бы. Его мучило плохое предчувствие. Не видение, а самое обыкновенное предчувствие.

Сил у Тома хватило ровно на то, чтобы сорвать одну из петель рамы. Верхнюю, ближе к которой располагались остатки ручки. Билл сам не понял, как оказался рядом, одной рукой удерживая Эльзу, а второй – стекло.Том покачнулся, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, но в ручку вцепился мертвой хваткой. Они оба тяжело дышали.Ситуация была, мягко говоря, не очень.

\- Итак, - хрипло произнес Том. - Если оставить раму в этом положении, то стекло не рухнет и не разобьется. Но тогда мы ни за что не пролезем в эту щель. Если отодвинем и отпустим, то все рухнет к чертовой матери. Что делать? 

\- Бежать как можно быстрее. Помоги мне.

Билл осторожно перехватил раму. Тяжелая, она больно давила на плечо, но он мог держать ее в одиночку. Том медленно разжал пальцы.

\- Удержишь?

Билл лишь коротко кивнул и зажмурился.

\- Лезь, - хрипло скомандовал он. - У тебя две минуты, потом я отпускаю и сразу иду за тобой. Сразу, это нужно понимать буквально.

\- Хорошо, давай сюда Эльзу.

Но Билл лишь фыркнул:

\- И куда она тебе? Разве что в зубы за шкирку возьмешь. Том, не дури, тебе понадобятся обе руки. Иди, всего минута и пятьдесят секунд.

О, это будут долгие две минуты.

Пот заливал глаза, руки немели от тяжести, а еще Билл ровным счетом ничего не видел, что происходит внизу. Где уже Том? На лестнице? Все еще на лопатке? Она достаточно узкая, и навернуться с нее – раз плюнуть, а значит, нужно идти медленно. Вот только времени у них не было.Как не было и часов, поэтому Биллу приходилось считать сначала про себя, а потом вслух, вполголоса, пытаясь отвлечься от все нарастающей усталости.

Эльза начала шевелиться, когда оставалось чуть больше тридцати секунд. Билл лишь крепче сжал руки. Он не знал, откуда у него в голове возникла эта величина в две минуты, но он не рискнул дать Тому меньше времени.Это значит, он должен был простоять еще тридцать три секунды.

***

Том спрыгнул на землю в тот самый момент, когда наверху раздался звон разбитого стекла. Билл был прав, он показался просто оглушительным.Он невольно присел, боясь оказаться под градом осколков, которых просто не могло быть на этой стороне, а потом шарахнулся в сторону.

Билл не соврал, он прыгнул уже спустя пару секунд после того, как отпустил раму. Неправильно как-то прыгнул, Том видел, но сделать ничего не успел.Приземлился Билл тоже не слишком хорошо: на полусогнутые, сразу же завалившись на бок и шумно выдохнув сквозь зубы. Том не знал, как правильно падать с такой высоты и стакими костями и связками, как у Билла, но явно не так. Тот медленно вытянул правую ногу и перевернулся на спину. Эльзу он все так же прижимал к себе. Том осторожно забрал у него девочку, чтобы стало хоть как-то полегче.

\- Как ты?

\- Хреново, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Билл, садясь. - Больно. И что-то хрустнуло.

Он потер правую лодыжку и медленно поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, но устоял. Сделал несколько шагов вперед, не переставая морщиться и хромать, а потом вытянул перед собой руки:

\- Давай ее сюда. Не спорь. Мне для драки руки не нужны.

Том, помедлив, отдал Эльзу. Билл, приняв на себя дополнительный вес, снова покачнулся, выругался уже громче, но решительно и быстро пошел вперед.

\- Планы изменились? - Том дернул его за рукав, заставляя прижаться к стене. - Не маячь под окнами. Если нас заметят...

\- Нас уже заметили, - прошипел Билл. - Поэтому заткнись и беги за мной, - и, сильно припадая на правую ногу, он бросился вперед. 

Выстрел раздался спустя пару мгновений, но пуля лишь пролетела рядом с ним, выбив из асфальта крошку. Том не знал, куда они бежали, но бежали долго, петляя по широкому двору, как зайцы. Вслед им стреляли, достаточно неумело, с частыми паузами, но стреляли.

А потом Билл исчез, Том даже не сразу понял, куда именно. Узкая дверь почти сливалась с темно-серой стеной. Одна из пуль, словно на прощание, чиркнула его по предплечью, дырявя куртку и оставляя на руке царапину.Но все равно стрелять эти мутанты, как оказалось, вовсе не умели. Георг с Густавом на их месте давно бы уже сняли беглецов.

\- Черти, - выдохнул Том. - Билл, ты как?

\- Нормально, - донесся из темноты его тихий голос. - Сильно задело?

\- Царапина, - Том осторожно приоткрыл дверь; в стену тут же вошли три пули, одна за другой, заставляя отпрянуть. - Что дальше?

\- Понятия не имею. Теперь твоя очередь думать, не все на мне выезжать, - огрызнулся Билл.

\- Очень смешно, - пробормотал Том, беспомощно обыскивая собственные карманы.

Пусто, Билл постарался на славу, когда обыскивал его там, на проспекте.

\- Знаешь, а ты счастливчик, - неожиданно произнес Билл. – Ты только посмотри.

Судя по звуку, он прошел дальше по помещению. Скорее всего, раньше это было огромным гаражом для автопарка, сейчас же оно использовалось скорее как склад. Постепенно Том привыкал к царившей тут полутьме и уже мог разглядеть очертания чего-то… огромного, накрытого брезентом.Около этого «чего-то» Билл и стоял, одной рукой удерживая Эльзу, а второй – приподнимая край брезента. Его лицо терялось в темноте, так что Том не мог его видеть, но поза Билла, его тяжелое дыхание, а может, их загадочная связь, о которой сам Билл ничего толком сказать не мог, подсказывали, что тот в ужасе.И одновременно в восхищении. 

\- Что там? Билл, что это?

Но тот словно его не слышал. Он как завороженный смотрел под брезент, а потом, откинув один его край, опустил руку и коснулся чего-то длинного. 

\- Сим победиши, - пробормотал Билл и тихо рассмеялся. – Ты слышишь, Том? Сим победиши. Он здесь. Он все эти годы был здесь.

\- Я ни черта не понимаю, - честно ответил тот, снова приоткрыв дверь.

Было тихо, и это ему не нравилось. Он бы предпочел, чтобы там, наверху, продолжили стрелять. Но нет, со двора не доносилось ни звука, а у Тома хватало ума, чтобы не высовываться из своего укрытия. Ничего хорошего все это не сулит. Том закрыл дверь, с трудом задвинул массивную, шириной почти с его предплечье, щеколду.Пусть слабая, но защита.

\- Отсюда есть другой выход? Билл? - Том обернулся, чтобы увидеть… хотел бы он сам понять, что именно он увидел.

Билл стоял на коленях перед своим «чем-то», предварительно почти полностью стащив с него брезент, который сейчас кучей лежал в стороне, не давая Тому толком разглядеть, что именно происходит.

Эльза лежала чуть в стороне. Казалось, Билл напрочь про нее забыл, сосредоточившись на том, что было перед ним. Осторожно положил на это «что-то» ладони, провел ими, чуть поглаживая, и тихо счастливо рассмеялся.

\- Билл, - только и успел позвать Том, как тот заговорил, не своим привычным голосом.

Этот новый голос скрипел, словно проржавевшие петли, от его звучания подгибались колени, а внутри все холодело. Не то от страха, не то от почтения, не то от дикого смешения обоих этих чувств и чего-то еще.И он совершенно не вязался с теми словами, что Билл произносил.

\- Помощи прошу, - хрипло проговорил он. – Прошу помощи и заступничества. Властью, данной тебе, защити от обидчиков. От твоих и наших, ибо они едины. Защити от тех, кто людям уподобился, кто взял на себя право судить. Защити и вернись на место, предназначенное тебе. Да будет так.

\- Билл, что… - начал было Том, но тут же замолчал.

Он все еще не видел, перед чем именно сидел Билл, но это «что-то» начало светиться золотом. Билл медленно поднялся на ноги, стаскивая брезент до конца. В этом неверном свете Том рассмотрел его широкую улыбку.

\- Я все же увидел его лицо, - тихо произнес Билл уже своим нормальным голосом. – И я видел его самого. Отойди в сторону, тебя может задеть.

Том только и смог, что отойти в сторону, чувствуя, как челюсть медленно поехала вниз.За эти пару дней он видел многое. Но это… Это, пожалуй, было чересчур.

Ангел, огромный ангел высотой почти в пять метров расправил свои крылья.

\- Твою же мать…

\- Правда, он прекрасен?

Примерно такими же глазами Билл в свое время смотрел на ту проклятую чернильницу. Так же восхищенно, ожидая какого-то чуда. Ангел возвышался над ними, но не давил, как тот же Всадник. К ангелу хотелось прикоснуться, провести по оперению его крыльев или положить ладони на крест, что он держал в одной руке.

Билл спрятал руки за спину, боясь не удержаться от искушения. Краем глаза он видел, как Том осторожно обошел его и взял Эльзу на руки.

\- Все хорошо, - тихо сказал Билл, не сводя с ангела взгляда. – Он не причинит вреда, он хороший. Я это чувствую.

\- Хороший, как и Всадник? Его ты тоже упоминал как защитника города.

\- Он и защищал свой город. В том числе и от тебя. Тогда ты был человеком, Том, - Билл, даже не оборачиваясь, чувствовал, как Том напрягся. – Тогда ты нес угрозу городу.

\- А сейчас? Кто я сейчас?

Билл не ответил. Не чувствовал, что вправе это сделать.

Кое-какой выбор каждый должен был сделать для себя сам. Поэтому Билл лишь сделал полшага вперед и осторожно коснулся крыла ангела.Оно совершенно не ощущалось каменным. Теплое и мягкое, оно словно состояло из чего-то упругого, названия чему Билл не знал. Ангел оставался все так же неподвижен, лишь на мгновение засиял чуть ярче.

\- Спрячь нас, - попросил Билл. – Всего на несколько минут, нам хватит. А потом вернись на свое место, там тебя очень не хватает.

Том шарахнулся в сторону, когда ангел поднял руку и протянул ее Биллу. Тот же буквально вцепился в протянутую ладонь обеими руками. По коже пробежали мурашки, как при ознобе, и Билл, подчиняясь неясному порыву, подался назад и коснулся одной рукой шеи Тома – единственное место, не считая лица, где Билл мог дотронуться до голой кожи.

И ровно в тот момент дверь с грохотом слетела с петель.

***

Том узнал его сразу же. Его в принципе сложно было не узнать. Высокий, бесцветный, с красными глазами. Альбинос. Он прошел в помещение - лежащая на полу дверь лишь скрипнула под его весом - и огляделся.Ему не хватало только белых перчаток, которые он должен был, согласно жанру, в этот момент брезгливо снять. Кажется, примерно так выглядел злодей из того фильма, который Том помнил с детства.

Альбинос цокнул языком, скользнул взглядом по ангелу, все так же стоящему посреди склада, и быстро огляделся.Он их не видел. Действительно не видел. Но Том подавил в себе радость. Еще рано. Все только начинается.И правда.

\- Я знаю, что вы здесь, Билл, - почти ласково произнес Альбинос. – Я вас не вижу, но я чувствую. Как и ты чувствуешь меня, не так ли? Скажи, что будет, если я подойду и коснусь твоей руки? Это тебя убедит, я уверен.

Альбинос замолчал. Прислонился плечом к дверному проему и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая. Билл тоже молчал. Том видел, как по его виску скользнула капля пота. Билл быстро облизал губы и беспомощно взглянул на Тома. Тот пожал плечами. Он перестал видеть выход из сложившейся ситуации в тот момент, когда позволил Биллу себя обезоружить. Поэтому он лишь слабо ему улыбнулся, подошел ближе и уткнулся губами в макушку. От его волос пахло яблоками. Том хотел уже что-то сказать, что угодно, но Билл ткнул ему в бок острым локтем, мол, молчи.

Тогда вновь заговорил Альбинос:

\- Признаться честно, я не думал, что вы доберетесь сюда, - в сторону произнес он. – Предполагалось, что вас остановят еще в здании. Ты удачливый мальчик, Билл, знаешь об этом? Но слишком самонадеян. Неужели ты правда думал, что все будет так просто? Что вас никто не заметил, что в вас чисто случайно никто не попал, и вообще мы тут все полные идиоты. Хотя признаю, с камнем ты меня провел. Но это моя вина, купился на яркий блеск фальшивки.

Билл вздрогнул и чуть дернулся. Том почувствовал, как пальцы Билла на его шее чуть сжались. Правда, он так и думал.А Альбинос тем временем продолжал:

\- Если честно, я был даже несколько разочарован, как легко вы с Юджином поверили в эту историю. Похищение девочки было лишь предлогом, чтобы вы вылезли из своего укрытия. У нас все получилось, не так ли? Вы поверили и пришли к нам. Спросишь, почему я дал поверить, что вы сможете уйти?

Билл не спросил и, насколько Том успел его изучить, спрашивать не собирался. Он скорее собирался как следует врезать Альбиносу по носу.

\- Билл, я не хочу никого принуждать, правда, - Тома уже буквально тошнило от притворной улыбочки Альбиноса. – Давай договоримся? Этот… человек идет на все четыре стороны. Правда, пусть уходит. Они все равно все умрут. Может, это случится через год или пять лет. Может, их агония затянется на десятилетия, но это произойдет. Нам ровным счетом ничего не придется делать для этого, - он отошел от двери, прошелся от стены к стене, остановился напротив ангела и усмехнулся. - Вас загнали в угол, Билл. Смирись с этим. Остается только договариваться. Оцени, что я вообще тебе это предлагаю.

\- И что же ты предлагаешь? – громко спросил Билл, не отпуская руку ангела. – Так просто отпустишь человека и ребенка?

\- Ребенка? – притворно удивился Альбинос. – Разве я что-то говорил про ребенка? Но ладно. Девочку он сможет забрать с собой. Сейчас выходи, иначе все договоренности аннулируются.

И Билл со вздохом отпустил руку ангела.


	16. Chapter 16

Они проиграли. Это было понятно даже идиоту. Альбинос мог наобещать им с три короба, даже выпустить их за ворота, но Том прекрасно понимал: его убьют сразу же, как только Билл отвернется. 

Почему-то Альбиносу было важно, чтобы Билл сдался сам. А тот пошлет их всех к черту, если с Томом что-то случится. Он так и сказал, буквально слово в слово. Альбинос, как показалось Тому, попросту опешил от подобного заявления, но спорить не стал. Даже милостиво позволил им остаться в одной комнате, хотя планировал развести даже по разным этажам.

Разумеется, их заперли и забрали Эльзу, потому что девочке якобы нужно было отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Ерунда, конечно, все прекрасно понимали, что это было лишь еще одним гарантом, что Том и Билл не попытаются сбежать. Они не забыли пожелать Биллу доброй ночи, полной видений, которых он столько времени избегал.

Он сидел на диване, обняв колени, и бездумно смотрел в стену. Том же напротив: никак не мог успокоиться и ходил из угла в угол. Он просто был не в состоянии остановиться. Бездействие его убивало. Желание что-то сделать становилось почти потребностью, с которой Том представить себе не мог, что делать.

\- Успокойся, - тихо попросил Билл, когда Том в очередной раз прошел мимо. – Голова раскалывается.

Камень у него все же отобрали, и за все это время Билл не произнес ни слова. Лишь сжимал кулаки и тяжело дышал сквозь зубы. Том остановился, словно наткнулся на невидимую стену, с трудом удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть в угол, и сел у дивана. Затылком он прижался к ногам Билла. От этого почему-то становилось легче. Совершенно нелогично и совершенно бессмысленно, но легче.

\- Они рассчитывают, что я соглашусь, - сказал Билл, не поднимая головы. – Они позволили поверить, что мы сможем сбежать, а потом поймали за шиворот на самом пороге, - он тихо рассмеялся. 

Том не удержался и, подняв руку, коснулся ноги Билла. Никогда прежде он не смеялся при Томе так горько.

\- Знаешь, - продолжил Билл, - я ведь не могу не оценить всего этого, так хорошо сыграно! Отобрать надежду в самый последний момент – что может быть хуже? Ты ведь тоже уже на все согласен?

\- Если я соглашусь на все, то меня убьют.

\- И правда, - Билл внезапно успокоился. - Тебя убьют сразу, как только я соглашусь присоединиться к ним. Это хорошо.

Том аж поперхнулся:

\- Что тут хорошего?! Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы меня закопали где-нибудь на заднем дворе? Если вообще закопают, конечно.

\- Да нет же, - Билл вскочил на ноги, прямо на диване, так, что пружины скрипнули под его весом. – Пока я вожу их за нос, ты живешь. И если потянуть время, то…

Договорить Том ему не дал. Поднявшись, он дернул охнувшего Билла на себя и поцеловал. В первую секунду Билл упирался руками в его плечи, словно хотел оттолкнуть, но потом расслабился и ответил на поцелуй. Его губы были мягкими и имели острый привкус мяты, а сам Билл казался таким податливым, словно вот-вот без сил повиснет в руках. Нельзя сказать, что Том был бы против этого. Жаль, сейчас не самое подходящее время. Совсем не подходящее. Но отказать себе в еще нескольких секундах поцелуя Том не смог. 

Билл отстранился первым. Том обнял его покрепче и потянул на себя, заставляя спуститься с дивана. Билл, приподнявшись на цыпочках, обнял его за шею. Так они и стояли некоторое время. Том вдыхал ставший уже таким привычным запах яблок. Вот интересно, почему именно яблок? Он уже много лет не видел их, но вот запах остался в памяти. А Билл, положив голову ему на плечо, смотрел в сторону окна. В этой комнате оно было наглухо заперто.

\- Все плохо, да? – тихо спросил Билл.

Том неловко пожал плечами:

\- Шухов всегда говорил, что безвыходных ситуаций в принципе не существует, - ответил он. – Но, да, все плохо.

\- За нами ведь наблюдают?

\- Не исключено.

Том на месте санитаров глаз бы с пленников не спускал. Оставил бы вооруженную охрану и еще множество препятствий на пути к побегу. И пусть ему казалось, что санитары всем этим пренебрегли, их неудавшийся побег послужил Тому хорошим уроком и одновременно отрезвляющим подзатыльником. Он не знал, на что способен противник. Не знал, какими силами и средствами он располагает. Но точно знал одно: они обязательно выберутся из его логова, во что бы то ни стало. 

Билл осторожно отстранился и сел на диван, вновь обняв колени. На этот раз Том сел рядом. Молчание давалось тяжело, еще тяжелее, чем вынужденное бездействие. Ни из коридора, ни с улицы не доносилось ни звука, и установившаяся тишина буквально давила на уши.

\- Расскажи о себе.

Том сам не понял, как произнес эту фразу. Билл удивленно поднял голову.

\- Рассказать? О чем?

\- Не знаю, - Том пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку дивана. – О чем-нибудь. Как ты познакомился с Юджином? Сколько тебе лет, в конце концов. Иногда ты говоришь такие вещи, словно ты родился задолго до той войны, а иногда ведешь себя так, как будто тебе от силы лет семнадцать.

\- А сколько дашь? – Билл усмехнулся и повернулся к Тому. – Насколько я выгляжу?

\- Никак не больше двадцати. Билл, расскажи хоть что-нибудь, иначе я сойду с ума от этой тишины.

Диван чуть скрипнул под ерзающим Биллом. Он внимательно посмотрел на Тома, чуть склонив голову, словно видел его впервые в жизни. Тот терпеливо ждал, по себе зная, что такие истории невозможно рассказать сразу. Нужно время, которого, судя по всему, у них было в избытке. 

\- Первое, что я помню, это Гилтиас. Причем, знаешь, так странно. Я помню, что ругаю его, а вот за что – полный провал. Помню, что он сделал что-то нехорошее, что Юджин будет ругать за это нас обоих. Ни кто такой Юджин, ни по какому праву он будет нас ругать – ничего не помню. Я об этом как-то рассказал Юджину. И знаешь, что самое веселое? С ним было что-то похожее. По его словам, я и Гилтиас появились словно из ниоткуда. Мол, любите нас, мы пришли. И Юджин любил и заботился.

Билл на мгновение замолчал, облизнул пересохшие губы и неожиданно с силой сжал руку Тома.

\- Юджин сказал, что помнит себя до Вспышки. Отрывочно, но помнит. И что я тоже, скорее всего, родился и вырос до нее. По его словам, мы с ним застыли в своем возрасте и своем времени. У Юджина, правда, все намного круче, у него даже раны за ночь заживают, словно он снова и снова возвращается в исходное состояние. Мы даже время засекали. Ровно в четыре часа и восемь минут. Юджин как-то волосы обрезал, просто под корень, такой смешной был. Наутро проснулся, а волосы снова прежней длины.

\- О себе, Билл, - тихо напомнил Том, сжимая и чуть поглаживая его пальцы - это успокаивало. 

Но Билл лишь пожал плечами: 

\- Нечего мне о себе рассказывать, я сам себя не знаю. Иногда накатит что-то, и так грустно становится, хоть вой. Иногда наоборот, хочется громко смеяться, хотя никакой причины на это нет. Это, наверное, сумасшествие, но я привык. Как-то так, - он замолчал, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы.

\- Ты снова на меня влияешь? – понял Том, но, как ни странно, ничего против этого не имел. – Зачем?

\- Не знаю, - Билл так и не поднял голову. – Просто мне плохо. Альбинос почти добился своего – я чуть не сломался. А еще скоро начну видеть все то, что блокировал камень, и это будет больно. Хочется к Юджину, хочется спокойствия и чтобы кто-нибудь обнял.

Том так и не понял, было это намеком или чем-то еще. Лишь потянул Билла на себя, крепко обнял его за пояс и позволил лечь себе на грудь. Билл удовлетворенно вздохнул и чуть повернул голову. На его шее темнели синяки, что своими поцелуями оставил ему Том. Он невольно сглотнул. Сейчас совсем не время. 

Билл завозился: 

\- Неудобно, - проворчал он, садясь. – Ляг нормально.

Сопротивляться Том попросту не мог - наверное, Билл и правда подключил свои загадочные силы, - поэтому позволил вертеть собой, как большой игрушкой. Билл заставил его снять куртку - перчатки он давным-давно снял сам - лечь на диван, вытянувшись во весь рост, а сам лег сверху, довольно вздохнув.

Он был тяжелым, но это была та приятная тяжесть, против которой Том ровным счетом ничего не имел. Билл лежал, положив голову ему на плечо, рисовал пальцем на его груди какие-то непонятные знаки, чуть царапая кожу острыми - Том уже успел в этом убедиться - ногтями сквозь два слоя ткани.

\- Знаешь, - тихо заговорил Билл спустя несколько минут. – Думаю, ты меня потом когда-нибудь застрелишь.

\- За что? – спросил Том; на него напала какая-то апатия, не хотелось ни шевелиться, ни даже говорить.

\- За это.

Приподнявшись на руках, Билл его поцеловал. Нет так, как было до этого – робко и скромно. Сейчас это скорее напоминало поцелуи самого Тома, там, где они… Целовался Билл голодно и глубоко, почти не давая отвечать. Том откровенно не успевал за ним и даже не понял, когда тот успел сесть и даже стянуть с него футболку. Лишь когда голых рук коснулся холодный воздух, Том пришел в себя.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Раздеваю тебя, - просто ответил Билл, стягивая с него теперь майку.

Тому только и оставалось, что вновь покорно поднять руки. Тело, тяжелое и неповоротливое, ощущалось словно чужое, и Билл мог вертеть им, как ему вздумается.

\- Сейчас не время…

Но Билл лишь прижал палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать:

\- Тише, - шикнул он. – Тише. У меня отходняк, и если я не переключу свое внимание, то все закончится очень и очень плохо. Я провалюсь в целую череду видений, и черта с два ты меня оттуда вытащишь в ближайшие часы. Насколько я знаю, это единственный способ. И, к тому же, весьма приятный.

Том хотел было возразить, но не успел. Стило ему приоткрыть рот, как Билл тут же скользнул туда двумя пальцами. Глубоко, сразу до второй фаланги.

\- Ты же тоже хочешь, - прошептал он, осторожно скользя пальцами вперед-назад. – Хочешь, я это чувствую. И другие не придут, знают, что меня сейчас будет ломать, что со мной общаться бесполезно. Так что заткнись и просто получай удовольствие, а оскорбленную невинность потом сыграешь.

Он вытащил пальцы изо рта и провел ими ниже, по подбородку и шее, оставляя влажный след. Том закрыл глаза. Билл прав, он хотел его почти до боли.

Билл сидел на его бедрах, чуть ниже уже давно твердого члена. Хотелось дернуться, заставить того подняться выше, чтобы наконец почувствовать его тяжесть именно там, где сейчас было больше всего нужно. Но Билл, словно угадав его мысли, привстал на коленях, нависая.

\- Еще рано, - покачал головой он. – Не дергайся, шевелиться тебе я все равно не позволю. В прошлый раз вел ты. Сейчас моя очередь. Ты же тот еще невежа. Вошел, кончил, вышел, да?

Это было странное, почти пугающее ощущение. Том лежал не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляд, а Билл нависал над ним, не касаясь даже одеждой, и лукаво улыбался. Глаза его блестели каким-то шальным огнем, да он сам имел совершенно сумасшедший вид.

Том его хотел. Жаждал сорвать с себя те путы, какие Билл успел на него наложить, бросить его на этот самый диван, перевернуть на живот, дернуть за бедра, заставляя приподняться, и трахнуть так, чтобы он потом ноги свести не мог. Том прекрасно помнил, как Билл сжимался вокруг его члена совсем недавно, как хрипло дышал и больно кусался. Хотелось снова довести его до такого состояния.

Вошел, кончил, вышел, значит? Почему же тогда Билл так цепляется за его плечи, если все было так плохо?

Но пошевелиться так и не удалось. Билл, видящий его попытки, хихикнул, вновь сел на его бедра и с тихим вздохом потерся, прикрыв глаза. Том же шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он был уверен на все сто, что за ними неотрывно наблюдают, и звуковым сопровождением он никого спонсировать был не намерен. 

Билл стянул футболку, провел рукой по шее и ключицам, касаясь каждого синяка. На его коже медленно проступала татуировка. Новая, такого узора Том еще не видел, но какая-то рванная – темные линии словно обходили синяки, не перекрывая их. Восхитительное зрелище.

\- Подожди, - Том все же смог приподнять руку, но Билл, не отводя от него взгляда, медленно съехал вниз по его ногам и склонился над пахом.

Ремень он расстегнул в пару мгновений, чуть замешкался на молнии, а потом, резко дернув, стащил штаны. И Том опустил руку. Все, теперь он точно проиграл. Билл довольно улыбнулся и, склонившись, коснулся языком его члена. Коротко лизнул, словно просто пробуя на вкус, скользнул языком по всей длине, чуть задержался на головке, что-то хмыкнув себе под нос. А потом просто безо всякой паузы взял в рот.

Том не понял, каким образом смог положить обе руки на голову Билла, цепляясь за темные пряди. На это, видимо, ограничения не действовали. Ему отсасывали и до этого, но никогда с таким воодушевлением.

Билл заглатывал почти до конца, почти до конца же и выпускал, быстро и жадно, почти давясь. Так не пойдет - пусть от удовольствия поджимаются пальцы. И Том потянул его за волосы, заставляя оторваться.

 

Билл возмущенно застонал, когда его потянули вверх, но сопротивляться не стал. Член выскользнул изо рта, скользнул по подбородку, оставляя влажный след. Билл облизал губы и поднял глаза. Взгляд у Тома был просто сумасшедшим, темным, тяжелым. Биллу больше всего хотелось вновь открыть рот, вобрать член, облизать каждый сантиметр, но в этот раз смотреть на Тома и его реакцию.

\- Так не пойдет, - голос его был хриплым. – Слезай.

И чуть толкнул Билла, заставляя слезть с дивана. Сам сел, стянул до конца штаны и отпихнул их куда-то в сторону.

\- Иди сюда. 

Билл с готовностью сел между его разведенных ног и поднял голову.

\- Хочешь командовать? – понимающе спросил он. – Я снова могу тебя обездвижить и развлекаться в свое удовольствие.

-Только ты этого не хочешь. Так неинтересно. 

И, положив руки на затылок, притянул ближе. Билл коротко облизал губы. Этот член ему определенно нравился. Длинный, в меру толстый, с розовой головкой. Билл сглотнул слюну и, склонившись, провел языком по стволу, с восторгом чувствуя каждую вену. Но Том крепко сжал в кулаке его волосы, заставляя Билла фыркнуть.

\- Открой рот, - хрипло приказал он. – Ну же.

На мгновение появилось искушение и правда обездвижить Тома, чтобы тот не мешался, но Билл отбросил эту мысль. Он прав, так неинтересно. Поэтому послушно открыл рот и поднял глаза. Зрелище определенно нравилось и ему, и Тому. Тот погладил Билла по щеке, взял член в руку и аккуратно направил ему в рот, второй рукой надавливая на затылок. Билл покорно замер, понимая, что именно Том хочет сделать. Лишь заправил за уши выбившиеся пряди, чтобы те не закрывали лицо.

\- Умница, - пошептал Том, медленно притягивая Билла ближе. – Ты сможешь, я знаю.

Член скользнул по языку, ткнулся в горло, а потом скользнул дальше, заполняя и мешая дышать. Том делал это медленно, заставляя прочувствовать каждый миллиметр, и Билл, когда все же уткнулся носом в его лобок, попытался сморгнуть выступившие слезы. Том погладил его по голове.

\- Вот так, - выдохнул он. – Чувствуешь, да? Ты такой горячий, ты даже не представляешь себе. Черт, - он шевельнул бедрами. Билл зажмурился и не сдержал стон. 

Том еще сильнее сжал его волосы. Потянул, заставляя отодвинуться, и опять толкнулся. Но не так, Билл хотел иначе. Вырваться из хватки не составило труда. Билл напоследок лизнул головку и коротко велел: 

\- Встань.

\- Ты уверен? – Том с силой сжал его подбородок, заставляя вскинуть голову. – Ну, смотри сам.

Билл знал, что это будет сильно, но не ожидал, что настолько. Том крепко сжимал его волосы и, закусив губу, толкался в его рот, до предела насаживая на себя и выходя, оставляя во рту одну только головку, которую Билл не успевал облизывать. Он вообще ничего не успевал, потерявшись в ощущениях. Том делал ему больно, не давая толком вздохнуть и, самое главное, не давал сосредоточиться, чего Билл и добивался.

Член скользил по уже натертому горлу, хотелось отстраниться, но Том крепко сжимал его голову, не давая шевельнуться. Пусть ложное, но ощущение полной зависимости пьянило. Билл всхлипнул и, не сдержавшись, опустил руку и сжал себя между ног. На его член больно давили застегнутые джинсы. Билл с силой провел по паху рукой, надавливая на шов и буквально захлебываясь стоном, невольно посылая вибрацию по члену партнера. Том тоже застонал и, толкнувшись особенно глубоко, замер, вжимая лицо Билла в свой пах. Тот отчаянно моргал, пытаясь смахнуть невольные слезы, и вдыхал запах Тома. Он чувствовал, как тот кончает где-то глубоко в его глотке. Биллу только и оставалось, что расслабиться, чтобы не поперхнуться.

Член почти болел, хотелось кончить. Билл все же расстегнул тугую пуговицу, скользнул рукой внутрь и тихо застонал. Ему хватило бы нескольких движений, но Том перехватил его руку.

\- Не смей, - прошипел он, рывком ставя Билла на ноги. – Не смей, мы еще не закончили.

Билл послушно кивнул и опустил голову. Член Тома блестел от слюны и оставался таким же большим и твердым.

\- Как давно ты до меня не трахался? – не удержался Билл.

Том лишь хмыкнул и прижал его к себе, крепко обхватив основание его члена. Билл только и смог, что шумно выдохнуть и буквально повиснуть на руках Тома.

\- На тебя у кого угодно встанет, - прошипел Том ему на ухо. – К тому же ты явно не оставил свои фокусы. Оближи.

Билл спорить не стал. Рот болел, а горло саднило, но он покорно обхватил губами пальцы Тома и скользнул по ним языком. Дыхание Тома стало тяжелее, а рука на члене сжалась почти до боли.

\- А теперь поцелуй меня, - проговорил он, вытаскивая пальцы. 

Но сил на это уже не было, поэтому Билл только обнял Тома за шею и позволил себя целовать, – хотя тот скорее трахал его в рот своим языком. Чувствуя, что с него стягивают джинсы, развел ноги. Хотелось вновь заполучить самого Тома. Так глубоко, как это возможно. Сейчас Биллу это было просто необходимо.

Он всхлипнул и прижался ближе, когда внутрь скользнуло сразу два пальца. Пока неглубоко, но ведь это только начало. Влажные от слюны, они легко скользили, а Том целовал его все глубже, в ритм движения пальцев. 

\- Хватит, - оторвавшись, попросил Билл. – Пожалуйста, хватит, - и, нет, он не скулил, вовсе нет.

\- Мне перестать? – вкрадчиво спросил Том, сгибая пальцы и наконец задевая простату.

Билл только и смог, что вцепиться в его плечи.

\- Я жду, Билл.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой. – Нет. Просто трахни меня уже. 

* * *

Пожалуй, всякие тормоза у Тома слетели именно в этот момент.

«Трахни меня уже».

Это Билл произнес почти обыденно, смотря ему в глаза и вновь облизывая губы. Эти его чертовы губы, чертов язык и чертов горячий рот.

Том медленно вытащил из него пальцы. Билл, явно сам этого не осознавая, словно потянулся за ними, а лицо его в тот момент казалось почти обиженным. Том сглотнул. Это было выше его сил. Он ведь честно собирался ему только отдрочить, трахаться именно здесь и сейчас было безумно глупо, но Билл явно делает все, чтобы это произошло.

Он сам не понял, в какой момент ухватил Билла за плечо, развернул к себе спиной и толкнул на диван. Билл в последнюю секунду успел упереться руками в спинку и так и замер. С выгнутой спиной и оттопыренной задницей. Завораживает. Оставалось только снять джинсы с этой задницы – что Том тут же и сделал.

Том шагнул ближе, медленно провел рукой от лопаток до копчика и сильно ущипнул. Билл даже не дернулся, лишь задышал глубже. А Том повел ладонью дальше, изучая чужое тело. В прошлый раз ему это не удалось сделать. Только сейчас он понял, как ему этого хотелось.

Холодными у Билла оказались только руки. Кожа была очень теплой, практически горячей и очень мягкой. Под твердыми ладонями Тома это ощущалось очень странно, но ощущений неправильности происходящего не было. То ли Билл их как-то глушил, то ли все действительно было хорошо и правильно.

\- Ты готов? – спросил Том, аккуратно надавливая пальцем на вход.

Билл как-то странно дернул головой, Том предпочел посчитать это за согласие. Навалился на Билла всем весом, от чего колени у того подогнулись, провел ладонью по животу, дразнящее коснувшись члена, направил себя рукой и с наслаждением толкнулся.

Уткнувшийся в спинку дивана Билл тихо застонал и подался назад. Он принимал Тома легко, словно так и было нужно. Узкий и горячий, он был просто идеален. Том одним бесконечно долгим движением вошел до конца, пока не коснулся бедрами его ягодиц и замер, тяжело дыша Биллу в затылок.

\- Ты охренительный, слышишь? – прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к темным волосам. – Просто невозможный…

Ответом ему был лишь тихий всхлип и движение бедер. Биллу не терпелось двигаться, но Том медлил, чувствовал, что кончит сразу же, едва шевельнется. Билл был везде, и это было для него слишком. Поэтому он лишь коротко целовал его плечи, гладил низ живота, пару раз скользнув рукой дальше, сгребая в горсть поджавшиеся яички. 

Билл шептал что-то неразборчивое, крутился и пытался соскользнуть с члена, чтоб насадиться вновь. Но Том держал крепко, не давая шевелиться, хотя понимал, что, захоти Билл действительно вырваться, он ни за что его не удержит. Понимание возбуждало еще сильнее, но одновременно как-то успокаивало.

Билл громко протяжно застонал, когда Том отстранился, удерживая его за бедра. Вышел почти полностью, оставляя внутри только головку, а потом с силой, уже не церемонясь, толкнулся вперед. Он не умел быть нежным.

Диван просто оглушительно скрипел, почти заглушая протяжные стоны Билла. Тот цеплялся за спинку дивана, подавался навстречу Тому и не поднимал головы. И Тома это почему-то беспокоило. Он замер посреди движения, войдя наполовину. Билл под ним дрожал и пытался двигаться, но Том до синяков сжал его бока и медленно опустился грудью на его влажную от пота спину.

\- Все хорошо? – полуутвердительно спросил он, прекрасно понимая, что остановиться он в любом случае уже не сможет. Низ живота буквально сводило в ожидании скорой разрядки. – Билл?

\- Не останавливайся, - хрипло ответил тот, с трудом поднимая голову. Его ресницы слиплись от слез, но на губах была довольная улыбка. – Давай уже, или я сам тебя трахну.

\- Да что ты говоришь, - успокоившийся Том назло Биллу повел бедрами назад, выходя почти полностью. – Ты меня? Мне кажется, тебе сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы менять позицию и роль.

\- Хорошо, не тебя, но тобо-о-ой, - Билл застонал, когда Том вышел. – Ты всегда такой, да?

\- Не сомневайся, а ну-ка...

Билл едва ли не кубарем свалился на пол, когда Том дернул его за руку. Раскрасневшийся, со стоящим членом и раздвинутыми ногами он был просто идеальным. Том сжал кулаки, удерживая себя от искушения накрыть Билла собой, коснуться наверняка еще не закрывшегося входа и вытрахать из него все мозги и силы. И плевать, что на них наверняка кто-то смотрит, пусть хоть обдрочится. 

\- Какого черта?! – Билл со стоном опустил руку на свой член и сжал головку. – Том, пожалуйста!

\- Ты же сам захотел, - Том лег на диван, согнув одну ногу в колене. – Давай, он тебя ждет, - и провел рукой по члену.

И чуть не кончил, когда Билл облизнул губы. Он медленно поднялся - дрожащие ноги плохо слушались, - уперся руками в грудь Тома, перекинул через него одну ногу и аккуратно сел на его живот. Том провел руками по бедрам Билла, с силой надавливая и оставляя на коже бледные полосы от ногтей.

\- Давай, ты же этого хотел, - он чуть вскинул бедра, касаясь членом поясницы Билла. – Я даже трогать тебя не буду.

И убрал руки под голову, с трудом борясь с собой. Билл тихо выдохнул, откидываясь назад. Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений он сидел так, а потом осторожно обхватил член Тома рукой и направил в себя.

Он опускался долго, буквально по миллиметру, так что Тому только и оставалось, что кусать губы и бороться с желанием засадить ему. Билл же явно ловил кайф от происходящего, чуть покачиваясь на члене и жмурясь от удовольствия.

Наконец он полностью сел на бедра Тома и почему-то крупно задрожал, упираясь кулаками ему в грудь и тяжело дыша.

\- Эй, - Том все же не стерпел и сел, придерживая Билла, чтобы тот не упал. – Все хорошо, ну что ты.

Но тот тихо всхлипнул, крепко обнял его шею и прижался всем телом, охнув, когда член внутри него шевельнулся. Том сжал зубы. Животом он чувствовал член Билла, влажный от смазки и горячий.

\- Я так хочу кончить, - прошептал ему на ухо Билл. – Так хочу, что мне больно.

И, обхватив руку Тома, он опустил ее между их животами. Том послушно сжал кулак, но несильно, оставляя место, чтобы член свободно скользил в кольце пальцев.

\- Нет, мой хороший, - Том провел свободной рукой по спине Билла, заставляя его выгнуться. – Ты это сам сделаешь. Ты же хочешь немножко попрыгать, да?

\- Ненавижу тебя, - почти искренне прошипел Билл. – Ненавижу.

\- Я знаю. А теперь устройся поудобнее и начинай.

И Билл словно в отместку еще крепче обнял его за шею и послушно приподнялся, напрягая мышцы тяжело дыша. Он двигался медленно и неспешно, оставляя внутри себя одну головку, но и принимал полностью, замирая так на несколько секунд. Тоже устал. 

Том гладил его по спине, изредка сильнее сжимая в кулаке его член, и отчаянно жалел, что Билл сейчас сидит к нему лицом и так крепко обнимает. Ему тоже хотелось кончить и для этого - он был уверен - хватило бы одной только картины, как его член медленно входит в тело Билла и так же медленно его покидает.

В один момент Билл вздрогнул всем телом и замер, как в тисках сжимая Тома внутри. На руку выплеснулось горячее семя. Том аккуратно опрокинул Билла на спину и тремя мощными, совсем не бережными толчками догнал его.

Кончать так глубоко внутри Билла ему определенно очень нравилось.


	17. Chapter 17

Дежавю.

Билл лежал на спине и пытался отдышаться, а Том лежал сверху, выдавливая почти весь кислород из его легких. Только вот в прошлый раз Билл не чувствовал себя так, словно костей в его теле не осталось совершенно, а голова не была такой легкой, словно Том вытрахал из него заодно все мысли и видения. Этого Билл и добивался.

Том пошевелился и чуть приподнялся на локте, внимательно осматривая Билла. Тот лишь слабо улыбнулся, не находя в себе сил даже свести ноги, не то что скинуть Тома. К тому же он был очень теплый, хоть и тяжелый. Но Том все же встал на ноги и, подняв с пола майку, вытер испачканную руку. Билл протяжно вздохнул, чувствуя, как по бедру медленно течет чужая липкая сперма, и сдвинул колени. Вставать и вытираться было лень.

Он закрыл глаза, когда диван прогнулся под весом Тома. Тот совершенно бесцеремонно развел его ноги и сейчас аккуратно обтирал своей майкой.

\- Не хочешь объясниться? – тихо спросил Том, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- По поводу?.. – Билл так и не открыл глаза, лишь потянулся всем телом.

\- Всего этого, - судя по звуку, Том отбросил майку в сторону и снова встал с дивана. – Что это вообще было? И да, можешь считать, что я разыгрываю оскорбленную невинность.

Билл тихо рассмеялся. А он забавный.

\- Все просто, - ответил Билл, нехотя переворачиваясь на бок. – Альбинос отобрал у меня Камень, который блокировал видения. Но он именно их блокировал, а не уничтожал, поэтому они лишь копились, чтобы потом обрушиться разом. У меня такого никогда не было, но подозреваю, что это очень больно и вполне может свести с ума.

\- И чем же им мешает секс?

Билл приоткрыл глаза. Том как раз заканчивал одеваться и застегивал ремень. И все же он красивый, хоть и козел.

\- Сильные эмоции. Собственно, был выбор: боль или секс. Выбор очевиден. И да, прости, поначалу я снова нагнул тебя в ментальном плане.

К удивлению Билла, Том коротко рассмеялся.

\- Врезать бы тебе, да совестно. Одевайся, - он швырнул джинсы. – Ответишь на парочку вопросов?

\- Думаю, у меня просто нет выбора, - Билл дрожащими руками постарался натянуть джинсы, получалось откровенно плохо.

\- Что за хрень была в чернильнице - это раз. И что за хрень с этим всадником и почему на меня не отреагировал ангел? Что он вообще тут делает?

Билл поморщился. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось спать, а не высказывать собственные, еще не до конца готовые теории. Но Том стоял прямо над ним и явно ожидал ответов. Поэтому он вздохнул и с трудом сел, внутри все отозвалось тягучей болью.

Наверное, они все же перестарались. Особенно с горлом. Только сейчас Билл понял, что ему больно говорить. И что безумно хочется пить. Но он заговорил:

\- Мне кто-то рассказывал, что мы с Альбиносом не единственные, кто может воздействовать на сознание. Хочется верить, что я все же сильнее Альбиноса, но кое-кто сделает нас одной левой. Говорят, есть пауки, которые могут гипнотизировать. Полагаю, в чернильнице нам повезло не встретить такого. Его паутина опутала весь собор, запирая все внутри себя. Поэтому ни я, ни Юджин не могли его почувствовать, поэтому он и остался чист, тогда как другие здания буквально отражали все то, что их окружало.

\- Значит, - Том бесцеремонно подвинул Билла и сел на край дивана. – Значит, он как губка? Снаружи все чисто, но стоит только надавить, так все вылезает наружу. Чего ты смеешься?

\- Да так, не обращай внимания. Нет, не совсем. Внутри собора было все так же. Ты помнишь, как мы забыли обо всем, чем только можно? Как забыли про Юджина и ничуть за него не переживали? Это все действие паука. И его паутины, как мне кажется, - Билл поморщился. - Знаешь, чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше путаюсь. Но все это один в один похоже на то безумие, о котором мне рассказывали лет десять назад. Про паука-гипнотизера, который заманивает своих жертв, а те до последнего видят вокруг себя райский сад.

\- Никаких садов я там не видел.

\- Но и не волновался, - Билл пожал плечами и закинул ноги на колени Тому. - Сиди, не дергайся. Так что вот, гордись. В один день увидел целых две легенды города.

\- Прямо неописуемо счастлив, - буркнул Том. – А что со Всадником? Почему он дальше за нами не пошел, а остановился на том мосту?

Билл помрачнел.

\- Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю, сам считал его всего лишь красивой легендой, хотя в жизни бы не признался в этом Юджину. Может быть, у Всадника кончилась территория, за которую он отвечал. Может быть, он не может перейти воду. Помнишь тот провал на мосту? В любом случае, я могу только предполагать. И знаешь что? Выяснять у него, почему он нас оставил в покое, я не буду. Хотя и подозреваю, что гнался он в первую очередь не за нами, а за тобой.

\- Почему за мной?

\- Тогда ты ощущался человеком, - Билл резко замолчал, уже понимая, что именно сказал. – Тогда ты ощущался человеком. А сейчас нет. Сейчас я могу поспорить на что угодно, рядом со мной сидит такой же мутант. Поэтому и ангел на тебя так среагировал. Принял за своего.

Том молчал, лишь с силой сжал лодыжку Билла. Тот чуть дернул ногой, но вырываться не стал. Лишь слабо улыбнулся, поднял с пола упавшую подушку и положил ее себе под голову.

\- Ты пока предавайся депрессии и все такое, - зевнул Билл. – А я посплю. И помни, пока ты человек, Альбиносу нет смысла оставлять тебя в живых. И то, что эту весьма условную в твоем случае границу между человеком и мутантом ты перешел, даже не заметив и не особенно изменившись.

Повернувшись на бок, Билл обнял подушку и позволил себе уснуть. Кошмаров он сегодня не увидит, а Тому только на пользу пойдет – подумать о чем-то отвлеченном. Но тот, похоже, так не считал.

\- Билл?

\- М?

\- Откуда ты узнал про секс? Ну, что он сбивает видения и прочее?

\- Из опыта, Том. Из личного опыта. И да, с Юджином я тоже спал. А сейчас заткнись.

И он наконец уснул.

* * *

Том еще долго сидел и смотрел в темноту. Спать не хотелось, в крови играл адреналин или что-то похожее. Билл уже давно спал, тихо, едва слышно дыша. Том пару раз замирал, силясь расслышать его дыхание, и каждый раз ругал себя: ну вот какая разница, дышит Билл или нет?

Но сам же прекрасно понимал, что разница есть и эта разница ощутима. Кое в чем Билл был прав: долго размышлять Том не любил. Чаще всего он жил и действовал по чутью и интуиции, в городе только это и помогало выживать, а в поселении, если задуматься, Том бывал не так уж часто. Вряд ли, конечно, это могло служить оправданием, но…

Том откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Спать по-прежнему не хотелось, хотя он понимал, что надо. Неизвестно, что будет завтра. Может, они так и просидят в этой комнате, может, их все же выпустят, или, может, его, Тома, убьют, а может… Бесконечное множество вариантов. Он даже представить себе не мог, сколько.

Нужно заснуть.

Том закрыл глаза. В голову лезли какие-то бестолковые мысли и воспоминания. Как они с Георгом пытались ловить рыбу в озере, что неподалеку от поселения. Как Шухов по воскресеньям выходил на улицу, садился на крыльцо и, дымя сигаретой, чистил сапоги. В этих сапогах Том никогда его не видел, но Шухов все равно чистил их каждую неделю.

Том так и просидел несколько часов с закрытыми глазами. А может, только несколько минут, в темноте время идет по каким-то своим, не понятным ему правилам. Но, так или иначе, спать не хотелось совершенно. Тело требовало если не действия, то хотя бы движения, но ничего из этого Том не мог ему дать. Действия – потому что они заперты в комнате, из которой он выхода не видел, а движения – потому что в этом случае он разбудит Билла. А судя по тому, как быстро Билл уснул, ему было крайне необходимо выспаться. Том не был уверен, что это ему удаться в полной мере, но лучше так, чем не спать совсем.

Завтра к вечеру, Том уверен, он сам будет буквально валиться с ног, если их куда-то повезут. А интуиция подсказывала, что в этом здании их точно не оставят. В этом не было просто никакого смысла. Если Альбинос так одержим идеей собрать вокруг себя всех разумных мутантов, что, по всей видимости, он и задумал, то они проживают явно не здесь.

Здание огромное, но для большого количества людей – о, да, Том начал называть так еще и мутантов, куда все катится! – оно совершенно не пригодно. Продолжать держать здесь Билла – просто пустая трата времени, если уж Альбиносу так важна добровольность всего действий. Но о какой добровольности может идти речь, когда ты заперт?

Вместе с Биллом заберут и его самого, Билл весьма четко обозначил свою позицию. Либо вместе, либо никак. Пожалуй, именно этим он каждую минуту спасал Тому жизнь.

Сам Том не обманывался, Альбинос готов играть доброго дядюшку только рядом с Биллом, да и то – не слишком долго. Рано или поздно у него закончится терпение, бежать следует до того, как это произойдет. Иначе он их всех попросту убьет.

Том открыл глаза. За окном стемнело как-то совсем быстро. Вроде бы только что еще светило солнце, а теперь темнота, хоть глаз выколи. Темно было и в комнате, где единственным источником света было солнце. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, теперь Том мог разглядеть стены и очертания двери, задвинутый в угол стол на шатких ножках, свою куртку и футболку Билла, комом валяющиеся на полу.

Том невольно сжал руку, которую он все еще не убрал с ноги Билла. Тот что-то еле слышно пробормотал, и обнял себя руками. Замерз.

Сталкер не слышал шагов в коридоре, только как скрипнула дверь. Коридор, в отличие от комнаты, был ярко освещен, и тот невольно зажмурился. Альбинос не стал закрывать за собой дверь, и теперь на полу лежала широкая полоса света. Том с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Альбинос подошел совершенно неслышно, и вообще он больше всего сейчас напоминал неупокоенный призрак. Белый, с красными глазами и неслышный.

\- У альбиносов ведь не красные глаза, - неожиданно для самого себя вслух сказал Том. – Они чаще всего светло-серые или вообще бесцветные. Но не красные.

Альбинос чуть склонил голову:

\- И откуда такие познания, позволь узнать?

Том лишь пожал плечами.

\- Читал, - коротко ответил он. – Но это было давно, могу и ошибаться.

\- Можешь и ошибаться.

Альбинос кивнул и повернулся к Биллу. Некоторое время смотрел на него, а после поднял руку и уже потянулся к его волосам, как Том, наклонившись, перехватил его запястье.

\- Не трогай.

Кожа Альбиноса была сухая и шершавая, Тому даже показалось, что стоит отпустить – и на ладони хлопьями останется его кожа. Мерзкое ощущение. И Том поспешно отдернул руку. Альбинос усмехнулся.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

\- Предупреждаю. Не трогай его.

Больше всего на свете Тому хотелось как следует врезать по этой бесцветной ухмыляющейся физиономии.

\- Если я предложил бы тебе уйти, - неожиданно произнес Альбинос, присаживаясь на корточки напротив дивана. – Уйти и даже забрать с собой девочку. Ты бы ушел?

\- Нет. Потому что ты все равно убьешь нас, едва мы свернем за угол.

\- А если не убью? Знаю, причин верить у тебя нет, но все-таки. Если я поклянусь, что никто тебя пальцем тебя не тронет и вообще не причинит вреда любым доступным нам способом, тогда что? Тогда ты уйдешь?

\- Это предложение?

Сейчас лицо Альбиноса терялось в тени, но Том был уверен, что тот улыбается. Той самой своей мерзкой улыбочкой.

\- Да, человек, это предложение.

Том улыбнулся в ответ:

\- В таком случае, засунь свое предложение себе в задницу и свали отсюда нахрен. Я без Билла никуда не уйду.

Альбинос долгие четыре секунды сидел неподвижно, а потом медленно встал. Том невольно проследил за ним взглядом. Тот напоминал тростинку: длинный и худой, но вот только черта с два эту тростинку переломишь.

\- Не боишься меня?

\- Боюсь, - честно ответил Том. – Только вот смысл в этом страхе? Он, как и инстинкт самосохранения, побуждает уносить ноги куда подальше. У меня такой возможности нет, так зачем тогда сходить с ума?

\- Резонно. Доброй ночи.

Альбинос круто развернулся, сделал несколько шагов к двери и замер.

\- Вы нам показали весьма интересное шоу, - не оборачиваясь, произнес он. – И давно это у вас?

\- А это совершенно не твое дело.

\- Разумеется, не мое. Только помни одно, мальчик. Ты нам не ровня, так что выброси из головы даже мысль, что все это будет иметь продолжение. Билл использовал тебя как буфер между собой и видениями, как использовал когда-то Камень. Скорее всего, он использует тебя еще не раз и не два, как только придет нужда. Но на этом все и закончится.

\- Слушай, советчик хренов. Шел бы ты отсюда, а?

Альбинос тихо рассмеялся.

\- Я бы тебя ударил, - почти равнодушно произнес он. – Только вот руки пачкать не хочу. Брезгую, - и закрыл за собой дверь.

Том вновь откинул голову назад и, услышав щелчок замка, закрыл глаза. Нужно поспать.

* * *

Биллу снился ангел. Не том складе, где они его видели, а на прежнем месте – на площади перед дворцом.

Он никогда в жизни, во всяком случае, в том отрезке, который он помнил, не бывал в этом месте, но без труда его узнал. Сложно не узнать то, что столько времени рассматривал на всевозможных фотографиях прошлого и почти выцветших туристических открытках.

И вот, Билл стоял на этой самой площади и, задрав голову, пытался разглядеть ангела на вершине колонны. Солнце било прямо в глаза, заставляя их слезиться, но он лишь часто моргал, но не сходил с места. Там, высоко - отсюда и вовсе казалось, что практически в облаках, - терялась фигура ангела. И Биллу было почему-то очень и очень важно его увидеть.

«Я хочу посмотреть ему в лицо», - словно издалека донесся детский голос.

Билл вздрогнул и огляделся. Площадь была пуста.

«Зачем тебе это, Билли?»

«Тогда случится чудо!» - и громкий детский смех.

Билл обнял себя руками. Ему как-то в одно мгновение стало безумно холодно. Ему не были знакомы эти голоса, не были знакомы фразы, но от них внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. Он в очередной раз огляделся. Но нет, все так же пусто.

Перед ним были разрушенные арки Главштаба. Точнее, две из них уже не существовали, Билл видел лишь груду камней, что вела к проспекту. А третья, та, что выходила на площадь, была покрыта такими глубокими трещинами, что казалось, будто она рухнет в любой момент.

Коней в колеснице осталось лишь трое, что произошло с остальными – непонятно. Может, они, как и Всадник с ангелом в свое время, сошли со своих постаментов, может, были разрушены, может, что-то еще - Билл не знал. Он как завороженный смотрел на Нику, что стояла в колеснице. Штандарт в ее руке был сломан, Билл видел его каменные остатки на асфальте перед Штабом. Как символ того, что старый мир разрушен. Не было и часовых, что всегда стояли у окон второго этажа. Они ушли со своих постов.

Билл обнял себя руками и перевел взгляд на само здание Штаба. Оно уцелело полностью, разве что только стекла были выбиты, да стены приобрели уродливый серый цвет.

На дворец за своей спиной Билл смотреть боялся. Для него это был один из символов сказки, которую он сам себе придумал. Не хотелось, чтобы она разрушилась черными провалами окон или - того хуже - разрушенными стенами, обнажившими анфилады когда-то роскошных залов.

Он много раз представлял себе, что окажется на этой площади, мечтал о подобном. Но никогда не думал, что это будет настолько тяжело. Несколько лет назад Билл буквально зарылся в книги, читал все, что только под руку попадалось. Кое-где осиливал лишь пару страниц, где-то несколько глав, а некоторые перечитывал от корки до корки.

Они с Юджином тогда набрели на здание то ли маленькой библиотеки, то ли букинистического магазина и жили там почти три месяца. И Билл, в отличие от того же Юджина с Гилтиасом, за все это время даже носа на улицу не высунул. Не мог оторваться от очередной своей находки.

Тогда они много книг унесли с собой и еще пару раз возвращались. Торговать с людьми было, как ни странно, идеей Юджина, а не Билла. Его самого мысль о том, что придется расстаться с книгами, едва ли не пугала. Но им нужна была хорошая и крепкая одежда, которая слишком давно не попадалась им в заброшенных домах. Достать одежду можно было только у людей, а те, в свою очередь, признавали только деньги. Вот и пришлось выкручиваться.

Тогда Билл долго перебирал книги, пытаясь определить, какие не жалко. Бесполезное занятие, жалко было все без исключения, даже те, которые он открыл и сразу же закрыл. Но когда Юджин предложил выбирать между ними и толстыми красочными энциклопедиями, фавориты были очевидны.

Билл часами мог листать эти книги, подолгу рассматривая каждый рисунок и каждый портрет, комментарии к которым он знал практически наизусть. Все эти люди умерли много лет назад, после смерти многих прошли уже века, но та сказка, какой Биллу представлялась их жизнь, она не исчезла. Поэтому ему и было сейчас так тяжело стоять на этой площади. Тут должна была начаться сказка, но он успел только к развалинам.

Билл пнул камешек, что подвернулся под ноги, и вновь поднял голову. Ангел был все так же далек. Билл прекрасно понимал, что спал, помнил и то, что у него больше нет Камня, рядом нет Тома, но он все прекрасно видел в цвете. Значит, это либо видение, либо очень яркое сновидение. В первое верить не хотелось, поэтому Билл предпочел думать, что он спит.

К тому же, у сна совсем не обязательно должен быть смысл.

Билл обошел колону, старательно не смотря в сторону дворца, остановился около одного из ее краев и зачем-то с силой толкнул. Естественно, бессмысленно. Пусть колонна с ангелом и стояла исключительно за счет своего собственного веса, упасть ее заставит только землетрясение. Или очень сильный взрыв.

Билл сделал шаг назад, задирая голову. Ангел все так же прижимал к себе крест и вовсе не выглядел живым.

«Я хочу посмотреть ему в лицо».

И снова этот голос. Билл устало потер виски. Когда начинаешь слышать голоса – жди беды, это аксиома.

\- Билл?

Он резко обернулся, услышав знакомый голос. Юджин стоял на другом конце площади. Бледный, со спутанными волосами и синяком на скуле, но живой. Билл ничего не успел понять, как уже бросился ему навстречу. Его объятия были такими родными и такими теплыми. Билл, встав на цыпочки, крепко обнимал Юджина за шею, невольно дергая его за волосы, и все никак не мог перестать шептать:

\- Я так испугался, так испугался, где же ты был? Юджин, я…

\- Тише, - Юджин аккуратно отстранился, удерживая Билла на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Тише, успокойся и слушай меня, у нас мало времени. Завтра вас перевезут в другое место. Не перебивай, просто слушай. Я это точно знаю. Повезут вас на одной машине, Альбиноса там не будет, его вот-вот должны вызвать в дальнее поселение людей, где на санитаров нападут.

\- Подожди, откуда ты все это знаешь?!

Юджин, к ужасу Билла, покраснел. А краснел он только при упоминании…

\- Нет, - он покачал головой. – Нет, только не говори, что ты снова с ним связался. Юджин, ты… ты идиот! Он нас всех рано или поздно кинет, он же тот еще фанатик!

\- Сказал тот, кто связался с человеком.

\- Ну, я бы поспорил, что Том в полном смысле слова человек…

\- Билл, - Юджин поморщился и шагнул к нему, вновь опуская руки ему на плечи. – Послушай, самим нам не выбраться, ты сам это понимаешь. А он… Он согласился нам помочь. И знаешь, я не упущу единственный шанс унести от Альбиноса ноги.

\- Но не с ним же.

\- Билл, - теперь Юджин повысил голос. – Ты просто ревнуешь. Поэтому заткнись и слушай дальше. Вас посадят в одну машину. И эта машина…

Он резко замолчал и крепче сжал пальцы на плечах Билла. Тут поморщился от боли, но не дернулся.

\- Ты доверяешь Тому?

\- Да, - Билл решительно кивнул. – Сейчас – да.

Юджин кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Потому что машина пройдет через Желтый ветер. Там способным что-то делать останется только Том. Он и вытащит тебя и девочку. Потом вы расходитесь. Как хотите, но вы расходитесь.

\- Они не дойдут одни.

\- Что, прости?

\- Том и Эльза. Они не дойдут одни. И я их не брошу. Юджин, прости, но…

Но тот лишь слабо улыбнулся.

\- Я понял. Значит, вы, все четверо…

\- Четверо?! Ты, конечно, извини, но мы с ним просто подеремся по дороге. Так что пусть он остается на месте и обеспечивает себе алиби, а мы уж своим ходом.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. И, Юджин?

\- Что?

\- Ты в безопасности?

Юджин отпустил его плечи и сделал шаг назад. Улыбка медленно исчезла с его лица.

\- Нет, Билл. Я все еще с ними, поэтому я и хочу, чтобы вы шли вместе. Ты и Торвальд, вы меня отсюда вытащите.

\- Тогда ладно. Мы все сделаем, Юджин, не волнуйся.

\- Я и не волнуюсь. Просыпайся, Билл. Он, - Юджин перевел взгляд на ангела, - уже не может нас скрывать. И мне тяжело держать между нами связь без Гилтиаса. Просыпайся.

\- Береги себя, - тихо попросил Билл и закрыл глаза.


	18. Chapter 18

Как только рассвело комнату, особо не церемонясь, ввалился длинноволосый мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Громко хлопнул дверью, огляделся, хмыкнул и коротко скомандовал:

\- Подъем!

Том с трудом пошевелился. Тело затекло и плохо слушалось, а все еще спящий Билл казался и вовсе просто неподъемным. Сам же Билл лишь забормотал что-то в подушку и сильнее ее обнял. Мужчине это не понравилось.

Среагировать Том не успел, один шагом мужчина преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, выдернул из-под головы Билла подушку и снова гаркнул:

\- Подъем, я сказал.

И уронил подушку на подскочившего Билла. Тот беспомощно оглядывался, бездумно хлопая глазами, словно пытался понять, где находится.

\- Встали и на выход, - продолжил командовать мужчина.

Билл медленно повернул к нему голову и прищурился. Том буквально видел, как сильно Билл хочется что-нибудь ему ответить, но сдерживается из последних сил. Том встал на ноги и, сжав плечо Билла, потянул его вверх, заставляя подняться. От мужчины веяло нешуточной опасностью. От того как он стоял, как смотрел и как вообще выглядел.

Мужчина, прекрасно все это понявший, хмыкнул и кивнул в сторону двери.

\- Вперед.

Проходя мимо, Том увидел и огромные ножны на поясе военных штанов, и кобуру с пистолетом. Мужичина лишь приподнял брови, и Том счел за лучшее отвернуться.

Таких людей лучше не злить. А Альбиносу следовало бы поучиться подобному взгляду, от которого хочется не просто заткнуться, но и по крайней мере исчезнуть.

Коридоры были пусты, как и вчера. Складывалось ощущение, что местные обитатели либо прятались от них, либо их тут просто не было.

Додумать мысль Том не успел, его с силой толкнул в спину мужчина, что шел позади, заставив сделать несколько шагов вперед.

\- Шевелись, - коротко скомандовал он, обеспокоенно оглядываясь.

Шедший впереди Билл чуть замедлил шаг. Якобы перед лестницей, но Том копчиком чуял, что что-то не так.

\- Что происходит? – еле слышно спросил Билл. – Все отменяется?

\- Шагай, я сказал, - вместо ответа гаркнул мужчина так, что стекла задрожали. – Быстро спустился, иначе я…

\- Но-но, Торвальд, не кипятись ты так, перебудишь всех.

Том видел как побледнел Билл и как сглотнул тот мужчина, Торвальд. А из одной из комнат вышел Майк. Довольно улыбающийся, почесывающий живот, от одного его вида стало как-то не по себе.

\- Что тебе нужно, Майк? – Торвальд скрестил руки на груди. – Сейчас не твоя смена, вали спать или пить, чем ты там обычно занимаешься?

Но Майк лишь рассмеялся.

\- Не кипишуй, птенчик, - почти ласково произнес он, взлохматив волосы шарахнувшегося от него Торвальда. – Могу тебя заменить, если хочешь. Или тебя так завело вчерашнее? Мальчик наш был горяч.

И похабно причмокнул губами, неотрывно глядя на Билла. Тот, все такой же бледный, лишь вскинул подбородок и незаметно потянул за рукав дернувшегося было Тома, предостерегая от необдуманных поступков.

Торвальд перевел взгляд на Билла, оглядел его с головы до ног, усмехнулся и лениво произнес:

\- Пожалуй, что да. Поэтому и выезжаю раньше. Знаешь, вдруг случатся непредвиденные остановки и все такое. Как думаешь, в какой позе его лучше всего согнуть?

\- О, - Майк довольно облизнулся. – Я бы тебе даже продемонстрировал. Могу человека сам привезти, чтобы не мешался.

\- Да чем этот выродок помешать-то может? С одного удара вырубится, если не сдохнет, – фыркнул Торвальд и махнул рукой. – Бывай, Майк, послезавтра встретимся.

\- Ага, давай. Потом расскажешь, как наш мальчик стонал.

\- Непременно. Что встали, а ну пошли.

В этот раз он толкнул Билла, не забыв шлепнуть по заднице. Майк за их спинами довольно свистнул и скрылся в своей комнате.

\- Я тебя потом прибью, - шепотом пообещал Билл, подходя к лестнице. – Собственными руками задушу.

\- Заткнись и ползти, - так же шепотом посоветовал Торвальд. – Девочка уже в машине, у нас не больше получаса, прежде чем нас хватятся.

Билл закатил глаза и начал быстро спускаться по лестнице, чуть морщась, перенося вес тела на подвернутую ногу.

Хороша же у них регенерация, вчера Билл еле ползал, а сейчас.

\- Не замирай, - Торвальд достал пистолет и ткнул стволом Тому под ребра. – Ползи и быстро, пока не передумал.

\- Мы сбегаем? – догадался Том, осторожно нащупывая под ногой первую ступеньку. – И как давно у нас есть сообщники.

Торвальд закатил глаза.

\- Заткнись и ползи. Вы, люди, таки идиоты.

Билл стоял уже внизу, демонстративно держа руки перед собой и не переставляя оглядываться.

Весь этаж выглядел пустым, но Том уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Товальд спускаться не стал, он просто спрыгнул. Приземлился глухо, с не согнутыми коленями, он безо всякой паузы и перехода пошел дальше, кивнув Биллу в сторону выхода. В опущенной руке он держал пистолет.

Бил шел впереди, сразу же за ним Том, замыкал шествие Торвальд. Он что-то негромко напевал под нос, не особенно смотрел по сторонам и вообще производил впечатление, словно он просто вышел на прогулку. Если бы не тот взгляд, которым он то и дело бросал на Тома. Тот чувствовал этот взгляд спиной и все порывался обернуться, но каждый раз останавливал себя.

Не стоит привлекать еще большее внимание.

Машина, как две капли воды похожая на ту, на которой их сюда привезли, стояла в десяти шагах у выхода. Рядом с ней, опираясь на капот, стоял светловолосый парень. Старая винтовка висела у него на плече, дулом вниз, а сам он курил что-то крайне мерзко пахнущее.

Увидев Торвальда, парень выбросил самокрутку, поспешно затоптал ее и вытянулся, разве что только честь не отдал.

\- Все тихо? – коротко спросил Торвальд, открывая заднюю дверь, и кивнул Биллу. – Залезай и быстро.

\- Так точно, - парень кивнул, преданно глядя на Торвальда. – Можно поехать с вами? Ради безопасности?

\- Пустое. Они мне не смогут причинить вреда.

\- Но…

\- Пошел отсюда.

Парень сглотнул, замешкался на некоторое время, но потом кивнул и ушел. Торвальд проводил его внимательными взглядом.

Том залез в машину, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в горле.

В прошлый раз все было тоже достаточно просто. Но если их поймают и сейчас – они вряд ли отделаются столь малой кровью. Как видимо, о том же думал и Торвальд. Он быстро обошел машину и залез на водительское место. Быстро обыскал бардачки, достал из кармана ключи и включил зажигание.

Мотор отозвался ровным гудением.

\- Неужели? – еле слышно прошептал Билл.

Он сидел в самом углу, осторожно обнимая Эльзу. В этот раз она была в сознании. Сидела, притаившись как зверек, лишь глаза блестели.

\- Сплюнь, - посоветовал Торвальд, сжимая руль. – Они еще не открыли ворота.

Ворота и правда были. Огромные, хоть и весьма покореженные, примерно метров в двухсот от них. Том чуть подался вперед, силясь рассмотреть, что там происходит. Две темные фигуры (именно фигуры, а не люди, Том видел только их темный силуэт ) стояли около ворот и, судя по всему, о чем-то переговаривались. Чем дольше они говорили, тем сильнее Торвальд сжимал руль, а Билл – громче дышал.

Том и сам чувствовал, что сердце бьется слишком ненормально и, казалось, слишком высоко, где-то в горле.

Но вот фигуры о чем-то договорились, и одна ушла в сторону, а вторая взялась за массивные кольца на воротах. Совсем как в старых книжках.

Торвальд медленно выдохнул и уже надавил на газ, как в стекло со стороны пассажирской двери громко постучали.

\- Знаете, прокачусь-ка я с вами, - заявил Майк, забираясь вовнутрь. – А то мало ли что произойдет.

И уставился на Торвальда. Тот лишь усмехнулся.

\- Да пожалуйста. Только пристегнись.

И машина резко рванула вперед. Судя по глухому ругательству, Майк прикусил язык.

***

Билл пытался понять, что им делать дальше. То, что план не останется прежним, было понятно каждому. Ну, кроме Тома с Эльзой, они о плане ничего знать не знали.

Сложность была в том, что действовать придется на импровизации, которую должен был начать Торвальд. А Торвальд немного псих, это всем известно.

Хотя, возможно, именно репутация Торвальда им и сыграет на руку.

Сам Торвальд болтал обо всякой чепухе. О погоде, об окружающем из пейзаже, о машине, в которой явно что-то барахлит, о козле Альбиносе, который заставил их с утра тащиться в такую даль. Самое ценное, что было в его болтовне, так это то, что Торвальд неизменно втягивал в разговор и своего собеседника, причем незаметно для него самого.

Вот и сейчас, Майк что-то говорил, размахивая руками, и совершенно не следил за дорогой, а Торвальд молчал уже несколько минут, лишь изредка поддакивая в нужных местах.

Билл аккуратно положил руку на лоб Эльзы.

«Милая, ты меня слышишь?»

Эльза вздрогнула, но, вот умница, ничего не сказала. Лишь подняла голову и осторожно кивнула.

«Молодец. Молчи и запоминай».

И Билл, сосредоточившись, передал ей несколько видений. Как раз из тех, что видел сутки назад, когда выходил из того полуподвала, где держали Тома. Он соврал, когда сказал, что не видел ничего стоящего.

Только вот Тому пока знать обо всем этом рано.

Эльза сидела, нахмурившись, и старательно запоминала все то, что Билл ей показывал. Напоследок тот, замешкавшись, все же коротко объяснил Эльзе как добраться и до ближайшего человеческого поселения.

Он не был уверен, что эта информация им поможет, но лучше, пусть она будет. Так спокойнее.

Билл осторожно покосился на Тома. Тот сидел, выпрямив спину и крепко держась за край сидения.

Опасается, что Торвальд неожиданно прибавит скорость или чего-то еще? Билл осторожно коснулся его бедра. Том скосил взгляд, а Билл ободрительно улыбнулся.

Ему хотелось сказать, что все будет хорошо, но он уже ни в чем не был уверен, а сейчас не хотелось обманывать даже в мелочах.

Поэтому Билл лишь сжал его бедро и медленно перевел взгляд вперед, на Торвальда. Тот тоже смотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида. Серьезный, без своей привычной насмешки, Билл его давно таким не видел.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Торвальд медленно кивнул и тут же опустил взгляд. Билл тут же упал на сидение, прикрывая Эльзу, и дернул за собой Тома. Тот понятливо пригнулся.

Выстрел показался просто оглушительным. Сильно тряхнуло, когда Торвальд резко остановил машину. Майк упал вперед и с глухим стуком ударился об приборную панель.

\- Планы меняются, - произнес Торвальд, оборачиваясь. На лице его нельзя было прочесть ни одной эмоции. – Человек оказался не таким идиотом, оглушил меня, убил Майка, ранил Билла и скрылся с машиной в неизвестном направлении. Желтый ветер, - Торвальд коротко кивнул в ближайший переулок, - нас буквально ослепил и оглушил, так что связаться со своими мы не смогли. Вопросы есть?

Билл медленно покачал головой. Это действительно было лучшим решением. Но вот только…

\- На «ранил Билла» поподробнее, - озвучил его мысли Том.

Торвальд лишь протянул ему нож. Том, похоже, совершенно автоматически, его принял.

\- Билл, объясни ему, куда лучше бить, чтобы он тебя не зарезал, - посоветовал Торвальд, склоняясь над трупом Майка. – И быстрее, Ветер совсем скоро будет здесь.

Том обернулся к Биллу.

\- Это так обязательно? – резко спросил он. – Билл, я не …

\- Ты это сделаешь, - оборвал его Билл. – Торвальд прав. Если я не буду ранен, но не уйду с тобой – возникнут вопросы. Если просто уйду с тобой – не смогу помочь Юджину. Ты же понимаешь, что я его не брошу.

Том медленно кивнул.

\- Мне этого не хочется…

\- Я знаю. Давай, выйдем.

Эльза без слов поджала ноги, давай Биллу выбраться из машины. Он буквально вывалился на асфальт, с трудом выпрямился и обнял себя руками. Его толстовка, как и куртка Тома, так и остались в Альбиноса, пусть подавится.

Было холодно. Билл слышал, как хлопнула дверь, и Том обошел в машину. Он выдохнул, отвлеченно наблюдая, как изо рта вырвался белый пар.

Словно поздняя осень, честное слово.

\- Билл.

Он пожал плечами, но все же обернулся. Том стоял перед ним, несколько неловко сжимая нож. Сам он бледный, почти до синевы. Билл постарался улыбнуться и коснулся его щеки.

\- Все хорошо, - голос Билла чуть дрогнул. – Правда, хорошо. Ты сейчас ударишь меня сюда, - он указал место на своем боку. – Это должен сделать именно ты, на случай, если Альбинос решит проверить наши воспоминания. Там должен быть момент удара. Ты понимаешь?

Том кивнул.

\- Все будет хорошо, - повторил Билл. – Может быть, когда-нибудь еще и встретимся.

Том открыл было рот, но в этот момент дверь машины опять хлопнула. Торвальд вытирал перемазанные в крови пальцы.

\- Значит так, молодежь, - произнес он, отбрасывая в сторону грязную тряпку. – Слушаем сюда. Мы с мелким неспешно ковыляем в обратном направлении. Не слишком торопясь, но все же. Человек, у тебя будет час, может быть полтора, чтобы убраться куда подальше. Берешь машину и гонишь что есть мочи. Это, - Торвальд протянул ему пистолет, - тоже забираешь, тебе он нужнее. Труп можешь выбросить где-нибудь по дороге, но как можно дальше отсюда. Всем все ясно?

Том молча кивнул.

\- Я показал Эльзе дорогу до ближайшего поселения, - добавил Билл. – Все будет хорошо.

Том опять кивнул.

\- Время дорого, ребята, - Торвальд демонстративно отвернулся. – Заканчивайте уже.

И тут Том взорвался.

\- Слушай, иди ты нахрен, а? Сам-то часто дорогих тебе людей ножом бил?

Но Торвальд даже не моргнул глазом.

\- Всякое случалось, - спокойно ответил он. – Давай быстрее.

Но все же отошел в сторону.

Билл тихо рассмеялся.

\- Нет, его точно кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пристрелит, - сквозь нервный смех произнес он. – Том, чем дольше ты сомневаешься, тем тяжелее. Бей.

Кто бы сомневался, что нож у Торвальда был острым. Билл тихо охнул, чувствуя, как лезвие легко входит в тело. Пока не было больно, только очень-очень горячо. Больно будет потом, и очень больно. Все же Том немного промазал.

Билл с трудом улыбнулся, цепляясь за его руки, и медленно сел на асфальт. Том опустился вместе с ним.

\- Все нормально? – спросил он.

\- В полном, не считая ножа в моем боку.

\- Очень смешно.

\- Просто обхохочешься, - согласился Билл, облизывая губы. – Иди. Нельзя терять время.

Том медленно поднялся на ноги. Руки его слегка дрожали. Торвальд громко свистнул.

\- Ключи в машине, - сказал он.

Торвальд стоял чуть в стороне, опираясь спиной о стену дома. Том на него даже не оглянулся.

\- Я найду тебя. Обещаю.

\- Иди уже, - Билл сжал рану, чувствуя, как быстро намокает от крови футболка.

\- Человек, серьезно, свали уже отсюда и не устраивай драм. Не сдохнет он. Наверное. Все, пошел.

И подошедший Торвальд подтолкнул Тома к машине. Билл смотрел, как тот закрывает за собой дверь, заводит мотор и уезжает, и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Пусть для него, Юджина и, прости господи, этого проклятого Торвальда все только начинается, то для Тома и Эльзы все почти закончилось.

Он благополучно доедут. Билл видел это. А он никогда не ошибается.

Разве что кроме…

И Билл тихо рассмеялся. Чувствовал, как все сильнее болит бок, но все равно смеялся.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он обернувшемуся Торвальду. – Все в порядке. Просто я это уже видел, в самом начале. Что Том оставит меня умирать в луже крови.

Торвальд понимающе хмыкнул.

\- Пойдем давай. А то ты и правда кровью истечешь, как я перед Юджином оправдываться буду?

И помог ему подняться, осторожно придерживая за пояс.

\- Как думаешь, - спросил его Билл. – У нас все получится?

\- Ну еще бы. Вы упертые. Что ты, что Юджин. А сейчас шевелись, нам еще Альбиноса вокруг пальца обводить придется.

И они медленно пошли вперед. Торвальд продолжал что-то говорить на тему, что только благодаря ему все прошло настолько гладко, успешно и почти без изменений, но Билл его не слушал. Когда они были уже на перекрестке, Билл обернулся.

Машины, на которой уехал Том, уже давно не было видно, но в ушах Билла до сих пор звучали его последние слова.

И он был уверен, что Том не соврал. Это не было видением, Билл просто знал это.

Том его обязательно найдет.

***

Пару месяцев спустя.

Георг курил.

Никогда прежде этой привычкой не страдал, предпочитал убиваться более приятными и более верными и быстрыми способами. Никогда толком и не знаешь, что именно накрутили местные умельцы, но сейчас не смог сдержаться.

Тем более, что это были самые настоящие сигареты, утащенные прошлым вечером из кабинета самого Шухова, а ему дрянь совершенно точно никто не подсунет.

Просто не решится, в гневе Шухов всегда был страшен.

Так вот, Георг курил и ждал. Затянуться, задержать в себе дым, чувствуя его горький привкус, выдохнуть. Повторить еще бесконечное количество раз. Эти механические движения, лишенные смысла, почему-то завораживали, а большего Георгу было и не нужно.

Георг ждал. Ждал давно, уже пару часов как, благо все равно выдалась его смена дежурить, а у напарника как раз заболела дочка. Стоило видеть всю ту благодарность в его глазах, когда Георг велел ему идти домой.

Нет, перед Шуховым не заложит, и нет, в благодарность ему тоже ничего не нужно.

Почему? Да просто то, что должно произойти сегодня ночью, для его глаз не предназначено. Этого вообще никто не должен был видеть. Они не поймут.

Сигарета была почти докурена, когда в конце улицы появилась знакомая фигура. В неверном свете луны она казалась какой-то нереальной.

Георг фыркнул.

Нереальной, скажет тоже. Еще бы добавил, что ничего человеческого в ней тоже нет. Может, это и правда, но смысл в этой фразе был совсем не тот, на который думалось поначалу.

Он всегда был им. И всегда им останется. Чтобы не произошло, он всегда останется им другом.

Георг выбросил сигарету и поднялся на ноги. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. Зима наступала не только на календаре, но и в этом сумасшедшем мире.

Они остановились напротив друг друга. Молчали некоторое время. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль, за ограду поселения и мыслями явно был уже не здесь. Георг переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, с чего начать.

\- Ты долго не мог решиться, - наконец, сказал он, поднимая голову.

Хотелось отвести взгляд, но если он это сделает, то все, что он сейчас собирался сказать, все это будет впустую. Ему просто никто не поверит.

\- Вовсе нет, - спокойно ответили ему. - Просто долго выжидал удобного момента.

\- А сейчас он наступил?

\- Как видишь.

Они снова замолчали. Георг потер замерзающие руки. Он ведь долго к этому готовился, даже приготовил целую речь, хоть в глубине души надеялся никогда ее не произнести.

\- Эй, - он шагнул вперед и осторожно коснулся плеча Георга. - Ни ты, ни Густав, вы ни в чем не виноваты.

Георг не удержался и фыркнул.

\- Уж поверь, - сквозь смех ответил он, - в этом я не сомневаюсь. Ты, Том, всегда умел находить неприятности на свою задницу и без нашего в том участия.

Том эхом рассмеялся, но глаза его оставались серьезными.

\- Спрашивай, - разрешил он.

И Георг задал один-единственный вопрос:

\- Почему?

В этом вопросе было все. Почему Том вообще уходит? Почему сейчас? Почему, неужели все ради этого черноволосого мутанта, о котором Том отзывался исключительно матом? Почему не зовет их с собой?

Георг не ждал ответа, знал, что на его вопросы не было ответов, но не спросить не мог.

А Том неожиданно заговорил:

\- Он спас нас. И меня, и Эльзу. Возможно, еще кого-нибудь. И сделал это, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Я такого не ожидал, знал, что он не хочет связываться с теми, другими. Я до сих пор не понимаю всех причин. Ни его, ни Юджина. Но он сделал это ради меня, - он неожиданно улыбнулся. - Георг, ты же сам говорил, что не стоит быть тем сукиным сыном, каким я обычно бываю. Радуйся, я действительно понял и принял всерьез твои слова.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты их воспринял в другом контексте, - пробормотал Георг.

\- Увы, в мире идеала нет, - Том развел руками.

Георг только сейчас заметил, что с собой у Тома не было даже его любимого ножа. Ни противогаза, ни оружия, ни запаса еды. Ничего, совсем как у тех мутантов.

\- Ты сошел с ума.

\- Возможно, - Том не стал спорить. - А может и наоборот, обрел разум. Мне еще в детстве снился Город, Гео. Еще до того, как я впервые попал туда. И сейчас, каждую ночь я вижу его пустые улицы и понимаю, что именно там мое место.

\- Герман так же говорил.

\- Говорил. Но он ошибался. Он был человеком. А я... я нет. И ты тоже это знаешь. Как давно?

\- Достаточно. Но это было на уровне догадки, которую не хотелось проверять. Для меня ты всегда был и остаешься Томом, моим лучшим другом.

\- Я это ценю.

Видимо, эта ночь была создана для такого вот молчания. Когда все уже сказали друг другу, но не было сил отойти в сторону и дать другому уйти. Георг судорожно придумывал новые вопросы, а Том просто ждал.

Он уйдет сегодня ночью, они оба это знали.

\- Почему именно сегодня?

Том пожал плечами:

\- А почему нет? Твоя смена на дежурстве, а что у Кайла заболеет дочь, я знал еще несколько недель назад, - он усмехнулся. - Вот видишь? Еще одна причина, почему я должен найти Билла. Стоит надрать этой заразе уши, не удивлюсь, если он специально передал мне именно эту свою особенность.

\- Ты всегда всех во всем подозреваешь. И вообще, крайне угрюмый тип. На черта ты вообще сдался Биллу.

\- Ну, должен же кто-нибудь вовремя его одергивать и не пускать в совсем уж губительные авантюры. С него ведь станется, отправится к Заливу или на другой остров. Хотя на его дворцы взглянуть хочется, с этим не поспоришь.

Георг покачал головой.

\- Знаешь, я боюсь, что вы вместе сопрете где-нибудь лодку и поплывете к этому проклятому Заливу или острову.

\- Тогда нас остановит Юджин, - Том поднял голову, к чему-то прислушиваясь. - Мне пора, Георг.

Но Георг преградил ему дорогу.

\- Еще минуту. Куда ты сейчас? Понятно, что в Город, но куда именно?

\- К Биллу, Гео, - Том серьезно посмотрел на него. - К Биллу. Я не знаю, где именно он, но уверен, что найду туда дорогу. Мне пора, прости.

И осторожно обошел замершего Георга. Тот, обернувшись, беспомощно смотрел, как Том уходит. Он мог поднять тревогу, мог броситься на него, для этого его сил хватит, к тому же, Георг вооружен...

Но зачем? Это все бесполезно.

Случилось то, чего Георг опасался уже несколько лет.

Город позвал Тома. И Том откликнулся на его зов, откликнулся со всей той жаждой и радостью, на которую только был способен.

\- До свидания, - тихо сказал Георг вслед Тому. - Надеюсь, еще увидимся.

Но Том никак не показал, что слышал его слова. Лишь только остановился на мгновение, коснулся створки приоткрытых, вопреки всем правилам, ворот, и ушел.

Георг выдохнул. Он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание.

\- Он не вернется.

Детский голосок прозвучал как-то неправильно, неуместно. Как неуместно было само присутствие здесь Эльзы.

Она стояла около крайнего дома, закутавшись в старую куртку Шухова, и не сводила взгляда с Георга.

\- Он не вернется, - повторила он.

\- Я знаю, - Георг кивнул, подошел к воротам и замер их на засов. - Иди домой, Эльза.

Но та его не слушала или не хотела слышать.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказала Эльза. - Правда, все будет хорошо, мне обещали. Он найдет Билла, они сбегут от тех, плохих, сбегут из Города, но все будет хорошо.

Герог вздохнул.

\- Придумаешь, тоже, - сказал он. - Ты ведь не предсказательница, правда? Так откуда тебе знать все это.

\- Я не предсказательница, - кивнула она, тряхнув головой. - Но вот Билл - да. И все это он мне рассказал уже давно, когда помогал мне и дяде Тому убежать. Так что все будет хорошо, Билл никогда не ошибается.

Она снова кивнула, словно в ответ на собственные мысли, и развернулась, собираясь уходить, когда что-то вспомнила.

\- Я тоже уйду, туда, в Город,- не оборачивая, сказала она. - Мы все уйдем, это нормально. Просто наше время еще не пришло, а Том и так задержался здесь на несколько месяцев, чтобы вас успокоить. Так что не держите его, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

И ушла.

Георг долго смотрел ей вслед, пока маленькая фигурка не скрылась в темноте, и обдумывал ее слова.

Наверное, Эльза была права. По-своему, не по человеческим меркам, но она совершенно права.

В пачке оставалось еще три сигареты. А у Георга впереди еще длинная ночь. Сейчас кажется, что она будет бесконечна, но Георг знал точно одно.

За каждой ночью непременно следует рассвет.

Это осталось неизменным даже в этом новом мире.

Георг достал коробок спичек и сигарету. Огонек спички был неровным, его мог погасить любой порыв ветра, но он был. А это были самодельные спички, что делали в соседнем поселении. Как делают новые вещи, новые лекарства и даже строят новый мир. На обломках старого, еще новый и неустойчивый, но он возникал, медленно, но верно.

Горький дым наполнил легкие, и Георг закашлялся от неожиданности.

А еще он понял одну вещь. Она казалась одновременно сложной и такой простой, что просто удивительно, как она не пришла ему в голову раньше.

Они приспособились к этому новому миру. И этот новый мир их принял. На своих, подчас слишком жестоких условиях, но это не так важно.

Они выжили, получили шанс начать все сначала.

Георг выбросил сигарету, пытаясь осознать одну-единственную вещь.

Он действительно был жив. Как был жив Густав и Шухов, как живы Эльза и Билл. И как Том. Их мосты между двумя мирами

Они все были живы.


End file.
